


Последняя звезда перед рассветом

by tea_mars



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horseback Riding, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_mars/pseuds/tea_mars
Summary: Виктория Мартин давно привыкла без оглядки лететь навстречу штормовому ветру. А Томас Шелби давно привык добиваться желаемого. Пока однажды эти двое не становятся преградами на пути друг друга. Это случилось здесь, в задымлённом чёрном Бирмингеме, в момент, когда в ночном небе погасла последняя звезда.





	1. Глава 1. Золотой жеребец

Англия, 1921 год.

Отголоски новой эпохи взмывали вверх вместе с клубами едкого фабричного дыма под громыхание товарных поездов, переполненных современным оружием. Здесь, в Бирмингеме. Денно и нощно бандитские серенады, звучащие на улицах под аккомпанемент перестрелок, кровопролитий и материнских слёз, ублажали слух криминальной «элиты», что подминала город под себя. Здесь, в Бирмингеме. «Полиция», «закон», «справедливость», «безопасность», «порядок» – теперь лишь слова, состоящие из букв, за которые обычным людям того гляди скоро тоже придётся выкладывать по шиллингу, если не по фунту. Это всё здесь, в Бирмингеме. Эра бандитских трений за распределение сфер влияния на «чёрном рынке» и контроль над территориями начиналась здесь, в быстрорастущем, пропитанном ядовитым серым смогом и запахом угля Бирмингеме.

Едва пробивающийся сквозь грузные позолочено-зелёные облака солнечный свет был не в силах справиться с мрачностью и угрюмостью самых отчаявшихся районов города, таких, например, как Смолл-Хит, где простые рабочие едва сводили концы с концами, а организованная преступность пускала корни и процветала. Но спичка, что зажигалась в грубых мужских руках, всё ещё дарила свет тем, кто продолжал верить: порой там, где сегодняшняя полиция была бессильна, помочь могла лишь «окровавленная правая рука» беззакония. Эта вспыхнувшая во мраке спичка обычно поджигала сигарету, затянувшись которой, мужчина тридцати лет в длинном чёрном пальто и твидовой кепке-восьмиклинке выпускал изо рта струю густого дыма и уверенной походкой отправлялся решать лёгший на его плечи груз проблем нового дня.

Его шаг был твёрдым. Выразительные голубые глаза в чуть уставшем взгляде смотрели прямо, избегая шумящих вокруг рабочих, выпачканных сажей и грязью. Именно эти люди, что простым, честным, непосильным и даже грязным производственным трудом зарабатывали себе на хлеб, и напоминали мужчине о том, кем бы он мог быть, если бы не стал тем, кто он есть сегодня. Ему не приходилось в поту махать кувалдой в кузнице, не приходилось с утра до ночи вычищать конюшни или прокладывать железные дороги. Но ему приходилось думать, думать каждую секунду своей жизни, чтобы обезопасить себя, своё дело и своих людей от таких же хитрых и жадных до денег и власти хищников, как и он сам. Таким был нынешний глава одной из самых влиятельных криминальных банд Бирмингема с характерным названием «Острые козырьки».

– Боже, сынок, что ты делаешь! Простите нас, мистер Шелби, простите, пожалуйста, – дрожащим голосом поспешила сказать испуганная прохожая женщина, оттаскивая в сторону и прижимая к своим ногам маленького мальчика, что пробежал перед дымящим сигаретой мужчиной в твидовой кепке. Но тот не обратил внимания и просто продолжил идти своей дорогой.

Пепел сигареты быстро тлел, но Томас Шелби вновь припадал к ней губами и делал глубокую никотиновую затяжку. Он привык к страху в глазах смотрящих на него горожан. Каждый в этом городе держал на устах фамилию Шелби, и каждый знал, что лучше не переходить дорогу парням, носящим на своей голове кепки с вшитыми в козырьки лезвиями. С ними все здоровались, с ними все считались. Это была репутация, которую создала себе семья Шелби; репутация, которой гордился каждый из них.

Пройдя ещё немного вдоль длинной улицы, переполненной людьми, Томас свернул на Вотери Лэйн, и буквально через пару шагов перед ним воздвигся паб «Гарнизон», над дверью которого висела табличка с его фамилией. В здании, к которому прилегал паб, служивший штаб-квартирой криминальной семьи, расположилась букмекерская контора братьев Шелби. Прошагав мимо нескольких приветствовавших его мужчин в таких же кепках и ответив им лишь сдержанным кивком, Томас вынул изо рта почти скуренную сигарету, бросил окурок на тротуар и скрылся в дверях дома.

В квартире, отведённой под букмекерскую контору, в это время суток всегда было оживлённо и шумно: суетливая беготня работников, громкие переговоры о ставках и процентах, звон монет и шуршание купюр не умолкали ни на секунду. Войдя сюда и взглянув на утопающую в золотистых лучах комнату с топчущимся здесь народом, Томас чуть улыбнулся. Он медленно проходил внутрь, наблюдая за работой своих людей, многие из которых приходились ему родственниками, так или иначе, и каждый, кто видел его, громко и радостно приветствовал главу семьи, словно не видели его добрых лет десять.

Этот бизнес начал приносить законные деньги лишь недавно, с получением букмекерской лицензии два года назад, и вот сегодня предприятие братьев Шелби, включающее в себя, помимо всего прочего, ещё и импортные и экспортные поставки оружия, могло похвастаться выручкой в размере более ста фунтов в день. Каждый член семьи, каждый, кто, так или иначе, был связан с предприятием братьев Шелби и «Острыми козырьками», признавал, что всё это заслуга умного и дальновидного Томаса Шелби, который прилагал все усилия, ведя общее семейное дело всё выше и выше по лестнице влияния. Такими темпами уже очень скоро, верили они, с Шелби будет считаться и сама корона!

Избавившись от пальто и головного убора, Томас прошёлся мимо столов, поглядел в заполненные ставками расчётные формы через плечо горячо любимой тётушки Полли, получил пару увесистых хлопков по плечу от своего старшего брата Артура и подошёл к высокому помосту в конце комнаты, где напротив доски, исписанной мелом множеством таблиц с цифрами, стоял его младший брат.

– Как идут дела, Джон? – спросил его Томас, сунув руки в карманы брюк.

– Томми! – молодой парень двадцати шести лет щеголеватого вида обернулся и просиял, увидев брата. – Я хотел показать тебе кое-что. Кажется, есть одна проблема. Смотри, – он спустился вниз и дал Томасу взглянуть на отчётный документ, попутно объясняя ему ситуацию. – На четырёх последних скачках в Бирмингеме и в близлежащих городах побеждает одна и та же лошадка. Не наша лошадка, Томми. Честно сказать, вообще не понятно, чья она, так как не числится ни в одних букмекерских списках, я это проверил. Но самое странное знаешь что? – Джон провёл пальцем от напечатанного имени скакуна до графы с суммой и сказал: – Что ставки всё-таки совершаются, и деньги куда-то да утекают.

Примерно с полминуты голубые глаза Томми внимательно изучали данные. Конь по кличке Атлас и впрямь был отмечен уже четырьмя победами подряд, а процент поставивших на его победу людей в последних скачках составил почти восемьдесят семь процентов. Томми и впрямь нашёл это очень странным.

– Он раньше нигде не светился, – добавил Джон, пока брат анализировал цифры. – Совсем недавно появился на ипподромах и сразу же начал занимать призовые места.

– Загадочный конь и призрачные деньги? – усмехнулся Томас. – Нас будто кто-то разыгрывает.

– Частники, Томми.

– Да, они, – задумчиво согласился Томас. – Должно быть, хозяева жеребца принимают ставки прямо в день скачек индивидуально. Наверняка это уже привлекло внимание людей Сабини. Так что, – он отдал документ обратно Джону, – нам надо поторопиться.

– С чем поторопиться? – Джон сморщил лоб, взирая на брата.

– Мы купим этого удачливого жеребца и заполучим себе деньги со ставок на него. Но надо шевелиться, Джон, понимаешь? Так что, иди, скажи Артуру, чтобы заканчивал со «снегом» и наводил марафет. Выезжаем через час.

Улыбнувшись уголком рта, Джон одобрительно кивнул и воодушевлённо убежал куда-то к кабинетам, откуда скоро послышалось: «Артур, больной ты ублюдок! Оставь в покое молодняк, заткнись и собирайся на пикник».

Томми обернулся, провожая брата глазами, и увидел, как Полли Грей, очевидно, услыхавшая о его решении приобрести нового скакуна, уже сощурила свои большие тёмно-карие глаза в скептичном взгляде и приближается к нему.

– А ты не думал, что, прежде чем принимать такие решения, ты должен советоваться с казначеем этого предприятия? – укорила она, скрестив руки на груди и взглянув на Томаса, как на нашкодившего двенадцатилетнего мальчишку.

– Брось, Полли, – отмахнулся мужчина, надеясь лёгкой улыбкой отогнать от себя все недоверия со стороны тётушки. – Эту лошадь даже тренировать не придётся, судя по тем успехам, которые она демонстрирует. Я потрачу на неё тридцать фунтов, которые потом окупятся пятьюдесятью или даже сотней. И я знаю, что так всё и будет, если ты не станешь упрямиться и откроешь мне сейф. Ты же ведь опять сменила комбинацию, я прав?

Женщина сжала губы, уголки которых так и норовили расползтись в улыбку, а глаза её сузились пуще прежнего при взгляде на племянника. Ей нравилось, когда ему не удавалось прочитать её, ведь это значило, что она по-прежнему остаётся самым мудрым членом этой семьи.

– Ничего я не меняла. Ты знаешь пароль, – отвернулась женщина, махнув тёмно-каштановыми кудрями.

– Спасибо, Полли.

Томас приобнял её за плечи, лишь едва подняв губы в улыбке, и удалился в свой кабинет, где планировал решить ещё парочку важных дел.

Полли лишь вздохнула. Её сложно было разубедить в том, что Томас всегда знает, что делает, и, тем не менее, что-то внутри неё не давало ей отказаться от этих беспочвенных переживаний за него; за каждого из её драгоценных мальчиков, носящих фамилию Шелби.

* * *

В этот жаркий августовский полдень на конном манеже, где за определённую цену наездникам предоставляли возможность испытать своих скакунов, поднимались столбы пыли, искрящейся в солнечных лучах. Крепкий молодой гнедой жеребец, преодолевая нарочно выставленные преграды, скакал по кольцу вдоль деревянного забора, словно неумолимое стихийное бедствие, точно ураган, точно смерч. Земля гремела под ударами его копыт, а воздух разрезался его неистовым ржанием. Коня не подгоняли ни кнут, ни шпоры, ни громкий командный голос. Всё, что заставляло его резво мчать по засыпанному песком манежу, было в движениях его наездника. Или, точнее сказать, наездницы.

Она чувствовала наэлектризованность в воздухе. Ей достаточно было лишь секунды на вдох, а дальше – только ветер и стук сердца в ушах. Взгляд молодой амбициозной наездницы пылал ярче самых красочных закатов, неистовее самых кровавых пожаров. Каждая часть её резко прогнувшегося вперёд тела двигалась в такт вибрирующему под ней телу жеребца. Она гнала его вперёд, совершая несколько крюков по площадке, резко останавливала, умело разворачивала животное в мгновение ока и рысью мчала в обратную сторону так, словно, остановись она хоть на мгновение, её жизнь тут же оборвётся. Каждый раз, когда она оказывалась на спине коня, прочно вцепившись пальцами в поводья, за её спиной вырастали крылья. Она не ехала верхом – она летела. И полёт этот был единственным, в чём Виктория Мартин чувствовала себя живой.

Закончив забег, девушка уверенно потянула поводья на себя, останавливая разогнавшегося коня, отчего жеребцу пришлось встать на дыбы. Однако эта девушка сидела в седле достаточно долго, чтобы выпасть из него при таком манёвре. Когда конь потерял скорость, он отгарцевал к ограждению и рысцой двинулся вдоль полосы. Слегка подскакивающая на его спине наездница переводила уставшее дыхание и ласково гладила фыркающего жеребца по шее.

– Молодец, Атлас, молодец, мальчик, – приговаривала Виктория, опускаясь ниже и любовно припадая к его тёмной мягкой гриве.

У калитки в это время появился молодой кудрявый парнишка, чьё лицо было сплошь усыпано веснушками. Его большие зелёные глаза с восхищением глядели на девушку-жокея и её выносливого скакуна, что величаво двигался шаговым аллюром к центру манежа, хлопая себя длинным хвостом по ляжкам.

– Сегодня он выглядит бодрее, – подметил парень, когда подошёл к коню и остановил его, взяв под узду и погладив его по вытянутой морде, шёпотом здороваясь с ним.

Девушка сняла с головы шлем, и из-под него на её плечи упали густые чуть вьющиеся длинные рыжие волосы, искрящимся медным блеском отливающие в полуденных солнечных лучах.

– Потому что мы с ним наконец-то помирились, – важно сказала она, с благоговейной улыбкой поглаживая коня. – Меня жутко беспокоило это позавчера в Ковентри. Я думала о проигрыше, была на нервах из-за этого. Ты и сам помнишь, как нас лихо на первом и втором круге обходил этот настырный двенадцатый номер. Я позволила себе лишнего; то, к чему Атлас не привык. Я не должна была сомневаться в нём. И всё же, он простил меня за это.

– Чёрт возьми, Вик, ты споришь с конём!

– Это не просто конь, Генри. Это мой друг, мой компаньон и мой защитник, – с преисполненным серьёзностью видом говорила Мартин, глядя на парня сверху-вниз. – Ты же знаешь, что мы с ним понимаем друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо.

– А я кто? Я ведь тоже друг, компаньон и защитник. И я слишком давно тебя знаю, чтобы понимать хуже коня.

– Но с тобой мы не ругаемся, – игриво улыбнулась ему Вик.

– Я парень не конфликтный, – в ответ улыбнулся Генри и взглянул на девушку, морщась от слепившего глаза солнца.

Не то, что бы Генри МакКаллена обижала такая привязанность своей самой близкой подруги к её коню, но он часто ловил себя на мысли, звучащей вроде бы шутливо, но в то же время с долей огорчения: «Куда уж мне до породистого ретивого жеребца...»

Виктория всё не слезала с коня и вертелась на нём вокруг кудрявого парня. Она думала о том, как её выносливость постепенно равняется с выносливостью её верного скакуна: ещё год назад после таких изнурительных тренировок она без сил падала из седла, но сегодня тело уже не ноет, в глазах не темнеет, а дыхание восстанавливается куда быстрее. В такие моменты она была горда собой и своими успехами, как никогда раньше. Потому что теперь её заметил весь Бирмингем, вся Англия! И лишь теперь она наконец-то смогла дотянуться до своей звезды.

– Ты принёс мне хорошие новости, верно, Генри? – спросила Виктория.

– Как ты догадалась? – Генри взял Атласа под узду и потянул на себя, заставляя его медленно следовать за ним.

– Обычно, ты не сообщаешь мне что-то плохое на тренировках. Даже если тебе есть, чем меня расстроить, ты дожидаешься момента, когда я загоню Атласа в стойло, и лишь тогда говоришь.

Ум и наблюдательность этой девушки порой поражали. Даже удивительно, как в простой фермерской семье могла вырасти такая смышлёная и начитанная особа! Прогнав из головы эту мысль, Генри усмехнулся и перешёл к сути:

– Скачки. Через неделю. В Вустере, – он выдержал паузу в интриге, дожидаясь, пока на губах Виктории начнёт расползаться по-детски радостная улыбка – та самая, что светилась на её лице каждый раз при разговоре о предстоящих бегах: – Говорят, туда приедут графы и графини из самого Лондона.

– Это же сколько денег можно вытрясти из их тугих кошельков! – Вик радостно открыла рот, и её глаза засияли.

– Они все едут смотреть на тебя и Атласа, так что мы не оставим никому и шанса откусить даже маленький кусочек от этих бегов, – поддерживал её Генри азартной улыбкой.

– Слышал, малыш? – воодушевлённая Виктория вновь припала к Атласу. – Знатные дамы и господа приедут в Вустер, чтобы только посмотреть на нас с тобой и засыпать наши карманы деньгами. Мы с тобой сияем ярче Сириуса*!

– Ну ты про меня-то уж совсем не забывай, – с нотками обиды произнёс МакКаллен. – Я, конечно, не статный и резвый жеребец, но я, в отличие от коня, умею неплохо считать и общаться с бетторами*.

– Твою работу сложно переоценить, Генри, – с виноватой улыбкой проговорила Виктория и добавила, чуть подумав: – Твой свет тоже очень яркий. Но ты лишь Канопус.

– Сама ты Канопус!

– Это вторая по яркости звезда после Сириуса, глупый, – из Виктории полился смех, который чуть не опрокинул её со спины коня.

– Заканчивай, мисс всезнайка, – без укора, с дружеской усмешкой сказал Генри, похлопав Викторию по коленке. – Не все в детстве сидели на научных книжках.

– Я всего лишь была любознательной, – оправдывалась Вик.

– Этого у тебя не отнять и по сей день.

В ответ на это девушка тихо хихикнула и смущённо убрала прядь рыжих волос за ухо. Те знания, которых ей по счастливой случайности когда-то давно довелось коснуться, временами всплывали в её голове, и Виктория невольно задумывалась о том, где и кем была бы сейчас, проводи она свои безмятежные детские дни подобно другим деревенским детям, играя и развлекаясь в полях. Пускай многие говорят, что у неё не было детства, зато теперь, считала Виктория, у неё есть счастливое настоящее, в котором она в кой-то веки может расправлять плечи, задирать подбородок и взирать на недооценивающих её людей свысока. В буквальном смысле.

Тренировку пора было заканчивать, так говорил девушке Генри, не желающий ей перенапряжения, однако Виктория всё скакала и скакала верхом на Атласе, поднимая в воздух пыль. Поводья тянулись вправо и влево, и конь, балуя свою наездницу, гарцевал вокруг, переступая с ноги на ногу, раскачиваясь в элегантных пируэтах на задних ногах, точно на показательном сольном выступлении. Но ни Виктория, ни наблюдающий за её грациозной ездой Генри не догадывались, что за жеребцом сейчас и впрямь пристально наблюдают со стороны.

– Великолепный конь, – вдруг раздался незнакомый им голос, и парень с девушкой лихо обернулись к калитке, откуда этот голос и доносился.

Группа из пяти мужчин в длинных чёрных пальто и твидовых кепках-восьмиклинках наступательной походкой приблизилась к манежу со стороны лесной опушки. Их самоуверенный гангстерский вид совсем не внушал Виктории доверия, и, смотря на них, она заранее испугала себя возможными причинами их приезда. Ведя беседы с подобного рода людьми (если словом «беседа» вообще можно назвать разговор с лицами криминального мира), лучше не показывать своего страха, а облачиться в металлическую броню, чтобы они сломали об тебя свои клыки. Заручившись этой мыслью, Виктория переглянулась с Генри и напряжённо развернула Атласа в сторону нежданных гостей.

Впереди четверых мужчин она для себя отметила их лидера, который только что сделал комплимент её коню. Это был среднего роста голубоглазый стройный мужчина, одетый «с иголочки», с очень красивыми и аккуратными чертами лица. Она впервые в жизни видела этого человека, но его лицо казалось ей будто бы смутно знакомым.

– Мисс Ма́ртин, я полагаю? – спросил он, остановившись возле забора и не позволив себе войти на тренировочную площадку без позволения.

– Марти́н, – настойчиво поправила подъезжающая к калитке Виктория, в лёгком раздражении поджав уголки губ.

– Прошу прощения, – после небольшой неловкой паузы прозвучал спокойный тёплый мужской бас.

Он поправил козырёк своей кепки и поднял свои насыщенно-голубые глаза на девушку, что взирала на него с высоты своего коня с недоверием. Никак иначе она и не могла сейчас смотреть на него, и на то были свои причины.

– Кто вы такие и что вам нужно? – прямо спросила Виктория, спрыгнув с жеребца на землю.

Девушка доверила поводья другу, а сама вышла за калитку и предстала перед незнакомцем. Она смиренно терпела неприличные оценивающие взгляды со стороны его подручных и смотрела прямо на обладателя невозмутимого лица, что заговорил с ней. Один из мужчин, что был самым крупным, однако выражением лица производивший впечатление самого безобидного из них, а кроме того, единственный, на чьей голове была не восьмиклинка, а обычная федора, подошёл к забору и впился изучающим взглядом в Атласа.

– Моё имя Томас Шелби, – ответил голубоглазый мужчина.

В образовавшейся тишине Виктория уставилась на него и смотрела так несколько секунд, пока не сощурилась и с недоверчивой ухмылкой не спросила:

– Это действительно Вы? Тот самый Томас Шелби, чей цветущий палисадник перед домом возвышается на земле, подпитанной плотью неугодных ему?

Стоявший справа от неё парень в сдвинутой на бок кепке и со спичкой в зубах тихо прыснул от смеха. Виктория не знала, куда сейчас делось её чувство самосохранения, ведь она наконец-то вспомнила, что видела лицо этого мужчины на страницах газет, а значит, он и впрямь тот самый Томас Шелби. Она прекрасно понимала, кто стоит перед ней, но при этом позволяла себе беспечно озвучивать то, что у неё на уме. Мгновение, чтобы пожалеть об этом, но вот она видит лишь мутную полуулыбку и понимает, что Шелби пока не торопится обрушить на неё свой гнев.

– По-вашему, я закапываю трупы у себя во дворе? – уточнил он, вскинув бровью.

– Не знаю, – Вик пожала плечами, сложив руки на груди. – Я с Вами не знакома. Это всего лишь слухи, которые мне доводилось о Вас слышать. А это, смею предположить, легендарные «Острые козырьки»? – она с прищуром оглядела стоявших за спиной Томаса мужчин. Двое из них были одеты так же опрятно и фасонисто, как и Шелби, а двое других – победнее.

– «Легендарные», – продолжал хихикать в свой кулак Джон Шелби.

– Так и по какому всё-таки поводу я сегодня имею честь познакомиться со столь важной персоной? – торопила девушка.

Томми чувствовал себя несколько растерянным: выяснив, что хозяйкой победоносного скакуна является женщина, по пути сюда он полагал, что у него не возникнет проблем с переговорами о покупке. Теперь же, слыша её самоуверенный тон и наблюдая за её искрящимся смелостью взглядом, он, как опытный букмекер, быстро определил вероятность уехать отсюда с пустыми руками. Но он не хотел отступать, так же, как и она.

– Я бы хотел предложить Вам денег за Вашего прекрасного жеребца, – ответил Шелби.

– Вот как. Хотите в него вложиться? – спросила Мартин, прикидываясь дурочкой, но на деле прекрасно понимая, о чём толкует этот «козырёк».

– Хочу его купить.

В этот миг догадки, которые посетили Викторию ещё тогда, когда она увидела приближающихся к манежу мужчин, подтвердились. Девушка не смогла сдержаться и рассмеялась, глядя то на Генри, то на Томаса.

– Он сказал что-то смешное? – потупился высокий худощавый мужчина с густой растительностью под носом.

– Нет... Нет, – говорила смеющаяся Виктория, мотая головой и прикрывая рукой трескавшееся в истеричной улыбке лицо.

– Тогда какого чёрта ты смеёшься?

Сию секунду Виктория прекратила демонстративно веселиться и с дерзостью взглянула на фамильярно обращавшегося к ней мужчину. В её глазах плясали огоньки негодования.

– «Нет» – это ответ на вопрос вашего босса, – объяснила она с нарастающим, но хорошо контролируемым внутри себя возмущением. – А сказал он и впрямь нечто смешное.

Артур Шелби – усатый мужчина – звучно втянул воздух через нос и многозначительно взглянул на Томаса. Взгляд его брата, что падал на эту непростую девушку, глядевшую на них, точно на свору облаявших её собак, был осторожным и пристальным.

– Я дам Вам за него тридцать фунтов, – сказал Томас.

– Да хоть сорок, – бросила несгибаемая девушка.

– Пятьдесят?

Чем больше он упорствовал, оставаясь таким показательно спокойным и хладнокровным, тем острее Виктория чувствовала, как медленно опускает вожжи с запряжённым в них самообладанием. Она каждой клеточкой своего тела ненавидела, когда её отказывались слушать. А этот мужчина с надменным уставшим взглядом только и делал, что игнорировал её.

– Мистер Шелби, – как можно мягче произнесла Виктория, но голос её в какой-то момент нервно дрогнул, – этот конь рос и креп на моих глазах. Я люблю его больше, чем кого-либо. Если Вы думаете, что я откажусь от него за хорошую кругленькую сумму, вспомните любого дорогого Вам человека и спросите себя, обменяли бы Вы его на пачку зелёной бумаги.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Томас понял невообразимую значимость жеребца для этой девушки, ведь он и сам сильно привязывался к лошадям, которыми владеет. Однако всё же недостаточно, чтобы заставить его свернуть с намеченного пути.

– И, тем не менее, мисс Мартин, – сказал Шелби, – как бы Вы не пытались создать обманчивое впечатление своей незаинтересованности, эта зелёная бумага нужна Вам. Судя по тому, что Вы наплевали на установленные правила и влезли в совершенно не знакомый Вам бизнес.

Он смотрел на неё прямо, совершенно открыто, но Виктории казалось, будто он смотрит сквозь неё и вытаскивает из самых потаённых глубин её души это постыдное желание согласиться на сделку ради того, что ей так нужно; ради того, зачем она решилась на свою сумасбродную идею. Вести этот диалог дальше для девушки становилось непосильной задачей, а потому она поспешила как можно скорее свернуть разговор и отвадить непрошеных гостей.

– Я уже ответила на Ваше предложение. И ответ не изменится, как бы Вы не распинались передо мной.

– Послушайте, дамочка... – зарычал было Артур, но Виктория тут же пресекла его попытку запугать её, зыркнула, точно коршун, и процедила с нарочитой расстановкой:

– Оставьте меня в покое и уходите.

– Вы не понимаете, во что ввязались, мисс Мартин, – голос Томаса приобрёл чуть встревоженный оттенок. – То, что Вы делаете, нелегально. Так беспечно врываясь на территорию, которая поделена на сферы влияния между криминальными группировками, Вы рискуете не только своими деньгами, но и жизнью. Дарби Сабини не из тех людей, кто станет молча стоять и смотреть, как Вы шарите в его карманах, вытаскивая купюру за купюрой. Продолжите – и вам самой придётся удобрять землю, только вот не в моём палисаднике, а в благоухающих садах Сабини. Я лишь пытаюсь предупредить Вас.

Виктория отчего-то вдруг почувствовала себя спокойнее: тряска отступила, грудь больше не полнилась раздувающимся и вот-вот бы лопнувшим шаром раздражения. Она глядела на главу «Острых козырьков», и глаза её вдруг будто бы засмеялись. Подступившись к нему, девушка встала напротив в вызывающей близости, и её широко распахнутые глаза сказали всё за неё, прежде чем она открыла рот.

– Думаете, Вы первый, кто заявляется ко мне с полными карманами пантов и пытается меня ими задавить? – полушёпотом зазвучал её натянутый, точно струна, голос. – Сабини... Его люди пришли ко мне ещё вчера, но ушли отсюда ровно с тем же, с чем сегодня уйдёте и Вы, – ни с чем.

Её голос звенел, и дрожи в нём больше не было. Не только Томас, что беспристрастно глядел прямо в глаза в упор смотревшей на него девушки, но и Джон с Артуром, обеспокоенно переглядывающиеся друг с другом, чувствовали, насколько тверда её броня. А потому они не спешили впиваться в неё зубами, а лишь слегка шаркали когтями.

– Я не хочу... не собираюсь делиться деньгами, заработанными с таким трудом, с «акулами» бирмингемского бизнеса только лишь потому, что так твердят ваши бандитские законы. – После этого она отдалилась от Томаса на два шага, не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта, и сказала, намекая на завершение разговора: – А за меня не беспокойтесь, мистер Шелби. Я справлюсь.

Молчанием Томас не только позволил себе спокойно переварить столь безрассудное поведение Виктории, но и давал ей возможность передумать. Призрачная надежда на то, что девушка за несколько секунд может одуматься и заручиться голосом здравого смысла в своей, как он верил, смышлёной голове, удерживала его. Но никакой надежды быть не могло, ведь если поначалу Мартин смотрела на него лишь как на не приятного ей собеседника, то теперь она упрямо видела перед собой злодея, пытающегося её ограбить.

Шаг вперёд сделал Артур, наморщивший нос на манер озлобленного пса и намеревавшийся прибегнуть к более суровым методам переговоров, но Томми остановил его. Он уже развернул всю свою «козырьковую» компанию назад, собравшись уходить, но вдруг обернулся и, подумав с пару секунд, сказал девушке кое-что напоследок:

– Надеюсь, Вы заработаете нужную Вам сумму и уедете из Бирмингема быстрее, чем Вас настигнут неприятности.

– До свидания, мистер Шелби.

Он заглянул в её глаза ещё раз, но не нашёл в них послаблений. Развернувшись, Томми двинулся вперёд, обратно по направлению к лесной опушке, где они оставили машины, и четыре чёрных пальто зашагали следом. Джон нарочно сделал крюк и прошёлся рядом с Викторией почти вплотную, жадно пробежавшись по ней взглядом, и поспешил за братьями.

Выждав, пока их спины отдалятся достаточно, чтобы они перестали оборачиваться, Виктория, с полминуты державшаяся стоиком, звучно выдохнула, будто бы она несколько минут поднималась с морского дна с задержанным дыханием. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, она упёрлась руками в забор, согнулась и отдышалась, а на её лбу проступила испарина. Генри отпустил поводья и бросился к девушке, спросив, в порядке ли она.

– Я устала от этих уродов, которые приходят сюда и _портят мне карму_! – последние её слова сорвались в раздражённый крик, после чего Виктория со всей силы швырнула свой шлем на землю и схватилась руками за опущенную лицом вниз голову.

– Всё хорошо, Вик, всё будет хорошо, – она слышала успокаивающий голос друга детства, который перемахнул через забор и положил свои руки на её плечи. – Никто из них нас не остановит. Таким, как они, никогда тебя не сломить, ты же знаешь. Никому не сломить.

Над своим левым ухом девушка услышала родное фырканье, а после большая морда Атласа слегка толкнула её в плечо в попытках приободрить. Это вмиг прогнало все негативные мысли, заставив девушку забыть о неприятном разговоре и широко улыбнуться. Она погладила коня по носу левой рукой, а правой коснулась лежащей на своём плече руки Генри. У неё больше никого не было, кроме этих двоих, а больше никого и не нужно было.

– На следующей неделе Атлас снова придёт к столбу первым, – с трепетом сказала она, а после выпрямилась и воодушевлённо сказала: – А для этого мне нужно тренироваться больше.

– Пожалей себя, Вик! – кричал МакКаллен вслед вновь выбежавшей на манеж девушке, но он знал, что она его не послушает.

Да, жалость ей сейчас была не нужна, ни чья-либо, ни своя собственная. Вскочив на Атласа и дёрнув поводьями, она отправила жеребца резвой рысью на ещё один круг. Ветер снова зашумел в её ушах. Ветер, что должен был выдуть из её головы любые воспоминания о неприятном разговоре и о тех пронзительных ярко-голубых глазах, что всё ещё продолжали смотреть на неё из глубины её памяти.

– Бесстрашия этой девчонке не занимать, – откомментировал Джон, когда Козырьки вернулись к двум машинам, оставленным у дороги, и с ехидной самодовольной ухмылкой добавил: – Я бы эту лошадку обуздал.

– Скорее уж она тебя, – сказал пожилой мужчина по имени Чарли в костюме горчичного цвета.

– Я не понял, Томми, мы что, вот так вот просто возьмём и уйдём, позволив какой-то девке харкнуть нам в лицо? – спросил вскинувший руками Артур.

Средний из братьев Шелби достал портсигар, вынул оттуда одну сигарету и закурил, после ответив:

– Есть вероятность, что она в скором времени изменит своё решение. Нужно лишь дождаться удобного момента.

– Какого ещё момента?

– Люди, что приходили к ней вчера куда нетерпеливее, чем мы. Сейчас разговаривать с ней бесполезно, но, когда у неё и впрямь появятся крупные проблемы, вовремя подставленное дружеское плечо заставит её потеплеть к нам. Сделав для неё кое-что, мы попросим её взамен кое-что сделать и для нас и вновь поднимем тему о покупке коня. Она честолюбива, если ты заметил, совесть не позволит ей отказать людям, которые ей помогли.

Артур тихо хмыкнул в усы, соглашаясь со стратегией брата, а затем перемахнул через закрытую дверь автомобиля и запрыгнул на пассажирское кресло рядом с водительским. Джон разместился сзади, Томас сел за руль, и ещё двое «козырьков» завели вторую машину.

Два чёрных автомобиля тронулись с места и покинули пригород. Пока Артур и Джон громко переговаривались о своих непристойных планах на мисс Мартин, Томас глядел на дорогу и всё ещё прокручивал в голове неосторожные слова и неустрашимый взгляд Виктории, которые она обронила перед ним. Он вспоминал: когда она осмелилась подойти к нему настолько близко, что между ними осталась лишь пара дюймов, её дыхание было ровным, а глаза смотрели так, будто никаких имён и репутаций для неё и вовсе не существует. Не важно, кто стоял перед ней, глава криминальной группировки или чумазый торгаш с рынка – она встанет стеной за то, чем она дорожит. Где-то в глубине души Томми почувствовал едва уловимый трепет восхищения. Но куда весомее было его сочувствие девушке, ведь Томми понимал, что в данной ситуации упрямство, коим она обладает, приобретает форму безрассудства, граничившего с безумием. Риски были велики, но Томми поставил всё на первое сложившееся у него впечатление о Виктории Мартин. Он рискнул всем, чтобы увидеть, на что может оказаться способна одна озлобленная на весь мир девушка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сириус – самая яркая звезда ночного неба, видимая с Земли.  
> * Беттор – человек, делающий ставки в букмекерской конторе.


	2. Глава 2. Взлёты и падения

Наступил долгожданный день нового конного состязания. В этот душный летний день ипподром в Вустере гудел и полнился знатными господами и дамами, одетыми в свои самые изысканные вычурные костюмы и платья, и деньги сыпались из их карманов в кассы букмекеров, барменов и фотографов. Участвующие в забеге лошади дефилировали по огороженным дорожкам в роскошных блестящих амунициях, в парадных вальтрапах* и попонах*. Наездники любили перед началом забега предстать перед зрителями во всей своей красе, покрасоваться своими скакунами, воодушевиться на победу заинтересованными взглядами зрителей.

Виктория ехала верхом на медленно переступающем с ноги на ногу Атласе, поглаживая его по заплетённой в толстую косу гриве, и следила глазами за обстановкой вокруг. Люди подбегали к ограждению, показывали пальцем на Атласа и восклицали: «Смотри, это же тот самый конь, я видел его в газете!» Вокруг нашумевшего жеребца вдоль забора собиралась толпа из восхищённо охающих мужчин и женщин, а их дети пытались перелезть через перегородки и радостно махали наезднице в красивой экипировке. Она улыбалась им и махала рукой в ответ. Ещё месяц назад она впервые ехала по демонстрационной дорожке на своих первых публичных скачках, и абсолютно никто не обращал внимания на неизвестную девушку верхом на неизвестном жеребце. Но сегодняшний день наступил лишь для того, чтобы искупать Викторию Мартин в лучах славы и дать ей почувствовать вкус превосходства. Никто сегодня на этом ипподроме не сиял ярче, чем она.

Взгляд больших карих глаз скользил из-под козырька защитного чёрного шлема по лицам толпящихся за ограждением людей, пока не ухватился за группу мужчин, движущихся в противоположном направлении от конного дефиле. Их длинные чёрные пальто развивались на ветру, а головы были прикрыты кепками. Ну конечно, «Острые козырьки» сегодня не могли оставить её без внимания, быстро догадалась Виктория. Сиюминутно одёрнув себя, Мартин прогнала одолевшее её на миг волнение, и повела коня вперёд, держа в голове лишь одну мысль: никто не встанет на её пути сегодня.

Навязчивое чувство, будто за ней кто-то наблюдает, впилось зубами в её холодный рассудок. Подняв глаза к верхним зрительским ложам, девушка случайно разглядела пристально следящих за ней двоих мужчин в длинных светлых пальто и шляпах. Они даже не попытались отвести взгляда и смотрели прямо в упор на неё. «Итальяшки тоже времени зря не теряют», – подумала девушка-жокей, и где-то под рёбрами защекотало неприятное покалывание. В этот момент Виктория вдруг почувствовала себя антилопой, окружённой сворой гиен, одной посреди саванны, принадлежащей хищникам. Но она контролировала сердцебиение, держала под замком тревогу и не давала дурным мнительным мыслям проникать в голову.

Разноцветные флажки и конфетти хлынули в воздух над ипподромом вместе с громкой оркестровой музыкой и задорным детским смехом. Ведущая своего коня по направлению к хозяйственно-технической зоне Виктория Мартин оставалась начеку. Её сердце в предвкушении заезда застучало громче.

* * *

Наконец-то вокруг стало тихо: до просторных хозяйственных помещений, отведённых под технические нужды тренеров и наездников, зрительский гул долетал лишь в своём остатке едва слышимым эхом. Стоя перед полноростовым зеркалом, Виктория неторопливо поправляла манжеты своей белой блузы, подвязывала рукава тоненькими ремешками и собирала волосы в хвост. Ей становилось куда спокойнее вдали от пристальных взглядов зевак, хоть ей сейчас и нравилось получать избыточное внимание к себе. Подсознательно она гнала себя укрыться, спрятаться от возможного наблюдения. Казалось, будто за ней сегодня наблюдает абсолютно весь мир, и больше это не звучало так метафорично.

Больно наморщив в напряжении лоб, девушка смотрела на себя в зеркало и думала: а что она может? Что, если прямо сейчас сюда ворвутся люди Сабини или Шелби, или ещё хуже – все сразу? Что сможет сделать одна тоненькая девушка, вооружённая лишь шпорами на сапогах, с агрессивно настроенными против неё аморальными мужчинами? Она будет изворачиваться, брыкаться, впиваться зубами в их грубые руки, норовящие причинить ей боль, но так ничего и не сможет сделать. Генри убьют. Атлас попадёт в конюшню бандитов. А её заставят смотреть на всё это.

В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и в висках начало потрескивать. Виктория мысленно отругала себя за подобный настрой и прогнала негативные мысли. Она не может думать о таком перед ответственным забегом. Каждый её забег был ответственным, но сегодня что-то было иначе. И, быть может, именно присутствие на ипподроме её недругов делало эти скачки другими. Сейчас ей, как никогда раньше, требовалась моральная поддержка, банальные слова, призванные успокоить вдруг разволновавшееся сердце. Но Генри сейчас в зале тотализатора делает свою работу, и отвлекать его не стоит.

Виктория сняла с вешалки свой любимый чёрный приталенный редингот* на больших серебряных пуговицах и надела его на себя. Она чуть улыбнулась в самолюбовании и повертелась перед зеркалом. Ни одна одежда ей так не нравилась, как униформа жокея. Виктория всегда считала, что на женщинах она смотрится куда изящнее, чем на мужчинах. Тех самых мужчинах, стоящих чуть поодаль за её спиной, взгляды которых она случайно поймала в зеркале. Конечно же, они косились на неё с пренебрежением и недовольством, как обычно смотрят соперники. Но всё это лишь от того, знала Виктория, что они боятся её, а если боятся, значит – трепещут перед её силой.

– Вам очень идёт жокейская форма, – раздался вдруг откуда-то со стороны входной двери мужской голос.

Виктория вмиг обернулась и увидела вошедшего Томаса Шелби. Она встретила его неделю назад, но казалось, будто бы только вчера. Всё тот же изнурённый взгляд небесно-голубых глаз быстро скользнул по ней и остановился на лице. Не сказать, что Виктория ожидала увидеть его здесь, однако и ничего удивительного в его появлении не нашла. С того самого момента, как увидела «Козырьков» на ипподроме, её терзал вопрос не о том, зачем они здесь, а о том, как скоро ей вновь придётся говорить с этим неприятным, но чертовски красивым мужчиной.

– Что Вам нужно от меня _сегодня_ , мистер Шелби? – спросила жокей, показательно отвернувшись к зеркалу и вытянув редингот за подолы.

– Пришёл выкрасть Вашего жеребца, разумеется. Мы, цыгане, народ неугомонный, – Томас дал ей тот ответ, который, по его мнению, девушка и ожидала услышать. Виктория впала в испуганный ступор, на секунду лишившись возможности дышать, прежде чем Томми, сегодня явно бывший в хорошем расположении духа, чуть улыбнулся и сказал с виноватыми нотками в голосе: – Простите, я не должен был. С Вашим конём всё в порядке, будьте спокойны. Я сегодня здесь не за этим.

В попытках пошутить этот мужчина выглядел обычным человеком, а не злостным преступником, каким его рисовала молва. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Виктория отчего-то чуть улыбнулась, даже не успев раздражиться тем, что он вновь упомянул её скакуна. Но она была уверена, его необъяснимое обаяние никак не могло затуманить её разум. Ведь к таким людям, как Шелби, Виктория уже давно не чувствовала ничего, кроме отторжения.

– Сомневаюсь, что Вы спустились сюда лишь за тем, чтобы вручить мне комплимент, – сказала девушка, едва сдерживая ухмылку.

– И всё же, именно за этим я Вас и нашёл, – уверял Томас, решившись подойти к девушке, и снял с головы кепку. Она настороженно держала его в поле зрения, когда услышала, что другие наездники, до этого долго прожигающие в её затылке дырки своими взглядами, сейчас разбежались. – Я увидел Вас там, на дефиле, когда Вы ехали верхом, улыбались детям и махали рукой, и мне стало интересно кое-что: если я увижу Вас сегодня вновь, с кем я встречусь на этот раз? Дерзкая и самоуверенная хозяйка победоносного скакуна. Улыбчивая и приветливая любимица публики. Мне любопытно, какой ещё Вы можете быть.

Виктория завязала под воротником тоненькую чёрную ленту в бант и взглянула на Шелби с непониманием и долей подозрения, в то время как он невозмутимо смотрел на неё в ответ, держа руки в карманах пальто. Ей не понравилось то, что он сказал, хотя сама она и не понимала, что именно в этих словах её покоробило. Может, всё это лишь её предвзятость, а может, и в самом деле вовремя замеченная издёвка. В любом случае, Виктория решила оставить его последние слова без комментария, а вместо этого спросила:

– Вы поставили на победу Атласа, мистер Шелби?

– Да, поставил.

Вдруг голос Виктории зазвучал в театральной манерности, она заговорила так, точно вслух читала Шекспира на литературных чтениях:

– «Ах, как было бы чудесно, скачи этот конь сегодня под моим именем, – подумал он, с грустью наблюдая с трибуны за резво мчащим по беговой дорожке жеребцом. – Ах, сколько денег, сколько денег!»

– Смотрю, у Вас хорошее настроение, – заметил Томас, но Виктория упрямо читала ему какую-то выдуманную повесть о злом похитителе лошадей:

– Он не любил проигрывать настолько же сильно, насколько не любил разбавленный шотландский виски. Всё, на что укажет его палец, всегда доставалось ему. Ибо его фамилия Шелби, и под тяжестью этого имени содрогалась вся земля британская.

– Я хотел бы сказать, что поражён Вашей работой. Вырастить скакового жеребца и натренировать его до столь высокого уровня сможет даже не каждый опытный тренер. Думаю, я хорошо понимаю, почему Вы так держитесь за него.

Виктория тяжело вздохнула, огорчённая его равнодушием к её попыткам поиздеваться над ним. Она не понимала, что сейчас заставляет её продолжать с ним разговор, и только потом почувствовала: иголки, которыми она защищалась от недоброжелателей, вдруг стали уменьшаться. Поэтому, вероятно, этот мужчина смог подойти к ней ближе, чем неделю назад.

– Нет, не понимаете, – утверждала Виктория. Она ничего не хотела ему объяснять, но губы открывались будто бы сами по себе, а язык двигался без её ведома. – Этот конь... Атлас принадлежал моему отцу. Это он – он, а не я, – сделал из маленького больного жеребёнка с недоразвитыми ногами крепкого и сильного жеребца, чьё имя сегодня скандируют с трибун ипподромов. Это он показал мне, что не бывает плохих лошадей – бывают лишь равнодушные к ним люди. А я всего лишь продолжаю то, что он делал. Вот, почему Атлас так много для меня значит. Это не просто конь, чьи таланты приносят мне деньги. Это конь, в которого мой отец вложил всю свою душу.

Это было сказано искренне, Томас это услышал. Он знал, она не стала бы рассказывать ему эту историю, будучи не уверенной в его понимании. Её лицо выглядело опечаленным, слегка испуганным, словно она сама себя корила, но по-прежнему неизменно упорствующим.

– Где сейчас Ваш отец? – спросил Томас и получил нескорый ответ:

– Слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть наш с Атласом новый забег.

От того, насколько этот диалог становился непозволительно откровенным, Викторию начинало бросать в жар. Она занервничала, подумав о том, что может ненароком сболтнуть лишнего. И с чего бы вдруг? Что внезапно заставило её хоть немного, но потеплеть к человеку, который может своими вежливыми комплиментами лишь заговаривать ей зубы? Виктория перевела дыхание, расправила плечи и отчеканила, прямо взглянув на главу «Острых козырьков»:

– Прошу прощения, мистер Шелби. Я должна идти в конюшню.

Она пролетела мимо, точно вихрь, спеша к выходу, и Томас даже не сразу сообразил, что не сказал того, что планировал сказать с самого начала; то, зачем он и пришёл сюда.

– Мисс Мартин, – окликнул он, и девушка остановилась в дверях, не оборачиваясь к нему. – Я желаю Вам удачи.

Она ждала. Сама не зная, почему, но ждала этих слов. Хоть от кого-нибудь сегодня. И пусть это прозвучало из уст человека, с которым она предпочла бы более не пересекаться, это придало Виктории сил и на мгновение даже заставило её забыть о том, какие неприятные моменты связывают её с обладателем этого до раздражения спокойного взгляда. Губы девушки подёрнулись в маленькой полуулыбке, которую Томасу не довелось увидеть. Спустя секунды она всё же обернулась, чтобы поблагодарить за пожелание, а затем спешно удалиться из помещения.

Как же наивно и глупо было после всех этих приятных слов и дружелюбного разговора, с которым он к ней пришёл, начать думать о Томасе Шелби как о человеке, в котором она, вероятно, ошибается, принимая его за меркантильного негодяя, такого же, как и все, с кем он вращается в одних кругах. Но именно так Виктория Мартин и сделала.

* * *

До начала скачек оставались считанные минуты. Именно на это время в баре-ресторане обычно выпадал наплыв посетителей, спешащих пропустить стаканчик какого-нибудь крепкого «успокоительного», особенно, если сделал крупную ставку и в нервном предвкушении ожидаешь начала заезда. Уютное помещение, пропитанное пикантными ароматами дорогого алкоголя и изысканных блюд, полнилось звяканьем стеклянных стаканов и бокалов, оживлёнными разговорами и кокетливым дамским смехом, чьи мужчины сегодня были несказанно щедры на угощения. Но неожиданно раздавшийся увесистый удар бокалом о барную стойку положил начало какой-то странной беспочвенной перепалке, когда высокий усатый мужчина в сером пальто и с выбритыми висками и затылком вскочил со стула и зарычал, точно зверь:

– Что ты там пизданул про «Козырьков», щенок?! А ну-ка повернись сюда и повтори мне это в глаза, если хватит духу. Ну, давай!

Схватив за грудки какого-то мужчину с испуганными глазами, что сидел за барной стойкой по соседству и вёл беседу со своей дамой, Артур Шелби выволок его со стула и выпустил пар из гневно раздувающихся ноздрей прямо в лицо неосторожно бросающемуся словами бедолаге. Женщины охнули, прикрыв рты ладошками, а несколько мужчин сей миг бросились предотвращать драку. Артур держал несчастного так крепко, и все попытки джентльменов оттащить его от неуёмно извиняющегося парня были тщетны. Казалось, ещё мгновение, и Артур вцепиться зубами в его лицо. Но, к счастью, вовремя подоспел один из немногих людей, кто был способен усмирить разгневанного Шелби-старшего, – его младший брат Джон.

– Твою мать, Артур, что ты творишь! – воскликнул тот, с силой хлопнув брата по рукам, тем самым заставив его разжать пальцы, и оттащил его от незнакомца. – Тут, блядь, повсюду копы, и они следят за каждым твоим чёртовым вздохом. Что, так не терпится познакомиться с вустерским «санаторием для отмороженных плохишей», да?

Джон резким и твёрдым движением усадил брата на стул за столик и отвесил ему подзатыльник, за что чуть было не огрёб в ответ. После он опустился на стул напротив.

– Иди на хер, Джон, – выдохнул через нос Артур, сжимая лежащие на столе кулаки. – Я что, должен молчать в тряпочку, когда какой-то петушара сидит рядом и поливает нас грязью? Нас – Шелби! Как будто ты поступил бы как-то по-другому.

– Ну, скажем... – Джон чуть убавил тон голоса, наблюдая за тем, как перепуганная женщина того мужчины охает и трясётся над ним, словно над умирающим: – Я бы вежливо попросил его показать мне дорогу в уборную, и уже там, без свидетелей, порезал бы ему лицо и опустил его безмозглую башку в унитаз.

Глядя на брата исподлобья и тяжело дыша, Артур выдохнул усмешку. Привычная поддерживающая ухмылка Джона немного взбодрила его, и вот уже они оба сидят и гаденько хихикают, представляя, как можно будет после скачек воплотить в жизнь идеи Джона.

К их счастью, полицейских поблизости сейчас не оказалось, а посетители бара не стали жаловаться, посчитав это неуместным, раз в перепалке никто не пострадал. Артур успокоился, залив в горло новую порцию жгучего виски, пригладил волосы и вновь принял вид выслеживающего добычу хищника. Его кулаки так и чесались оказаться на чьём-нибудь лице, но предостережения Джона звучали убедительно: лучше сейчас держать себя в руках и не создавать проблем ни себе, ни Томасу.

А вот, кстати, и он.

– Артур, Джон, вот вы где, – сказал мужчина, встав у столика, но присаживаться не спешил. Вместо этого Томми выхватил из рук старшего брата стакан и отпил. – Так и думал, что найду вас здесь.

– Ну, с нами-то всё понятно, – сказал дымящий толстой сигарой Джон, подняв глаза на брата, – а вот ты где пропадал, братишка?

– Так. Встречался кое с кем по делу, – отвечал Томас, нарочно затуманивая свой ответ, чтобы не давать братьям повода для бросания колкостями. Но именно это и загнало его в их ловушку.

– Интересно, с кем ты мог встречаться в комнате для наездников?.. – ехидничал Джон. – Исайя сказал, что видел тебя там, мистер конспиратор.

Не зная, что ему на это ответить, Томас глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Ему и незачем было что-то отвечать: любые его слова сейчас будут шутливо обыграны кем-нибудь из этих двоих. В эту секунду Томми пожалел, что просто не сказал братьям правду, потому что теперь всё это выглядело слишком неправильно.

– Ты трахнул её, Томми? – прозвучал грубый голос Артура.

– Нет, – слегка растерянно, но твёрдо ответил Томми, и его глаза забегали вокруг. – Нет, Артур, я никого не трахнул.

– Тебе что, урок преподать, младший братик? – хохотнул Шелби-старший, развязно хлопнув брата ладонью по животу. – Тебе нужен конь, а такой стервозной маленькой засранке явно нужен мужик. Просто трахни её, и она тебе не только коня отдаст, но ещё и все свои деньги в придачу. Уж тебе-то не знать, как ведутся дела с женщинами.

– Может быть, _я_ займусь этим, а, Томми? – ухмыльнулся Джон, неприлично вскинув бровями.

– Слушайте, – пытаясь не смеяться, сказал Томас, жестом призывая парней угомониться, и упёрся руками в стол, – нам не нужно предпринимать никаких лишних шагов в этом деле, ясно? Никого не придётся запугивать. Никого не придётся грабить. Никого не придётся трахать. Поверьте мне, всё уже закрутилось.

– Но ведь так намного быстрее, – пожал плечами старший брат.

– Знаешь, у всех по-разному, Артур, и я тебе не завидую, если у тебя это происходит быстро, – всё ехидствовал Джон, уже поднявшись со стула и обходя столик. – Хотя, понимаю, возраст и всё такое.

Резво подпрыгнув на отлетевшем стуле, Артур скукурузил лицо в недовольной гримасе и навалился на брата, шутливо (а может быть, и нет) угрожая выбросить его из ложи на беговые дорожки во время забега за такие шуточки. Томас добродушно улыбнулся, похлопал братьев по плечам, и все трое двинулись к выходу из ресторана. Пора была занять свои места на зрительской трибуне, пока там не началась давка. Такая, например, как в очереди к букмекерским кассам, через которую братья еле пробились. Разумеется, Артур во всём этом безобразии успел сцепиться с очередным незнакомцем, который случайно толкнул его плечом, и чуть было не откусил ему нос, но Томас и Джон, быстро подхватившие его под руки и утащившие прямо по коридору, спасли ситуацию.

Никто даже внимания не обратил на чуть было не вспыхнувший конфликт. В помещении, отведённом для тотализатора, царила не самая миролюбивая атмосфера: раздражённые мужчины толкались, ругались матом и норовили как можно быстрее пробиться к кассам, чьи металлические прутья надёжно защищали букмекеров от агрессивных бетторов.

– Спасибо. Ваша ставка принята, – улыбнулся Генри МакКаллен очередному отходящему от кассы мужчине.

Он убрал оставленные им восемь фунтов и четыре шиллинга в сейфовый ящик, и быстро заполнил новую форму, отметив в таблице имя, ставку и сумму. Как бы ему хотелось успеть до начала забега увидеться с Викторией, пожелать ей удачи, обнять, приободрить приятными словами. Генри не переставал убеждать себя, что это придаёт его подруге сил и уверенности перед соревнованиями. Он хотел верить, что может быть для неё кем-то больше, чем просто деловым партнёром.

Генри думал о Виктории, и мысли эти мешали ему заполнять уже третий формуляр. Но выкинуть их из головы было куда сложнее, чем заставить себя сосредоточиться на работе. Мельком глянув на вытянувшуюся аж за пределы помещения очередь из желающих сделать ставки, МакКаллен безнадёжно вздохнул: не увидеть ему подругу перед забегом. Пришлось смириться с этим и вернуться в кресло перед окошком кассы, с другой стороны которой какой-то дедок в старой потёртой куртке уже протягивал в узенькое окошко свои деньги.

– Прекрасный день, чтобы попытать удачу, не правда ли! – приветствовал его кудрявый парень услужливой улыбкой.

Но она быстро стёрлась с его лица, когда парень взял деньги из рук старика. Даже пересчитывать их не нужно было, чтобы понять, насколько большая тут заложена сумма. Губы Генри приоткрылись, и он замер на секунду, уставившись на богатства мужчины.

– Я хочу поставить пятьдесят фунтов на девятый номер, – сказал азартный старик.

– Ну ещё бы! – ответил Генри, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. Его ничуть не удивило услышанное, разве что сумма, которую он сейчас держал в своих руках, сегодня была первой, что перевалила за тридцать фунтов. – Не мудрено ведь, конь по кличке Атлас одержал уже четыре победы подряд. Сегодня все ставят на его пятую победу.

– Нет, нет, сынок, я ставлю на его проигрыш.

Пересчитывающий деньги Генри застыл, сбившись со счёта. Ему не послышалось? Этот дед что, из ума выжил? Он и впрямь принёс эту гору денег, которую наверняка копил не один десяток лет своей убогой жизни, только для того, чтобы поставить на проигрыш всеобщего фаворита? Звучало просто немыслимо. Испугавшись, что мужчина и впрямь может быть не в своём уме, Генри уточнил:

– Вы уверены, сэр? То есть, Вы хотите сказать, что Атлас сегодня... проиграет?

– Да. Всё так и будет, парень. Мне было видение, – утверждал мужчина своим сиплым старческим голосом, наклонившись ниже к маленькому окошку под металлическими прутьями. – Молодая девушка с огненными волосами летела верхом на крылатом золотом жеребце, и вокруг лился виски, на котором конь поскользнулся и увяз в нём.

Генри не верил своим ушам. Всё это было таким беспросветным бредом, поверить в который мог разве что отчаявшийся глупец. Но, видимо, этим самым глупцом Генри МакКаллен и был, ибо в эту секунду его сердце в панике забилось быстрее где-то у горла. Стоило ему лишь на какую-то неоправданную секунду предположить, что Атлас и впрямь может поскользнуться на беговой дорожке вместе с Викторией на спине, ему резко поплохело.

Бледный Генри нервно трясущейся рукой быстро заполнил формуляр, принял ставку странного старика и, захлопнув окно кассы прямо перед носом раздосадованной очереди, вылетел из букмекерской кабинки. Всё внутри него тряслось, сознание не переставало генерировать самые страшные предположения. Он бежал, не жалея ног, расталкивая прохожих на своём пути. Ведь если он не успеет до начала скачек в техническую службу, может случиться непоправимое, и он никогда себя не простит.

Время 12:22. Старт скачкам будет дан в 12:30.

* * *

Некоторые события в жизни бывает невозможно предугадать. Прикинуть вероятность случайной неудачи порой не способны даже самые опытные и пронырливые букмекеры. Никто не застрахован от жизненных капканов, расставленных в самых ответственных уголках. Ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Всё в этом мире склонно давать осечку. Но сегодня на ипподроме в Вустере, где собрались сотни мужчин, женщин и детей, никто этого не допустит.

Десять минут прошло с тех пор, как должен был раздаться сигнал старта, а лошади ринуться вперёд по пронумерованным беговым дорожкам. За пару минут до начала скачек организаторы были вынуждены расстроить томящихся в ожидании зрителей и отложить старт на какое-то время из-за непредвиденных технических проверок. Это заявление вызвало всеобщие волнения. Скоро люди с трибун заметили появившихся на ипподромном поле стюардов, осматривающих беговые дорожки, и тут же зашептались. Но никто из них не мог знать, что причиной задержки стал один до смерти напуганный собственными мыслями парнишка, поверивший бредящему старику и поднявший на уши техническую службу.

– Господи, Генри, этот мужик мог быть пьяным или укуренным, о чём ты вообще думал! – махала руками встревоженная Виктория.

Она готовила Атласа к забегу, уже стоя в воротах перед линией старта и намереваясь запрыгнуть в седло, когда по всему ипподрому из рупоров раздалось неожиданное объявление. Это стало для девушки знаком дурного предзнаменования, и она занервничала сильнее, чем в тот момент, когда заметила на мероприятии присутствие знакомых бандитов. Однако вскоре к ней на поле прибежал её единственный друг, чью тяжёлую отдышку ей пришлось слушать ещё с минуту, прежде чем получить объяснения.

– А что я ещё мог подумать, Вик! – отвечал не менее взвинченный Генри. – После того, как тебя то и дело навещают лица, сошедшие с криминальных плакатов, я не мог не запаниковать. Я испугался. Испугался за тебя, чёрт возьми!

Генри не было стыдно за свои действия. Беспокойство за кого-то не может быть чем-то постыдным, думал он, пытаясь унять трясущиеся колени и остудить голову. Да и, в конце концов, лишней эта внеплановая проверка точно не будет: по крайней мере, она даст парню, а, возможно, и всем участникам забега, гарантию спокойствия.

Девушка устремила взгляд к грузным облакам и звучно выдохнула всю тревогу. Гул, стоявший на ипподроме, не давал её нервам успокоиться. Или это был шум в её голове?.. Вот-вот будет дан старт, вот-вот она начнёт очередную нелёгкую борьбу за пьедестал, но события последнего часа дёргают канат, на котором она искусно балансирует, удерживая контроль над эмоциями. Ох и не нравилось же ей, как начинаются сегодняшние соревнования.

– Они сегодня все здесь, Генри, – сказала она, и голос её показался парню нервным. – Сабини и Шелби. Они следят за мной, и я нигде не могу скрыться от их глаз. Я чувствую себя бредущей по иссушенной пустыне лошадью, над которой выжидающе парят чёрные грифы. Они смотрят и прикидывают, с какой части тела лошади откусить кусок посочнее. Признаться, страх сковывал меня несколько минут назад перед стартовыми воротами. Я смотрела на полосы беговой дорожки и думала: «Что-то произойдёт». Я ещё ни разу так не волновалась. Но теперь, когда организаторы ещё раз проверили поле, мне стало легче. Так что, – она виновато усмехнулась, – на самом деле я очень благодарна тебе за поднятую панику.

То, чего так хотел Генри произошло, – он помог Виктории воспрянуть духом, пусть и неумышленно. Пусть это и вышло несколько сумбурно и суматошно, но ему всё-таки удалось услышать её голос и увидеть её лицо, прежде чем она, сломя голову, броситься покорять новую вершину. Губы веснушчатого паренька растянулись в несдержанной улыбке, когда он заметил в глазах подруги искреннюю благодарность.

– Пусть эти стервятники сегодня помрут от голода, – опасно ухмыльнулся МакКаллен, приблизившись к Виктории. – Эту дикую лошадку им никогда не сцапать, – положив ладонь на её затылок, он притянул её голову к себе и упёрся лбом в её лоб.

Она тихо рассмеялась. Её смех по-прежнему был самой драгоценной вещью в мире для Генри. С самого детства. Всегда.

Зрительские негодования росли. Стюарды скоро закончили проверку ипподромного поля, не обнаружив никаких неполадок, оповестили наездников о том, что беспокоиться не о чем, бросили укор Генри за ложную тревогу, но всё же ругаться не стали, и дали добро организаторам на начало скачек. Прежде чем парень удалился под настойчивые просьбы персонала покинуть поле, Генри спешно пожелал Виктории удачи и сказал, что будет наблюдать за ней с трибуны.

– Не своди с меня глаз, – вдохновлённо сказала она, круто развернувшись и зашагав к своему скакуну.

«Я только этим и занимаюсь последние лет семь», – сказал про себя Генри, очарованно глядя вслед Виктории, чуть ли не вприпрыжку скачущей к стартовым воротам. Их разговор воодушевил не только девушку, но и сам Генри чувствовал какой-то необъяснимый прилив сил и невероятную уверенность в себе. Этот день станет поворотным. Сегодня, подумал Генри, когда Атлас вновь поднимается на самую высокую ступень пьедестала, и восхищённый зритель искупает Викторию в бурных овациях, он наконец-то скажет ей нечто очень важное, что должен был сказать уже давно.

* * *

Воздух стал влажным, и солнце спряталось за низко повисшими серыми облаками. В Вустере и его окрестностях сегодня было облачно, температура воздуха двадцать градусов выше нуля, духота, к вечеру ожидался дождь. А на скаковом ипподроме сейчас с замирающими сердцами нескольких сотен людей ожидался лишь стартовый сигнал.

В эту минуту – самую важную минуту – Виктория вновь, как и на предыдущих четырёх скачках, почувствовала, будто время вокруг неё остановилось. Отголоски зрительского гудения словно бы нарочно не касались её слуха и растворялись в воздухе, разбиваясь о стены невидимого купола, окружившего Мартин. Атлас тоже весь в предвкушении, она это чувствовала: звучно фыркает, клацает зубами и бьёт копытом. Его мышцы спины напряжены в нетерпении. Соперники на линии, все в равных условиях. Сейчас она стоит с ними наравне, но как только раздастся сигнал, думала Виктория, все они останутся позади неё, и, обернувшись, она даже не увидит их в поднятом столбе пыли. Всё, зачем она здесь, всё, что ей нужно, всё, что имеет значение, – только победа.

Минута, длившаяся, казалось, целую вечность, иссякла до секунд. Жокей закрыла глаза и услышала мерный стук своего сердца в груди. Оно всё ещё бьётся, думала Виктория, и пока оно бьётся, она будет бороться, будет зубами вырывать себе победу, пока не станет достойной дочерью своего отца; пока не станет той, кем он мог бы гордиться.

– Девчонка совсем не выделяется из толпы, – сказал наблюдающий из вип-ложи за выстроившимися в линию лошадьми Артур Шелби, припав к фляжке. – Какие, чёрт возьми, магические силы ей помогают одерживать победу? Может, она тоже ходит к цыганам и заговаривает своего коня, как ты когда-то, а, Том?

– Посмотри на неё, Артур. Посмотри на её взгляд, – Томас стоял без движения у парапета и внимательно наблюдал лишь за единственным жокеем на поле. – Если бы она пользовалась цыганской магией, ей не нужно было бы переживать за заранее предсказанный результат. Но она нервничает. Ей страшно. Она не хочет проигрывать.

Воздух над ипподромом разрезал долгожданный звук выстрела, и длинный столб жёлтого дыма взмыл в небо. Ворота всех семи лошадей-участниц вмиг распахнулись под звон колокольчиков, и жокеи верхом на своих верных скакунах взяли старт. Публика затаила дыхание и мигом повернула головы, широко распахнутыми глазами провожая пролетевших мимо лошадей. Нет... одну лошадь, что на первых же секундах разом обогнала всех своих соперников.

– Но она не понимает, – произнёс Томас, ухватившийся глазами за вырвавшегося вперёд скакуна, – бесконечные победы – это лишь детские сказки. А взлёты не обходятся без падений.

Он мчал резвым галопом наперегонки с ветром, выталкивая из-под копыт песок. Его шея вытянулась вперёд, тело перегруппировалось, и конь стал похож на только что выпущенную из лука стрелу, которая летит точно в цель, за которой невозможно уследить человеческому взору. Девятый номер по всеобщим ожиданиям вмиг захватил всё внимание публики. Атлас летел вперёд, словно на крыльях.

Наездница смотрела прямо перед собой на мелькающие на обочине беговой дорожки ориентиры. Виктория опустила корпус к шее жеребца, буквально припала к нему, поджав колени выше, сжавшись почти до позы эмбриона на холке коня, и повторяла про себя: «Вперёд! Вперёд! Вперёд! Вперёд!» Ей казалось, будто скачет вовсе не Атлас под ней, а она сама, на своих собственных четырёх ногах. Она знала, что это не так, но её тело каким-то немыслимым образом сливалось с телом Атласа, и они становились одним целым, каждый раз под гул восхищённой публики; каждый раз под пристальным надзором сотни пар заворожённых взглядов; каждый раз на жёлтом песке ипподрома. И каждый раз они скакали, как в последний. Одни против всех.

На виражах коню приходилось чуть сбавлять темп, чтобы вписываться в повороты, после чего Виктория нашёптывала ему на ухо ненасытным злым голосом: «Лети, малыш, лети вперёд», – и Атлас вновь развивал ужасно высокую, казалось даже, нереальную скорость. Зрители не поспевали за ним, не могли уследить за его неуловимо переставляемыми ногами. Точно вспышка молнии в грозных раскатах грома, конь неумолимо нёсся вперёд, как одержимый.

Позади иногда слышался приближающийся топот лошадей-соперниц. Но они так и оставались где-то за спиной; где-то там, в пыли и песке, куда Виктория даже не хотела оборачиваться. Забывая даже, как дышать, она смотрела вперёд, на беговую дорожку, и она не видела ничего. И эта пустота вдруг испугала её. «Как давно я перестала видеть перед собой отдаляющиеся спины других наездников? – ледяная мысль вдруг впилась в её горящий рассудок. – И давно я здесь... одна?»

– Ты и вправду поставил на неё, Томми? – спросил наблюдающий за забегом вместе с братьями Джон, гоняя во рту кончик спички.

Томас не мог отвести очарованного взгляда от резво пронёсшегося мимо их ложи жеребца под девятым номером. Он и сам уже с трудом мог поверить в то, что происходящее на его глазах – действительно не магия.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил он. – Атласу сегодня не прийти первым.

Джон в удивлении взглянул на брата. Он что, серьёзно? Ведь расклад сегодняшних скачек был ясен даже младенцу! Томми и бровью не повёл, продолжая наблюдать за Мартин и её скакуном.

Почему именно сейчас Викторию посетили вспоминания из детства? Откуда они в её голове в столь неподходящий момент? Почему именно сейчас она вдруг почувствовала тоску по тому гнавшему её вперёд чувству горечи от поражения? Она так долго падала, чтобы снова и снова подниматься; чтобы сегодня оказаться здесь, на ипподроме в Вустере; чтобы услышать ликующие рукоплескания в свой адрес. Она стала сильнее кого-либо. Так почему сейчас, когда она скачет впереди всех на самом быстром коне во всей Англии, ей вдруг стало не хватать вида отдаляющихся перед глазами круп лошадей?

«Тебя делает сильной не Атлас, не его крепкие ноги и спина. Твои слёзы обиды и сожаления тоже не делают тебя сильной, они ни к чему, родная. Сила заключается не только в стараниях и воле. Чемпионов из нас делают наши соперники», – это был мягкий голос отца и слова, которые она услышала очень давно и бездумно оставила их смысл пылиться на полках здравого смысла. Грудь вдруг заполнилась вакуумом, и сердце кольнуло в нахлынувшем чувстве стыда. Теперь Виктория наконец-то увидела, где допустила ошибку.

Пустой вид беговой дорожки вдруг разбавился каким-то посторонним размытым силуэтом перед глазами лидирующей наездницы. Это не была лощадь, не был жокей, не был судья или стюард ипподрома – это был обычный неопрятный на вид мужчина, неустойчиво пошатывающийся на двух ногах. Но, прежде чем понять это, на миг отвлёкшаяся от состязаний и погрузившаяся в собственные размышления Виктория уже миновала отметку финишной прямой.

Толпа запаниковала, завидев человека на беговой дорожке. Женщины в ужасе закричали из разных уголков трибун, дети вытянули руки, показывая пальцем на внезапно появившегося на поле мужчину. «Остановите это! – закричали люди. – Остановите девятый номер!»

– Чтоб меня... – Артур вытаращил глаза, почти что перевалившись за парапет.

– Твою мать! – Джон выронил спичку из приоткрывшегося в шоке рта.

Она была ослеплена своим успехом; она забыла о самом главном – о возможности быть частью конного спорта, а не его богиней. И она прозрела ради этого момента, когда, покрывшись холодным потом, со всей силы потянула поводья на себя, пытаясь остановить летящего на мужчину коня. Атлас потерял ориентацию, оторопел, его повело в стороны на бегу. Виктория выворачивала поводья в разные стороны, лишь бы увести ошарашенного жеребца в сторону. Смотрящий прямо на неё мёртвым взглядом бледнолицый человек стоял с открытым ртом, не шелохнувшись, уже почти под ногами Атласа. Девушка закричала во всё горло. Она потеряла контроль.

«Я забыла о соперниках».

Душераздирающее лошадиное ржание разразило небеса над ипподромом. Ретивый гнедой красавец-жеребец вскочил на дыбы перед воздвигшимся на его пути человеком и в последних попытках остановиться навалился на него, не справившись со скоростью и потеряв свои крылья.

«Я забыла о тебе, отец».

Молодая девушка-жокей, вылетевшая из седла, ударилась о землю и пролетела кубарем вместе со своим конём и незнакомым мужчиной ещё несколько ярдов. Сражённые ужасом вопли зрителей она едва разбирала сквозь хруст собственных костей и стоящий в ушах звон. В глазах уже давно всё потемнело. Из-под раскинутых на зелёной траве огненно-рыжих волос медленно расползалось вязкое алое пятно.

«Прости».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вальтрап – суконное покрывало, подкладываемое под седло.  
> * Попона – покрывало; часть конной сбруи.  
> * Редингот – нечто среднее между пальто и длинным сюртуком с прямыми полами и шалевым воротником, одежда для занятия верховой ездой.


	3. Глава 3. Погасшая звезда

Стук. Сначала слишком учащённый, затем понемногу сбавляющий частоту. Стук в ушах, в горле, в груди, в руках, в ногах – по всему телу. Он так раздражает, он заставляет следовать за ним к свету, он не даёт продолжить путь в темноте. Дыхание. Тяжёлое, неровное, будто бы полумёртвое. Каждый вздох становился пыткой, вонзающейся прямо в центр грудной клетки остро заточенным кинжалом. Странно всё это... Почему сейчас так странно чувствовать себя живой после всего, что случилось?

Медленно распахнувшиеся карие глаза с глубоко залёгшими синяками под ними уставились в побелённый мрачный потолок, прежде чем поочерёдно посмотреть направо и налево. С одной стороны неяркий солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь неплотную штору через окно, слепил щиплющие сухие глаза. С другой стороны стоял какой-то узенький высокий столик с бинтами, скальпелями и склянками, от которых за версту разило спиртом. В комнате было довольно мрачно, хотя бы это радовало. Виктория Мартин безжизненно смотрела в никуда, пытаясь понять, что из всего этого реально: больница и её неподвижно лежащее под одеялом тело или скачки в Вустере и выскочивший на беговую дорожку человек.

Он снова встал перед её глазами – тот мужчина в светлой старой шляпе, едва держащийся на ногах. У него были такие остекленевшие широко распахнутые прозрачно серые глаза, которыми он смотрел в упор на несущегося на него жеребца, и лицо, красное, как кровь, и белое, как мел, одновременно. Виктория хорошо помнила лишь тот взгляд, и ничего более с того момента. Теперь он всегда будет с ней, будет преследовать её до конца жизни, как призрак. Вспоминая, как потеряла управление над конём, как почувствовала удар о землю, как шлем больно сдавил голову, Виктория задавалась вопросом, сможет ли она снова когда-нибудь сесть в седло после случившегося.

Её не волновала ни её перевязанная бинтами голова, ни тело, которого она практически не чувствовала. Единственные мысли, что силились пробиваться сквозь тяжесть в её голове, были лишь о том, остался ли жив тот мужчина, и всё ли в порядке с Атласом.

Паззл сознания собирался неторопливо, а чувство реальности начало возвращаться к Виктории лишь в тот момент, когда её слуха коснулись посторонние голоса, размазано и обрывочно раздающиеся откуда-то неподалёку за стеной. «Жизненно важные органы... Ей нужен покой... Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах... Вероятно... Будет невозможно», – фрагментами звучало мягким успокаивающим женским голосом откуда-то из коридора. Виктория не была уверена, слышит она этот голос наяву, или эти звуки генерирует её звенящее, точно на наковальне, издевающееся над ней сознание. «Спасибо, сестра», – ответил мужской голос. Довольно знакомый низкий тёплый голос с характерной лёгкой хрипотцой.

Через секунду входная дверь палаты, которую Виктория сверлила бесцельным взглядом, уверенная в том, что она вот-вот откроется, заскрипела. Её догадка оказалась верна: тот голос и впрямь принадлежал главе «Острых козырьков». Томас Шелби оторопело застыл на пороге, увидев уставившуюся на него девушку, а затем спросил с интонацией некоторой вины, осторожно прикрывая шумную дверь:

– Мы с сестрой говорили слишком громко?

Она молчала в ответ, и её взгляд, что упрямо впился в него, тоже молчал. Томас растерянно забегал глазами вокруг. Он практически не знал эту девушку, но той пары коротких встреч ему хватило, чтобы сейчас испытывать неудобства при её молчании, учитывая то, как много она обычно любила говорить.

– Как Вы себя чувствуете, мисс Мартин? – спросил Шелби, пройдя к стоящей с ней по соседству кушетке и присев на неё.

И вновь ответом послужило загадочное молчание. Её глаза были пусты, точно зеркало, в котором Томас был способен увидеть своё собственное отражение и ещё немного её собственной боли. Он полагал, что девушка переживает шок, и уже готов был пожелать ей выздоровления и уйти, как вдруг в мертвецкой тишине огромной пустой палаты раздался её хрипящий бестелесный голос:

– Я хочу поблагодарить Вас за то, что пришли ко мне перед скачками и поддержали меня, мистер Шелби. У Вас не было причин, но Вы всё равно пришли. Вы просто зачем-то ко мне пришли.

Она говорила медленно, прилагая усилия, словно каждое слово обжигало ей горло. Томас не понимал, почему она вдруг начала выражать ему благодарность вместо того, чтобы спросить, что случилось и что стало с её драгоценным жеребцом. Но он не смел её прервать.

– Подойдите, пожалуйста, – попросила она, глядя на него ужасно уставшими глазами.

Томас не мог противиться этому исстрадавшемуся взгляду. Он поднялся с кушетки и встал над Викторией, что медленно поднимала на него глаза и ещё несколько секунд изучала его лицо, путешествуя от глаз к носу и губам.

– Вы позволите обнять Вас? – выдавила она, нерешительно потянувшись худой бледной ручкой к мужчине.

Что случилось с ней там, на ипподроме, когда она вылетела из седла и повредила голову? Томас находил её поведение достаточно странным, и, тем не менее, безобидным. По крайней мере, сейчас она не плюётся в него ядом, не косится с недоверием, не источает тонны презрения в его сторону, и это его уже безгранично радовало. Причины были не важны.

Томми нагнулся над кушеткой и почувствовал, как девушка привстала ему навстречу. Но в следующий миг, вместо того чтобы угодить в её неловкие объятия, мужчина получил увесистую жгучую пощёчину той самой рукой, что ещё пару секунд назад беспомощно тянулась к нему.

– Это Вы... – прошипела она. – Вы всё подстроили.

Взглянув на неё, Шелби больше не застал того страдающего благоговейного взгляда, которым она затуманивала его рассудок минуту назад. Теперь в её глазах искрился по-настоящему бушующий пожар гнева.

– Мисс Мартин, выслушайте меня... – попытался было объясниться Томас, но в этот момент голос Виктории неожиданно окреп, и она начала кричать, как обезумевшая:

– Я не желаю слушать того, по чьей вине я здесь оказалась! По чьей вине я чуть не погибла! По чьей вине я сбила человека! – запнувшись на секунду, она поджала губы, хлопнула ресницами, и из её глаз хлынули слёзы. – Я ненавижу Вас... Я ненавижу Вас больше, чем кого-либо. Вы дьявол.

– Верите Вы мне или нет, но я не причастен к тому, что с Вами произошло, – твёрдо сказал Томас, оскорблённый неаргументированной клеветой.

– Убирайтесь, – дрожа всем телом, процедила Мартин.

– Виктория, Вы должны...

– Я сказала, пошёл к чёрту!!!

В мгновение ока её рука скользнула к столику рядом с кушеткой и схватилась за скальпель. Ослеплённая гневом Виктория со всей силы рванула с кушетки, чтобы наброситься на Шелби, но лишь беспомощно рухнула на пол, чуть было не напоровшись на своё собственное оружие мести. Безнадёжный сдавленный девичий плач звенящим эхом покатился по каменным стенам. Растерянный Томас рискнул подойти к склонившейся над полом девушке, но перед этим обезопасил себя и отшвырнул в сторону скальпель. Он довольно грубо поднял её за плечи и заставил взглянуть на себя.

– Я хочу помочь, как Вы не понимаете! Вы видите врагов не в тех людях, и поэтому Вы никогда не сможете выяснить, кто виноват в случившемся.

– Я знаю, кто виноват! Я знаю! Знаю!

Неистовый крик разрывал её изнутри, точно бушующее пламя. Перед глазами Виктории стояла чёрная завеса. Сердце сдавливала настолько острая боль, что, казалось, имей она возможность вынуть её из груди, смогла бы вонзить её в горло ненавистному «козырьку». Гнев ослеплял, слёзы душили, и Виктория ни на что сейчас не была способна, кроме как кричать и пытаться хотя бы руками оставить на красивом личике этого ублюдка следы своей ярости.

Томасу едва удавалось перехватывать её руки и защищаться от обезумившей девушки, пока громко звал сюда медперсонал. Быстро появившиеся в палате врачи и медсёстры оттащили Мартин от мужчины и пригвоздили её к кровати. Она кричала, она рыдала, она сопротивлялась и не переставала проклинать Томми Шелби, пока доктора скручивали её и просили медсестёр срочно принести успокоительное.

Это было ужасно – то, во что эту девушку превращает выдуманная ей же ненависть. Стоявший в стороне Томми остолбеневши наблюдал как Викторию подбрасывает на кушетке в психоневротическом припадке, как её уничтожают призраки, которых она воображает. Он уже видел, как люди сходят с ума под влиянием страшных жизненных обстоятельств, и даже самые храбрые мужчины теряют рассудок, пережив нечто шокирующее. Но никто из них ещё не бросался на него с бушующей ненавистью в глазах в попытках перерезать горло.

Дверь платы хлопнула за его спиной, приглушая возбуждённые вопли сломленной девушки. Томас направился по коридору к выходу, закурив прямо в больнице.

* * *

Дни, проводимые в обездвиженном горизонтальном положении в окружении холодных серых стен лазарета, тянулись смертельно долго. Под бесконечное тиканье настенных часов Виктория сходила с ума, пребывая в неведении. Врачам было неизвестно, что стало с её конём, а на вопрос о том, почему её до сих пор держат в больнице, они отвечали: «Всё будет хорошо, мисс Мартин». Это были дни, полные мучительных переживаний и леденящего душу страха, которые в определённый час скатывались в один большой ком и били в её раненный рассудок, точно тараном.

Сколько бы она не сверлила взглядом дверь палаты, в неё входили лишь доктора и медсёстры. Но не Генри. Виктория так ждала его, так надеялась на его визит, ведь он был единственным, кто может рассказать ей, где Атлас и что с ним. Конечно, думала Виктория, ведь именно у него Атлас и был. Сразу после инцидента на ипподроме, Генри забрал жеребца домой, и теперь ухаживает за ним, пытаясь привести его в форму до того момента, когда его подругу выпишут из больницы. Так она себе внушала.

Однако, помимо медработников, в стенах её палаты время от времени всё же появлялся кое-кто ещё – лица, вид которых вызывал у Виктории очередной приступ истерии. Стоило лишь ей забыть лицо ненавистного Томаса Шелби – виновника всех её бед – как, спустя два дня, к ней пришли его братья Артур и Джон. Однако они оба были посланы ею туда же, куда и глава «Острых козырьков». Её абсолютно не волновало, что пришли они лишь с благими намерениями, хотя бы потому, что сейчас Виктория была не способна поверить в то, что у этих людей бывают благие намерения. Она думала о них, лишь как о чудовищах, отобравших у неё мечту. И она не желала видеть никого, кто носит эту треклятую восьмиклинку и омерзительную фамилию Шелби.

Минула ещё пара-тройка дней. Ярость съела в Виктории всё, что до недавнего времени давало ей силы жить, а затем отступила, оставив после себя безжизненное пепелище в сердце девушки. Седативные транквилизаторы, которыми врачи усыпляли её вспышки агрессии, сыграли свою роль. Ей больше не хотелось кричать, не хотелось драться, не хотелось убить Томми Шелби и всю его семью, но сердце в груди, казалось, начало болеть ещё сильнее от нескончаемого потока мыслей в голове. К Виктории наконец-то вернулся здравый смысл, и в отведённое ей для размышлений время – в эти отвратительно длинные дни, провонявшие смесью фенола и медикаментов, – она смогла убедить себя в том, что в тот день, на ипподроме в Вустере, Томас Шелби и его банда были не единственными «грифами в небе».

Сегодня Виктория лежала на своей кушетке так же бездвижно, как лежит всю неделю, пустыми глазами глядя на стекло окна. Она смотрела, как искрящиеся пылинки медленно танцуют в ослепительном солнечном свете, льющемся из-за занавесок, словно рассыпанный и застывший в воздухе золотой песок. Дверь палаты заскрипела, и до Виктории донёсся запах дорогого мужского парфюма, смешанный с запахом табака. Человек безмолвно застыл на пороге, а Виктория всё не могла оторвать печального взгляда от мерцающих крупиц пыли. Она знала, кто к ней пожаловал. Вновь.

– Я лежу так уже седьмой день, – тишину нарушил слабый безжизненный голос рыжеволосой девушки. – Я ничего не могу делать сама, а мои ноги не то, что не двигаются, – даже держать меня не могут. Мне никто ничего не говорит. Может, Вы скажете? – она повернула голову, и её отягощённый болью взгляд упал на мужчину. – У меня что, сломаны ноги?

Томас Шелби стоял у двери в тени, докуда не дотягивались ранние солнечные лучи. Но голубизну его глаз Виктория могла разглядеть даже в темноте, будучи полностью ослеплённой. Его взгляд был скорбно-сочувствующим, как и голос, который зазвучал спустя секунды:

– Это я попросил медперсонал не сообщать Вам о Вашей травме, пока они на сто процентов не будут уверены, что с ней ничего нельзя сделать. У Вас был шок. Я хотел уберечь Вас от лишних переживаний.

В её умоляющем взгляде Томми был рад не встретить той ненависти, с которой она бросалась на него недавно. Но они блестели зеркалом сдерживаемых слёз, через которое мужчина невольно мог ощутить на себе её боль. Ему требовалось больше осторожности в общении с этой непростой девушкой, но, думая об осторожности, порой он забывал о человечности.

– Ваши ноги не сломаны, мисс Мартин. Сломаны позвонки поясницы, и это не даёт Вам встать на ноги.

Её губы затряслись в попытках выдавить хоть слово. Она быстро заморгала, предотвращая падение слёз из глаз, и задышала с тяжестью, как будто ей перекрыли кислород.

– Я не смогу... ездить верхом? – спросила она сдавленным голосом.

Томас не хотел подтверждать это, даже если это будет единственным ответом, который он может ей дать, но и лгать тоже не хотел. Поэтому он молчал, превращая своё молчание в ответ.

Её самые страшные догадки, не дающие ей уснуть по ночам все последние дни, подтвердились, и самым страшным для Виктории оказалось то, что она услышала эти слова из уст не самого приятного ей человека. Виктория громко шмыгнула носом, и слёзы всё-таки сорвались с её глаз. Томас увидел блеснувшие дорожки на её щеках и решил подойти. Так же, как и несколько дней назад, он присел на рядом стоявшую кушетку и ещё раз взглянул на девушку. Вблизи её измученное лицо казалось серее, чем задымлённое небо над Бирмингемом.

– Я что... так сильно ударилась спиной? Я не понимаю... – она не хотела знать никаких подробностей, но продолжала задавать вопросы, стараясь отвлечь себя от вот-вот бы разорвавших её эмоций.

– Вы ударились спиной и... – Шелби еле находил в себе силы отвечать правдиво, понимая, насколько эта правда может ранить девушку, – получили сильный удар копытом по пояснице.

– Копытом... – из Виктории вырвался истеричный смешок, а из глаз хлынула новая волна слёз, беззвучно скатившихся к губам. – Какая ирония.

Она не верила своим ушам. Это просто не могло быть правдой. Она так не хотела верить словам Шелби, но сегодня она уже могла мыслить трезво, чтобы понять, что Томасу незачем врать ей по поводу травмы. Ведь она действительно не может встать на ноги. Она действительно практически не чувствует нижнюю часть своего тела. И она... действительно больше никогда не сможет сесть в седло?

Виктория всегда считала себя сильной. То, что она пережила в течение своей недолгой жизни, думала она, закалило её характер, сделало его прочнее стали. Но всё, чего она сумела добиться, всё, над чем трудилась долгие годы и чему посвятила свою жизнь, вмиг оказалось перечёркнуто одним неудачным падением. Больше ей незачем быть настолько сильной. Не в силах больше сдерживать скопившееся отчаяние, Виктория заслонила лицо руками и дала волю рыданиям.

Её удушливый плач покатился по стенам палаты, покатился по коже Томаса и заставил его почувствовать себя виноватым. Сегодня ему не уготована пощёчина, так подумал Томми, ведь из её груди рвался настолько болезненный плач и стоны, что всё это просто не могло быть очередным притворством лишь для того, чтобы вновь заманить его поближе. Он почти без раздумий пересел на кушетку Виктории, притянул её к себе и заключил в объятия. Она не оттолкнула его, не ударила – просто продолжала рыдать, бессильно прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Желая успокоить девушку, Томас медленно раскачивал её из стороны в сторону, словно убаюкивая, и ласково гладил по макушке головы.

– Я ведь предупреждал Вас об итальянцах. Я предупреждал. Вы меня не послушали, – тихо говорил он, слушая её короткие всхлипы. – Нужно было уезжать отсюда. Не Ваше это место, мисс Мартин, не Ваше.

Сердце разрывалось от обиды, пока слёзы застилали ей лицо, но она должна была заставить себя прекратить плакать. Особенно, когда в голову стукнуло осознание, что она делает это на плече у Томаса Шелби. Виктория быстро вытерла лицо мокрыми пальцами и выпрямилась, отстранившись от мужчины. Вздох проходил через отяжелевшую грудь с большим трудом. Девушка изо всех сил старалась успокоиться, когда поинтересовалась у сидящего на её постели Томаса:

– Вероятно, Вы приходите ко мне теперь, чтобы я согласилась на предложенную Вами ранее сделку? Ведь скаковой конь мне теперь ни к чему, верно? – она иронично улыбнулась, закусив нижнюю губу в попытках сдержать очередной наплыв горечи.

– А если я скажу, что моё желание помочь Вам абсолютно бескорыстно?

– Я Вам не поверю.

Томми слегка вскинул бровями и чуть сжал уголки губ. Он сунул руку в нагрудный карман своего пиджака и вытащил оттуда белый носовой платок, затем протянув его Виктории.

– Возьмите, – настоял он, а когда девушка, несколько секунд смотря на него с неуверенностью, всё же приняла платок, мужчина сказал, еле заметно усмехнувшись: – Вот, видите. Вы взяли платок, который я мог заранее смочить ядом, убить Вас и без каких-либо ненужных посреднических махинаций просто отобрать у Вас жеребца. Мёртвой девушке он уж точно ни к чему, так ведь? Но Вы взяли. Значит, где-то в глубине души Вы всё-таки пытаетесь мне доверять.

Сердце Виктории чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди на словах про отравленный носовой платок. Она и впрямь была слишком беспечна. Вмиг она почувствовала себя такой слабой и беззащитной, какой не чувствовала себя уже очень давно; преданной всем миром и такой... одинокой. Именно в тот момент, когда Томас Шелби присел на её постель.

– Вы единственный, кто приходит ко мне, пока я схожу с ума в этой палате, – ответила Виктория, промокнув лицо сухим платком. – Разумеется, я пытаюсь Вам доверять. Но это не значит, что я _уже_ Вам доверяю. Я лишь пересмотрела своё к Вам отношение.

– Вам нужна моя помощь. Вы сами это знаете, – уверял Шелби.

– С чего бы влиятельному бандиту-бизнесмену помогать какой-то девке с конюшни, которая, кроме того, ещё и дерзила ему при каждой встрече? Которая... пыталась зарезать его скальпелем.

Виктория аккуратно свернула платок и протянула обратно Томасу на раскрытой ладони. Он потянулся, но в последний момент, вместо того чтобы взять его, закрыл её ладонь и отодвинул от себя.

– Вы мне кое-кого напоминаете, – ответил он, заглянув в её глаза.

Интересоваться она не стала, лишь отвела глаза, взглянув на платок в своей руке. Пусть Виктория и утверждала, что лишь пересмотрела своё отношение к Шелби, но что-то внутри неё действительно желало ему поверить. Почему, она не могла ответить. Этот мужчина был слишком загадочен, чтобы не начать испытывать к нему интерес. Но Виктория никогда не признается себе в этом.

От этого разговора начало разить простодушием и какой-то мирной необязательностью, точно от беседы двух очень близких друг другу людей. Давно уже никто просто так наедине не говорил с Викторией ни о чём, кроме её единственного друга. Девушка планировала поделиться кое-чем с Генри, когда тот навестит её в больнице, но, кажется, первым это услышит тот, кого она ещё совсем недавно проклинала.

– Знаете, мистер Шелби...

– Томас, – попросил тот своим сипловатым тёплым голосом.

– Томас, – Виктория почему-то слегка улыбнулась, а после сразу же мысленно отругала себя за это. – На ипподроме в Вустере, на беговой дорожке, ещё до того как выпасть из седла, я кое-что вспомнила. Меня учили, что врагов и соперников порой стоит держать ближе, чем друзей. Я забыла об этом, когда утратила доверие к людям, и оставила возле себя лишь коня и одного надёжного друга. Я о многом забыла с тех пор. И вот теперь пожинаю плоды, – она провела руками вдоль своих недвижно лежащих под одеялом ног, и мышцы её лица вновь сжались в подступившем плаче. – Почему Генри не приходит ко мне?

Томас звучно выпустил воздух через нос, когда его рука скользнула во внутренний карман пальто. Он достал металлический портсигар с гравировкой и вынул одну сигарету.

– Вы позволите? – любезно спросил Шелби, после того как по велению какой-то своей странной привычки несколько раз провёл фильтром сигареты по нижней губе и сунул её в рот.

– Здесь не курят.

– Я знаю.

Спичка чиркнула с характерным звуком, и Томас опустил конец сигареты в маленькое пламя. Виктория смотрела на мужчину, то ли зачарованная, то ли самую малость раздражённая. Невольно вдыхая окутавший её постель сигаретный дым, она думала о том, где для этого мужчины заканчивается «запрещено» и начинается «запрещено для всех, кроме Томаса Шелби». В этот миг она вдруг заметила невидимую линию, соединяющую его апломб с её упрямством.

– Генри – тот кудрявый парнишка, что поднял на уши техническую службу перед началом скачек? – уточнил Томас, сделав затяжку и небрежно выпустив дым вместе со словами, и Виктория кивнула. – Боюсь, он сейчас находится в том же положении, что и Вы, и не сможет навестить Вас ещё какое-то время. Он ввязался в драку, взвинченный Вашим падением, и ему неплохо разукрасили лицо. После скачек его увезли в Бирмингем, в больницу. Вас же госпитализировали вустерские медики.

– Что? Ввязался в драку? Генри? – в недоумении нахмурилась Виктория, не поверив в услышанное. – Он никогда не размахивал кулаками, даже в шутку. В детстве он никогда не давал сдачи обидчикам, за него это приходилось делать мне. Он слова-то боится лишнего сказать, а тут драка!

– Ну... Всё бывает в первый раз.

Эта фраза заставила Викторию вспомнить, как более чем за десять лет практики верховой езды она не раз падала из седла, но всегда поднималась, несмотря на вонзающиеся в тело, точно стрелы, боли и сочившуюся из ран кровь. Но неделю назад она впервые упала без возможности подняться. Упала и навсегда осталась лежать там, на зелёном газоне огромного ипподрома.

Сигарета была скурена меньше, чем за минуту, и Томас поднялся с кушетки, чтобы выкинуть окурок в стоящее у двери мусорное ведро. Викторию, задумчиво теребящую в руках оставленный ей носовой платок, вдруг осенило:

– Погодите-ка... Я думала, что Генри сейчас ухаживает за Атласом, потому и не навещает меня. Если же он лежит в больнице, тогда... мой конь остался в конюшнях ипподрома?

– Нет, он не в конюшнях ипподрома, – спокойно ответил Томас, встав перед спинкой кровати и сунув руки в карманы брюк. – Он в моих конюшнях.

И тут её нахмуренные брови медленно поползли вверх над широко раскрывающимися глазами. Пропустив по спине волну мурашек, Виктория в ужасе застыла, чувствуя, как её окутывает холод паники, и как слова застревают в горле. Она смотрела прямиком в бездну этих демонических голубых бесстрастных глаз, таких же спокойных и самоуверенных, как в тот день, когда их обладатель явился к мисс Мартин и получил отказ на предложение выкупить талантливого жеребца по кличке Атлас. Но теперь, с подкатывающим к горлу комом подумала Виктория, этот человек всё же добился того, чего хотел.

Несколько секунд Томми молча смотрел, как лицо обездвиженной девушки сковывает недоумевающий ужас, как она медленно проворачивает ключ в замочной скважине и открывает клетку, в которой заперт дикий зверь, чуть было не разорвавший мужчину в их прошлую встречу. Но будь он проклят, если не предвидел такую её реакцию, прежде чем сообщить о местонахождении Атласа. Отвлечённо взглянув за окно, Томас спросил:

– Уже успели мысленно оторвать мне голову?

– О, поверьте, я оторву Вам кое-что, что Вы цените превыше головы, – прорычала Мартин, впиваясь ногтями в простынь.

– Насколько убедительно сейчас прозвучат мои слова, решать Вам, однако... – Томас опустил корпус над спинкой кровати, упёрся в неё руками и посмотрел на Викторию, как на маленького ребёнка, которому собирается объяснить, что нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. – Я взял к себе Вашего Атласа на время. На хранение, так сказать. Бесплатно, прошу заметить. Как только Вас выпишут из больницы, Вы тут же сможете забрать коня. Вашего, и только Вашего, ненаглядного коня.

Виктория тяжело и неровно выдыхала через нос, плотно сжимая губы и глядя на Шелби, точно сидящий на цепи голодный пёс, которого дразнят куском свежей оленины. Все чувства смешались в одну общую массу, окатившую Викторию с ног до головы необъяснимым желанием набрать в грудь побольше воздуха и закричать.

– Вы ведь понимаете, что из уст человека, пытающегося совсем недавно прибрать к рукам моего жеребца, это звучит как банальная издёвка надо мной ради потехи? – Виктория скривила губы. – Обнаглевшая девчонка падает с коня и ломает позвоночник, проводя остаток своей жалкой жизни в инвалидном кресле, в то время как Томас Шелби становится счастливым обладателем победоносного скакуна, и деньги реками стекаются в его карманы.

– И вот Вы опять начинаете... – мужчина закатил глаза с тяжёлым вздохом.

– Нет, не я это начинаю. Это начали Вы. _Вы_ , мать вашу! Когда позарились на чужое! – она почти перешла на крик в конце.

– Мисс Мартин, – Томас чуть повысил и ужесточил свой голос, дабы пересилить напор Виктории, – я прошу Вас успокоиться и трезво взглянуть на реальное положение дел. Если бы Атлас остался в стойлах вустерского ипподрома, он уже давно принадлежал ни Вам и ни мне, а чёртовым итальянцам, которые держат эту территорию. Сабини не такой снисходительный, как я, с ним у Вас не было бы возможности договориться.

– То есть, Вы украли у потенциального вора и горды этим? В дураках всё равно ведь остаюсь только я.

– Вы не в дураках, а под защитой!.. – теперь Томми по-настоящему повысил голос, с силой стукнув по спинке кровати. – Острых, мать его, козырьков.

Дрожь накрывающей волной пробежала по телу Виктории, когда от удара по спинке её шаткую больничную койку чуть подбросило над полом. Она остолбенела, и взгляд её искренним недоумением задержался на взвинченном лице Томаса. В этом лице она не могла разглядеть что-то, что могло бы его скомпрометировать – что-то, что она так хотела увидеть, будучи всё ещё не до конца уверенной в его искренности. Сначала он приехал за её конём и породил в ней глубокую неприязнь, а затем навестил перед скачками и пожелал удачи. А за один лишь сегодняшний день, за один лишь час, за то короткое время, что он находится в этой палате, Виктория уже успела четыре раза поменять своё мнение о нём. Каков же на самом деле Томми Шелби – разве кто-нибудь знает ответ на этот вопрос?

– Он в безопасности, поверьте мне, – уверял Томас. – У него были небольшие растяжения мышц, но я доверил его хорошему ветеринару. Сейчас Атлас в порядке. Просто попытайтесь мне довериться, потому что другого выбора у Вас всё равно нет. Мой конюх очень любит лошадей, он позаботится об Атласе. Вам не о чем волноваться.

Девушка смолкла, не зная, что ей ответить, да и стоит ли вообще что-нибудь отвечать. Виктория знала, продолжи она пререкаться с ним, стальное терпение Томаса даст трещину, и он заставит её пожалеть о том, что сейчас она полагается на слепые эмоции, а не на холодную логику. Он сам определил, что ей нужна защита, и он сам определил, что эту защиту ей даст именно он. Таким он, судя по всему, был человеком.

– Что с ним случилось? – вдруг спросила девушка, желая уйти от предыдущего разговора. Её волновало ещё кое-что. – Тот мужчина, что выбежал перед Атласом... он жив?

– Нет, – прозвучал ответ Томаса, прошагавшего к окну. – Но Вам не стоит за него переживать. Он был законченным пьяницей без семьи. Его никто не станет оплакивать.

– Откуда Вы знаете? – удивилась Виктория. Ей уже и подумать что-либо было страшно.

– Выяснил. Я же сказал, что хочу помочь Вам.

Вопрос, действительно ли она верит ему, всё ещё оставался для Виктории безответным и сомнительным. Уверенности не было, но было желание. Она и впрямь сейчас очень хотела, чтобы его слова оказались правдой; чтобы на её стороне появился кто-то столь влиятельный. Поэтому она больше не шипела на него, точно ощетинившаяся кошка, и именно поэтому она заставляла себя разглядеть доброжелателя в фигуре Томаса Шелби.

Он более не мог задерживаться в этой палате: дела, не требующие отлагательств, вынуждали его скорее вернуться в Бирмингем, а кроме того, он не мог позволить себе дальше красть время мисс Мартин. Она наверняка нуждалась в уединении, которое даст ей возможность обдумать и принять всё, что она узнала сегодня от него, думал Томми. Это будет нелегко для неё, но всё же неизбежно.

– Томас, – услышал он её ослабленный голос, прежде чем выйти из палаты, и обернулся. Что-то не давало ей сказать, но это «что-то» заставило её всё же позвать его. – Не кормите Атласа пересушенным сеном. Оно ему не нравится. И два раза в день, как минимум, выводите его на пробежку. Ему нужна скорость, нужен ветер, иначе он начнёт буйствовать.

Томас кивнул, взглянув на её серое безрадостное лицо, опущенное вниз, и подумал, что хочет сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не оставлять за собой чёрствое безмолвие.

– Мисс Мартин, – позвал он, и Виктория медленно неохотно подняла на него глаза. – Неудачи случаются. У всех. То, что с Вами произошло, не должно Вас сломать.

На её губах пробежала фальшивая полуулыбка, и девушка чуть махнула головой. Она смотрела на свои омертвевшие ноги и думала: «Он серьёзно?»

– Меня много что пыталось сломать, поверьте, – ответила она. – Жизнь постоянно испытывает меня на прочность. Но я не думала, что потеряю единственное, что приносило мне радость. Это как лишиться воздуха: в какой-то момент перестаёшь дышать, и тебе в горло вставляют искусственную трубку, чтобы ты продолжал поддерживать ненужную тебе жизнь, – она перевела дыхание, сбивая тяжесть, и Томас было подумал, что она заплачет вновь. – Я думала, что меня ждёт слава, что я заберусь на вершину. Но сорвалась вниз почти у самого пика, а страховочного ремня на поясе не оказалось. Что ж... В конце концов, даже самые яркие звёзды могут погаснуть.

– Да. Но Вы не звезда. Вы – человек. Поправляйтесь, мисс Мартин.

Его сказанные напоследок слова прозвучали для самого Томаса Шелби непривычно мягко, с долей трепета, которая ускользнула от его тотального контроля и промелькнула в пожелании, обращённом к очаровательной молодой девушке.

– Виктория... Вы можете звать меня Виктория, – сказала она, но её услышали лишь голые белые стены палаты.

Хлопок закрывшейся за ним двери послужил вступительным аккордом звенящей тишине. Голова Виктории в этот миг должна была наполниться противоречивыми мыслями, что терзали её всё время, пока Томми был тут, и раздирающими сердце чувствами. Но вот он ушёл и забрал с собой всё, чем девушка планировала себя занять. Он забрал мысли, эмоции, желания; он отобрал и унёс с собой её возможность ненавидеть его. Приятный мягкий мускусный запах его парфюма всё ещё был здесь, Виктория могла с лёгкостью почувствовать его, будто Томас Шелби всё ещё сидит на её постели, его руки обвивают её плечи, а басистый тёплый голос звучит над её ухом.

Виктория взглянула на платок, что он оставил ей, и сжала его в руке. Ей захотелось подойти к окну и увидеть, как Томас садится в автомобиль и уезжает, чтобы обязательно ещё вернуться сюда. Но она осталась в постели. Ведь другого выбора у неё больше не было.

* * *

В Бирмингеме сегодня было тепло, или, точнее сказать, душно. К неожиданно распалившемуся закатному солнцу присоединялись заводские дым и копоть, топящие улицы в знойной арии своего антиутопического ансамбля. Время суток уже призывало вечер, а это для многих жителей Смолл-Хит означало лишь одно – приближающееся завершение рабочего дня и скорый отдых. Но отдыхать, как известно, любят все, не только не разгибающие спины трудяги, но и бандиты, пересчитывающие деньги в своих хранилищах и зубы во ртах неприятелей.

В районе старых заводов, расположенных вдоль водного канала, «Острые козырьки» держали пару складов и конюшню. Здесь-то два старших атамана банды (назовём их так) сейчас и коротали время.

В неравном бою сошлись Артур Шелби и новоприбывший жеребец по кличке Атлас, вот уже почти неделю нарушающий спокойствие в конюшне. Мужчина пытался подступиться к коню и запрыгнуть на его спину, в то время как Атлас нервно кружил вокруг столба, к которому был привязан, гневно фыркал и опасливо бил копытом, как бы предупреждая: «Подойдёшь – пожалеешь».

– Ну, давай, приятель, давай, – приговаривал потирающий руками Артур, украдкой обходя жеребца и подступаясь к нему из слепых зон. – Добрый дядюшка Артур тебя не обидит.

Вот оно – подходящее время! Артур рывком бросился к жеребцу, пока тот отвлёкся на потряхивание гривой, успел лишь опереться на его спину для прыжка и тут же оказался отброшен в сторону твёрдой, как камень, лошадиной бочиной. Атлас громко заржал и кинулся на смельчака, решившего совладать с ним, но верёвка натянулась и заставила коня ретироваться. Впечатавшись спиной в сетку проволочного забора, Артур тяжело охнул и, выругавшись, сплюнул под упоённый смех Джона Шелби.

– Ах ты блядская кобыла! – сморщил нос Шелби-старший, глядя на вновь беспечно зашагавшего по кругу Атласа.

– Он чувствует твою агрессивность, Артур. Ты, даже когда не стараешься, выглядишь так, как будто сбираешься кому-нибудь ебало перевернуть, – хохотнул вальяжно развалившийся на стуле Джон, который уже несколько минут наблюдал за тщетными потугами старшего брата, как за пьесой в театре абсурда. Теперь же он встал и направился к нему. – С лошадьми нужно быть нежным и обходительным, как с женщинами. Я слышал, что они чувствуют всё гораздо лучше людей.

Джон пафосно прошагал мимо брата, готовый показать ему пример правильного подхода к животному. Азартным самоуверенным взглядом светло-голубых глаз он скользнул по ритмично переступающему с ноги на ногу жеребцу и, перегнав кончик спички из правого уголка рта в левый, неспешно двинулся к Атласу с вытянутой вперёд рукой. Артур наблюдал за ними, затаив дыхание.

Крупный краснощёкий мужчина в поношенной старой шляпе и пальто принёс большой таз с комбикормом для жеребца и замер, уставившись на Джона, медленно подступающегося к Атласу, который уже перестал описывать круги вокруг столба и в упор уставился на ещё одного храбреца.

– Артур, что делает Джон? – спросил мужчина, раскрыв по-детски удивлённые маленькие глаза.

– Погоди, Кудрявый, – ответил ему Шелби. – Тут гуру даёт мастер-класс.

Через несколько секунд Джон уже стоял в шаге от Атласа, и его раскрытая ладонь зависла в воздухе над лошадиной мордой. Всё это время Атлас не пятился, не кидался, не фыркал – лишь упрямо смотрел на Джона и будто бы выжидал, пока тот сделает ошибку. Джон сделал последний шаг навстречу коню и решительно опустил руку на его храп, испугавшись в последнюю секунду, что своенравному жеребцу это придётся не по вкусу. Но нет – Атлас спокойно смотрел на него и даже чуть подался мордой вперёд под руку парня. Джон довольно улыбнулся, поглаживая коня по носу, и обернулся к брату.

– Ну, как тебе такое, Артур? Я же говорил, что...

И, не позволив ему договорить, Атлас вдруг развернулся и со всем своим лошадиным упоением дал бедром с разворота по хвастающему Шелби. Джон отлетел назад, удерживаясь на ногах, но всё же оказался на земле, когда влетел в стул и перевернулся через него. Артур мерзко загоготал, глядя на него, и поднял раскрытую правую ладонь перед Кудрявым. Тот, слегка хихикая, сам не зная, зачем, но с воодушевлённым видом дал «пятюню» Шелби-старшему. Атлас игриво загарцевал вокруг столба, выплясывая танец победы.

– Кажется, Джонни, у кого-то проблемы не только с лошадьми, но и с женщинами, а, братишка? – съязвил Артур, подойдя к брату и протянув ему руку для опоры.

– Завали! – Джон отмахнулся от его помощи и встал самостоятельно, после подняв с земли кепку.

Джон надулся и с затаившейся обидой взглянул на коня, отряхиваясь от земли и сажи. Потом ему пришлось выслушивать насмешки веселящегося Артура, и старший брат не успокоился, пока Джон не начал больно бить его в плечо кулаком. А затем эти двое наблюдали, как Кудрявый спокойно подошёл к Атласу, не думая об опасности, и поставил перед ним угощение, улыбаясь коню, как своему близкому другу. К их удивлению, Атлас его не тронул, но и к корму не притронулся.

– У него такой сложный характер. Я никак не могу найти с ним общий язык, – вздыхал мужчина, возвращаясь обратно к братьям Шелби. В его голосе и вправду звучало огорчение.

– М-да, а так и не скажешь, – протянул Артур, действительно не понимая, на что жалуется конюх. Ведь Атлас с ним, по крайней мере, не дерётся.

– У его хозяйки характер не слаще, – вдруг раздался за их спинами голос главы организации.

Джон, Артур и Кудрявый обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на шагающего к ним Томаса, что глядел на них с ничего не значащей полуулыбкой и дымил сигаретой. Братья с терпеливым ожиданием взглянули на Томми, а Кудрявый радостно улыбнулся главе «Острых козырьков», и его глаза заблестели, как у верного пса, дождавшегося возвращения хозяина с работы.

– Как жеребец, Кудрявый? – поинтересовался Томас, сделав глубокую затяжку.

– Всё упрямится и бастует, – отвечал Кудрявый, расстроенно качая головой. – Вот, голодовку объявил, к еде со вчерашнего дня не притрагивается. А я ему, между прочим, самый свежий фураж даю. К воде тоже не подходит. По крайней мере, когда я смотрю. Томми, я за него волнуюсь, – вид у мужчины сделался по-настоящему обеспокоенным. – Породистым скакунам нужно хорошо питаться и ежедневно бегать. Мы не можем держать его на привязи круглые сутки, ему нужно разминать ноги.

– Да, но чёртов ишак даже притронуться к своей спине не позволяет, ни то что бы забраться на него, – пробурчал Артур, краем глаза поглядывая на Атласа, демонстративно воротившего нос от корма.

– Он скучает по своей предыдущей хозяйке, – вздохнул Кудрявый, бросив на коня сочувствующий взгляд.

Томми тоже взглянул на Атласа и на мгновение встретился с его озлобленным взглядом. Этот конь всё прекрасно понимает, думал Томас, он чувствует, что происходит. Возможно, их ментальная связь с Викторией Мартин намного глубже, чем у обычного наездника с его скакуном, и Атлас сейчас и впрямь каким-то необъяснимым образом чувствует боль своей хозяйки, потому и нервничает.

– Не пересушивай сено, Кудрявый, конь не станет его есть, – сказал Томас, бросив тлеющий окурок на землю и затушив его носком ботинка. – И ты абсолютно прав: ему нужна ежедневная пробежка. Я попробую сам заняться этим. Если не выйдет, позвоню тренеру. А теперь ступай, принеси Атласу воды, – Томми хлопнул Кудрявого по плечу, отправляя в сторону складов, а потом добавил вдогонку: – И скажи Чарли, что мне нужно заправить машину.

Кивая, послушный Кудрявый неуклюжим медвежьим шагом побежал за склад выполнять поручение Томми.

Шелби остались втроём, и Томас вдруг почувствовал себя подозреваемым на допросе: Джон и Артур (особенно Артур) буравили его пристальными констебльскими взглядами, готовые выуживать из него подробности его поездки в Вустер. По правде говоря, они ожидали его приезда гораздо раньше, полагая, что разговор Мартин с омерзительным ей бандитом будет короткий. Но всё вышло немного удачнее, чем неделю назад.

– Она успокоилась, – сообщил Томми братьям. – Сегодня мы смогли более-менее спокойно поговорить.

– Она спрашивала про того паренька? – спросил Артур с осторожностью тихим несмелым голосом.

– Да, – кивнул Том. – Спрашивала.

– И что ты ответил?

– Я сказал правду: что он лежит в больнице после драки, в которую бездумно ввязался на эмоциях. Это всё, что она знает.

Артур посмотрел на Томаса с благодарностью и закивал, пряча взгляд под ногами. Он отошёл и заходил по кругу, как Атлас вокруг деревянного столба.

– Ты сказал ей, что мы забрали коня? – спросил Джон Томаса и усмехнулся: – Неужели она без криков отдала его тебе и даже нос не откусила? С трудом вериться.

– Да, Джон, она знает, что её конь у нас, – ответил Томми, подняв с земли перевёрнутый стул и сев сверху. – А ещё она знает, что мы держим его у себя временно, пока она не придёт в норму. Я пообещал ей, что, как только она покинет стены больницы, сможет забрать Атласа с нашей конюшни целого и невредимого. Планы изменились. Жеребец всё ещё принадлежит Виктории Мартин.

С каждым новым словом брата лица Джона и Артура медленно искажались морщинами негодования и непонимания. Они знали, что их брат не станет шутить с таким неподдельно задумчивым видом, и именно это их озадачило.

– Что ты сказал, Томми? – сощурился Артур, приближаясь к сидящему на стуле брату. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы вот так просто возьмём и откажемся от нового источника чертовски больших денег, которого нам послали сами небеса? И, вдобавок ко всему прочему, за бесплатно наймёмся охранять лошадь, пока одна психованная девчонка греет больничную койку? – Артур склонился над Томасом и оглядел его уже с долей испуга. – Ты, случайно, не заболел?

– Подожди, Артур. Может быть, он в неё влюбился? – голос Джона звенел издёвкой.

Стул вновь оказался отброшен назад и поставлен на ребро, когда Томас после высказанного братьями недовольства лихо подскочил на ноги и упёрся носом в лицо младшего брата, прогремев:

– Она парализована, Джон! – и сразу после этого наступила тишина, длившаяся несколько секунд. – Она не сможет ходить. Не сможет ездить верхом. Она будет вынуждена что-то менять. И как раз в этот момент она вспомнит о тех, кто помог ей в трудную минуту; она вспомнит о тех, кто, несмотря на разногласия, протянул ей руку помощи в жесте доброй воли; она вспомнит о нас с вами. Как же вы не поймёте, парни, – Томас взял братьев за затылки и притянул поближе к себе, – мы можем выиграть это дело и остаться чистыми. Обойдёмся без спешки и, возможно, сможем прибрать к рукам одного из самых прибыльных скакунов южного Бирмингема, не потратив на него ни пенни.

Братья выпрямились, и Джон с Артуром обменялись переговаривающимися взглядами. Они ничего не нашли удивительного в том, что Томас в очередной раз принял решение, не спросив их мнения, однако в его словах и впрямь было что-то обнадёживающее. Полностью доверять решению брата они не могли себе позволить: Томас был таким же человеком, как и все, склонным совершать ошибки.

– И что же ты скажешь этому ёбанному макароннику? – задал вопрос Артур, одёргивая вниз жилетку под пальто.

– Сделаю вид, будто так и должно было быть, – ответил Томас, щурившийся от неожиданно пробившегося сквозь чёрные дымовые завесы солнечного света, и вновь закурил. – Скажу, что конь ещё не полностью оправился, потяну время. А дальше в игру вступит разгневанная раненная девушка, у которой отобрали мечту, но не её клыки.

Со стороны деревянного столба раздалось раздражённое фырканье, а затем – тяжёлый грохот на землю. Это Атлас опустился на колени, сложил под себя ноги и улёгся, наблюдая за переговаривающимися о его хозяйке мужчинами, будто бы всё понимал и запоминал каждое их слово, чтобы потом поведать обо всём Виктории. Но что мог он – жеребец, способный лишь ржать?

Артур иронично усмехнулся, подумав о чём-то. Он подошёл вплотную к Томасу, встал к его плечу и хлопнул по нему рукой, затем приблизившись к его уху.

– Если девчонка всё узнает, ты можешь пожалеть о том, что клыки остались при ней, – сказал он и махнул головой брату. – Пошли, Джон.

– Тебе мой план тоже не нравится? – спросил Томми младшего брата.

Он задал этот вопрос, потому что заметил в лице Джона затаившуюся растерянность. Джон не смотрел на него с тем же недоверием, что и Артур, но и уверенности в нём не было.

– Я думаю, ты прав, – ответил парень, обдумав всё. – Нам не обязательно забирать коня нечестным путём. К тому же, ты говоришь, она потеряла возможность ходить, ей и без того сейчас хреново. Только вот... твой план, Томми, не избавляет нас от роли злодеев.

– Мы уже злодеи, Джон. Вопрос лишь в том, узнает ли Виктория Мартин об этом.

– А вот тут вспомни то, что минуту назад сказал Артур.

И Джон ушёл следом за старшим братом, который уже ругательно кликал его у дороги.

Томми остался стоять здесь один напротив лежащего у столба жеребца, что не переставал глядеть на него из-под густой чёлки. Глаза его были спокойны и в то же время рассержены. Томас смотрел в них и видел своё отражение, видел правду и видел обман – всё то, что он сказал за сегодня. На мгновение у него появилось желание объясниться перед этим осуждающим взглядом, рассказать коню то, в чём он не признался братьям и не признается даже самому себе. Жалость и сочувствие... Ему не были чужды эти понятия, но и сильной приверженности к ним он давно не испытывал. Сегодня же, взглянув в безжизненные глаза Виктории Мартин, он вдруг вспомнил, каково это – терять нечто важное. Сегодня, когда горячее мокрое пятно её слёз растекалось по его пиджаку, ему пришлось почувствовать и пропустить её боль через себя. Сегодня Томми понял, что совершил очередную ошибку, которую теперь изо всех сил хочет попытаться исправить.

Виктория Мартин – «самоуверенная хозяйка победоносного скакуна, улыбчивая и приветливая любимица публики»... Больше ей никогда не пользоваться этими образами, блистая на подмостках своей едва начавшейся и так быстро и печально завершившейся звёздной карьеры. Теперь она сломленная и напуганная жертва грязного заговора. «Вот, какой Вы ещё можете быть», – подумал Томми, а через мгновение понял, что этот её образ – его заслуга.


	4. Глава 4. Король и ферзь

Все последующие дни, тянущиеся неделями, старая вустерская больница с её мрачными серыми стенами и тошнотворным феноловым запахом стала для Виктории Мартин её собственным необитаемым островом, на котором её бросили доживать свою сломанную жизнь. Несмотря на то, что персонал был приветлив и внимателен к ней, Виктория всё равно чувствовала себя одиноко. Её мир изменился. Всё вокруг стало таким недосягаемым, и даже то, что ещё недавно не имело никакого значения, стало вдруг таким желаемым. Книга, лежащая на подоконнике, кричала: «Ты не можешь встать и взять меня». Приоткрытая дверь палаты смеялась: «Ты не можешь встать и закрыть меня». Раковина вздыхала с жалостью: «Ты не можешь встать и самостоятельно умыться». Всё, что раньше она делала, не задумываясь, на механически отработанных действиях, теперь одной лишь своей необходимостью приносило столько боли. Просто не верилось, что всё это на самом деле происходит ни с кем-нибудь, а с ней. Порой закрадывалась мысль: «А могла ли я на самом деле когда-нибудь ходить?» Ведь по-настоящему ценно становится лишь то, что однажды было потеряно.

Около пяти дней Виктория не могла смириться со своей травмой. Она не спала по ночам: мысли, доводящие до слёз, не давали ей уснуть, вились вокруг неё, точно ядовитый плющ, и соблазняли сладкими речами о суициде. Медсёстры часто оставляли окно открытым, чтобы проветрить палату, наивно полагая, что девушка не доберётся до него сама. Но однажды она добралась.

Это стоило ей немалых усилий, но Вик была настроена решительно. Доползла до окна, подтянула стул, опёрлась на него и при помощи одних лишь только рук оказалась на подоконнике. Но давящее на грудь желание свести счёты с жизнью вдруг отступило в тот момент, когда она оглядела внутренний двор больницы. Там она увидела седовласого мужчину, сидящего на лавочке в тени дерева и играющего в шахматы с маленькой девочкой. У мужчины не было обеих рук, но он перемещал фигуры на доске с помощью рта, и он улыбался своей сопернице так, как не улыбался ни один здоровый человек. Он был счастлив, и для этого ему не требовались руки. Быть может, человек, неспособный делать что-то, как все остальные нормальные люди, получает шанс увидеть жизнь с другой стороны и начать ценить маленькие радости? Вот, что Виктория поняла в тот момент, сидя на подоконнике перед раскрытой рамой. И вниз больше не тянуло.

Она держала эту мысль в голове при дневном свете и в ночной темноте, когда ела и когда пила, когда в окно её палаты бил дождь и когда в створах свистел ветер – Виктория ни на минуту не давала себе забыть искреннюю счастливую улыбку того безрукого мужчины, будто бы втирая её в свою кожу. И через пару дней ей довелось встретить его в коридоре, когда её переносили в процедурную. Мужчина сидел рядом всё с той же девочкой и подсказывал ей, каким цветом лучше нарисовать лошадь.

– Возьми коричневый карандаш, – посоветовал мужчина. – Когда-то давно у меня была коричневая лошадь. Она скакала так быстро, что обгоняла даже ветер.

– У меня плохо получается, – расстроенно сказала кроха.

– Нет, очень красиво, – услышали они незнакомый женский голос.

Виктория попросила санитара задержаться и посадить её рядом с девочкой. Девушка улыбалась ей, вновь примеряя на себя потерянную жизнерадостность. Девочка с удивлением подняла на странную тётю большие голубые глаза.

– Просто это у тебя жеребёнок, – сказала Виктория, когда взяла из рук девочки карандаш и принялась водить им по листку рядом с нарисованной ребёнком лошадкой, – а мы возьмём и нарисуем ему маму-лошадь, чтобы ему не было грустно.

Спустя несколько секунд рядом с неказистым толстоногим жеребёнком появилась грациозная большегрудая кобыла, а на губах маленькой девочки растянулась восхищённая улыбка. Она выхватила из рук Виктории карандаш и с энтузиазмом принялась закрашивать бока лошади.

– Нарисуй ещё что-нибудь, – попросила юная художница, всучив девушке лист и свои карандаши.

И та с огромным удовольствием начала орудовать карандашами под пристальным заворожённым детским взглядом, сопровождая это всё шутливыми комментариями. Виктория изобразила стойло, в котором, по её словам, живут мама-лошадь и её жеребёнок. А затем она нарисовала рядом девушку, назвав её другом, что заботится об этой лошадиной семье.

– Пускай у неё будут волосы, как у тебя, – сказала белокурая малышка, протягивая девушке оранжевый карандаш.

Виктория взглянула на неё, а потом – на рисунок. И вдруг ей подумалось не без тоски по своему другу: пускай она теперь не может ездить верхом на Атласе, пускай им больше не лететь вместе навстречу холодному ветру, но она всё ещё та, в ком он нуждается; она всё ещё его друг, его компаньон и его защитница. Поэтому, улыбнувшись, Виктория выполнила желание девочки.

Когда санитар поторопил её на процедуры, Виктория вернула девочке карандаши и лист, но та не хотела, чтобы девушка уходила. Мартин пришлось пообещать, что они скоро увидятся и снова порисуют вместе. Безрукий мужчина смотрел на Викторию с благодарной улыбкой и, пока рыжеволосая милая особа ещё не успела опереться на плечо санитара и скрыться в конце коридора, сказал ей:

– Спасибо Вам.

– Нет, – покачала головой Виктория, подняв на него улыбающиеся глаза. – Это Вам спасибо.

Мужчина так и не понял, за что эта славная девушка его поблагодарила. Да это было и не важно.

* * *

По прошествии ещё пары дней сон наконец-то вернулся к Виктории. Её лицо сменило долго держащийся земельный оттенок на более живой и розовый, а на губах начала проскакивать пусть и редкая, но всё же улыбка. Да, думать о своих собственных ногах как о мёртвых бесполезных отростках на теле всё ещё было тяжело, и всё так же больно было падать по утрам с кровати, забывая о своей потере. Но девушка с мужеством переживала всё это, смотрела в лицо трудностям, не думая бежать в объятия смерти. Мысли об открытом окне больше не навещали её. «Я сильная. Сильнее, чем кто-либо, – внушала себе Виктория, больно сжимая кулаки. – Я должна быть сильной. Должна! Чтобы он помог мне».

«Он» появлялся в её мыслях и в дверях её палаты всё чаще в свете последних дней. «Он» приезжал в Вустер из Бирмингема, откладывая все свои велико важные дела, только чтобы сказать ей пару слов: рассказать о коне, который уже три раза сбросил его со спины, и о небе над Бирмингемом, что по-прежнему задыхалось от чёрного дыма курящих заводов. Томас Шелби проявлял небывалое великодушие и заботу, что Виктория не могла не оценить. Ей было невдомёк, почему он вдруг решил помогать ей, но вскоре она поняла, что и не хочет знать причину. Ей просто нравилось чувствовать себя особенной, ведь к ней приходит сам Томас Шелби! Виктория и не заметила, как в какой-то момент стала смотреть на главу «Острых козырьков», словно на распалившееся полуденное июльское солнце, не имея на глазах солнцезащитных очков. Она видела яркое белое свечение и не могла разглядеть ничего вокруг него.

Проснувшись однажды утром, Виктория приподнялась на локтях и увидела, что побелённую мрачность её большой полупустой палаты, от которой понемногу начинало тошнить, разбавляет гротескно вписывающееся в унылость интерьера кроваво-красное пятно. Этим пятном был букет роз, стоящий прямо перед спинкой её кровати, словно его нарочно поставили туда, как главное блюдо на обеденном столе. Губы Виктории приоткрылись от удивления, а глаза забегали вокруг, выискивая кого-то в заведомо пустой палате. Вся комната утопала в дивном сладком запахе, напоминавшем девушке раннее детство.

Подобравшись поближе к цветам, Мартин осмотрела букет, понадеявшись на открытку или записку от того, кто их тут оставил. Однако она догадалась об этом раньше, чем в палате оказалась коренастая милая женщина в белом халате.

– Мисс Мартин, пора просыпаться, – пропела она, войдя в палату, а когда заметила уже бодрствующую девушку, разглядывавшую оставленный ей букет, поспешила объяснить: – Ох, это... Заходил мистер Шелби, хотел Вас проведать. Я сказала, что Вы ещё отдыхаете, и он попросил передать Вам этот чудесный букет. Так замечательно пахнут, – добавила она с улыбкой. – А бутоны какие, просто загляденье! Я сама развожу розы, поверьте, знаю, что говорю.

– И вправду красивые, – смущённо улыбнулась Виктория.

Она вдруг почувствовала некоторую неловкость, но не за то, что Шелби тратит деньги на цветы для неё, а за нечто более ценное для столь занятого человека – впустую потраченное время. Ей бы не хотелось, чтобы его поездки в Вустер ради неё совершались зря, и поэтому на следующее утро она проснулась пораньше, дабы не пропустить его возможный визит. Но в то же время Томас подумал о том, что ему не следует приезжать так рано. Виктория прождала всё утро, но Томми приехал лишь после обеда.

– Вы кому-нибудь ещё дарите цветы просто так? – спросила Виктория, глядя на красующийся на подоконнике букет.

Томас сидел рядом с её кроватью, откинувшись на спинку стула и держа на коленях чёрное пальто, и его глаза тоже разглядывали алые цветы в позолоченном зелёном свете.

– Честно сказать, я никому их не дарю, – ответил Шелби, прокашлявшись, и взглянул на девушку. – Они Вам нравятся?

– Мне сейчас всё нравится. Солнце, что слепит глаза по утрам, птицы, курлычущие за окном, вода, капающая из-под крана, даже пыль на тумбочке, – она слегка усмехнулась. – Сущность вещей вдруг стала иной для меня. Раньше я не замечала, что мир вокруг куда живее, чем я думала. А теперь он куда живее, чем я сама.

Эти странные размышления делали её похожей на ребёнка, который впервые открывал для себя мир. Томас посмотрел на Викторию и заметил в её лице смирение. Он знал, этим она пыталась маскировать всё ещё держащую её ледяными пальцами за горло обиду и боль. Ведь невозможно было так быстро примириться с мыслью о том, что больше нет самостоятельности, нет независимости. Для человека с таким характером, как у Виктории, это было особенно тяжело.

Томас попытался закурить, но Виктория остановила его, рассказав об угрозах медсестры больше не пускать к ней мистера Шелби, если она ещё раз учует в палате запах табака. И он, в самом деле, оставил все сигареты в портсигаре и не зажёг спички не без разочарования в лице, конечно же. Это вызвало у Виктории сиюминутное смятение: неужели он и вправду так дорожит их встречами? Почему?

– У меня есть для Вас новости, – сказал мужчина.

– Что-то с Атласом? – тут же обеспокоилась Виктория.

– Нет. Нет, с ним всё в порядке. Он уже распробовал еду, которую ему даёт мой конюх, и уже гораздо реже дерётся с моими братьями, – Томми сказал это, и Виктория рассмеялась, и впрямь узнав в этих рассказах своего старого доброго Атласа. – Мы с ним даже вроде как поладили. Мне так кажется.

– Он Вас обманывает. Он с самого детства такой, – Виктория улыбалась с долей гордости. – Когда я впервые попыталась оседлать его, он тут же меня скинул. Во второй раз лягнул в плечо и чуть было не сломал мне руку. Ну а в третий раз он кинулся вперёд, как безумный, полагая, что я испугаюсь и сама выпрыгну из седла. Но я твёрдо сидела на его спине, обхватив его шею руками. Он увёз меня далеко за лес, и мой отец ждал, что конь вернётся один, а я прибегу позже, грязная и вся в слезах. Но мы вернулись вместе, а я по-прежнему сидела в седле. С тех пор ещё никто не ездил на спине Атласа, кроме меня.

Томас кивал, слушая её рассказ, и вспоминал своё собственное детство, проведённое в нищете среди лошадиных табунов. Желание закурить одолело его с новой силой.

– Может быть, и обманывает, – согласился он. – Поэтому я пока что не решаюсь седлать его снова.

– Я не хочу, чтобы Вы пытались ездить на нём; чтобы на нём пытался ездить кто-либо ещё, – честно призналась Виктория, и бровью не поведя. В таких вопросах она привыкла быть честной. – Но Атлас нуждается в этом, как любой здоровый скаковой конь, а я теперь вынуждена усмирять свою собственническую ревность. Я люблю его и желаю, чтобы он оставался таким же сильным и резвым, как и прежде. Пусть даже без меня.

– Вы были его крыльями.

– Да, – с грустью обронила Вик и смолкла на несколько секунд, сглатывая горечь. – Но теперь ему вновь придётся быть обычным жеребцом, а не мифическим пегасом.

Томми не понял, о каких таких пегасах идёт речь: классического образования у него не было, и никто не посвящал ни его, ни его братьев в представления о мифах. Но ему не требовались специфичные знания, чтобы понять скорбь Виктории – скорбь по отобранной возможности вновь оказаться на спине своего любимого жеребца.

Для Виктории эта тема была излюбленной, и Томас слышал от неё новые и новые истории об Атласе, всякий раз навещая её. Но каждый раз это заканчивалось тягостным молчанием, таким, как сейчас. Потому мужчина решил быстро сменить тему и вернуться к тому, с чего он вообще начал.

– Виктория, послушайте меня, – сказал Томми, пододвинувшись к ней поближе, и Виктория заметила в его словах затаившуюся не свойственную ему нерешительность. И всё же он сказал то, что должен: – Вы должны знать, по чьей вине с Вами приключилось несчастье, и Вы также должны знать все возможные сценарии развития сложившейся ситуации.

Тон его голоса не изменился, ведь Томас Шелби всегда говорил серьёзно. Однако по его слегка нервному виду Виктория догадалась, что мужчина готов сообщить ей что-то, что является заведомо неприятным для неё. Она нахмурила лоб, чуть вскинула левой бровью и сказала:

– Если верить Вашим словам и исключать «Острых козырьков», то вариант один – итальянцы.

– Эта загадка изначально была не сложной, верно? И что самое интересное – Дарби Сабини знал это. Сомневаюсь, что он держит Вас за дурочку, неспособную сопоставить события с фактами, а раз так, он с самого начала видел все риски, на которые идёт. Но он всё равно выставил ногу и поставил Вам подножку буквально на глазах нескольких сотен человек. Хотите знать, почему?

– Поведайте же.

– Потому что ему нечего бояться. Даже если бы он сам лично вышел на ипподром посреди забега с ружьём наперевес и пустил пулю в лоб Вашего жеребца, Вы не смогли бы заставить его ответить по всей строгости закона. Потому что, если бы начали копать, выяснилось, что Ваш славный друг принимал ставки нелегально, без лицензии, и он попал бы под суд, а следом за ним – и Вы. Сабини всё это знал и потому ни секунды не колебался, выбирая того, кто кинется под копыта Атласа. Но ему была нужна страховка, «козёл отпущения». Именно поэтому я был в тот день там.

– Что? Вы знали? – сей миг ужаснулась Виктория.

– Мне никто ничего не говорил, – заверил Томас, настойчиво взглянув на неё. – Я был вынужден просто смотреть, как и сотни людей на трибунах. Если бы я что-то знал, клянусь Вам, я бы сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить замысел Сабини.

Уже почти успев снова завести себя, Виктория выдохнула, успокаиваясь. Она вновь имела неосторожность заглянуть в его пленительные сапфировые глаза, смотрящие сейчас с настойчивым убеждением, и почувствовала опасность, о которой они предупреждали. Не желая тонуть в этом глубоком море, Вик спешно отвела взгляд.

– Значит, – сказала она, сглотнув, – полиция мне в этом деле не поможет, я правильно понимаю?

– Полиция вообще мало кому может помочь, если речь идёт о влиятельной мафиозной семье. Я должен был рассказать Вам об этом прежде, чем Вы успеете полезть на рожон и в одиночку объявить войну Сабини. Я хочу, чтобы Вы оставили грязную работу «Острым козырькам».

– В Вашем мире это, кажется, называется «крышеванием», – усмехнулась девушка, чуть сощурившись при взгляде на Шелби. – И что, мне теперь считать Вас своим покровителем? Может быть, защитником?

– Считайте меня своим другом.

Виктория не могла решить прямо сейчас в эту секунду, может ли окончательно и бесповоротно подпустить к себе этого человека ближе, чем на пару шагов. Но Томасу нужно было её одобрение немедленно. Её лицо отяготилось мрачными сомнениями, когда она опустила голову и погрузилась в размышления. Тогда Томас пробежался по ней глазами и положил руку на её накрытые одеялом ноги. Колено, что он нащупал большим пальцем, чуть дрогнуло под тяжестью его ладони, и тогда Томми произнёс, глядя в поднявшиеся на него растерянные карие глаза:

– Доверьтесь мне, и я помогу Вам отомстить. Я – Ваша возможность. Так используйте её, Виктория.

Раньше, ещё какую-то пару недель назад, она бы накричала на него, одарила пощёчиной и выгнала бы прочь за несанкционированное прикосновение к ней. Но сейчас была лишь мысль «он прикоснулся ко мне», но никакими ощущениями она не сопровождалась. Это было странно и всё ещё страшно: вот она, его рука, лежит прямо на её ноге, но девушка не чувствует этого. Лишь давящую неуверенность.

Остановить всё это было уже невозможно, думала Виктория. Игра уже давно началась, процесс необратим, а пытаться повернуть время вспять больше не выйдет. И, если она была королём на шахматной доске, то ей требовался ферзь. Подумав об этом, Виктория подняла глаза на Томаса и кивнула.

– Я доверюсь Вам, – проговорила она. – Но Вы должны кое-что мне пообещать: если встанет вопрос о личной расправе над Сабини, Вы не отберёте у меня возможность поквитаться с ним.

– Ладно, – согласился Том и добавил: – Но и Вы кое-что пообещайте: что бы ни произошло, что бы я ни сказал, Вы будете меня слушаться.

– Если это не будет противоречить моему условию, то договорились.

Томас убрал руку с колена Виктории и, плюнув в ладонь, протянул её девушке для рукопожатия. Ей доводилось видеть, как деловые люди делали этот странный и не особо приятный жест, заключая сделки, но она никогда не думала, что сделает так сама. Уверено плюнув на ладонь, будто делает это по три раза на дню семь дней в неделю, она протянула ему руку, и они сцепили их в крепком рукопожатии. И на губах девушки невольно дрогнула улыбка.

Время на настенных часах пробило три часа дня. Томми извинился перед Викторией за вынужденное отлучение, но он не мог перенести запланированную важную встречу. Виктория не представляла, каково это – жить, когда день расписан буквально по секундам; когда ты успел закончить одно дело, и вот уже мчишь в другой город на «важные встречи». Она смотрела, как Томас накидывает на плечи пальто, направляясь к двери, и задумывалась: есть ли у этого мужчины минуты, когда он может позволить себе отчистить голову от напряжённых размышлений и отдохнуть от «важных дел»?

– Да, кстати... – Томас вдруг остановился, вспомнив кое-что. – Хотел сказать, что Генри МакКаллена сегодня выписывают из больницы. Так что, скоро Ваш молодой человек Вас навестит.

– Кто? «Молодой человек»? – рассмеялась Виктория, чуть смутившись. – Генри мне как младший брат. Он мой друг, но никак не парень.

– Правда? А он об этом знает?

И после того, как дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, Виктория ещё несколько минут напряжённо думала о последних словах Томаса. Смешно, правда, ей больше не было.

* * *

Некоторые бирмингемские больницы, в отличие от вустерских, не располагали не то, что бы излишней, но даже достаточной необходимой комфортабельностью, в которой так нуждаются больные люди. Разумеется, про все больницы без исключения такого сказать нельзя, но те, в которых приходилось ютиться самым обычным среднестатистическим горожанам без громкого имени и связей с привилегированной верхушкой, пребывали в весьма запущенном состоянии. Не каждый решался прийти сюда на медосмотр (не говоря уже о решении стационарного лечения), предпочитая смерть от какого-нибудь туберкулёза посещению старых разваливающихся и необорудованных больниц. Но Генри МакКаллену в его положении, в котором он оказался две недели назад, выбирать не приходилось.

Сегодня, однако, ему наконец-то выпал шанс сбежать из своего больничного заточения, которое за все эти дни почти успело довести по натуре спокойного и стойкого парня до ручки. Эти недели неторопливо тянули за собой его нестерпимую боль в сердце, волокли его страдающий разум по иссушенной чёрной земле, по дороге к тлеющему огню горизонта. За все пятнадцать дней не было ни секунды, чтобы Генри не думал о Виктории и о сошедшем на неё несчастье. Он ненавидел тот проклятый день, ненавидел Вустер, ненавидел «Острых козырьков», ненавидел самого себя за беспомощность. Но эта ненависть дала ему возможность стать сильнее, и скоро парень понял, что оставил в том роковом дне какую-то часть себя, которая долгие годы не позволяла ему поднять голову. Теперь же он собирался стать другим. Ради Виктории. Ради того, что он может ей дать.

В небольшую палату, освещённую лишь маленьким оконцем почти что под потолком, вошёл худощавый мужчина в аккуратных очках-половинках и белом халате. Взглянув на парня, спешно засовывающего свои вещи в сумку, он всплеснул руками и сказал:

– Мистер МакКаллен, куда Вы так спешите, мой мальчик! Последние швы ещё не сняты, Вы же знаете. Так что, сегодня Вас ждёт ещё одна процедура, а потом уж вечером смело летите свободной пташкой.

– Это я заранее, доктор Честертон, – ответил Генри, взяв с тумбочки свою записную книжку и бросив её сверху на сумку.

Парень выглядел паршиво, разве что только его слегка отросшие русые кудри, падающие на лоб, всё ещё придавали ему нестерпимо милый вид и делали его похожим на четырнадцатилетнего мальчика из церковно-приходской школы. Но шрамы и кровоподтёчные пятна, которые теперь покрывали его лицо, едва ли делали его таким по-детски мальчишеским.

– Вам бы ещё немного отлежаться. Травма была достаточно тяжёлой, не стоит думать, что две недели постельного режима полностью устранят проблему, – посоветовал подошедший к нему сзади врач.

– Я больше не могу позволить себе просто лежать здесь и смотреть в потолок, – решительно ответил Генри, обернувшись к нему. – Есть человек, которому сейчас намного тяжелее, и этот человек нуждается во мне. Я должен как можно скорее увидеть её.

– Эх, как жаль, как жаль... Сказали бы наши молоденькие медсёстры. Не стану скрывать, я слышал, как сестра Андерсон в разговоре со своими коллегами отмечала Вашу внешность и доброе сердце. Бедняжка должна была догадаться, что у столь видного юноши наверняка уже есть дама сердца.

– Что? Нет, – Генри усмехнулся, сконфуженный речами доктора. – Нет, что Вы. Она... Она просто... – он пытался сказать «друг», но впервые в жизни больше не был уверен в том, что хочет называть Викторию именно этим словом. Парень выдохнул и всё-таки сказал: – Она та, кто даёт мне уверенность в том, что я хоть чего-то стою, и не даёт мне сбиться с пути. Она как путеводная звезда в бескрайнем чёрном небе, что ведёт меня по своему мерцающему следу. Но сейчас свет моей звезды стал тусклым. И я должен что-то сделать.

– Если звезда начинает гаснуть, рядом должна появиться Луна, что будет светить за двоих, – сказал мужчина, хлопнув Генри по плечу, подмигнув одним глазом и улыбнувшись тонкими губами.

В палату мимолётно заглянула медсестра, позвавшая доктора Честертона за дверь по неотложному вопросу. Врач удалился, а Генри продолжил собирать свои вещи. Да, оставаться здесь не было никакого желания, однако всё же этот добрый мужчина в белом халате, что скрупулёзно собирал его «попорченное» лицо буквально по кусочкам, не давал Генри забыть, что даже такое неприятное на первый взгляд место могут полнить замечательные люди.

Когда наполовину пустая сумка оказалась собрана, Генри ещё раз проверил, не оставил ли чего в шкафчиках тумбочки. В этот момент дверь палаты за его спиной отворилась, и парень, несколько минут до этого планировавший благодарственные слова для своего лечащего врача, обернулся, обзаведясь дружелюбной улыбкой.

– Доктор Честертон, я бы хотел... – сердечно начал говорить Генри, но, обернувшись, он чуть было не подавился воздухом и тут же потерял улыбку.

Слова застряли в его горле, и парень в ужасе суматошно попятился назад, споткнулся о тумбочку, запутавшись в собственных ногах, но не остановился и чуть было не залез на неё сверху, пытаясь сбежать от двоих вошедших в его палату мужчин. На их плечах были длинные чёрные пальто, их головы покрывали твидовые кепки-восьмиклинки, а в их лицах был сам дьявол.

– Спокойно, пацан, спокойно, – пропел Артур Шелби своим отвратительно низким грубым, почти рычащим голосом, в упор смотря на побледневшего паренька. – День раздачи подарков прошёл, сегодня я не Санта Клаус.

– Артур, хорош, он только от одного твоего вида готов штаны обмочить, – усмехнулся Джон Шелби, что вальяжно прошагал внутрь.

Нащупав под собой самую большую склянку, Генри в один момент с силой ударил ею об угол тумбочки и выставил навстречу братьям горлышко бутылки с заострёнными краями.

– Не подходите! – потребовал он сбившимся голосом и насупился, дрожа всем телом. – Клянусь, хоть пальцем меня тронете, я вам обоим глотки вскрою.

Братья переглянулись и прыснули от смеха. Но Генри ни на секунду не подумал опустить своё импровизированное оружие. Парень забился в угол между тумбочкой и кроватью, широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами следя за движениями каждого из Шелби.

– Вскроешь нам глотки? Ты? – зубоскалил Артур, неустрашимо двигаясь прямо на выставленную на него «розочку». – А знаешь, что будет потом, м? Грязная, вонючая, обоссанная тюремная камера, где тебя будут иметь парни, в три раза крупнее и сильнее нас. Это в худшем случае. А в лучшем – тебе прострелят башку и отправят изучать дно канала Гранд Юнион. А теперь подумай, приятель, стоим ли мы того.

Генри не мог унять дрожи. Он заставлял себя не бояться, не показывать этим отморозкам свой страх, но тело отказывалось подчиняться. Он плотно смыкал губы, боясь хоть на секунду упустить хоть одного «козырька» из виду. Ведь его тело хорошо помнило каждый удар. И всё же Генри решил отступить в своём напоре и через несколько секунд медленно опустил разбитую склянку. Сердце в его груди стучало, точно мечущаяся раненная птица, и желал он лишь одного: чтобы кто-нибудь вошёл в палату прежде, чем бандиты начнут делать то, за чем пришли. Генри знал заранее: цель их визита ему не понравится.

Парень оставил оружие на тумбочке и осторожно пересел на кровать, упрямо сверля Шелби взглядом, что тех отчего-то весьма веселило. Артур звучно шмыгнул носом, прошагал и опустился на кушетку напротив МакКаллена, согнувшись над своими коленями. Джон беспечно прошёл внутрь комнаты, утонувшей в накалённом молчании. Он двигался медленно и спокойно, отвечая на озлобленный испуганный взгляд Генри насмешкой. И тут он резко топнул ногой, делая вид, будто собирается кинуться на него, под устрашающее «Бу!», и парнишка подпрыгнул в испуге, побледнев пуще прежнего. Довольно прогоготав, Джон встал у спинки кровати и опёрся на неё локтями, продолжая наблюдать за Генри, словно за цирковой обезьянкой.

– Итак, пацан, мы пришли предложить тебе дружбу в обмен на твоё молчание, – начал Артур.

Генри скривил лицо и мысленно усмехнулся: «Что? У них с головой всё в порядке? Какая на хрен дружба!». Ему приходилось бегать глазами от Артура к Джону, чтобы держать каждого из них на безопасном расстоянии: не очень хотелось в день своей долгожданной выписки снова слечь с переломами.

– Давай забудем все... кхм, разногласия, что были между нами, – сказал Артур, и Джон закивал, поддерживая слова брата.

– Какие ещё разногласия? – тихо негодовал Генри. – Ты мне...

– Я сказал, мы забудем! – с внушительным давлением повторил Шелби-старший. Он сморщил нос и сжал на коленях кулаки, старательно контролируя зверя внутри.

– Не хочу вас обрадовать, но я не планировал обращаться в полицию. Я знаю, что этим вас не взять.

– Знает он, ха, – оскалился Артур, и глаза его заискрились недобрыми огоньками. – Ты слыхал, Джон, он знает. Он у нас сообразительный малый, да? Мозгами, значит, любишь пошевелить? А от него будет толк.

– О чём вообще идёт речь? – всё не переставал хмуриться Генри, совсем не понимая, что от него хотят эти воротилы криминального мира их города.

– Томми предлагает тебе место в букмекерской конторе Шелби, – сообщил Джон с нарочито благодушным лицом. – Будешь делать всё то же самое, что и всегда, но теперь уже на легальной основе и под больший процент. С нами ты заработаешь кучу бабла, чувак.

Их визит и это странное предложение долго расценивались Генри как попытка поиздеваться над ним. Парень хлопал глазами, переводя взгляд с Артура на Джона, и не мог рассмотреть истину. Почему зверь, который чуть не растерзал его, сегодня пришёл с предложением работы, и где во всём этом кроется подвох?

– И какого молчания Вы требуете от меня взамен? – прищурив глаза, спросил Генри.

– Ты не станешь рассказывать своей подружке, что автограф на лице тебе оставил Артур, – утвердил Джон.

– Пошли вы... – в усмешке прыснул Генри почти что шёпотом.

Но Артуру хватило громкости, чтобы расслышать эти слова. Он подскочил с кровати и вмиг оказался возле лица паренька, согнувшись перед ним.

– Ну кто же так с друзьями разговаривает, – прорычал мужчина, обдав лицо сторонящегося его парня горячим дыханием, словно из его рта вот-вот хлынет огонь, как из пасти дракона. – Мы что же, требуем от тебя чего-то пиздец какого непотребного, м? Убийство? Грабёж? Стукачество? Всего-то надо держать язык за зубами, чтобы всем было хорошо. Что в этом, блядь, такого сложного?

Генри отвёл взгляд и почти полностью прогнулся назад, пытаясь отстраниться от взбешённого Артура, но тот ни на дюйм не стал дальше. Его худое яростное лицо было так близко, что у Генри по спине невольно пробежала волна мурашек.

Как только в этих стенах прозвучало упоминание его «подружки», Генри вмиг потерял контроль над ситуацией. Именно поэтому сейчас он позволил оказаться в непозволительной близости к себе и второму Шелби. Джон подошёл, оттащил яростно пыхтящего Артура от парня и присел рядом с ним, небрежно перекинув руку через его плечи, будто в разговоре со старым приятелем.

– Слушай, – сказал он, хлопнув Генри по плечу, – разве тебе сейчас не нужны будут деньги, чтобы ухаживать за больной подругой? Ты потерял то, что приносило тебе доход, а мы великодушно предлагаем тебе работу, за которую будем щедро платить. И взамен просим всего-то не посвящать Мартин во все подробности приключившегося с тобой несчастья, – Джон нарочито улыбался, и его улыбка раздражала и злила Генри. – Пойми, даже если ты упрёшься рогом и не станешь принимать предложение о работе, ты всё равно сделаешь то, что мы тебе говорим.

– А иначе тебе выпадет чудесная возможность узнать, зачем в наши кепки вшиты лезвия, – добавил Артур, присев с другой стороны от Генри и хлопнув его меж лопаток по спине.

Генри опустил голову, сделал грузный вдох, а затем – выдох. Он был в смятении и совсем не знал, как должен поступить. Напряжение в воздухе и давление с обеих сторон вызывало неприятное чувство тошноты. Ведь парень знал, эти двое, что крепко вцепились в его плечи, не шутят.

– Зачем вам это? – спросил он сдавленным голосом.

– А зачем _тебе_ это? – Джон заглянул в его лицо с непониманием. – Ты же не хочешь расстраивать свою прелестную подругу, верно? Она ведь и так пережила такой шок. Ей сейчас очень нелегко. Так зачем расстраивать её лишний раз?

– Ха, вы что же, беспокоитесь о ней?

– Томми беспокоится, – ответил ему Артур.

– Что? Что вам от неё нужно?! – встрепенулся Генри, и тут он почувствовал, как снова начинает терять контроль над собой.

Но огонь Генри был всего лишь спичкой, чиркающей раз в год по особому случаю, по сравнению с огнём Артура, что был всеобъемлющим бушующим пожаром. Не успел Генри привстать в недовольстве, как Артур с силой пригвоздил его одной рукой обратно к кровати и рыкнул:

– В общем так, приятель, ситуация следующая: мы срать хотели на твоё согласие-несогласие. Наша задача – сообщить тебе о том, что для тебя же будет лучше держать свой рот на замке. А твоя задача – оставаться таким же мозговитым парнем, который умеет принимать верные решения. Я понятно изъясняюсь?

Страх сковал тело МакКаллена, точно морозом, но он не отводил взгляда от Артура. Эти дьявольские голубые глаза смотрели на него со сдержанным бешенством, а большая жилистая рука крепко впивалась пальцами в его плечо. Генри было противно от одной лишь мысли о согласии, но ему пришлось кивнуть в ответ.

– Подумай, как следует, о работе в конторе, малыш Генри, – посоветовал Джон, улыбнувшись уголком рта и похлопав паренька ладошкой по щеке. – Если сегодня, придя к Виктории Мартин, ты расскажешь ей о том, что Томми Шелби предложил тебе работать на него, вместо того, чтобы пожаловаться на его злобного братишку, разукрасившего тебе лицо, она обрадуется, поверь мне.

– Да, давай, порадуй свою девушку, – неестественно хохотнул Артур.

Джон шутливо растрепал Генри волосы, а затем встал и зашагал следом за Артуром, который уже направлялся к выходу из палаты. И скоро дверь захлопнулась за их спинами.

Наконец-то они ушли. Наконец-то их отвратительные физиономии больше не светят перед лицом Генри до тошноты омерзительными ухмылками. Наконец-то он мог сделать полноценный вдох полной грудью. Парень чувствовал себя униженным, словно его, полностью обнажённого, провели по людной улице. В нём было столько слов, столько злости, столько желания выскочить в коридор прямо сейчас, догнать этих ублюдков и сделать с их лицами то же, что Артур Шелби сделал с его лицом. Как жаль, что смелости до сих пор не было. Размышляя в последние дни о том, что стал другим человеком, после того как увидел падение Виктории, Генри МакКаллен жестоко обманывал себя. Потому что на деле его тело всё ещё дрожало. Даже несмотря на то, что он в комнате один.

Ненависть разъедала его изнутри, точно ржавчина на сыром металле. Думая о своей никчёмности и о безвыходном положении, в которое его поставили «Острые козырьки», Генри с яростным криком подскочил с кровати и в порыве гнева перевернул её на бок. Затем он беспомощно сел на пол, подперев спиной тумбочку, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. «Это всё лишь сон, – твердил он, сам себе не веря. – Кошмарный сон, который должен вскоре закончиться».


	5. Глава 5. Лжецы

Бирмингем был городом, стабильность которого держалась на очень зыбких весах. Но весы эти были не такими, какими мы привыкли их себе представлять: чаш было куда больше, чем две, и все они должны были сохранять идеальное равновесие между собой. Любой перекос моментально ввергал город в хаос. Криминальные группировки – чаши весов – выступали «отцами», держащими в своих руках спокойствие и процветание города. И самым сильным «отцом» долгое время считалась итальянская мафия, пришедшая сюда с юга страны. Мало кто в этом городе рисковал шутить с представителями этой диаспоры в идеально отглаженных костюмах, фешенебельных шляпах и начищенных блестящих ботинках. Но Томас Шелби любил крупные ставки, любил играть с огнём и выходить из этих игр победителем.

Скоро над чёрным городом должны были опуститься сумерки, но перед этим медно-золотистый закат искупал Бирмингем в своих тёплых лучах, разлив по его окрестностям палитру своих красок. Блестящий чёрный «Фиат» припарковался у обочины центральной дороги напротив ресторана. Это было единственное подобного рода роскошное заведение на весь город. Из окошка автомобиля появилась рука, держащая дымящуюся сигарету в двух пальцах. Указательный палец руки легонько ударил по сигарете и стряхнул истлевший пепел. Улица, что располагалась почти в самом центре города, была полна людьми. Томми мог бы подумать, что этот фактор сыграет ему на руку – его не станут убивать при таком количестве зевак. Но он прекрасно знал того, с кем имел дело; он прекрасно знал, что мафии плевать на свидетелей, ведь с теми они тоже не ведут долгих разговоров.

Небесно-голубые глаза внимательно изучали каждый закоулок улицы, каждого прохожего. Раз – невысокий мужчина в длинном пальто и шляпе песочного цвета сидит на углу, делая вид, будто читает газету. Два – мужчина с тонкими чёрными усиками, одетый в полосатый тёмный костюм, беседует с молодой леди за столиком открытого кафе. Три – мужчина в чёрном костюме и солнцезащитных очках стоит у входа в ресторан и неприметно озирается по сторонам.

«Всего трое? – подумал Томас. – Нет, не так. Должен быть ещё хотя бы один. Тремя он не ограничится».

Осторожно скользнув взглядом вверх по водосточной трубе жилого кирпичного дома, Шелби заметил четвёртого – молодого мужчину, неспешно курящего сигару за занавеской у окна на втором этаже и патрулирующего пристальным взглядом улицу.

– Том! – позвал встревоженный мужской голос на весьма акцентирующем английском. – Эй, Том, зачем мы здесь?

Рядом с главой «Острых козырьков» на пассажирском месте сидел и упрямо сверлил Томми озадаченным взглядом мужчина лет тридцати пяти в твидовых кепке и костюме зелёно-бежевого цвета.

– Четверо снаружи, ещё трое или четверо, должно быть, внутри, – отстранённо сказал Томас и поднёс к губам сигарету, сделав долгую затяжку. – Даже если повезёт там, здесь шансов может не оказаться. Слепая зона – запасный выход ресторана на внутренней стороне жилого квартала. Там тоже будет охрана, это точно. Сбежать не получится.

– Том!

– Мы сегодня здесь, Джонни, чтобы выяснить предел терпения одного из самых нетерпеливых людей на всём белом свете.

– Святая Мария, матерь божия! – всплеснул руками цыган, хмуря лоб. – Что ты опять задумал?

Докурив, Томас бросил окурок на мощённый каменной плиткой тротуар и развернулся к своему другу. Достав из кармана на его жилетке часы, он покрутил заводную головку, щёлкнул по ней и поднял глаза на мужчину. Неудержимость, плескающаяся в их голубизне, ничуть не внушала Джонни оптимизма.

– Если я не выйду из этой двери через двадцать минут, – сказал Томми, указывая товарищу на ресторан, стоявший на другой стороне дороги, – езжай к Артуру и скажи, что переговоры провалились. Он знает, что делать. Затем езжай к Чарли Стронгу, он доверит тебе одного жеребца. _Важного_ жеребца, Джонни. Спрячь его в таборе, но никому не говори, где. _Никому_ , слышишь? Ни Чарли, ни Кудрявому – никому.

– Понял, Томми, понял, – кивал Джонни не без обеспокоенности. Затем он добавил с ужимкой: – Только знаешь... Если речь идёт о том самом жеребце, что отбивает рёбра твоим братьям, то я не горю особым желанием знакомиться с ним поближе. Так что ты уж постарайся через двадцать минут появиться у машины.

– Думаешь, _мне_ хочется доверять ценного скакуна такому раздолбаю? – усмехнулся Томми, взявшись за дверцу авто.

– Разве так просят друзей об услуге, а, Том? – недовольно скуксился Джонни, но он уже разговаривал с отдаляющейся от машины спиной своего босса.

Заведомо проигрышных ситуаций не бывает, думал Томми, как и заведомо выигрышных. Либо его сегодняшняя встреча закончится на позитивной ноте, и двое мужчин сумеют договориться, либо ресторан, как и весь Бирмингем со всеми его жителями, охватит пожар. На каждое из этих вероятностно равных событий у Томми по обыкновению имелся запасной план действий. Что ж, посмотрим, насколько сильно удача любит Томаса Шелби!

Мужчина в длинном чёрном пальто уверенным неторопливым шагом пересекал улицу по направлению к ресторану, и все те мужчины, которых он приметил, сидя в машине, засуетились. «Макаронники» уже были осведомлены о визите «козырька», хоть Томас и не оповещал об этом главу мафиозной семьи. Но его это ничуть не удивляло, ведь Томми прекрасно понимал: Сабини смотрит за ним в оба глаза, не смея даже моргнуть.

Ресторан, стоявший в конце главной улицы центрального района Бирмингема, ещё сравнительно недавно был пабом, который теперь переоборудовали под заведение более высокого стандарта. Убрали бар, добавили сцену, снесли пару стен для расширения зала, придав помещению иллюзорную роскошь, но на деле это место так и осталось грязным пабом, откуда то и дело каждый вечер выкидывали залётных пьяниц и дебоширов. Место, которое Сабини приобрёл, чтобы глубоко пустить корни в Бирмингеме, так же, как в Лондоне, своей характерной итальянской фасонистостью резко контрастировало на фоне кирпично-бурых и каменно-чёрных построек мрачного Бирмингема. Владелец заведения редко когда наведывался взглянуть на работу своего детища. И сегодня как раз был особенный день.

Стоило Томасу приблизиться к парадному входу заведения, как его тут же принял стоящий на пороге привратник. Мужчина, вряд ли бывший итальянцем, но изо всех сил старающийся походить на них, припустил чёрные очки и пробежался пренебрежительным грозным взглядом по непрошенному гостю.

– Я хочу поговорить с Сабини, – изложил Шелби.

– Вам не назначено, – небрежно бросил ему охранник.

– Правда? – Томми взметнул бровями и слегка откинул голову назад, держа руки в карманах брюк.

В спину этому своенравному сторожевому псу вонзился приказ «пропустить цыгана». Миновав преграду, Томми прошёл в плохо освещённый коридор и тут же угодил в руки людей Сабини, которые не самым дружелюбным образом стащили с него пальто и обыскали. Через минуту его разлучили с револьвером, найденным в наплечной кобуре, и с кепкой – главным специфичным оружием «козырьков», а затем всё так же бесцеремонно повели в главный зал ресторана, словно приговорённого на эшафот.

Двойные двери распахнулись перед ним. В просторном светлом зале, потолок которого подпирали неширокие позолоченные колонны, в этот час было совершенно безлюдно и тихо. Красиво сервированные круглые столики пустовали под тенью золотисто-кремовых переливов, танцующих с крупицами пыли в льющемся из-за окон сером мареве. Но один из столиков был занят усатым мужчиной в бежевом костюме с нежно-розовым цветком на груди. Мужчина увлечённо читал свежую газету и совершенно не замечал вошедшего гостя. Нет, он делал вид, что не замечает его. Потому что такие люди, как этот человек, не прерывают чтение увлекательной газетной статьи ради разговора с опротивевшими ему цыганскими оборванцами, которые, ко всему прочему, ещё и имеют наглость приходить без предупредительного звонка.

Томаса усадили за стол перед главой мафиозной семьи. Дарби Сабини не отрывал болотно-зелёных глаз от газеты. Он задумчиво хмурил лоб, вытягивал губы и усмехался себе под нос, пока его взгляд медленно скользил от одной части большой страницы к другой. Сабини жестом приказал своему подчинённому, стоящему за спиной, подкурить его сигару. Продолжая обделять вниманием Шелби, итальянец выжидал, пока тот начнёт раздражаться. И Томми действительно раздражался, но лишь глубоко внутри, там, где его эмоции умело хранились под замком, в то время как лицом он оставался беспристрастным. Он просто ждал, надеясь, что когда-нибудь Сабини надоест играть в эти игры, тешащие его непомерно раздутое эго.

Главе «Острых козырьков» пришлось ждать ещё с минуту, прежде чем итальянец заговорил с ним. Это случилось, когда Сабини наконец-то свернул газету и с большой неохотой посмотрел на Томаса. Два абсолютно неуступчивых взгляда столкнулись, и из точки их соприкосновения чуть было не метнулись молнии.

– А я-то гадаю, чего вдруг в моём заведении пахнуло конюшней, – сказал Дарби, причмокнув кончиком толстой сигары и затянувшись.

– Странно, – апатично выдал Томми. – Сегодня я не был на конюшне.

– Ничего странного. Тебе не обязательно бывать там, чтобы повсюду тащить за собой эту вонь. Она въелась в твою кожу ещё в детстве, пока ты кочевал и спал рядом с кобылами.

Выражение лица Томаса осталось неизменным, и он не переставал ровно смотреть в усыпанное морщинами лицо итальянца. Томми слишком сильно хотелось обрадовать Сабини своими взаимными чувствами к нему, но сегодня здесь ему следовало быть хорошим мальчиком с честными глазами, проглатывающим любые скормленные ему оскорбления. Ведь сегодня в этом ресторане подают одно из самых изысканных блюд, любимое всеми успешными людьми, – искусную ложь с щепоткой корысти.

– Хорошее место, мистер Сабини, – отметил Томми, пробежавшись взглядом по занавескам цвета багрового заката, потолку и небольшой оборудованной сцене за спинами главы мафии и его подручного.

– Убогое, – итальянец отразил неуместную лесть, стряхнув пепел с сигары в стеклянную пепельницу. – В этом провонявшем углём и потом нищем городе от такого заведения толку ровно столько же, сколько от дорогого шикарного костюма в обществе слепцов. Я потратил на этот ресторан лишь треть денег, вырученных с проигрыша той надменной девчонки в Вустере, но теперь даже этого жалко.

– Ну, зато благодаря ему вести слежку за мной стало гораздо удобнее, не правда ли? – Томми вскинул бровью и потянулся во внутренний карман пальто за портсигаром. – Вы ведь знали, что я приеду сегодня, хоть я Вас и не предупреждал. Вам доложили, не стоит отрицать. К чему весь этот спектакль? – Шелби закурил. – Я думал, у нас с Вами деловые доверительные отношения.

Взгляд Сабини так и закричал: «Осторожнее, приятель. Ещё одно неосторожное слово, и держать ресторан в этом городе мне больше не понадобится: следить будет не за кем». Одна за другой морщинки на его едва сдерживаемом в ярости лице подрагивали в нервном тике, и создавалось впечатление, будто он сейчас за долю секунды раздуется до невероятных размеров и лопнет, как переполненный воздухом воздушный шар.

– «Доверительные отношения»? Доверительные, блядь, отношения?! – вскрикнул Сабини, и его худощавое желтоватое лицо скривилось от негодования. – И это мне говорит тот, кто не выполняет свою часть сделки?! Дело было сделано три недели назад, мать твою, а я всё ещё не получил то, что моё по праву! Ты заставляешь меня ждать, Томми Шелби, а ожидания не было в нашем соглашении. Мы условились: жеребец – мне, часть павильонов вустерского ипподрома – тебе.

– Всё верно, мистер Сабини. И я напомню: я тоже всё ещё не получил то, что моё по праву, – сказал Томас, подвинув ближе к себе стеклянную пепельницу и уронив в неё горсть пепла с кончика сигареты.

– Да будь я проклят, если лицензия окажется в твоих руках раньше, чем я получу ёбанного коня! – громкий голос итальянца взорвался режущим слух скрипом и ударился о стены зала.

Сабини хлопнул ладонью по столу, вынудив переполненную пепельницу подпрыгнуть и рассыпать немного истлевшего пепла по столу. Мужчина, стоящий за его спиной, что недавно любезно поджёг боссу сигару, сейчас бросился наводить порядок на столе, чтобы непотребный вид не портил настроение главе банды. Но оно уже было испорчено, и именно поэтому каждый из присутствующих в зале людей Сабини в следующую секунду попал под шквал криков взбеленившегося босса, а затем все они и вовсе оказались выдворены из зала.

Ох уж этот невыносимо эмоциональный характер представителей солнечной Сицилии! Томми хорошо было известно, каким может быть этот шалый человек, и на что он способен в гневе, но он всё ещё самонадеянно сидел напротив него, вооружённый несгибаемой стойкостью, и верил в свой успех. Сабини был прав: прошло уже три недели – достаточно, чтобы кто-то из них решил пересмотреть свои притязания по сделке. И этим «кем-то» оказался Томас. Вся эта ситуация была бы куда проще, думал Томми за никотиновой затяжкой, если бы он и впрямь так умело держал свои чувства под контролем, как всем это демонстрирует. Но в пуленепробиваемой броне вдруг появилась брешь.

На пару минут обеденный зал захватила тишина, взбитая тяжёлым сопением Дарби Сабини. Томас ничего не говорил, лишь неторопливо курил, давая возможность итальянцу перевести дух и мысленно взвешивая вероятность того, что сегодня ему не придётся в спешке принимать неверные решения. В конце концов, смерть Сабини не входила в его ближайшие планы. А впрочем, как и его собственная.

– Конь по кличке Атлас ещё не оправился после аварии на ипподроме, – заговорил Томас, потушив сигарету. Когда дело доходило до вранья, он, казалось, невольно становился ещё холоднее обычного, совсем как огромная дрейфующая стылая глыба льда, чья правда скрыта глубоко под чернеющей толщей воды. – У него был вывих задней правой ноги. За ним сейчас следит ветеринар, которому я заплатил кучу денег.

– В твои обязанности не входило печься о его здоровье. Откуда такая обеспокоенность?

– Я цыган, – развёл руками Томми с нотками иронии в голосе. – Я в детстве спал с кобылами и проникся к ним глубокой любовью. И я посчитал нужным поставить коня на ноги, прежде чем передавать его Вам.

Глаза Дарби Сабини сощурились, в них, как маленькие чёртики, заплясали огоньки подозрений. Томми сглотнул, во рту у него пересохло, и с каждой минутой желание попросить стакан виски становилось всё сильнее. Чтобы нарядить ложь в красивый костюм правды, нужно в эту ложь верить. И Томми верил. Верил, пока вдруг не начал вспоминать переворачивающегося на беговой дорожке громко ржущего жеребца и девушку, вылетающую из седла.

Подавшись вперёд, Сабини слегка снизил тон голоса и проговорил с натиском:

– У меня для тебя неприятные новости, дружок: не ты здесь диктуешь правила – я. _Я_ , мать твою, их диктую. И если я сказал подать мне чёртового коня в указанный день, ты мне его подашь, тебе ясно?

Томми оказался, мягко говоря, в смятении, но лица не уронил. Жадность верховного лондонского макаронника, потянувшего свои руки и на север – владения «Острых козырьков», как всегда, не умещалась ни в какие рамки.

– Через неделю, шестого сентября, в полдень, – твёрдо обозначил Сабини, чётко обрисовав цыгану тот факт, что оспаривать установленный срок он не в праве. – И ты приведёшь мне жеребца, Томми Шелби. Иначе... я буду считать, что ты меня кинул и нарушил условия сделки. А мафия такое не прощает. – Сабини смотрел ему прямо в глаза и не видел ничего, на что рассчитывал, лишь всё те же самоуверенность и спокойствие, которые уже вызывали трясучку. Осточертевшее зрелище. – А теперь катись отсюда, pezzo di merda*.

Тяжёлая пепельница на столе так и манила... Так и манила Томми запустить её в мерзкое лицо мафиози, раскрошить зубы, чтобы кровь затопила его поганый рот и заставила подавиться последними словами. Нет, язык макаронников он не знал, и всё же эти знания не были ему нужны, чтобы догадаться: когда эти ублюдки переходят на итальянский, они либо что-то скрывают, либо поливают грязью того, кто сидит прямо перед ними, но ни слова не понимает. Ох, что бы тут устроила запущенная в глаза пепельница, ох, что бы было... Томми усмехнулся сам себе, подумав: будь здесь сейчас с ним старший брат, весь зал бы уже был залит кровью.

Томми вышел из-за стола, развернулся и направился к выходу. Но кое-что вдруг заставило его остановиться, когда он вдруг подумал о ресторане.

– Вы сказали, – вспомнил он, – что купили это место на деньги, вырученные с проигрыша девятого номера на скачках. Вы сделали ставку в тот день?

– Я что, по-твоему, похож на дурака? – огрызнулся Сабини, вновь раскрывая перед собой газету. – Ставку делал не я, но деньги были мои. И они вернулись ко мне в десятикратном размере. Ты тоже мог сделать ставку. Тебе что, так часто выпадает возможность заранее знать, чем кончится заезд?

– Да, я мог бы... – задумчиво произнёс Томас, невольно прогоняя в голове события того дня и лицо Виктории Мартин, когда она обмолвилась о причинах своей привязанности к Атласу. Её слова звучали в его голове достаточно чётко, чтобы ещё раз почувствовать их груз. – Я бы мог.

И на этом Томасу больше нечего было сказать Дарби Сабини. А когда Шелби наконец-то ушёл, итальянец громко позвал по имени своего лакея, которого ещё несколько минут назад прогнал, громко извергаясь певучим итальянским матом, и приказал ему прибраться на столе.

* * *

С того момента, как спина Томаса Шелби отдалилась по направлению к ресторану Сабини, прошло около пятнадцати минут, и Джонни Пёс, нервно поглядывающий на ползущие по циферблату стрелки часов, уже начал переживать. Но вот наконец из парадной вышел его босс, поправляя на голове посаженную кепку, и Джонни выдохнул, снял таймер со своих часов и приготовился заводить мотор.

– Ну что, как прошло, Томми? – спросил цыган, когда Шелби оказался рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении.

– Лучше, чем ожидалось.

Томас протяжно выдохнул, пропустив через себя потоки плещущихся мыслей. Он кое-что придумал, но не был уверен. Спонтанная идея нуждалась не только в тщательном анализе, но и в обсуждении с другими членами семьи. Однако срочная проблема требовала срочного решения. Откинувшись на спинку сидения, Томми не мигая смотрел перед собой и видел, как дорога, на которую он встал три недели назад, привела его к нескольким развилкам, и одна была хуже другой. Томми думал о трудностях выбора. Но его сердце уже выбрало путь за него.

– Том! Эй, Том, так мы едем или нет? – Джонни уже с полминуты пытался пробиться сквозь задумчивую отрешённость, поглотившую Томаса. – Куда тебя вести? В Смолл-Хит?

– Нет, – не сразу ответил Шелби, осмотрев улицу, простирающуюся за лобовым стеклом автомобиля. – Не в Смолл-Хит. В Блэк Пэтч*. Наведаемся в гости к Ли. Мне нужен жеребец.

– Что? Ещё один?

– Трогай, Джонни! – Томми хлопнул цыгана по плечу.

И, развернувшись, Фиат стремительно покинул улицу.

Он всё испортил, думал Томми, именно он сам и усложнил ситуацию. Единственным верным путём изначально было следование общим договорённостям с Сабини. Если бы он следовал исконному плану, сейчас его люди уже расставляли бы палатки в павильонах вустерского ипподрома. Но всё изменилось, и виноватым был только Томми. Лишь он был виноват в том, что пришёл тогда поддержать Мартин перед заездом. Будь у него возможность поступить иначе три недели назад, воспользовался бы он ею? Нет. Ведь всё, во что он оказался втянут, и всё, во что он втянул Викторию Мартин, раскрыло ему глаза на некоторые вещи, которые очень долго ускользали от него. Одной из этих вещей стало раскаяние. Томас думал о Виктории, об её ногах, об Атласе и об отце, который в тот день «был слишком далеко». Томас думал, и именно это ещё долго держало его у развилки.

* * *

До Вустера из Бирмингема путь был неблизкий, а для парня, не имеющего машины, – ещё и весьма затратный. И всё же, несмотря ни на какие трудности, Генри МакКаллен добрался до города, заточившего его дорогую подругу в своей клетке. Всю дорогу, сидя на пассажирском сидении чёрного кэба* и слушая выстукиваемое на каменистой дороге дребезжание колёс, парень думал о том, как сильно хочет увидеть Викторию, но вместе с тем ужасно боялся предстоящего разговора с ней. Леденящий душу ужас всё ещё предательски гнал по спине мурашки под звон рычащего в голове голоса Артура Шелби. Поэтому Генри старательно думал, глубоко погружался в анализ и оценку, забывая порой отвечать болтливому водителю. Он должен был срочно решить, что Виктории следует знать, а что можно ненадолго спрятать за пазуху и оставить до более благоприятных времён. Лишь километры отделяли его от волнительного мгновения долгожданной встречи. Лишь час езды оставался до Вустера, но Генри всё не мог сделать выбор, кем ему быть сегодня: честным другом без секретов или лжецом с благими намерениями.

Он сделал выбор, когда на горизонте замелькала скудная пригородная вустерская застройка, и Генри не смог обмануть себя и свернуть с намеченного пути. Он решил: Виктория должна знать правду! Нельзя позволить этим стервятникам в твидовых восьмиклинках засыпать глаза песком ни девушке, ни ему самому. Этот план действий избавлял Генри от пугающих его терзаний совести. Но, оказавшись в центральной вустерской больнице, в палате, наполненной странной смесью сладковатого и фенолового запахов, порядочному парню пришлось отказаться от всего, на что он решился.

– Что ты сказала?

– То, что ты услышал. Я не могу встать на ноги. Я больше никогда не смогу ходить и ездить верхом.

Больничная палата, залитая серо-зелёным светом уходящего дня, спустя пару минут радостных улыбок и воодушевлённого приветствия, вдруг наполнилась раскалённой тишиной. Сидевший на стуле у кушетки Генри смотрел на Викторию широко раскрытыми глазами, и шок электрическими разрядами проходил через каждую часть его тела. Необходимость произнести вслух свой собственный страшный приговор, с которым Виктория едва смогла смириться, вмиг сделала её подавленной. «Она не шутит, – в ужасе подумал Генри. – Чёрт возьми, она не шутит!»

Он смотрел на неё, совершенно не зная, какие слова сейчас будут наименее болезненными. И только парень сделал вдох, открыл было рот, как Виктория вмиг перебила его твёрдым голосом:

– Прежде чем ты что-либо скажешь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мне не нужна жалость. Ни твоя, ни чья-либо ещё.

Большие зелёные глаза её друга наполнились концентрированной смесью ужаса и печали, и, заметив это, Виктория решила сразу отрезать ему все пути к сочувствующим вздохам и успокаивающим дежурным фразам. Этих фраз за последние недели звучало слишком много, и от каждой из них тошнило больше, чем от пресной больничной еды. Виктория никому не позволяла считать её сломанной куклой, и медсёстры часто говорили ей о том, как восхищены её силой духа. И всё же тайком ото всех, в чернеющей ночной тишине она признавалась рассыпанным по небу звёздам: как же она теперь себя ненавидит; ненавидит своё тело и свою разбитую жизнь, ненавидит тот образ жизни, который ей теперь приходится вести. Эти демоны откусывали по кусочку от её сердца, и надкусанные места чернели и болели с особенной неистовостью, когда над городом опускалась ночь.

– Почему?.. Как всё могло так обернуться? – спросил Генри будто бы сам себя. Опустив лицо в раскрытую ладонь, он тяжело вдохнул и ещё тяжелее выдохнул.

– Что случилось, то случилось, Генри. Время вспять поворачивать никто из нас, к сожалению, не умеет. Да и... – Вик с болью усмехнулась себе под нос, – в тот день никто и ничего не смог бы изменить. Мы были просто фигурами на шахматной доске, ты и я. А фигуры всегда кто-то направляет. Как и меня на том ипподроме. Как и тебя.

Кулаки Генри больно сжались на коленях: да, он знал, что их направляли, и ему даже было известно, кто. Он всем сердцем ненавидел тех мерзавцев, что возомнили себя игроками, держащими в руках жизни других людей. И ничто не могло разубедить Генри в том, что именно Шелби подстроили аварию на ипподроме, именно Шелби виноваты во всём, что теперь им с Вик приходится переживать. С того дня эта уверенность никуда не исчезла. Напротив же – она разгорелась ещё больше, как костёр на ветру.

– И ты даже не хочешь выяснить, кто за этим стоит? – Генри поднял на неё глаза.

– Хочу. И я выясню, не сомневайся. Лучше скажи мне, – девушка хотела уйти от разговора о своей травме, – как тебя-то угораздило попасть в больницу? Мне сказали, что ты влез в драку, я ушам своим не поверила.

– Я... – Генри затеребил пуговицу своего тёмно-бордового пиджака и опустил взгляд под ноги. Чистосердечный друг или лжец? – Я был весь на нервах после того, что увидел. Вы с Атласом перевернулись прямо у финиша... У меня внутри будто бы что-то щёлкнуло, словно кто-то снял все предохранители. Я даже не помню, о чём думал в тот момент. Но я чувствовал себя разорванным на тысячу мелких кусочков, которые вихрем метались по ипподрому. И да, я подрался.

– Кто был тот бедолага, которому досталось от грозы всего Бирмингема? – усмехнулась Мартин.

Генри улыбнулся, прежде чем ответить. Улыбка подарила ему несколько секунд на раздумья, во время которых ничего не изменилось: внутри него всё так же дрожало и колебалось.

– Работники ипподрома... стюарды, – сказал он, виноватой улыбкой поддерживая усмешку подруги. Пускай она думает, что теперь он смотрит на всю эту ситуацию под призмой забавного случая. – Я разозлился на них за то, что они не следили за полем во время заезда. Я слишком сильно на них разозлился... – Генри машинально коснулся костяшек пальцев своей правой руки. Кажется, с этими воспоминаниями к нему возвращались те звериные ощущения, что отравили его рассудок в унисон со злополучным свистком судьи. – И один из них оказался слишком здоровый и знатно меня приложил.

– Всё ещё не могу представить себе эту картину.

– И не нужно, – Генри улыбнулся ей всем лицом, подняв глаза.

Все части головоломки складывались вместе, когда Генри вспомнил слова Джона Шелби: «Разве тебе сейчас не нужны будут деньги, чтобы ухаживать за больной подругой?» Они знали, но ничего ему не сказали, оставили пребывать в неведении и дальше думать о том, что с Викторией не случилось ничего страшного. Но то, что с ней произошло на самом деле словом «страшно» нельзя было описать – это была катастрофа для неё, Генри знал это. И теперь эти обстоятельства сделали его единственным, кто может позаботиться об этой девушке. Так думал сам Генри. Так сам Генри и ошибался.

Врать ей было тяжело, особенно, когда она так пристально смотрела с долей подозрения, как мать, почувствовавшая тянущийся с куртки сына запах табака, но не решающаяся спросить его, и потому Генри решил сменить тему. Большой букет дивных красных цветов, стоящий на тумбочке у кровати и резко выделяющийся на фоне серой стены, привлёк его внимание.

– Какие красивые, – сказал он, указывая взглядом на розы. И тут он ударил себя по лбу. – Чёрт возьми, вот я облажался! Нужно было привезти тебе какой-нибудь подарок, а я так сильно увлёкся мыслью о скорейшей встрече с тобой, что всё остальное вылетело из головы. Я такой болван!

– Брось ты это, – сказала девушка, вздохнув с крохотной долей раздражения. – Ты приехал сюда, и это лучший подарок, который ты мог мне сделать. Я очень рада наконец-то увидеть твоё лицо. Пусть оно и весьма потрёпано, – она рассмеялась.

Уверенность Генри в том, что Виктория лишь создаёт видимость спокойствия и непринуждённости, постепенно сходила на нет, ведь её смех звучал искренне, пускай улыбка больше и не была такой лучезарной и широкой. Она выглядела хорошо; пережёванной и сотканной заново из сотни лоскутков, но всё же хорошо. Под её глазами лежали тёмные круги, а щёки впали глубже, чем было раньше, придавая ей болезненный вид. Но яркая медь волос по-прежнему делала её похожей на какую-нибудь мифическую богиню огня и заставляла сердце Генри трепетать, словно крылышки канарейки. Он вспомнил то, о чём подумал перед тем, как был дан старт скачкам в тот день, и те слова, которые он начал мысленно репетировать. Слова, которые, по всей видимости, придётся отложить на ещё один неопределённый срок.

– В этой больнице у тебя уже завелись поклонники? Пускай встают в очередь! – усмехнулся Генри, но Викторию это особо не веселило. – Ну и кто же подарил тебе такой большой букет?

– Не поверишь, но... – Мартин взглянула на алеющий источник пряного запаха и не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда невольно вспомнила, как приятно оказалось обнаружить этот букет утром напротив своей койки. – Томас Шелби.

Генри ожидал любого ответа: «мой лечащий врач», «сосед по палате», «санитар, водящий меня на процедуры», «просто незнакомец, встретившийся в коридоре однажды». Но никак не то, что он в итоге услышал. Этим известием она будто бы пригвоздила его к стене и подарила смачную ледяную пощёчину. Глаза Генри округлились в ужасе. Он долго не мог позволить себе поверить в услышанное и упрямо убеждал себя в том, что у Вик вдруг появилось настроение для шуток.

– Что? Кто? – растерянно пробормотал он, быстро заморгав и заметавшись глазами вокруг себя. – Подожди, ты серьёзно? Что он вообще здесь делал? Кто его сюда впустил?

– Я впустила. Не сразу, конечно. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы всё обдумать, а ему – чтобы убедить меня в том, что наше общение может оказаться мне полезным. В этот раз Томас Шелби пришёл ко мне не для того, чтобы выторговать победоносного жеребца, а чтобы предложить помощь. Искреннюю помощь, насколько мне позволяют судить мои ощущения. И я приняла предложение.

И тут Генри подскочил со стула, будто ошпаренный кипятком, и взглянул на подругу, как на умалишённую.

– «Искреннюю помощь»? Чёрт возьми, Вик, ты что, спятила?! – значительно повышенный тон его дрогнувшего голоса сотряс стены палаты. – Неужели ты ему поверила? Что бы этот подонок тебе ни наговорил, ты должна вспомнить то, что у него в этом деле есть личный интерес – ему нужен твой конь! Как ты можешь принимать подарки и помощь от того, кто, вероятнее всего, виноват в том, что с тобой произошло!

– Если бы это было так, у него не было бы причин наведываться ко мне после случившегося, ты так не думаешь? – Виктория тихонько тряслась от раздражения. Но к Генри сейчас, казалось, просто невозможно было пробиться сквозь тернии опутавшей его злости.

– Он пытается отвести подозрения, чтобы остаться чистеньким. Он пускает тебе пыль в глаза, а ты уши развесила и веришь этому бандиту! Это не похоже на ту Викторию Мартин, которую я знаю. Когда ты успела стать такой наивной? Все эти Шелби – бесчеловечные чудовища! Ублюдки, наживающиеся на горе других! Ты никогда никому не позволяла использовать себя, так почему позволяешь _ему_?!

– А может, ты перестанешь на меня орать! – не выдержав давления, Виктория решительно повысила голос и, точно стрелу из лука, запустила в Генри рассерженный взгляд.

Под криками преломилась тишина, резко зависшая в воздухе между обескураженным парнем и оскорблённой девушкой, которые вцепились друг в друга глазами, словно оба не понимали, что происходит.

Дверь палаты скрипнула, из-за неё показалась обеспокоенная физиономия маленькой полной черноволосой медсестры. Сумев успокоить нервы, расшатанные буйным поведением её обычно тихого друга, Виктория убедила медработницу в том, что у них всё хорошо, и попросила оставить их ещё ненадолго. Настороженная женщина всё же попросила Генри поторопиться, так как часы приёма подходят к концу. Но он не смог расслышать её из-за оглушительного звона в ушах. Он что, и впрямь только что повысил голос на Викторию? На ту, которой он порой даже советы давать боялся?

Сердце Генри готово было выскочить из груди и выпорхнуть в приоткрытые створы окна. Он обессиленно рухнул обратно на стул, согнулся над своими коленями и упёрся лбом в край матраса, на котором сидела Виктория. «Что же я творю?.. – пульсировало в его раскалывающейся голове. – Да что же со мной такое!»

– Это Сабини, – негромко произнесла Виктория, после того как перевела дыхание и наполнила грудь воздухом. – Это ему я обязана радостью проводить свои дни, прикованной к кровати. Так сказал Томас, ему это известно. Итальянцы хотели быстро заполучить Атласа, потому что после аварии он должен был остаться в конюшнях ипподрома, откуда они могли запросто его забрать. Но Томас Шелби сломал их планы. Вот, почему я рискну и доверюсь этому, как ты говоришь, «бесчеловечному чудовищу». Ты не понимаешь, почему он вдруг решил встать на мою защиту, и я тоже этого не понимаю. Но факт остаётся фактом – он пытается мне помочь. И я буду полной дурой, если не воспользуюсь этим сейчас.

Кое-что из сказанного ею чуть не довело медленно поднявшего голову Генри до истерического смеха, а именно – «Томас Шелби сломал их планы». Достаточно было обратить внимание на то, что Виктория не просит его забрать Атласа с ипподрома, чтобы всё это слоями легло друг на друга, образовало единую картинку и огрело парня по голове отбойным молотком.

– Даже так? – иронично вскинул бровями Генри, не решаясь смотреть в глаза подруги. Внутри у него до сих пор был бардак. – Значит, ты доверила Атласа человеку, который, ровно так же, как и Сабини, пытался выкупить его у тебя?

– Если в твоих словах я ещё хоть раз замечу упрёк, клянусь, единственным, кого я запрещу пускать в мою палату, станешь ты, Генри МакКаллен, – протараторила Вик на одном дыхании.

Эти слова окатили парня ледяной водой с головы до ног, а сверху высыпали и разбросанный по дну ведра прессованный лёд. Генри сглотнул ком и раскаянно произнёс, чуть было не задушив себя желанием отчаянно закричать на всю больницу:

– Прости меня. Я всегда пытаюсь помогать тебе, ты же знаешь...

– Тогда не ставь под сомнение мои решения, – в приказном порядке отчеканила Мартин, больно хмуря лоб и сжимая губы. Она злилась на Генри ещё ровно пять секунд, а затем звучно выдохнула через нос и сказала: – Я ценю твою поддержку Генри, и я понимаю, как ты переживаешь из-за того, что случилось, и что может случиться. Но никто не сможет помочь мне разобраться в этом деле лучше, чем Томас Шелби. У него есть связи, деньги, влияние и люди на обоих берегах вдоль всего Гранд Юнион*. И, как я поняла, у него имеются личные счёты с мафией Сабини. Быть может, он и впрямь по-прежнему не избавился от желания прибрать к рукам моего Атласа, но, если у этого человека есть хоть капля совести, он не станет этого делать. Я верю в это. Я хочу в это верить.

Она резала его без ножа всем, что произносила с такой лёгкостью. Генри видел перед собой девушку, которую знал уже много лет, но говорила за неё какая-то незнакомка. Вот, что сейчас по-настоящему его пугало.

– Ты уже давно не доверяешь людям. Так почему _он_ вдруг стал исключением? – задал вопрос Генри.

Виктории пришлось задуматься над этим вопросом лишь сейчас, когда ей его задали, и она поняла, что готового ответа у неё нет. Прежде, чем ответить, она думала несколько секунд, массируя руками свои обездвиженные ноги, а затем произнесла:

– Он стал исключением, потому что не оставил мне другого выбора. И потому, что в тех жизненных обстоятельствах, в которых я оказалась, теперь мне приходится меняться и отказываться от своих принципов. Теперь я обязана заново учиться доверию, чтобы хоть как-то жить дальше.

В следующий миг в дверях снова появилась медсестра, потребовавшая заканчивать встречу, так как в больнице сейчас не должно быть никого постороннего. Она дала друзьям возможность попрощаться и осталась ждать за дверью.

Генри тяжело поднялся со стула, ведь мысли наполнявшие его голову, и тяжесть в груди делали его тело практически неподъёмным, и он едва справлялся с этим весом.

– Хорошо, я понял, – сказал он напоследок, нервно сминая в руках свою кепку, – ты видишь в его лице надёжного союзника. Но ты не можешь быть уверена в том, что и он относится к тебе так же. И, если помощь ты от него принимать можешь, то... что насчёт внимания?

Виктория резко подняла на него глаза и уставилась, долго не понимая, о чём он. А когда наконец-то поняла, сил сдерживать своё раздражение больше не осталось. Её левый глаз слега дёрнулся, и она даже перестала моргать. Внезапно девушка лихо развернулась к своей тумбочке, схватила вазу, неосторожно скинув на пол всё, что около неё стояло, и вынула букет из сосуда.

– На, держи, успокой свою душу, – она швырнула розы в руки ошарашенного Генри и толкнула его рукой настолько, насколько могла дотянуться из положения сидя. – Давай, иди! Выкинь их в мусорку, если тебе так станет спокойнее! Иди, иди, я ведь теперь не могу этого сделать. Выкинь их и уходи!

Её взгляд пылал неистовостью и разочарованием. Генри вздрогнул, она никогда в жизни так на него не смотрела: так, как обычно смотрят на недругов, с которыми не имеешь ничего общего. Сумбур в голове парня принимал очертания спектакля в театре абсурда, и в определённый миг он наконец-то понял: он сам не понимает, что говорит и делает. Ему просто хотелось всеми силами защищать Викторию от зла, что над ней нависло. А осознание того, что она сопротивляется и не хочет освобождаться от этой зловещей тени, толкало парня к безрассудству.

Он взглянул на тяжело дышащую подругу, как на нечто недосягаемое, чего так хочешь коснуться, но никак не можешь. Развернувшись, он двинулся к выходу медленным шаркающим шагом, как побитый провинившийся пёс после взбучки. Генри застыл над мусорным ведром. Вик ни на секунду не отводила от него глаз и всё ждала, когда же он сделает это. Но прошла пара секунд, и Генри оставил брошенный ему букет цветов на столике и покинул палату, побоявшись даже попрощаться с Викторией.

Дверь легонько защёлкнулась за его спиной, и Вик с силой ударилась спиной о свою подушку, поставленную вертикально к спинке койки. Она насупилась, со лба её всё ещё не сходили глубокие борозды, а с зубов едва не соскакивал раздражённый скрип. Не только Генри сегодня казалось, будто он говорит вовсе не со своей подругой: Виктория тоже не узнала того, с кем ей сейчас пришлось вести этот неприятный диалог. Вздохнув, она посмотрела на брошенный на столе букет роз, чьи красные бутоны бессильно свисали с края, безмолвно моля вернуть их в воду. И чего он так взъелся из-за этого Шелби! Нужно позвать медсестру и попросить её поставить цветы обратно в вазу.

«Если звезда начинает гаснуть, рядом должна появиться Луна, что будет светить за двоих», – слова доктора Честертона, которые всплыли в голове Генри, удаляющегося по больничному коридору, теперь воспринимались им иначе. Они больше не грели душу, не дарили мотивацию, не возводили Генри в ранг главного защитника Виктории Мартин, единственного, на чьё плечо она может опереться. Генри опоздал, и Луна уже подобралась к его любимой звезде.

* * *

В восемь утра петухи в очередной раз пропели утро, вытаскивая из постели тех, кто не проснулся по первому кличу в шесть. Обычный будний день гнал людей на улицы, поэтому в это время Бирмингем уже полнился народом и звенел наковальнями и лопатами. Солнце спряталась где-то за серыми грузными облаками, обделив работяг этим утром своим светом. Поэтому окрестности Смолл-Хит по своему обыкновению укрывались серостью очередного дня.

Вывалившись из дверей в пустой, окутанный пыльным мраком зал тотализатора, Артур Шелби неуклюже споткнулся о собственные ноги, которые всё ещё с трудом подчинялись и вынесли его из комнаты наобум. Чтобы прийти в себя после не самого приятного пробуждения, ему пришлось остановиться, глубоко вдохнуть через нос и зачесать назад растрёпанные волосы.

– Чёртовы курицы, – выругался старший Шелби, – выйду, перестреляю всех на хер.

– А я уж думала, придётся поднимать тебя с половниками и кастрюлями. Но «курицы» справились.

Артур осёкся, как будто услышал у себя над ухом щелчок снятого предохранителя пистолета. Тётя Полли вышла из сейфовой комнаты, заперла её на ключ и сунула в стоящую на столике сумочку один свёрток денег. Несмотря на раннее время, она уже выглядела хорошо и свежо и, по-видимому, куда-то собиралась.

– Где Томми? – спросил Артур, с трудом орудуя языком. Кружка пива сейчас была бы приятным бальзамом на противное утреннее похмелье.

– Поехал проведать своего драгоценного коня. Носится с ним, как с писаной торбой, ей богу, – цыкнула Полли, когда сняла с напольной вешалки пальто с мехом и накинула его на плечи. – Джон тоже уехал, повёз Эсме и детей на ярмарку в Ковентри. А сейчас уеду и я. Так что контору откроешь сам.

– А где пиво? – Артур как будто бы не слышал то, что говорила ему тётушка.

– Контора, Артур! Она на тебе, пока не придёт Шустрый.

Её слова прозвучали как хлопок подзатыльника, когда женщина пролетела мимо Артура и скрылась в задних комнатах. Полли удалилась через дверь квартиры, которой могли пользоваться лишь члены семьи и некоторые приближённые. Оставшись стоять один среди столов и пустующих кабинок, Артур дал себе ещё полминуты на то, чтобы собрать мысли в некое подобие порядка, а затем отправился на поиски пива. Без глотка отрезвляющего тёмного он не собирался открывать ни одну чёртову дверь, даже если на пороге будет стоять сам король!

По-хозяйски расхаживая по конторе в гордом одиночестве с кружкой пива в руке, Артур раскрыл пару окон, о чём очень быстро пожалел. Свет слепил ему глаза, словно намереваясь выжечь их, и тогда Артур нервно хлопал оконной створкой, отворачиваясь и морщась. После нескольких таких хлопков вдруг раздался стук в дверь со стороны главного входа. На мгновение Артур обрадовался, что пришёл Шустрый, но быстро вспомнил, что тому не нужно стучать, чтобы войти. «Засранец, ты что, думаешь, я должен перед тобой двери открывать!», – оскалившись, подумал Шелби, когда оставил опустошённую кружку на столе, вытер рот и усы тыльной стороной ладони и направился к двери.

Свет снова уколол ему глаза, но даже сквозь прищур Артур хорошо разглядел того, кто стоял перед ним на пороге конторы братьев Шелби. Это был высокий худощавый зеленоглазый парень с вьющимися из-под серой кепки русыми кудрями – Генри МакКаллен. Он, как и всегда, напоминал Артуру пацанёнка, разносившего газеты, но сегодня этот пацанёнок выглядел так, словно все газеты у него отобрали хулиганы, которые после ещё и увесистых пинков под зад ему надавали.

– Я принял ваше предложение, – без энтузиазма произнёс он. – Когда я могу приступить к работе?

Артур победоносно ухмыльнулся, оглядев парня хищным взглядом с ног до головы. Бахвалясь показательной уверенностью, Генри всё же никуда не мог спрятать свою горечь от принуждения. Ни одно решение за всю его жизнь не далось ему с таким трудом, как это.

– Заходи, салага, – мужчина хлопнул его по плечу своей большой жилистой рукой и затянул внутрь, захлопнув за ними дверь.

Вчера утром страх на лице Генри был всё тем же страхом, который Артур привык видеть в глазах смотрящих на него жертв. Вот, что дало ему уверенность в том, что этот парень примет верное решение. Теперь же Артуру не терпелось поскорее сообщить Джону, что тот торчит ему фунт за проигранный спор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pezzo di merda – (итал.) «кусок дерьма».  
> * Блэк Пэтч (Black Patch) – цыганский квартал Бирмингема.  
> * Кэб – так назывались (и называются до сих пор) автомобили, для такси в Великобритании.  
> * Гранд Юнион (Grand Union Canal) – водоканал, связывающий Бирмингем с Лондоном.


	6. Глава 6. Люди и лошади

Одна минута... на то, чтобы осознать свою ошибку. Чтобы раскаты испуганного лошадиного ржания сотрясли трибуны переполненного ипподрома. Сорок секунд, чтобы дать зрителям возможность подскочить со своих мест и закрыть детям глаза. Чтобы вытаращившиеся мужчины и женщины закричали в ужасе, требуя остановить девятый номер. Тридцать секунд, чтобы взглянуть в глаза шатающегося бледного человека; того, кто, возможно, даже не понимал, что делает. Двадцать секунд, чтобы ещё раз прогнать в голове пожелание удачи от человека, к которому нет никакого доверия. Десять секунд, чтобы тело перестало слушаться; чтобы пальцы рук выпустили поводья, и седло превратилось в катапульту. Десять секунд, чтобы почувствовать, как тело мнётся и скатывается, точно мягкая глина. Пять секунд, четыре, три, две... Одна секунда, чтобы на мгновение стать той, кем была двенадцать лет назад.

На всю округу вмиг разлетелся болезненный детский вопль. Казалось, этот крик мог переполошить всю деревню в этот ранний час и развеять густой сиреневый туман, нависший над необъятными полями. В соседних дворах поднялся собачий лай. Ударившаяся спиной о землю девочка перекатывалась с бока на бок и громко звала отца сквозь слезливые стоны. Её густая рыжая коса выпачкалась в грязи, ровно так же, как и новенький редингот цвета океанской сини, который совсем недавно подарил ей любимый и единственный родитель. На глазах девочки выступили слёзы, когда она почувствовала острую боль, пронзившую её колено. И она заплакала ещё громче, когда заметила бегущего к ней мужчину.

– Вики, детка, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенный Аарон Мартин опустился на колени рядом с дочерью и помог ей сесть. Мужчина с тёмно-рыжими волосами и густой щетиной на лице вытер выпачканное грязью, мокрое от слёз лицо девочки рукавом своего серого шевиотового пиджака и улыбнулся ей, стараясь подбодрить.

– Он снова это сделал, пап, он снова, снова! – выла Виктория, размахивая руками и морща лицо. – Он пытается меня убить!

Девочка плотно сжала губы и, вытянув руку, указала пальцем на топчущегося недалеко гнедого коня, который, спустя несколько минут своего неуёмного буйства, теперь беспечно взмахивал гривой и непринуждённо бил копытом, не обращая на капризную девчонку никакого внимания. Он, как и всегда, был неприступен и не мог нормально перевозить на своей спине никого, кроме признанного им хозяина – мистера Мартина.

На пороге небольшого рубленного домика, что стоял в нескольких ярдах от ограждённой беговой дорожкой конюшни семьи Мартин, появился озадаченный мужчина, громко поинтересовавшийся о причинах шума. Аарон махнул соседу, убеждая, что всё в порядке, и тот может возвращаться в дом.

– Я не думаю, что он делает это со зла. Быть может, он хочет научить тебя падать, – улыбнулся мужчина, взглянув на Атласа с толикой укора, а затем принялся за ушибленную ногу дочки, за которую она так показательно хваталась. – Так, ну-ка посмотрим, что тут у нас. – Аарон бережно снял с правой ноги Виктории сапог, закатал штанину и положил маленькую ножку на своё колено. – Крови меньше, чем в прошлый раз. Значит, ты и вправду уже приноровилась к падениям.

Для таких случаев мистер Мартин всегда брал с собой бинты и маленькую фляжку спирта, когда ему предстояло снова усадить дочь в седло. Он налил в ладонь немного горячительной жидкости и растёр её по разодранному колену девочки. Вик зашипела, обнажив зубы и зажмурив глаза. Боль от всех этих ушибов и ссадин уже казалась ей привычной, но по-прежнему неприятной. А особенно неприятно девочке было снова и снова вылетать из седла, сколько бы она не подступалась к своенравному жеребцу.

– Я его ненавижу, – озлобленно произнесла насупившаяся девочка, сверля пылающим взглядом коня, бродящего вдоль изгороди, пока отец ловко перебрасывал моток бинта через её колено. – Я ненавижу этого коня! Ненавижу! Стоит мне только оседлать его, как он начинает прыгать, вертеться, носиться. У него бешенство, пап, бешенство!

– Я ведь уже предлагал: почему бы тебе не учиться ездить на Черри? Ты ей нравишься, и она спокойная, в отличие от Атласа.

– И дать ему себя победить? Ни за что! – и девочка, преисполненная яростью, снова бросила взгляд на Атласа. Ох, как же ей хотелось сейчас закидать камнями этого надменного задиру, повернувшегося к ней задом, словно её и вовсе не существует.

Аарон усмехнулся её словам. Закончив перевязку, он опустил штанину по ноге дочери, и девочка сунула ногу в сапог. Сейчас боль уже почти не докучала, было лишь неприятное ощущение стягивающейся на коленке кожи, как будто это место вручную заштопали нитками, и от малейшего движения швы натягивались.

– Вы не должны побеждать друг друга, – сказал мистер Мартин, погладив дочь по волосам. – Вы должны побеждать _вместе_. Вместе идти против ветра, против земли под ногами, против расстояний и времени. Ты ведь для этого каждый день так упрямо лезешь ему на спину даже после десятого падения, да?

– Я хочу быть, как ты, – честно призналась вдруг задумавшаяся девочка. Её большие карие глаза поднялись на отца. – Я тоже хочу укротить дикого коня.

Отец протянул Вики руку, она взялась за неё и поднялась на ноги. Стоять было вроде бы не больно. Она оглядела пятна на любимом рединготе. Ну вот, теперь придётся стирать! Виктория так не любила стирку. И всё из-за той морды! Ему ведь даже не стыдно!

– Это вовсе не конь, Вики, – произнёс Аарон, не сводя глаз с Атласа. Девочка подняла удивлённый взгляд на отца и заметила, как уголки его губ приподнялись в задумчивой улыбке.

– А кто же? – спросила Вики, не веря отцу. Она не понимала: вот ведь у него четыре ноги, копыта, грива и хвост. Кто он, если не конь?

– Не знаю. Но простые кони не умеют так чувствовать людей, как этот. Простые кони не превращаются в непослушных дерзких скакунов из больных и немощных жеребят. И простые кони не скидывают своих маленьких наездниц со спины раз за разом, разбивая им коленки, – мужчина слегка рассмеялся, коснувшись пальцем кончика носа девочки.

Иногда этот мужчина говорил крайне странные вещи, смысл которых не сразу мог достичь неокрепшего, но всё же трепещущего юного сознания. Виктория много слушала своего отца, но секреты некоторых слов ей раскрывались лишь спустя несколько часов, дней, недель и, как выяснилось, лет.

– Скоро ты это поймёшь, – Аарон присел на корточки напротив дочери, которая всё ещё настойчиво сверлила обиженным взглядом жеребца, снял твидовую кепку и поместил её на голову Вик. Она взглянула на отца, и глаза его светились убеждённостью. – Вы оба поймёте, сколь много значите друг для друга, если продолжите быть такими же упрямыми и неуступчивыми. Однажды ты поймёшь, Вики, насколько сильно вы с Атласом похожи и почему на самом деле ты не переставала снова и снова садиться в седло на его спину.

Со стороны послышалось надменное лошадиное фырканье, и Мартин синхронно обернулись. Аарон рассмеялся: конь отвечает ему, и отвечает абсолютно такой же реакцией, что и его маленькая, сморщившаяся от несогласия дочь. Значит, он и вправду не ошибается насчёт этих двоих. Значит, разрешить маленькой девочке однажды оседлать опасного жеребца не было ошибкой, о которой мужчина в последнее время так часто думал.

Атлас теперь повернулся к ним мордой, и взгляд его пронзительных чёрных глаз-бусин был направлен прямо на Викторию, а её взгляд – на него. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно бросая вызов. Пока вдруг девочка не зашагала ему навстречу. Она шла уверенно, несмотря на небольшую хромоту, подошла и встала напротив коня, задрав голову так, что отцовская кепка чуть было не слетела с головы. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд – маленькая нахохлившаяся рыжеволосая девочка в грязном рединготе и юный пылкий жеребец с характером дикой кошки. И сердце девочки пылало необузданным желанием подчинить себе этого упрямца раз и навсегда.

– Слышал, морда? – сказала она Атласу, и её карие глазки прищурились и заблестели возродившимся энтузиазмом. – Скоро я всё пойму. Скоро ты не сможешь сбросить меня. Больше я никогда не упаду, понял! – и вытянула вперёд к его носу указательный палец, увесисто сопя.

Атлас несколько секунд смотрел на неё и тихо фыркал, а потом оттолкнул носом её вытянутую руку и попятился, ритмично выстукивая такт передними ногами, словно танцевал какой-то странный танец. Наблюдающий за ними глава семейства расхохотался, а затем подбодрил дочь:

– Ты всё сможешь, Виктория. Потому что ты в это веришь. И малыш Генри верит, не так ли? – он сделал свой голос достаточно звонким, чтобы продемонстрировать, что уже давно заметил «безбилетника», украдкой наблюдающего за тренировкой из своего укрытия.

В кустах за забором послышались испуганные копошения, и через пару секунд из-под кривых колючих веток шиповника выполз мальчик с невероятно раскаивающимся взглядом. Его голова из-за густых, торчащих вверх кудрей казалась несоразмерно большой, а горчичный пиджачок был больше его на два размера и закрывал руки вместе с ладонями. Он пытался промямлить извинения мистеру Мартину, но разозлившаяся девочка перебила его, когда кинулась с места к нему.

– Ах ты!.. Ты что тут забыл?! – разразилась Виктория. – Кто разрешал тебе следить за мной! Ты что, всё видел? Видел, как я упала? И как плакала – тоже? – подлетев к изгороди, она лихо запрыгнула на неё, схватила соседского отпрыска за грудки и потянула на себя, затем спрыгнув и заставив несчастного мальчика перевалиться через деревянный прут. – Если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь...

– Нет, нет, я никому не расскажу, правда, честно-пречестно! – слёзно заверял Генри, жмурясь в страхе, что эта бойкая девочка вот-вот ненароком вытрясет из него всю душу.

– Поклянись!

– Клянусь!

– Чем клянёшься?

Аарон Мартин улыбался, глядя на свою дочь, ведь его сердце было переполнено гордостью. Он верил: однажды его маленькая девочка сможет стать кем-то, о ком в трепетном восхищении будет говорить всё Королевство. Ведь за её спиной из-под лопаток пробивались маленькие крылышки, способные превратиться в пышные крылья. Ведь над ней сияла самая яркая звезда. Однажды она абсолютно точно сможет улететь туда, куда сама желает, и прожить самую счастливую жизнь. А Атлас будет с ней, пока не сочтутся его дни. Пока та самая звезда не погаснет.

Мечты, вознёсшиеся до небес, события, навсегда оставшиеся в далёких детских книгах, и взмах крыльев вспорхнувших птиц после оглушительного выстрела, растворившегося в багровых лучах заходящего солнца... Всё это было её частями. Всё это – Виктория Мартин – девушка, которая должна была улететь.

* * *

Она распахнула глаза сразу же, как только отгремел выстрел восьмилетней давности. Он остался там, в том роковом дне, но его эхо расплывалось сейчас здесь, в большой пустой больничной палате, спящей под сине-золотым покрывалом раннего утра. Воспоминания, нахлынувшие на Викторию во сне, подняли её ни свет ни заря: стрелка настенных часов показывала ей четверть седьмого. Девушка поднялась на локтях к спинке своей жалобно скрипящей койки, громко шмыгнула носом и вытерла краешком одеяла мокрые красные глаза. Это было очевидно: сегодня она больше не сможет уснуть.

За окном, удобно расположившемся на уровне глаз девушки, простирались черепичные крыши домов спящего Вустера, а за ними – необъятные зелёные поля, упирающиеся своими краями в небо. Следующие полчаса Виктория просидела так, наблюдая за тем, как блюдце солнца медленно, словно по ступеням, поднимается из-за линии горизонта и освещает город. Больше ей ничего не оставалось. Виктории казалось, что за прошедший месяц – первый месяц её новой незапланированной жизни – она научилась смотреть и слушать, как будто никогда раньше этого и вовсе не умела. Никогда до этого солнечный свет не казался ей таким завораживающим, а движение облаков не увлекало настолько, чтобы проводить целые часы в наблюдении за ними становилось нормальным. Голоса людей стали звучать чётче и чище даже сквозь стены, а свой собственный голос, казалось, отделяется от неё и становится самостоятельным материальным объектом. Виктории было невдомёк: мир вокруг всегда был таким красивым, или сейчас он преобразился специально для неё? Ещё два месяца назад солнце и облака были просто ничего не значащими декорациями. А теперь они были для Виктории всем в эти одинокие ранние часы, когда казалось, будто целый мир пуст, и она на всей планете сидит одна в этой больнице и будет сидеть так весь остаток своей разбитой жизни. Сидеть и немощно просить помощи у всех вокруг. Если вокруг вообще хоть кто-то будет.

«Когда все альтернативы отобраны, и выбор остаётся лишь один, нужно выжимать из этого выбора весь его максимум. Всё, что может быть хорошим, и всё, что может стать плохим, – ситуации, что преподносит жизнь, призваны нести изменения. Если ты упала с лошади, значит – это изменит твою жизнь. Если ты поранилась, значит – это изменит твою жизнь. Если ты подружилась с соседским мальчиком – это непременно изменит твою жизнь. Но лишь тебе решать, в какую сторону поведут эти изменения», – так говорил Аарон Мартин своей дочери на тренировках, и сегодня она снова слышала эти слова в своей голове, словно отец сидел рядом с её койкой в своём любимом сером шевиотовом пиджаке. Глядя на свои протянутые ноги, Виктория думала о природе изменений. Быть может, и она способна менять порядок вещей?

Вдруг она отбросила край одеяла и, приложив усилия, спустила ноги с края койки. Кончики босых пальцев коснулись пола, но Виктория его не почувствовала. Она ничего не ждала, ни на что не надеялась – просто очередная попытка убедить себя в том, что происходящее это вовсе не страшный сон. Несколько секунд она смотрела вниз, словно стояла на краю крыши небоскрёба, собираясь сделать шаг. В последнем порыве смелости девушка сжимала край матраса руками. А если она и вправду встанет? А если вдруг произойдёт чудо? Если этот момент и будет самым главным изменением?

Виктория с силой оттолкнулась от кровати руками, выбросив своё тело вперёд, и... разумеется, упала. Колени согнулись друг к другу, словно резиновые, и Виктория вмиг оказалась на полу, в полёте хватаясь руками за соседнюю койку. Она попыталась встать, опираясь на неё, но, как только приходилось по привычке опираться на колени, её тело, точно мешок с углём, беспомощно магнитилось к полу. Мартин долго не хотела этого делать, долго не могла позволить себе, и всё же она начала громко звать медперсонал на помощь. То, что раньше для неё было очерчено строгими рамками принципов, сегодня ей приходилось делать каждый день. Поступаться собственным характером, но делать, потому что без этого ей больше не выжить. Вот такие изменения.

* * *

Через несколько дней наступил сентябрь, усыпавший улицы золотом и багрянцем. Полтора месяца назад этот месяц улыбался Виктории Мартин грандиозным событием для жителей всей страны – скачками в Эпсоме. Воодушевлённые, они с Генри тогда оформили заявку на участие и получили одобрение. Показательный забег для Атласа тоже должен был состояться в сентябре, в первых числах, после чего его бы утвердили, дали номер, и они с ним начали бы готовиться к своему новому восхождению. Покорить Лондон – мечта, которую Вик лелеяла с детства, с тех самых пор, как впервые села в седло. Но теперь мечту пришлось поместить в красивую аккуратную рамку и украсить с уголка чёрной ленточкой. И вот сегодня Виктория с тяжёлым сердцем писала письмо организаторам скачек с просьбой снять её и её коня с участия.

Воспоминания о неприятном разговоре с Генри тяжёлым грузом легли на все последующие дни, в каждый из которых Виктория прогоняла в голове их встречу, переигрывала заново, пытаясь проложить их диалогу наиболее приятную дорогу. Но ничего не получалось – даже в её голове Генри почему-то вёл себя странно.

Так продолжалось ровно три дня, а на четвёртый на пороге её палаты вновь появился её единственный друг. На этот раз он принёс с собой милый букетик полевых цветов, корзинку с фруктами и самые сокрушительные извинения. Идеальная долгая речь Генри, которую Виктория даже перебить не смела, вызвала на её губах улыбку, ведь, подумала девушка, он наверняка не раз и не два отрепетировал эти слова перед зеркалом, прежде чем приехать к ней. Это было бы очень по-генривски!

В тот день они оба принесли друг другу извинения, после чего МакКаллен рассказал подруге о своей новой работе без утайки. А когда в ответ прозвучало неловкое: «Да, мистер Шелби рассказал мне», – Генри едва сумел подавить в себе внешние проявления обиды. Он лишь натянуто улыбнулся, когда внутри у него всё вновь начало рваться. Как думал Генри, Вик должна была очень удивиться и напомнить ему о том, какими «высокими» словами он извергался в сторону Шелби. Но вместо этого она поздравила его с верным решением и начала расспрашивать, как ему работается в конторе Шелби.

– Тебе не интересно, почему я мог передумать? – осторожно спросил Генри.

– Если я спрошу, мы снова можем разойтись на криках. Лучше не надо, – ответила Виктория. – Я просто буду думать, что ты всё обдумал и пришёл к верным выводам, ведь на самом деле так и есть, правда? Легальная работа на влиятельных людей с деньгами... Я рада, что ты нашёл свою возможность реабилитироваться, Генри, – она наклонилась к нему и взяла за руки, подарив парню свою редкую улыбку. – А ещё меня радует, что ты наконец-то пересмотрел своё отношение к Томасу Шелби.

Да, пускай она так и думает. Пускай её сердце будет спокойно, ведь теперь Генри занял самую удобную позицию по отношению к врагу и готов вывести его на чистую воду.

* * *

В Вустере осень была красивее, чем в Бирмингеме, но Виктория скучала по тому мрачному серому городу, что был похож на дымящего сигаретой рабочего мужика, выпачканного сажей и блестящего от пота. Да и вся красота Вустера для неё ограничивалась лишь видами на улицу в пределах больницы. И всё же, это были поистине успокаивающие приятные виды, которые Виктория могла изучать часами, забывая о мрачных мыслях. Когда лёгкий, едва ощутимый ветер прогуливался по коже и играл в волосах, а со стороны дорог доносился шум ненавязчивой городской суеты, Мартин замирала и смотрела, какой живой был мир вокруг неё.

– Виктория!

Тоненький девичий голосок привёл Викторию в чувство и заставил вспомнить, что она вовсе не парит над городом, аки ласточка, а сидит во дворе больницы в компании своей обворожительной маленькой подруги. Этого голубоглазого ангела звали Хелен, и лишь благодаря этой малышке Вик не разучилась улыбаться, пока считает дни в этой уже порядком осточертевшей ей больнице. Хелен быстро привязалась к «странной тёте», которая умеет красиво рисовать лошадей, и вскоре начала приходить к ней в палату почти каждый день, неустанно таща с собой листы и карандаши. Если честно, раньше Виктория не особо любила проводить время с детьми, да и доводилось редко. Но её жизнь теперь менялась даже в таких деталях.

Замечтавшаяся девушка осеклась, и лист, лежащий перед ней на столике, напомнил ей о том, что они с Хелен играют в игру, в которой задумывают существо или предмет и рисуют его вместе, по очереди добавляя по одной детали к рисунку.

– Ох, прости, я засмотрелась на кошку на заборе, – протараторила Вик, быстро взявшись за карандаш и добавив недорисованному человеку вторую ногу.

– Где, где? – Хелен залезла коленями на стул и вытянула шею, уставившись в ту сторону, куда пару секунд назад глядела Вик.

– Она уже убежала, – улыбнулась девушка и подвинула девочке лист. – Нарисуй её вон там, в углу, но попробуй не отрывать карандаш от бумаги.

Удивление и озадаченность были в глазах Хелен ровно пять секунд, а затем девочка приняла вызов и взялась с любопытством выводить кошку красным карандашом. Улыбающаяся Виктория откинулась на спинку скамьи, наблюдая за её неподдельным энтузиазмом.

Они сидели в приятной чуть прохладной тени, что отбрасывал старый, ещё зелёный ясень, за небольшим столиком уже примерно минут двадцать, и всё это время Хелен задавала очень много интересующих её вопросов, в том числе и о причине, по которой девушка не может ходить. Она была очень любопытной шестилетней девочкой, но при этом, в отличие от многих других детей её возраста, умела думать о том, что стоит спрашивать, а что – нет. Совсем как взрослая. И каким-то чудесным образом она почувствовала, что уже может спросить у Вик об её ногах. И Мартин действительно поведала ей всю правду, однако без подробностей, которые, как она посчитала, девочке будет не интересно услышать. Ребёнку нечего было ответить ей на такую грустную историю, поэтому Хелен опустила омрачённое лицо, поджала губы и продолжила рисовать, словно ничего и не спрашивала вовсе.

– А ко мне вчера приходила миссис Барлоу. Это воспитательница из моего детского дома, – вдруг поделилась Хелен, и улыбка, с которой Вик смотрела на девочку всё это время, вдруг медленно опустилась. Они общались уже пятый день, но девушке ни разу до этой секунды не доводилось слышать о детдоме. – Она сказала, что приходили мужчина и женщина, которые хотят меня удочерить.

– Это замечательно, Элли, – не сразу ответила Виктория, когда вернула себе улыбку и приняла непринуждённый вид, но голос её был предательски нерасторопным.

– Она говорит, они хорошие и добрые люди, – Элли улыбалась сама себе, старательно вырисовывая человечку на их общем рисунке голубую рубашку, – что они живут в большом доме, где у меня будет своя собственная комната и качели во дворе.

Её искреннюю радость было видно невооружённым глазом, и сердце Вик успокоилось. Признаться, на мгновение она испугалась, услышав о том, что Хелен сирота, и подумав, что девочке очень больно думать об этом. Но Элли была куда сильнее, чем она думала. Дух этой девочки, думала Виктория, мог быть даже сильнее духа одной надломленной взрослой девушки. Ребёнок, что смотрел такими светлыми жизнерадостными глазами, не заслуживал быть один, как и никакой другой ребёнок.

На мгновение в горле Вик застрял ком: она вспомнила свою четырнадцатую осень, солнце, обжигающее высокую траву в поле золотом своих лучей, запах яблок и грохот выстрела, разогнавший ворон. Мечты об утерянном родительском тепле, которыми жила маленькая Элли, были знакомы и ей.

– Знаешь, – сказала Вик, стряхнув с себя резко накатившую печаль и ещё несколько секунд оценивая, стоит ли озвучивать свои мысли, – честно говоря, я думала, что тот безрукий мужчина приходится тебе дядей или дедушкой.

– А, ты про мистера Рэнделла. Хотела бы я, чтобы он был моим дядей или дедушкой. Он очень хороший, научил меня играть в шахматы. А ещё он смешно показывает чаек, так смешно делает горлом. Мистер Рэнделл – мой друг.

Когда на очень странном нарисованном мужчине оказалась грубо заштрихованная рубашка, девочка подвинула лист к Виктории и забралась локтями на стол, чтобы лучше видеть, что будет рисовать девушка. Она всегда так делала, а потом пыталась повторять за Мартин движения её руки, надеясь, что это поможет ей рисовать так же красиво.

– А у тебя есть друзья? – спросила Хелен.

– Да, есть, – задумчиво произнесла Вик, и её губы растянулись в улыбку. А на голове нарисованного человечка тем временем появилась чёрная кепка-восьмиклинка. – И я сейчас, – Вик вернула лист девочке и нарочно уставилась на неё улыбающимися глазами, – как раз смотрю на одну из них.

И Элли широко улыбнулась поджатыми губами, стеснительно втягивая голову в плечи, вся съёжившись от довольного смущения. Улыбка этой славной девочки наполняла омрачённые травмой будни Виктории Мартин новыми ощущениями, природа которых порой всё ещё оставалась для неё загадкой. Но кое-что было яснее самого солнечного дня уходящего лета: присутствие ребёнка меняло девушке настроение, перестраивало ход её мыслей и переворачивало с ног на голову все её прежние представления о счастье. Оказалось, что для этого порой достаточно просто улыбнуться кому-то и получить улыбку в ответ.

Поднявшийся на миг ветер разнёс по округе едва уловимый, показавшийся миражным цокот копыт. И уже в следующий миг, когда слуха Виктории коснулся звон лошадиного ржания, она поняла: ритмичное выстукивание копытами ей вовсе не послышалось.

Это был словно сон, один из тех, что она видела не раз и не два за последний месяц, и сюжет у тех снов всегда был один и тот же: Атлас ретиво пересекал бескрайнее золотисто-зелёное поле, усеянное житняком и костром. Конь гарцевал, кружил, топтал траву, бьющуюся колосками о его брюхо, мчался навстречу своей хозяйке, но почему-то никогда не приближался, как бы быстро он ни нёсся. Но сейчас... Сейчас он становился всё ближе, двигаясь неспешным шагом вдоль дороги за забором. Как и человек, сидящий на его спине.

На секунду Виктория увидела в этом человеке своего отца, тот же серый шевиотовый пиджак, что он так любил, та же кепка, то же уставшее, но неизменно улыбающееся ей, загоревшее квадратное лицо с сеткой морщин в уголках карих глаз. Ведь только Аарона Мартина, кроме Виктории, Атлас мог принять в своём седле. Но Виктория взмахнула ресницами и остолбенела, поняв, что Атлас покорно везёт на своей спине Томаса Шелби.

– Смотри, Виктория, смотри, смотри, смотри! – затрещала Хелен, вскочила на свой стульчик ногами, вытянулась на носках, как канатоходец, и восхищёнными круглыми глазами схватилась за движущегося по улице коня, перед которым расходились все прохожие. – Лошадка, лошадка! Можно я сбегаю её погладить?

– Это не обязательно, – улыбнулась ей Виктория. Конечно, ведь эта «лошадка» через минуту сама подойдёт к маленькой Элли, чтобы та протянула свою тоненькую ручку и коснулась большой бурой морды.

Мистер Шелби доехал до ворот больницы, въехал на огороженную территорию, но тут столкнулся с выбежавшими ему навстречу медработницами, после чего был вынужден спрыгнуть с коня. Вновь увидеть Атласа сегодня было для Виктории очень приятной неожиданностью, однако чувство, похожее на настороженность, царапало ей грудь с внутренней стороны и не позволяло ослепнуть от радости. Она внимательно смотрела, как Томас некоторое время о чём-то говорил с озадаченными санитарками, периодически бросая взгляды в сторону сидящей под густым ясенем девушки, санитарки тоже оборачивались к ней в те моменты. Потом женщины в белых халатах вернулись к делам, а Томас взял Атласа под уздцы и повёл по свежескошенному газону прямо к тому дереву, куда бросал взгляды. Правила больницы, разумеется, не допускали такого. Но разве у этих правил есть какой-то вес перед величием самого Томаса Шелби?

– Разве Вы не должны были предупредить меня? – задиристо улыбаясь, спросила Виктория своего неожиданного гостя.

– А разве о сюрпризах предупреждают?

– Я не люблю сюрпризы. Но этот, определённо, будет исключением, – и она снисходительно улыбнулась.

Томас подвёл Атласа ближе к Виктории, которая уже протягивала руки навстречу своему жеребцу. Конь выглядел здоровым, ухоженным, таким, каким был всегда под чутким присмотром Виктории и Генри, его тёмная грива была заплетена французской косой, лоснящаяся шерсть лежала ровно и гладко, уши стояли, улавливая всевозможные окружающие звуки, чёрные жемчужины глаз блестели. Атлас подошёл так близко к Виктории, чтобы она могла полностью обхватить его шею, и только лишь её пальцы коснулись его волос, из Виктории вырвался облегчённый выдох, будто всё это время она и впрямь боялась, что больше никогда не увидит своего Атласа. Она прислонилась лбом к его большой громко фыркающей морде, и её закрытые глаза намокли.

– Привет, мой мальчик, привет. Ну, как ты? Скучал по мне? Брось ты, я знаю, что скучал, негодник, – приговаривала Виктория, морщась и смеясь, толкаясь с Атласом головой и трепля его по морде. Когда она проснулась утром, ей было невдомёк, что сегодня ей выпадет долгожданная возможность прикоснуться к своему дорогому другу, вновь почувствовать резвые выстрелы воздухом из больших чёрных ноздрей, услышать знакомый топот копыт и испытать эту невероятную радость, какую Виктория, кажется, не ощущала уже целую вечность. Атлас здесь, с ней, и ничего в целом мире не могло быть в эту минуту более важным.

Улыбка подёрнула губы Томаса, когда цель его сегодняшнего визита была достигнута. Как он и полагал, заставить Викторию хоть на миг позабыть о проблемах оказалось проще, чем зачерпнуть чарку пива. Вчера вечером, когда Томас вдруг подумал, что ему не составит особого труда устроить мисс Мартин встречу с её скакуном, он несколько раз гонял себя по кругу одного и того же вопроса: зачем ему это делать? Сколько бы оправданий своему поступку он не придумал вчера, и сколько бы новых версий не появилось сегодня, рационально обоснованной причины было не найти. Томасу просто захотелось, чтобы она улыбнулась. По-настоящему.

Маленькая девочка, мнущая свои пальцы так, словно они так и чесались скорее прикоснуться к животному, робко позвала мужчину:

– Простите, а можно погладить Вашу лошадку?

Томас опустил голову, взглянул на щурящуюся от солнца девочку с задранной вверх головой, что смущённо топталась под его ногами, и ответил с улыбкой:

– Это тебе лучше спросить у хозяйки лошадки.

И когда его взгляд коснулся Виктории, словно указатель, Элли так раскрыла глаза, словно стала свидетельницей волшебства наяву, а её рот превратился в алую букву «О».

– Атлас, знакомься, это Хелен, – шутливо улыбнулась Виктория, пытаясь развернуть упрямую морду коня в сторону девочки. – Хелен, это мой старый друг Атлас и... мистер Томас Шелби. Тоже мой друг, – она добавила это нерешительно, то ли потому, что всё ещё сама не верила в своё право звать самого Томаса Шелби своим другом, то ли потому, что вовсе и не считала его только другом. Он был... будто бы кем-то ещё.

Как только вывалила на Викторию весь шквал удивлённых восклицаний, радостная Хелен быстро сосредоточила всё своё внимание на Атласе, начала трогать его руками, как какое-нибудь небывалое сказочное существо, разглядывать, потягивать за поводья и пытаться поговорить с ним, изображая лошадиное ржание. Атлас почти никак на неё не реагировал, лишь покорялся детскому любопытству и смиренно терпел. Виктория с умилением глядела на эту девочку, напоминавшую ей её саму в детстве в те дни, когда на ферме появлялась новая кобыла, и спросила мистера Шелби:

– Ну, и с какого же раза Вам удалось оседлать моего жеребца? Только, прошу Вас, не говорите, что с первого, это уничтожит мою самооценку.

Томми выпустил короткую усмешку и, предпочтя оставить её вопрос без ответа, сообщил:

– Он долго упрямился. Но, как только я сказал ему, что мы едем к Вам, тут же покорился и принял седло. Знаете, иногда мне кажется, что Ваш конь вовсе и не конь. Он всё понимает, как человек. И, как человек, чувствует. Порой от этого даже жутко становится.

Виктория чувствовала, что Томас говорит правду. Некоторая досада всё ещё скреблась в её груди, словно она была маленьким ребёнком, на чьих глазах ко-то играет с её самой любимой игрушкой, и всё же... Всё же она была невообразимо рада сегодняшней встрече не только с Атласом, но и с Томасом.

Время пребывания Атласа во дворе больницы было ограничено, так наказала медсестра, с которой Томми говорил у ворот. И вот он, держа эту мысль в голове, поторопился с предложением, о котором подумал по дороге в Вустер.

– Хотите прогуляться, Виктория?

Она обернулась к нему, несколько секунд озадачено разглядывала его лицо, словно оно было самой сложной мозаикой, и пыталась понять, зачем он произнёс это и когда извиниться, вспомнив, что теперь её прогулки ограничиваются лишь коридорами её воображения.

– Что? – нахмурилась Виктория, оскорблённо усмехнувшись. – Это шутка?

– Я серьёзно, – Томас развернулся к ней и посмотрел в глаза ровно, во избежание любых недопонимании. – Медсестра дала мне разрешение вывезти Вас с территории больницы под мою личную ответственность. Что скажете? Не желаете сбежать из заточения хотя бы на час?

– Вы что же, меня на своей спине повезёте?

– Нет, не я. А тот, кто справится с этим гораздо лучше меня, – и Томас указал взглядом на Атласа, который слегка подталкивал мордой играющуюся с ним Элли. Вик нахмурилась ещё сильнее, в её лице замешались оттенки удивления и ужаса. Томми решил, что не может более заставлять её метаться в непонимании, поэтому указал на спину коня и сказал: – Видите это седло? Это специальное седло, которое изготовил один мой знакомый мастер в Лондоне. Тут есть ортопедическая спинка и ремни, фиксирующие положение наездника в седле.

– То есть, я... Я смогу... – поражённая Мартин с трудом доставала из себя слова. Она уже давным-давно распрощалась с возможностью снова сесть в седло, отучила себя от любых наивных надежд, даже в какой-то степени смирилась со своей беспомощностью. И вот этот человек заявляется к ней сегодня, чтобы показать своё супер-седло и сказать, что она рано повесила нос. Это всё просто не могло быть взаправду! – Но ведь мне сказали, что я больше никогда не смогу ездить верхом.

– Так, как раньше, – безусловно, не сможете. Но совершать неспешные конные прогулки не будет большой проблемой. Если Вам этого хочется, если Вы не боитесь, это седло удержит Вас на спине Атласа. Вы никогда из него не выпадете.

Затянутое подпругами сооружение на спине Атласа и впрямь не выглядело, как универсальное седло, но Вик заметила это лишь сейчас, когда оно стало главной причиной резко одолевшего её шока. Спинка была достаточно высока, доходила, вероятно, до середины спины жокея, к ней был приделан широкий ремень. Крылья седла тоже покрывало по два ремня, предназначенные для фиксации ног наездника. В остальном же это седло было неотличимо от стандартного седла, в котором Виктория ездила всю свою жизнь.

– Я... не понимаю... – произнесла Виктория, бегло пересекая глазами траву под ногами.

– Я ведь объяснил.

– Я не понимаю, зачем Вы делаете это, – и тут она задрала голову. Взгляд её вдруг вновь стал недоверчивым, как у дикой кошки, которую бросает в дрожь от вида протянутых человеческих рук. – Вы пытаетесь меня задобрить, я права? Пытаетесь чего-то от меня добиться.

– Я пытаюсь быть Вашим другом.

– Для чего?

– Вы всегда у всего ищите причину, Виктория? – вопрошал в ответ Томми. И вдруг девушка усомнилась в своей долго взращиваемой паранойе, потому что ей показалось, что её подозрительность к мистеру Шелби наконец-то его задела, и лёд его айсберга дал маленькую, почти незаметную трещину. – Причины могут забить Вам голову. Держите глаза открытыми и смотрите вперёд, а не вокруг себя. Так что, мы едем? Или я оставлю Атласа за воротами, и мы с Вами посидим во дворе осточертевшей Вам больницы и поговорим о важности грёбанных причин?

Колокол часовой башни городской ратуши, стоявшей всего за пару улиц отсюда, пробил двенадцать часов дня, разогнал своим оглушительным звоном пригревшихся на проводах и крышах птиц. Элли завертела головой, пытаясь выяснить, куда же они теперь летят. А Виктория ни на секунду не отвела взгляда от мужчины, который что-то от неё скрывал, но скрывал так искусно, что она, даже отдавая себе отчёт, позволяла ему и дальше играть в доброго благородного жалостливого Томаса Шелби, решившего безвозмездно помочь несчастной страдалице.

– Не выражайтесь при ребёнке, Томас, – сказала она и расплылась в улыбке. Каким-то магическим образом Томми понял, что это было согласие на прогулку.

К этому часу приземистая черноволосая пухлая медсестра увела Элли за полдником, что стоило женщине немалых усилий, ведь девочка всё никак не хотела прощаться с красивым жеребцом, и где-то внутри, не так глубоко, чтобы игнорировать, но и не так поверхностно, чтобы дать себе волю покапризничать, Элли всё же надеялась, что Виктория и мистер Шелби возьмут её с собой, прокатят верхом на Атласе. Но это пришлось отложить до следующего раза, когда Виктория, возможно, не будет так ослеплена шансом вновь усесться на спину Атласа и вспомнит про свою маленькую подругу.

Чтобы усадить Викторию в седло, потребовалось заставить Атласа опуститься к земле. Слушать приказы Томаса жеребец теперь отказывался, поэтому покорно прилёг только тогда, когда услышал голос хозяйки. Виктория радовалась этому, как десять лет назад, когда впервые почувствовала, что покорила своей воле норов горделивого жеребца. Томми помог ей встать (хотя буквально Вик не стояла, а просто висела на его плечах, держась так крепко, словно под её ногами зиял крутой обрыв), пересадил со скамьи в чудо-седло и зафиксировал корпус её тела ремнём на спинке. Ремни на её ногах Томми затягивал неспешно, по несколько раз спрашивая у девушки, не слишком ли туго. Непривычно чуткий, странно внимательный, Виктория впервые видела Томаса Шелби таким, и впервые его прикосновения вызывали у неё волны маленьких электрических вибраций вдоль позвоночника. Её ноги ничего не чувствовали, но сердце странным образом улавливало то, что предназначалось ногам: опору крепких жилистых рук, огрубевших от чёрной работы, но умевших, когда нужно, становиться самыми осторожными руками на всём белом свете.

Когда Томми убедился, что Виктория крепко сидит в седле, он разрешил ей отдать коню команду подняться на ноги. И в тот миг, когда Атлас выпрямился, мир перед глазами чуть пошатнувшейся Виктории снова стал прежним, каким был ещё два месяца назад. Всё, что некогда обесцветилось, вновь заиграло самыми яркими красками, всё, что потеряло смысл, заново его обрело и переродилось. Никакой земли под ногами, лишь крепкая твёрдая спина Атласа, заключённая между её ног, обдувающий лицо тёплый ветер и мир с высоты двух с половиной метров над землёй. Мир, из которого, как она думала, её навсегда изгнали, но в который теперь она сможет время от времени наведываться, с грустью вспоминая былые дни со вкусом несбывшихся надежд.

* * *

Цокот копыт по кирпичной мостовой смешался с рёвом автомобилей и людским гулом. Виктория глубоко затянула воздух через нос, закрыла глаза и размеренно выдохнула. Здесь, на вершине спины Атласа, даже дышалось иначе, не так, как у земли. Отсюда всё выглядело по-другому: люди, бросающие любопытные взгляды, дорога, уплывающая из-под ног, и небо, казавшееся таким невероятно близким, каким не было никогда. Казалось, протяни руку, и разгонишь пальцем облака. Неужели, думала Виктория, она действительно была такой всемогущей раньше, неужели могла касаться облаков и стирать след дорог за собой? Неужели всё это она ощущает сегодня, чтобы со скорбью осознать, какой лишилась силы?

Она попросила сопровождающего её Томаса дать ей поводья, объяснив это тем, что без них чувствует себя глупо: маленькой девочкой на праздничной ярмарке, которой отец купил конную прогулку на пони. Виктория хотела хотя бы создать себе впечатление, будто снова может нормально ехать верхом, как здоровая наездница, хотела попытаться обмануть себя. Томми не стал с ней спорить, и скоро поводья оказались в её руках, но Том всё равно держал Атласа за трензель, чтобы направлять.

Томас шёл рядом, смотрел прямо, порой поглаживал коня по щеке, дымил сигаретой, а своё молчание прерывал редким кашлем. Виктория украдкой смотрела на него, и мысли о причинах всё же налипали на её рассудок со всех сторон. А как же все его «важные дела», думала она? Как же все те расфасованные по полочкам встречи с влиятельными людьми, приносящие Шелби прибыль и успех? А может быть, сегодня был какой-то особый день? Выходной? День, свободный от «важных дел»? И этот особенный день Томас Шелби готов был потратить на жалкую немощную девушку? Нет, он уже потратил его на неё. И как он может ставить её в такое неловкое положение!

Новая затяжка довела тлеющий в сигарете табак почти до фильтра, и тогда Томми решил нарушить взаимное молчание, в котором, он не сомневался, эта мнительная девушка уже успела спрятать тонны своих подозрений.

– Я был удивлён тому, что Ваш конь не кастрирован. Вы наверняка знаете, что использовать такого жеребца для скачек очень опасно.

– Посмотрите на меня, – усмехнулась Виктория. – Опасность – моё второе имя.

И когда это она начала относиться к своей травме с юмором? Видимо, только сейчас, когда последствия этой травмы откликались лишь незначительным эхом лёгкого покалывания в разогретых спинных мышцах. После месячного постельного режима Виктория чувствовала, что её тело начало отвыкать от ежедневных физических нагрузок. Верхняя половина её тела. Нижняя в процессе ощущений больше не участвовала. Это как нести сумку-рюкзак на спине: она даёт твоему телу дополнительный вес, ты чувствуешь её тяжесть и даже на какой-то миг думаешь, что эта сумка – неотъемлемая часть твоего тела, ведь ты держишь её плотно к спине, и, если кто-нибудь за неё потянет, ты потянешься следом. Но, если эту сумку порезать ножом или со всей силы проехаться по ней кулаком, боли ты не почувствуешь. Но беда в том, что рюкзак можно скинуть с плеч, избавиться от его груза. Но от собственных ног никак не избавиться.

Серенады городской суеты остались где-то позади, за кирпичными стенами, мостовыми, шумными площадями и проспектами. Вустер тихо нашёптывал на ухо Томасу и Виктории таинства своих приветливых улиц, но скоро они стали им неинтересны. Когда воздух вдруг сделался прохладнее и чище, а никакие рычания двигателей и людской гул не заглушали трески дроздов, Виктория попросила Томаса и Атласа остановиться и прислушалась к голосу своих чувств. Она огляделась вокруг и увидела, что они проезжают мимо небольшого паркового озера, у берегов которого было совершенно безлюдно. Зеркальная гладь воды преломляла солнечные лучи и обращала их против времени, в котором когда-то маленькая девочка резвилась, шлёпая босыми ногами по берегу реки. На Викторию нахлынули воспоминания. Красота этого места завладела ею, точно самая безумная мания. На её предложение остаться здесь ненадолго Томас не дал возражений.

Атласу, преодолевшему длинный путь от Бирмингема до Вустера, требовалось немедленно утолить жажду, и поэтому Виктория попросила своего спутника подвести жеребца к воде. Она могла не ездить верхом на Атласе год, два, пять лет или десять, она могла позабыть ощущения попутного ветра, вкус песчинок на зубах, боль ноющих мышц. Но она никогда не разучится чувствовать желания своего друга, компаньона и защитника, читать его мысли, сколько бы раз ей не пришлось вылетать из седла и ломаться.

Жеребец опустил голову и жадно зачерпнул длинными губами воду. Виктория потрепала его по аккуратно заплетённой гриве, и в голове её пронеслась мысль: ей нравится, какие косички плетёт конюх, которого Томми приставил заботиться об её коне.

– Что с Сабини? – спросила Виктория, так как понимала, что сам Томас не заговорит с ней об этом. – Когда он ответит за то, что сделал?

– Скоро. Всему своё время, – ответил Томас. – Для этого Вас сначала должны выписать из больницы, разве не так?

– Вы можете этому поспособствовать.

– Нет, не могу, – мотнул головой Томми, пробежавшись глазами по противоположному берегу озера. Там гуляла пара ребятишек, на чьи резвившиеся возгласы Атлас отвлёкся на долю секунды, поводил ушами, а потом вновь принялся хлебать из озера. – Не могу, потому что... Речь идёт о Вашем здоровье. О вещах, которые очень трудно восстановить, но которые ещё можно поправить. Вы должны быть морально и физически готовы к тому, на что мы можем пойти.

– Чёрт возьми, я готова! – с долей раздражения бросила Виктория, чувствуя себя неразумным дитём, которого не хотят посвящать во взрослые дела.

– Что Вы мне пообещали, Виктория? Что Вы пообещали мне, помните?

Она взглянула на него, звучно выдохнула через нос всю свою досаду и ответила, кивнув:

– Что буду Вас слушаться. Во всём, что касается этого дела.

– Вам это даётся трудно, я понимаю. Пусть я и знал Вас до Вашей травмы всего из какой-то пары встреч, но я успел почувствовать Ваше стремление к свободе, к независимости, к превосходству. Вы гордая девушка, Виктория. Но это, – рука Томаса легла на её колено, что находилось прямо на уровне его лица, – больше не даёт Вам взмахнуть крыльями. И когда Вы привыкните к этому, когда будете способны расправить свои новые крылья, обещаю Вам, всё случится сей же миг – Сабини ответит за Ваши страдания троекратно. И он ни за что не получит Вашего коня, будьте уверены. Я за это ручаюсь.

Отвернувшись от него, Виктория прогнала через себя множество самых разных эмоций, но одна из них – самая тяжеловесная и необъяснимая – вызвала на её губах лёгкую улыбку, которую девушка закусила и попыталась подавить. Её глаза уже были полны песка, но она ничего с этим не могла сделать.

– Пора с этим заканчивать, – сказала Виктория. Томас поднял на неё вопрошающий взгляд. Виктория посмотрела на него в ответ, и, о, боги, она чуть было не соскользнула со своего привычно строгого и неприступного амплуа, чуть было не стала одной из тех девушек, что наверняка падали в очарованные обмороки при виде Томаса Шелби. – С водопоем, я имею в виду водопой, – поспешила пояснить она, не к месту улыбаясь. – Атлас уже насытился, его можно отвести в тенёк, дать отдохнуть.

Нежный шелест лишь слегка тронутой золотом листвы деревьев, выстроившихся вдоль берега кривоватым рядком, успокаивал и звучал по-симфонически целебно в аккомпанементе с коротким и спокойным гогоканьем серых гусей, плещущихся на поверхности озера. Томас привязал Атласа к близстоящему молодому платану, но перед этим получил от коня шквал недовольных фырканий и протестующих выпадов. Виктория улыбалась, узнавая упрямый норов своего любимца, но от этой улыбки почти ничего не осталось, когда она увидела, как мистер Шелби, успокаивающе шипя и поглаживая коня по морде, быстро справился с вычурами Атласа. Виктория хотела порадоваться тому, что они с Атласом обрели человека, которому могут доверять, действительно хотела. Но ревность и тревога сказали: «Нет, девочка, у тебя есть только мы, и сегодня ты вряд ли расслабишься».

Какое-то время, после того как Томас помог ей спуститься со спины Атласа, и они расположились на просторной скамье у берега, Виктория не знала, что может сказать ему, но что-то, определённо, силилось сорваться с её губ. Быть может, это было вызвано неожиданной близостью, в которую их обоих загнала ситуация, а может, нехватка общения, копившаяся долгие годы, наконец-то приветливо махнула рукой. В последнее время Виктории так хотелось сбросить груз, тянущийся за ней с самого вустерского ипподрома. И это завораживающе тихое и спокойное место, полагала Виктория, могло помочь. Это место и этот человек, порывающийся быть исполнителем её желаний.

– Хотите узнать тайну имени Атласа? – спросила Виктория, и, задав этот вопрос, заметно оживилась.

Достав из внутреннего кармана пальто портсигар и вынув оттуда одну сигарету, Томми усмехнулся в нос:

– Вы так любите говорить о своём коне.

– Если хотите, я не буду говорить о нём.

– Но тогда Вы совсем перестанете говорить со мной. Так что, да, пожалуй, я хочу узнать тайну его имени.

Но, прежде чем поведать ему об этом, Виктория сделала кое-что, что слегка удивило Томми: протянула руку и попросила у него сигарету. Обычно Томас никогда не забывал предлагать закурить дамам в своём обществе, но в случае с Викторией он нарочно не делал этого, полагая, что спортивный образ жизни не позволял ей баловать себя никотином. С другой стороны, очень трудно было в это время сыскать во всей Великобритании окрепшего телом и разумом человека, который совершенно никогда не курил и совершенно ни разу не выпивал.

Вынув изо рта уже подкуренную сигарету, Томас отдал её Виктории, а себе достал новую. Девушка пропустила горький никотиновый дым через глотку к лёгким, остатки выпустила тонкой струёй через суженные губы и сказала:

– Имя «Атлас» означает звезду, а если быть точнее, звёздную систему в скоплении Плеяд, что заключено в созвездии Тельца. Порой, в предрассветные часы, можно невооружённым глазом увидеть её сияние в тлеющей синеве неба, когда ночь отступает, и зарево накрывает простирающиеся вокруг земли. В тот миг звёзд на небе уже нет, кроме одной. И в сиянии нового дня Атлас растворяется самой последней из них.

Табак сигареты медленно тлел в застывшей у губ руке Томаса, который замер, глядя на девушку и вслушиваясь в её объяснения. В звёздах он понимал ровно столько же, сколько простой фермер может понимать в авиастроении. Его поразило то, с какой эрудированной и разносторонней девушкой ему выпала возможность познакомиться. И, задумавшись о том, что Виктория наверняка росла в богатой семье, в которой ей дали должное образование, Томас вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно ничего не знает о её прошлом.

– Вы сказали, что Атлас понимает всё, как будто он человек, – вспомнила Виктория после короткой затяжки и подёрнула уголками губ, ухватившись глазами за проплывающую вдоль берега опавшую листву. – Знаете, это не всегда было так. Когда я была ребёнком и училась ездить на нём, у него был необузданный норов, и даже когда мне всё же удалось его оседлать, слушался меня он очень редко. Изменился Атлас лишь после смерти моего отца восемь лет назад. Вероятно, это прозвучит глупо и нерационально, но... Порой мне кажется, что душа моего покойного отца каким-то мистическим образом поселилась в Атласе, чтобы всегда быть рядом со мной.

Сигарета Виктории уменьшалась очень неторопливо, в то время как Томасу уже требовалось тянуться за второй. Возможно, ей даже хватит на предстоящий рассказ. Томми сейчас жалел только об одном – о том, что не прихватил с собой бутылочку виски.

– Он умер солдатом? – спросил Томас, чиркнув спичкой.

– Нет, это случилось ещё до войны. Но, полагаю, его смерть всё равно была героической, ведь он защищал то, что ему дорого.

– Как его звали?

– Аарон Мартин.

Томас молча вцепился в неё взглядом, ожидая её историю. Он смог увидеть, как омрачился печальными воспоминаниями оттенок лица Виктории, которое только-только начало розоветь и избавляться от синих кругов под измученными глазами. Она задумалась над тем, о чём решилась заговорить, спустя столько лет, держа согнутую в локте руку напротив лица, и между её длинными пальцами струился густой серый змей дыма. Сигарета идёт ей, подумалось вдруг Тому.

– Мне было тринадцать, – начала она, стряхнув пепел. – Через полмесяца должно было исполниться четырнадцать. Отец обещал, что мы отметим мой день рождения большим шоколадным тортом, на который он раскошелится ради меня. Сказал, что купит фейерверки, и плевать, что соседи в прошлом году грозились полицией. Не было ни торта, ни фейерверка, ни дня рождения, а соседям досталась головная боль похлеще фейерверков. В тот день, когда мы с Атласом остались одни, отцу кто-то звонил. Он поднял трубку лишь раз, на следующие звонки он не отвечал и мне запретил подходить к телефону. Но я знала, в чём тут дело: отцу предлагали денег за его лощадей, у нас на ферме их было пять вместе с Атласом, но отец слишком сильно любил их всех, он не мог продать всех сразу. Вечером, когда солнце только начало опускаться к горизонту, к нам в дом пришли трое мужчин в длинных пальто и шляпах. Отец отправил меня в поле собрать яблоки, сказал, чтобы я собрала их всех, даже те, что лежали на земле. Я помню, как небо разливалось красным, как плавился душный воздух, и как к моему горлу подступила тошнота, когда со стороны нашего дома донёсся хлопок выстрела.

Виктория запрокинула голову назад, пытаясь загнать накатившие слёзы обратно за кулисы глаз. Она шмыгнула забитым носом, грузно выдохнула, освободив грудь от забившего её скорбного пепла, и затянулась глубже, чем раньше, вытянула весь оставшийся в сигарете никотин, а затем бросила её догорать к ногам. Она бы рассказала Томми, что было дальше: про то, что она нашла окровавленное тело отца у пустых конюшен, про семью МакКалленов, перепуганных душераздирающими криками соседской девочки, про Атласа, которому повезло в тот час отсутствовать на ферме, про гнев, про ужас, про сгнившие яблоки. Она бы обо всём этом ему рассказала, если бы только ком в горле рассосался, если бы только сквозь него мог прорваться ещё хоть один звук.

– Они заплатили цену? – спросил Томас. Голос его прозвучал рычащим мягким шёпотом.

– Я не выставляла счёт. Цена слишком высока, чтобы её выплатить, – ответила Виктория, когда смогла. – Я даже не знаю, кто были те люди. Но даже спустя восемь лет я хорошо помню их лица. Один из них был похож на итальянца, как Дарби Сабини, с такими же мерзкими усами. Второй – на Вас. А третий был каким-то... другим. Мне не сообщали об их аресте. Повзрослев, я поняла, что могла и не надеяться на правосудие. Ведь те люди были привилегированными бандитами, в чьих карманах, помимо денег, хранятся полицейские, судьи и прочие влиятельные лица страны. Вот, почему я не доверяю таким людям, как Вы, Томас, – Виктория обернулась к своему спутнику и заглянула в его небесно-голубые глаза без страха, позабыв о том, чем была испугана в тот душный кровавый день. – Вот, почему наше с Вами общение не заладилось с первой же встречи.

– Что ж, – выдохнул Томми, докурив и бросив окурок на землю рядом с фильтром от выкуренной Викторией сигареты, – теперь я, по крайней мере, знаю, почему чуть было не напоролся на скальпель в Вашей руке, так?

Виктория усмехнулась, стыдливо опустив взгляд к коленям, и даже Томми сдержанно рассмеялся, поддержав её. И вдруг Виктория, боясь упустить миг, быстро подняла глаза: ей так захотелось увидеть, как этот мужчина с бесконечно злым и уставшим холодным взглядом может улыбаться. Его улыбка оказалась похожа на первые лучи солнца после дождя, мягкие, желанные, пробивающиеся сквозь завись чёрных туч. С ней лицо Томаса Шелби становилось неузнаваемым и словно бы переставало принадлежать тому самому бессовестному бандиту, каким Виктория всегда хотела его считать. Но теперь каждый раз, когда она подумает о нём, как о жадном до денег и власти мерзавце, она будет вспоминать эту совершенно искреннюю и непозволительно красивую улыбку и проклинать тот миг, когда решила, что хочет её увидеть.

Неприятные эмоции за ненадобностью растворились сами по себе. Тяжесть грусти по отцу, нахлынувшая на Викторию минуту назад, ослабела, и теперь девушка думала, что не хочет ничем омрачать эту прогулку – важное событие как для неё, так и для Томми. Только Атлас почему-то стал вести себя нервно: закружил вокруг дерева, громко выпускал воздух через ноздри, топал копытами.

– Ну, а Ваш отец? – спросила Виктория. – Кем был Ваш отец, Томас?

– Цыганом, – ответил Томми, откинувшись на спинку скамьи и окинув взглядом бликующую поверхность озера. – Он воровал коней и предсказывал судьбу. Он мог нагадать человеку, что его лошадь украдут, а потом все охали и удивлялись его прозорливости.

И вновь Виктория не смогла удержать в себе веселье. Удивительно, как незаметно в её общение с Томасом Шелби проскользнули непринуждённость и откровенность, положившие начало доверию. И вот так новости – Томас Шелби умеет шутить!

– А Вы тоже так можете?

– Что? Предсказывать судьбу? – Томас взглянул на неё, вскинув бровями, и выдохнул, как нечто очевидное: – Разумеется.

– Тогда что скажете? – и Мартин протянула Томасу руку, смотрящую вверх раскрытой ладонью.

Не ожидая, однако, что шутка зайдёт так далеко, Томми, как не сторонник голословности, решил довести дело до конца. Да и на душе у него в кой-то веки было относительно спокойно, и даже если это спокойствие было лишь иллюзией, Томми хотел насладиться редким проблеском света в его жизни.

Усмехнувшись, он взял Викторию за руку, начал задумчиво приговаривать «Так, посмотрим, что тут у нас», всматриваться в её ладонь и водить пальцем по пересекающим её веткам линий. У него были крепкие руки с горячими широкими ладонями и выступающими нитями синих жил на слегка заскорузлой коже, и Виктория совершенно не понимала, почему сейчас обращает на это внимание. Но ей нравилось складывать своё новое впечатление о Томасе Шелби из лоскутков таких интимных деталей, нравилось заново рисовать его портрет свежими красками.

– Я вижу, что Вас ждёт подарок от состоятельного мужчины, – сделал своё пророческое заключение цыган.

– От... мужчины?.. Какой подарок?

– Подарок, благодаря которому по возвращении домой Вы сможете хотя бы иногда дышать тем воздухом, к которому привыкли, – ответил Том, откинувшись на спинку и закинув на неё правую руку, разместив её за спиной Виктории. – Тем, который можно вдохнуть, лишь взобравшись на спину жеребца.

Он сказал это так непринуждённо, словно для него это было нечто, само собой разумеющееся, но для Виктории эти слова стали оглушительным шоком. Она бросила взгляд на специальное седло, в котором приехала к этому озеру, потом – на Томаса, что неотрывно глядел на неё улыбающимися глазами, наблюдая за ожидаемой реакцией. Он всё увидел в её широко распахнутых удивлённых глазах и понял всё по её несмелым отрицательным махам головой.

– Не отказывайтесь, Виктория, – эта рекомендация из уст Шелби прозвучала скорее как приказ, за которым должна была следовать угроза. – Потому что, если Вы откажетесь, я отдам это седло Вашему другу Генри, который, я полагаю, не пойдёт против своего начальника. Генри возьмёт это седло, и оно в любом случае окажется у Вас. Мне ведь оно ни к чему. Оно изготовлено для Вас, Вам и будет принадлежать.

Его самоуверенный тон раздражал Викторию лишь секунду, несколько мгновений – восхищал, а затем она почувствовала нахлынувшее на неё странное чувство, родившееся из благодарности и неловкости. Конечно, она собиралась отказаться от такого дорогого подарка, за который, вдруг подумалось Виктории, ей точно придётся чем-то расплачиваться. Но ведь это бесполезно, так ведь?

– Да уж, талант ясновидения Вам явно достался от Вашего прозорливого отца, – вздохнула она, закусывая губы, что предательски растягивались в улыбку, чувствуя, как её уши и скулы начали гореть, словно растёртые шерстяными варежками в мороз. Томас усмехнулся.

Виктория по-прежнему верила, что Томми пытается что-то от неё получить, но она всё ещё не знала, что может ему дать. У неё не было ничего, что могло быть полезно Томасу Шелби: ни денег, ни связей, ни здорового женского тела... Ничего в этом мире не делается просто так, Мартин это хорошо знала. И, если раньше эти мысли её злили и оскорбляли, то теперь всё это оказалось задавлено размышлениями о том, что она и вправду может сделать для человека, который уделяет ей столько внимания. Может, для начала впустить его в свою жизнь и признать в нём друга?

– Томас, – позвала Виктория, решив, что должна раз и навсегда избавить себя от сомнительных догадок и вычеркнуть все ненужные варианты из своего предполагаемого списка причин, по которым мистер Шелби протягивает ей руку помощи. – Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что Вы проявляете ко мне знаки внимания? Похоже, Вы мною заинтересованы.

– Это плохо?

– Это... странно, – Вик вдруг почувствовала себя глупо. Она не помнила, чтобы хоть раз в жизни говорила о подобном с мужчиной, и лишь сейчас понимала, как же все эти разговоры об очевидном нелепо выглядят со стороны. Это словно смотреть на свою собственную руку и бояться назвать её своей рукой. – Неужели я Вас не отталкиваю?

– Чем Вы должны отталкивать меня, Виктория? – в голосе Томми звучало недоумение, но лицо почти не менялось.

– Своей немощностью. В конце концов, я... – на языке крутилось колючее слово «инвалид», но Виктория по-прежнему не хотела так себя называть, – не могу ходить.

– А, вот как. Вы думаете, я такой?

– Я не думаю. Я этого боюсь.

Не решаясь взглянуть на своего собеседника, Виктория пересекала неприкаянным взглядом то разбросанную под ногами листву, то камешки, выброшенные на берегу в изумительном беспорядке, но она хорошо чувствовала на себе тяжёлый взгляд Томаса, пытливый взгляд, взгляд, который требовал к себе внимания. Его рука, что притаилась на спинке скамьи прямо за головой девушки, словно в засаде, вдруг оказалась у её лица, прислонившись костяшками пальцев к щеке и медленно двигаясь то вверх, то вниз. И тут Виктория поняла, что утратила контроль над ситуацией, и над своими эмоциями – тоже.

– Вы кусаетесь, как Ваш конь, – прошептал Томас в паре дюймов от её лица, и Виктория, помимо прикосновения его руки, почувствовала его дыхание на своей коже.

Она потеряла голову за считанные секунды, вмиг забыла, как всё начиналось, и перестала представлять, чем всё может кончиться, если управление отойдёт сердцу, а не здравому смыслу. Кончики их носов соприкоснулись, и Виктория задержала дыхание, словно разучилась дышать. От Томаса пахло сожжённым табаком и дорогим слегка горьковатым парфюмом, и эти замшевые ноты сменялись и двигались, как в калейдоскопе. Он оказался так близко впервые с того момента, когда обнял её в больнице и успокоил, но теперь он был ближе, гораздо ближе. Виктория боялась приоткрыть губы, ведь это даст Томасу зелёный свет, и после этого всё станет ещё запутаннее, ещё опаснее. Томми положил большой палец на её подбородок, чуть надавил и сам приоткрыл её губы, сам взял себе тот сигнал, который она боялась ему дать. И поцеловал её.

Этот поцелуй разоружил Викторию, стёр всё, во что она привыкла верить, насильно открыл глаза на вещи, которые она намеренно игнорировала. Она ответила ему, и сделала это, ни минуты не раздумывая, словно где-то в глубине души уже давно спланировала этот миг. Но она всё ещё боялась, себя, Томаса, Сабини, своей травмы и кровавых закатов. Когда Томми целовал её, он уже не казался ей тем бессердечным чудовищем, каким его рисовала молва. Разве у чудовищ бывают такие чувственные губы? О, милая моя, только у чудовищ они и бывают!

Вдруг по всей округе раздалось взрывное лошадиное ржание, подействовавшее на Викторию не то испугом, не то отрезвлением. Она расцепила поцелуй, отстранилась от мужчины и взглянула на Атласа. Повернувшись к двум забывшим о нём людям, конь недовольно фыркал, ржал и пытался подняться на дыбы, но короткая привязь не позволяла ему этого сделать. Виктория принялась разговаривать с ним, чтобы успокоить. Томас выдохнул, не скрывая досады, сунул в рот новую сигарету и направился к взбеленившемуся жеребцу. Но конь, открыто указывая на виновника своего возмущения, не подпускал Шелби к себе, бодался, угрожающе клацал зубами.

– Ваш Атлас очень ревнивый, да? – заметил Томми, когда ему всё-таки удалось поймать морду скакуна за ремни оголовья и угомонить его. – Совсем как Вы.

– С чего Вы взяли, что я ревнивая? – насмешливо вскинула бровью Виктория.

– Вы и не пытаетесь это скрывать. Я видел, как Вы смотрели, когда я ехал верхом на Вашем жеребце. Вы ни с кем не хотите его делить.

– Вам не стоит думать, что Вы хорошо меня знаете, Томас. Рискуете попасть впросак.

Он усмехнулся так, словно не поверил ей, как чопорный взрослый не верит словам ребёнка, утверждающего, что видел зубную фею. У Томаса, конечно же, нашлась пара слов в ответ, но он оставил их при себе, когда выстроил в голове цепочку острых фраз, способных вновь привести их к холодным словесным стычкам. Сейчас ему это было не нужно. Томми вновь обошёл скамью, встал перед Викторией и протянул ей руку, сказав:

– Поедем обратно? Я должен вернуть Вас в больницу до часа. Иначе этот конь превратится в мышь, а волшебное седло – в тыкву.

– А Вы – в крысу? – усмехнулась Виктория, задрав голову и взглянув на мужчину, который сегодня шутил чаще, чем обычно себе позволял.

– Верно. Потому что медсестра перестанет пускать меня к Вам, и мне придётся тайком пробираться в Вашу палату, как самой настоящей крысе.

Выпуская воздух со смешками, Виктория ещё раз взглянула вокруг, на желтеющие деревья, переговаривающиеся друг с другом шелестом листвы, на зеленеющую траву, на серых гусей, беззаботно дрейфующих по тихой поверхности озера. Она хотела ещё когда-нибудь вернуться сюда, чтобы снова вложить в руку Томми Шелби ещё одну часть своего прошлого и получить взамен что-то и от него; чтобы они вновь завели глупый разговор об очевидном; чтобы снова взглянули друг на друга с расстояния пары дюймов и разучились дышать.

Вустерский ипподром, спустя месяц, показался Виктории слишком далеко, чтобы его кровавый след, тянущийся за ней до самого сегодняшнего дня, наконец-то выцвел и затерялся в чёрных следах дорогих мужских ботинок. Теперь они повсюду.

* * *

Гром победоносного лошадиного ржания пронзил небеса, и гулкий свисток, прогремевший в следующий миг над ипподромом, разнёс по округе растворяющиеся клубы пыли. Восхищённая публика взревела, искупав первого пришедшего к финишу жеребца и его жокея в самых бурных овациях, в воздух ринулись кепки и шляпы. Седьмой номер по кличке «Разящий ветер» – серебристо-вороной жеребец с длинными мускулистыми ногами – выгарцовывал торжествующий шаг по дорожке, красуясь, бодро взмахивая хвостом и гривой, а на его спине мужчина в коричневом рединготе благодарил зрителей за рукоплескания высоко поднятой вверх правой рукой. Проигравшие лошади шагали позади, не смея обгонять победителя.

Из вип-ложи за победным шествием седьмого номера, нервно дымя толстой сигарой, наблюдал, вероятно, самый влиятельный из тех нескольких сотен мужчин и женщин, что собрались сегодня на ипподроме, – Дарби Сабини. Тонкие чёрные усы жались ближе к носу, губы его кривились, во взгляде билось раздражение. Конь, которого он сегодня выставил на состязание, пришёл к финишу вторым, отстав от седьмого номера лишь на жалкий один ярд. Уже вторые скачки подряд Дарби не мог угадать с жеребцом, и сегодня за это вновь поплатится один из его подручных, который не проследил должным образом за подготовкой коня.

Все они были не те, думал мафиозный дон: не те кони, не те наездники, не такие тренировки. Сабини точно знал, кто ему был нужен: неуловимый гнедой жеребец, не проигравший ни одного заезда из четырёх скачек подряд; конь, что мчал быстрее вспышки молнии; самый сильный конь во всей Англии, самый свирепый, самый безумный. Атлас уже давно должен был оказаться в его конюшнях. Терпение итальянца стремительно иссякало.

В ложу поднялся мужчина в чёрном костюме и бежевом пальто, снял шляпу. Он мялся у порога, бросая неохотные взгляды на скаковые дорожки ипподрома, собирался с мыслями, и через пару секунд пискнул, словно это скулил трясущийся от холода щенок, наказанный и без спроса ступивший на порог хозяйского дома:

– Мистер Сабини... Новости из Вустера.

– Дарио, – произнёс Сабини, даже не глядя на одного из множества своих верных подданных, что днями напролёт шныряли у него под ногами и раздражали своей некомпетентностью. – На кого ты сегодня поставил?

Дарио зацепился взглядом за каждого стоящего здесь члена семьи Сабини, что не смели и звука из себя выдавить, лишь жалостливо глядели на пришедшего бедолагу, который сейчас, судя по всему, примет на себя всю ярость их босса.

– Новости, мистер Сабини... – повторил Дарио.

– Я спрашиваю, на какой номер ты поставил? – повторил Дарби.

– На пятый, мистер Сабини. На Вашу лошадь.

– Ты просто ёбанный кретин, – процедил Сабини, и казалось, в этой паре слов с огромным трудом сдерживалась вся его по-сицилийски горячая досада. Дарби неразборчиво выругался на итальянском себе под нос, а затем спросил: – Новости хорошие?

– Ну... они не то, что бы... – Дарио мялся несколько секунд. Его обязали докладывать о новостях сразу же, не медля, но сегодняшние вести были явно не для того момента, когда Сабини потерпел очередную неудачу. И всё же Дарио должен был сделать это, поэтому быстро подлетел к креслу, в котором расположился босс и заговорил наперегонки с самим собой. – Наш человек из вустерской больницы сообщил, что Томми Шелби сегодня приезжал на лошади к Виктории Мартин и забирал её на прогулку за пределы больницы, поэтому их разговор никто не слышал.

– Томми Шелби... сделал что? – нарочито спокойно переспросил Сабини. Почти каждый из присутствующих мог поклясться, что услышал, как надрывно заскрипели голосовые связки босса.

– Он... – Дарио сглотнул, его лоб покрылся испариной, – навещал мисс Мартин. Он повёз её верхом на лошади. Кажется, он изготовил для неё специальное седло, и она снова может...

– Она снова может _что_ , твою мать?! – взорвался подскочивший на ноги босс итальянской группировки. Сигара выскользнула из его руки, а стоящий перед ним маленький столик с десертами и шампанским оказался перевёрнут. Дёрнувшийся Дарио, попятившись, споткнулся о собственные ноги и упал. – Эта сучка никогда не встанет на ноги, дорога на ипподром ей закрыта навсегда! Ни одно седло ей не поможет! И ни один Томми Шелби с его блядской сворой грязножопых цыган! – Сабини кричал, ругался, плевался, пинал близстоящую мебель и топал ногами, как разгневанный избалованный ребёнок, который долго не получает желаемого.

– Так давайте убьём его? – предложил один из итальянцев, что пятились к бортикам ложи.

Сабини обернулся к нему, каждая мышца его лица дрожала и натягивалась, а ноздри раздувались под звуки непомерно тяжёлого дыхания. Дарио уже отполз к закрытой стене и забился в угол, жалея о том, что принёс дурную весть, о том, что лошадь мистера Сабини проиграла, и о том, что ему не посчастливилось родиться на свет.

– А может быть, мне лучше убить тебя, а, Рики? Пустить пулю в твою сраную тупую башку прямо здесь и сейчас, да?! – распалился Дарби, подлетев к подручному, схватив его за грудки пиджака и попытавшись тряхануть этого бугая, что был выше него на целую голову. Рики лишь слегка пошатнулся, смотря в заплывшие злостью глаза босса.

Дарби потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, вернуть мыслям какое-никакое подобие порядка. Ведь только с порядком в голове, думал итальянец, он сможет победить зазнавшегося цыганёнка с грязных бирмингемских улиц. Никто из его воротил больше не решался высказывать своё мнение.

Сабини поднял с пола чудом уцелевшую бутылку шампанского, взял из маленького переносного бара новый бокал, наполнил его, отхлебнул. Игристый алкоголь уколол рассудок пузырьками газа.

– Этот выродок думает, что может водить меня за нос, – сказал Сабини, стоя перед Рики, смотря на него и тыча ему в лицо бокалом с шампанским. Рики кивал на каждое слово босса со статичным каменным лицом. – Мы должны напомнить ему, что случается, когда кто-то пытается прыгнуть выше головы. Своей и моей. Он сдохнет, Рики, непременно, мы нашпигуем его свинцом, как рождественскую утку яблоками, а мариноваться он будет в сточных водах Гранд Юнион. Но не сейчас, – нервный шёпот Сабини, казалось, можно было услышать в другом конце дрожащего от гама и музыки ипподрома. – Раз ему так нравится жалеть обездоленных, пускай делает это, как истинный сердоболец. Пускай льёт слёзы. – Дарби обернулся к дрожащему в страхе Дарио, подошёл к нему и дал новое распоряжение: – Свяжись с человеком в больнице. Передай, пускай продолжает наблюдать за каждым чёртовым шагом девчонки и ждёт указаний. Скоро зазвонит колокол.

Дарио поднялся, двинулся к выходу по хрустящим под его ногами осколкам разбитого хрустального сервиза. Его большие чёрные глаза всё ещё круглились от испуга, а руки чуть дрожали. Характер Сабини был непредсказуем, и даже если сейчас он был спокоен, никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, что в следующую секунду он не вонзит один из этих осколков кому-нибудь в горло.

– И вот, что ещё, Дарио, – сказал Сабини, прежде чем напуганный мужчина в бежевом пальто выскользнул из вип-ложи и исчез за кремовыми шторами. – Никогда не делай ставку, если не уверен, что лошадь не придёт к финишу первой, ты же не конченный долбоёб. Ступай.

Дарби запрокинул голову назад и осушил бокал. Он огляделся вокруг себя, на беспорядок, который вновь учудила та самая вспыльчивая сторона его личности, с которой ему было всё труднее и труднее справляться. Дарби вслух высказался о том, что этому месту не помешает уборка. Рики велел своему коллеге позвать уборщиков. Но Дарби вовсе не имел в виду лишь ложу, которую он чуть было не разгромил на эмоциях. Уборка требовалась всей их сфере деятельности, и в первую очередь – территориям с северного конца канала Гранд Юнион. Пришла пора вынести мусор.


	7. Глава 7. Ставка

Привычно задыхающееся от дыма серое небо над Бирмингемом золотилось мерцанием утреннего сияния. Приветливые лучи раннего солнца силились пробиваться сквозь завесь смога и окропляли просыпающиеся рабочие улицы Смолл-Хит светом. Туман над каналом Гранд Юнион ещё не успел рассеяться, а на одном из его берегов, на причале у старых складов, где самая влиятельная бандитская ячейка этого города хранила своё оружие, выпивку и лошадей, уже вершилось событие, которое положит начало новой череды несчастий. Буря уже висела над Бирмингемом и над головами его королей.

Высокий, мускулистый гнедой жеребец ступал по размытой прошедшим дождём чёрной земле, сотканной из сажи и навоза. Конь плыл в синеющей дымке копоти, громко выпуская воздух из раздувающихся ноздрей, точно корабль в зловещий рассветный штиль в бескрайнем пустом океане. Краснощёкий крупный мужчина в шляпе-федоре вёл статного жеребца под уздцы по дороге, увенчанной кострами, которые владелец склада Чарли Стронг разводил каждое утро. Впереди стояли мужчины, с одной стороны – четверо, и все в твидовых кепках-восьмиклинках, а напротив них с другой стороны – трое, в модных шляпах-трилби. Конь подошёл к мужчине, что стоял по центру, и гулко фыркнул над его ухом. Из-под козырька кепки блеснули два сапфира, мужчина махнул длинными ресницами, вынул сигарету изо рта и спустил с губ струю густого дыма. И это значило, что он был спокоен.

Сегодня здесь завершалась сделка между Томасом Шелби и Дарби Сабини, которую два «императора» заключили месяц назад перед скачками в Вустере, где победоносный жеребец по кличке Атлас, срывающий планку всех букмекерских ставок ушедшего лета, потерпел фиаско. И сегодня этот жеребец отойдёт к рукам того, кто был инициатором громкого инцидента, взлетевшего на первые полосы всех газет.

– Конь Ваш, мистер Сабини, – сказал Томми стоящему напротив него итальянцу, что внимательно осматривал подошедшего жеребца.

– У него маленькая трещинка на правом переднем копыте, я хотел её залечить, но не успел, Томми сказал, что его пора отдавать, – пролепетал Кудрявый, поглаживая коня по шее. – Лучше покажите его хорошему ветеринару, ладно?

Томми взял поводья (сделать это оказалось нелегко, ведь Кудрявый сильно вцепился в них, не желая расставаться с Атласом) и приготовился передать их представителю итальянской лондонской группировки. Но прежде Дарби должен был обмолвиться о выполнении своей стороны сделки.

Сабини смотрел на Шелби уличительно, с каверзой, словно размышлял, стоя прямо здесь перед ним, с какой же стороны ему сперва укусить этого хитрого цыганского выродка, чьи наглые глаза так и хотелось выцарапать и сжечь в этих вонючих кострах. Вытянутую из-под пальто позолоченную бумагу с печатями и подписями Дарби вручил Томасу со словами:

– Лицензия на размещение букмекерских палаток с тотализаторами на ипподроме в Вустере.

В один и тот же миг в руке Томми оказалась желанная бумага, благодаря которой он начнёт медленное вытеснение Сабини с вустерского ипподрома, а в руках Сабини – самый быстрый конь во всём Соединённом Королевстве, который принесёт ему немереное количество денег. Но, пробежавшись глазами по условиям, пропечатанным на бумаге, Томми вдруг нахмурился.

– Здесь написано «одна треть», – уточнил Томми, подняв глаза на Сабини. Итальянец с большой неохотой перевёл взгляд с красавца-жеребца, на миг вызвавшего на его губах довольную улыбку, на Томаса. – А мы договаривались на половину от всей площади для тотализаторов. Я раздобыл для Вас самого лучшего жеребца в стране, а Вы...

– Ты раздобыл мне жеребца с треснувшим копытом, плюс не в положенный срок, а намного позже. Закрой рот, и бери, что дают, пока я не передумал, – кинул ему Дарби, как шелудивому псу, и передал коня своему подчинённому, поручив тому загнать Атласа в фургон.

– Я чувствую смрад ёбанного кидалова, – Артур Шелби в привычном для себя зверином оскале рванул с места, не собираясь даже поднимать руку на Сабини – он мог снести этого карлика-итальяшку, просто ткнувшись в него своей грудью.

– Артур! Успокойся, – но Томми быстро его остановил. Он подумал с пару секунд, затем поднял глаза, выпрямился и сказал: – Хорошо. Я согласен на новые условия.

– Согласен он, – фыркнул Сабини, – как будто тебя кто-то спрашивает. – А затем он приблизился к Томасу, чего этот брюзга обычно не делал, и заговорил бегло и сбито, тыкая того пальцем в грудь и спуская с поводка свой поджарый итальянский акцент: – Я знаю, что ты ездил к безногой сучке. Я знаю, что ты водил к ней и моего коня. Я даже знаю, что ты сегодня ел на завтрак, щенок. Я _всё_ знаю, мать твою, ты меня понял? И, если я пойму, что вы с ней вдвоём что-то задумали против меня, я мокрого места не оставлю от тебя, от твоей семьи, от твоего бизнеса и от твоего города, воняющего дерьмом и углём.

Ругаясь, Сабини становился похож на маленькую злую таксу – собачонку богатой дамы, которая любит одевать своего любимца в шляпу с цветами. Но, думая об этом, Томми не смеялся, хоть и находил это забавным. Маленькая зубастая такса в декоративной шляпке, тявкающая на прохожих, пытающаяся казаться выше своего настоящего роста. А лапки-то крохотные. Как и острые зубки.

С каждой секундой, пока Томми и Дарби напряжённо смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто бы играя в детскую игру «Кто первый моргнёт», Артур подбирался всё ближе к Сабини, и вот он уже гневно пыхтел у него прямо над ухом, предупреждая без слов: «Отойди от моего брата, или я отгрызу тебе, на хуй, ухо».

– Одна треть площади для тотализаторов вустерского ипподрома...

– Твоя, чёртов Томми Шелби, – и, отвернувшись и сплюнув, Сабини направился к дороге, где его ждал роскошный чёрный «Фиат», на котором он приехал в это далеко не пышущее роскошью место. – Постарайся больше не попадаться мне на глаза. Идёмте, парни.

– До свидания, мистер Сабини, – нарочно любезничал Томми, дав себе волю наконец-то повеселиться, когда вновь подумал о маленькой таксе.

Уходя, Дарби Сабини бурчал о том, что его дорогой костюм провонял кострами и лошадиным дерьмом всего за пару минут пребывания на «этой помойке», и о том, что он больше никогда в жизни не приедет в Смолл-Хит. И он уводил с собою Атласа – коня, за которого одна девушка, о которой Томми не переставал думать день за днём, готова была отдать жизнь. Он ничего ей не рассказал. Да и не должен был.

Атласа загнали в кузов специального фургона, в которых перевозили лошадей, и под рёв старого мотора увезли со складов. И вдруг Томми вспомнил, как впервые увидел Атласа на беговых дорожках. Кажется, тогда он выглядел чуть иначе. Грива была темнее? Или блеск шерсти был ярче? А может, Томас просто слегка нервничает? В тот день, вспомнил Томми, он приехал смотреть на жеребца, которого собирался прикарманить для скачек, но смотрел лишь на ту, что сорвала ему все планы. Наверное, скоро, узнав о сегодняшней встрече, она посмотрит на него так же, как и в тот день.

Артур поднял камень из-под ног и запустил вслед фургону, а потом выругался во всё горло, словно прочищал его. Джон набросился на него сверху, стащил кепку, растрепал волосы и попытался вразумить, напомнив брату о том, что теперь они смогут «рубить законное бабло» на вустерском ипподроме, а скоро и до Эпсома доберутся. Чарли подошёл к Томасу, взглянул в его задумчивое лицо с ожиданием и затянулся сигаретой.

– И что дальше, Том? – спросил он племянника.

Томми закурил, привычно перед этим потерев фильтром о губы, и ответил, развернувшись и направившись в сторону конюшен:

– А дальше, Чарли, я покажу достопочтенному мистеру Сабини, что в общении с Острыми козырьками стоит очень осторожно выбирать слова и быть крайне вежливым. И к чему могут привести изменения условий сделки без согласия одной из сторон. Артур, – жестом руки Томми подозвал к себе старшего брата, который в эту секунду как раз увесисто топал в сторону главы семьи, отмахиваясь кепкой от задираний Джона, – вели нашим букмекерам расставлять палатки в Вустере. Мы начнём внедрение уже сегодня.

– У меня руки чешутся, Том, – сказал Артур, сквозь тяжесть своего яростного сопения. Старшему Шелби никак не давал покоя непростительный тон макаронника.

– У меня тоже. Наберись терпения, брат.

Четверо мужчин прошли вдоль стен складов, мимо свалов металлолома, выстроенных из коробок и ящиков башен, фургонных прицепов и встали перед конюшней. Кудрявый вбежал внутрь вперёд них, отодвинул воротины пошире, будто собирался продемонстрировать братьям Шелби нечто важное.

– Ты знал, Томми? – спросил Джон, поравнявшись плечом к плечу со старшим братом. – Знал, что Сабини зажмёт нам половину своих владений, да? Поэтому ты решил провернуть этот фокус с конём?

Конюх полностью открыл ворота, и перед братьями во всей своей красе предстал такой же подбористый гнедой жеребец, в точности такой же, как и тот, которого только что увёз Сабини. Только вот этот Атлас был настоящий, в отличие от того безымянного жеребца, который уехал сегодня в Лондон с итальянцами, чтобы покорить пьедесталы национальных ипподромов.

– Да, Джон. Именно поэтому, – ответил Томас, и он соврал.

Лежащий на сваленном сене Атлас поднял голову и встал на ноги, когда к нему подбежал Кудрявый и осмотрел его. По прошествии месяца жеребец уже обжился в конюшне Томаса Шелби, буйствовал очень редко, почти не дрался с подходящими к нему мужчинами, однако ни Артур, ни Джон пока не рисковали приближаться к этому хулигану, который отбил им все бока, ближе, чем на пару ярдов. Атлас приветствовал Кудрявого дружелюбным тихим фырканьем, пока конюх, дурашливо хихикая, наполнял кормушку соломой и зерном. И Томас вдруг едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на них. И всё же, подумал он, несмотря на то, что настоящий Атлас всё же остался у него, Виктория всё равно посмотрит на него с укором, когда узнает, что Томми без её ведома проворачивал подобного рода махинации с её любимейшим жеребцом.

– Чёрт подери, Томми, – выругался Артур, хищно улыбаясь, тыкая пальцем в сторону завтракающего коня, – я даже не уверен, что перед нами стоит настоящий разбойник, а не его сраная копия, которую ты подсунул макароннику. Не могу поверить, что ты нашёл настолько похожего. Ты словно достал само его отражение из зеркала, негодяй. Сабини в жизни не догадается, что мы сбагрили ему липу.

– Пока конь не начнёт проигрывать раз за разом, – сказал Томми, докурив и бросив бычок под ноги. – Или пока краска не начнёт выцветать. До того момента у нас есть совсем не много времени, чтобы прижать Сабини.

– Может, ты слепишь ещё одного для девахи, м? У каждого будет по Атласу, и все будут довольны.

– С ней такой дешёвый трюк не прокатит. Она росла рядом с этим конём, он ей почти как брат. Если ты приведёшь к ней кого-то, кто будет походить на него, как две капли воды друг на друга, ей даже не придётся разглядывать его. Ей достаточно будет просто один раз взглянуть, чтобы понять, что перед ней стоит не Атлас.

– Что за невыносимая маленькая засранка! – без злобы сказал Артур, оскалившись.

И в этот момент Атлас вдруг резко поднял голову и громогласно заржал прямо на Артура. Томас уже привык к тому, что Атлас понимал их настроения и даже слова, поэтому отучил себя говорить о Виктории в его присутствии, а вот Джон и Артур ещё с трудом усвоили этот урок. Шелби-старший отлетел назад на пару шагов, самопроизвольно закрывшись руками, словно ждал нападения. Джон расхохотался в голос, а Томми усмехнулся, глядя на громко матерящегося старшего брата.

– Джон, что у Финна и Исайи? – спросил Томми, когда братья уже отдалялись от конюшни.

– Звонили. Они уже на месте, – доложил пафосно вышагивающий Джон, подкурив свою сигару. – Я напомнил им смотреть в оба и не разевать рты.

– Хорошо. Хорошо.

У братьев Шелби сегодня было ещё много запланированных дел, и теперь Томми мог лишь с малой долей спокойствия заняться ими всеми, но значительная его часть по-прежнему с тревогой оценивала произошедшее и грядущее. А ещё ему необходимо было срочно наполнить портсигар. Сигарета, втоптанная в грязь перед конюшней, оказалась при нём последней.

* * *

Чёрный блестящий «Дюзенберг» медленно ехал по коптящимся улицам Смолл-Хит, ныряя в клубы дыма и языки отбрасываемого кузнями пламени. Танцующие в воздухе песчинки пепла были похожи на снежинки, эдакая бесконечная зима рабочих закоулков, в которых всё постоянно чернело и дымилось. Автомобиль проехал Уэст-Мидлендс и выехал на длинную и широкую Вотери Лэйн, где помимо рабочих, перетаскивающих с одной стороны улицы на другую носилки с углём, ещё бегали и мазались в этом угле дети. В нищенско-бандитской эстетике Смолл-Хит «Дюзенберг» выглядел, точно рождественская ёлка в запущенной конюшне – сияющее нарядное дерево, пахнущее хвоей, карамелью и ароматизированными свечами, окутанное гнусными запахами реальной жизни.

Автомобиль остановился на тротуаре у подножия двухэтажного здания из чёрного камня, что сплошным строением тянулось вдоль чуть ли ни всей улицы, у двери, табличка на которой гласила «Букмекерская контора братьев Шелби». Двери машины распахнулись с двух сторон, и на пропитанный кровью и потом камень мостовой ступили двое мужчин, что впервые имели удовольствие насладиться специфичными красотами Бирмингема. Мужчина в чёрном незапахнутом пальто и высокой чёрной шляпе оглядел улицу с одного конца, а затем развернулся и оглядел с другого. Густая русая растительность покрывала его нижнюю часть лица, серо-голубые глаза смотрели под наклоном из-под твёрдых полей шляпы. Он не был одет богато, его пожелтевшая белая рубашка была без ворота, а жилетка растянута и застёгнута лишь на пару пуговиц, но его внешний вид говорил о достатке. Однако его взгляду не хватало уверенности – уверенности в своём решении лично оказаться сегодня в этом грязном городе.

– Ты только посмотри на это, Олли, – сказал мужчина парню с кудрявым чёрным пушком на голове, что составил ему компанию в этом сомнительном путешествии. – Взгляни вокруг. Мы приехали сюда, и нам здесь суждено находиться не больше часа, так ведь? А все эти люди живут прямо здесь, представляешь, да? Они живут на этих чёрных улицах, работают, женятся, заводят семьи, умирают. Их это устраивает, да. Их дети играют с камнями, посмотри. Вот, почему с хозяином этого большого сортира следует быть осторожнее: его с детства приучили прятать камни в карманах.

Алфи Соломонс – представитель еврейской общины Лондона, а также крупный бизнесмен и рэкетир южной Англии – мог бы отослать своему деловому партнёру из Бирмингема телеграмму с необходимыми словами или совершить телефонный звонок. Одним небесам было известно, что дёрнуло Алфи потратить несколько часов своего времени на дорогу и пару лишних литров бензина, чтобы нанести личный визит Томасу Шелби. Быть может, это была страховка из соображений безопасности. Возможно, Алфи хотел сказать Томми намного больше слов, чем планировал. А может быть, один заработавшийся еврей просто соскучился по одному бессовестно забывшему о нём цыгану, отношения с которым у него были напряжённые, но при этом – куда более тёплые, чем с кем-либо ещё.

С противоположной стороны улицы показался чёрный «Фиат», и так же, как и «Дюзенберг», припарковался у обочины возле «Конторы Шелби», взбудоражив залежавшуюся в дорожной яме лужу. Из автомобиля вышли трое, и это были владельцы конторы – парни, носящие фамилию хозяев этого города.

– Мистер Соломонс, – взглянул на него Томми несколько растерянно и вопрошающе, словно на мираж, который должен был рассеяться, как только Томми махнёт ресницами. – Не ожидал Вашего визита. Как доехали?

– Шалом*, мой друг! Хорошо доехали, хорошо. По въезду в Бирмингем нас пытались обокрасть два раза.

– Всего два? – взметнул бровями Томас.

– Прекрасный городок, да, просто чудесный.

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, и Томми, полностью уверенный в том, что Соломонс приехал к нему из Лондона явно не для того, чтобы просто поздороваться, пригласил его войти в контору. Алфи попросил своего подручного Олли остаться снаружи и присмотреть за машиной, ведь на улицах этого «чудесного города» он не рискнул бы оставить без охраны на улице даже собственный плевок.

Артур и Джон, которые, кстати, в отличие от Томми, были не так уж расположены любезничать с евреем, вошли через квартиру, а Томас провёл гостя к своему кабинету через парадный вход букмекерской конторы. Здесь всё привычно клокотало гамом, звенело и шуршало наличными. Всё это должно было пронестись мимо, словно вспышка фотокамеры, на это надеялся Томми, желая как можно скорее выслушать причину визита Соломонса и избавиться от его общества. Но Алфи шёл по залу медленно, рассматривая столы, букмекеров и расчётные доски с таблицами и процентами, словно музейные экспонаты. Для этого он даже надевал свои очки-половинки, висящие на тонкой цепочке у него на шее, и с профессорской заинтересованностью подолгу задерживался у касс и столов, чем вынуждал мистера Шелби украдкой закатывать глаза и вздыхать.

В конце зала, куда отголоски бурной работы букмекеров дотягивались с большим трудом, зеленоватым золотом отливали полупрозрачные двери с витиевато выведенной на каждой створе фамилией Шелби. За этими дверьми располагалось довольно просторное светлое помещение, украшенное дорогой мебелью, камином, картинами, статуэтками и другими предметами декора, которые мог себе позволить человек при деньгах. Это и был кабинет Томаса Шелби.

– У Вас возникли какие-то вопросы по экспорту, мистер Соломонс? – спросил Томми, закрыв дверь за своим гостем. Алфи пробежался взглядом вокруг, подметил то немногое в обстановке, что его привлекло, и, тем не менее, нисколько не впечатлился. Томас умело это игнорировал: дела были важнее. – Вчера в Ливерпуль с моих барж ушло двести бочек Вашего... «хлеба». Всё, согласно нашим с Вами договорённостям.

– О, ты молодец, да, хорошая работа, я доволен, – сказал Алфи, будто бы глава Шелби появился перед ним только в эту секунду, а до этого Алфи говорил сам с собой. – Но я тут вовсе не за этим. Плесни-ка мне виски, дружок, – и присел в кресло напротив хозяйского рабочего стола, высокого, широкого, срубленного из красного дерева.

Томми взял два стакана и графин с журнального столика. Его еврейский друг, как и всегда, ни в чём себе не отказывал, особенно – в комфорте, и он позволял себе делать это с размахом. Единственный человек, к которому Томми тянуло нечто необъяснимое, несмотря на всяческую подозрительность, хоть сердце из раза в раз при виде этого бородатого жида и било во все тромбоны громогласное: «Не верь, Томми, обманутым будешь».

Привычно не утруждая себя снятием шляпы, мистер Соломонс откинулся на спинку кресла и взглянул, как виски полился в стакан, стоящий перед ним.

– Я слышал, вы с нашим дорогим сицилийским другом повздорили, так? Из-за чего? Из-за кобылы, верно?

– Из-за скакуна, мистер Соломонс, – ответил Томми, присев в своё кресло за столом и отпив виски. Алфи отпил следом после него, как будто бы опасался, что цыган мог что-то ему подмешать. – Из-за породистого скакуна, который выигрывал скачки четыре раза подряд. И выиграл бы и в пятый, если бы не «наш дорогой сицилийский друг». И мы вовсе не повздорили – мы сошлись на компромиссе и пришли к общему соглашению.

– Угу. Он тебя кинул, – согласно кивая, констатировал Соломонс. Он будто бы вовсе и не слышал, что говорит ему Томас. – А ты, друг мой, молча проглотил скормленное тебе дерьмо, верно?

На что Томми и реагировал с молчанием, так это на попытки еврея вразумить его, с одной стороны милые, но с другой – совершенно бесполезные попытки. Неужели умный и дальновидный мистер Соломонс и впрямь такого низкого о нём мнения? Шелби чуть усмехнулся, словно всё, о чём они тут говорят, не имеет к нему ровным счётом никакого отношения, и взгляд его отстранённо упёрся в несуществующий объект где-то за спиной его гостя. Затем он достал из ящика стола резную деревянную коробочку, оттуда – одну сигарету и подкурил её, чиркнув спичкой. Табачный дым, как и всегда, думал Том, подскажет ему, где искать хладнокровие.

– О, я очень рад, что тебе весело, мой друг. Юмор, говорят, продлевает жизнь. Но, если бы только это было правдой, мы бы все дружно проводили дни напролёт в цирке, смотрели бы на этих раскрашенных ребятишек в кружевных панталонах и жили бы, мать его, вечно, – доселе не тронутое никакой излишней обеспокоенностью лицо Алфи вдруг спеклось хмуростью. Злой хмуростью, будто бы Томас чем-то его сильно рассердил или обидел. – Ты у нас крутой парнишка, да? Так ведь ты считаешь, я прав? Только, вот, чтобы переиграть макаронника, у которого размер авторитета больше, чем размер твоего члена, недостаточно быть просто крутым парнишкой, так ведь?

Неправдоподобная улыбка сама собой понемногу натягивалась на губы Томми, пока завёрнутый в тонкую трубку табак медленно тлел меж его пальцев. Он догадывался, что наверняка раздражал этим своего партнёра, но сделать ничего не мог. Точнее сказать, и не пытался.

– Сабини просто так на месте не сидит, – рассказывал Алфи, чуть постукивая пальцами по дереву подлокотника и по-стариковски гнездясь в просторном кожаном кресле. – Вчера он пришёл ко мне, чтобы напомнить о нашей с ним старой э-э-э... дружбе, и рассказал мне о ваших с ним «соглашениях» и «компромиссах», полагая, по всей видимости, что я не в курсе. Видишь ли, макаронный сеньор хочет, чтобы я закрыл для тебя свои двери. Чтобы я встал на его сторону и помог ему прижать тебя и банду твоих уличных сорванцов, которые ему уже порядком поднадоели. Кстати, в убеждении он использует весьма и весьма правдоподобные аргументы.

– Правда? – Томми вскинул бровями, потянулся через стол, стряхнул пепел с сигареты в пепельницу.

– Дружок, ты что, думаешь, я приехал из Лондона навестить тебя в этом благоухающем сортиром маленьком кусочке преисподней, лишь для того, чтобы несмешно пошутить! – всплеснул руками Алфи, поражённый несвойственной другу беспечностью, и его приподнятый голос раздался тяжёлыми скрипами, точно старая несмазанная телега на каменистой дороге. Еврей наклонился вперёд, упёрся локтями в стол и сказал: – Я хочу кое-что тебе прояснить, по дружбе, так сказать, понимаешь, да? Смотри. Сабини ты теперь на хуй не нужен. Он выжал из тебя всё, что хотел, как из коровы, которую вдоволь подоили, и теперь можно смело забивать и подавать к столу свеженькую говядину. Поэтому тебе стоит быть начеку, не только здесь, в Бирмингеме, но и в Вустере, где, насколько я знаю, отдыхает несчастная девушка-жокей.

«Несчастная? – промелькнуло в голове Томми. – Я бы поспорил».

Некоторое время он молча смотрел на своего собеседника сквозь золотистое пыльное марево, повисшее в кабинете, точно завесь смога в небе над просыпающимися фабриками этого прокуренного города. Вероятно, Томми и вправду должен был переживать, ведь предостережения его коллеги были резонными, пускай Шелби и находил их отчасти подозрительно любезными. Он мог хотя бы сделать вид, что его посетила нужная доля озабоченности. Но разве Томми Шелби позволит кому-то, вроде Алфи Соломонса – крупной акулы лондонского рэкета, с которым он не перестаёт вести войну интеллектов, – думать, будто бы он нуждается в чьих-то советах!

Выслушать его было занятно: надо же, оказывается, этому на первый взгляд безразличному бандиту (абсолютно такому же, как и сам мистер Шелби) может быть не наплевать на жизнь человека, которого он с ехидным коварством, а иногда с неприкрытым сарказмом называет «другом». И всё же Томас частенько ловил себя на непростительной сентиментальности: ему нравилось думать, что они с Алфи и вправду друзья.

– Алфи, – произнёс Томми и потушил сигарету о дно пепельницы, – я ценю Вашу трогательную обеспокоенность...

– О, Христа ради, заткнись.

– Но я далеко не слепец, а Сабини маскирует своё отношение ко мне не лучше, чем проститутка прячет обнажённую грудь. Я хорошо представляю, к чему мы с ним оба идём и чего хотим, и, поверьте мне, предусматриваю варианты развития событий. Бирмингем... Весь город – это моя вотчина, штаб-квартира Острых козырьков. Если итальянцы на этой территории сделают хоть что-нибудь, что нам не понравится, – а нам это в любом случае не понравится – их нашпигованные свинцом тела устелют дно Гранд Юнион. Сабини тоже не дурак, он всё это знает, поэтому не сунется к нам с шашкой наголо. В Вустере тоже есть мои люди, которые отвечают за безопасность мисс Мартин, пока она находится в госпитале. Я всё контролирую.

– Надо же, Томми Шелби – заступник униженных и сломленных. К лику святых ещё не причислили? – вскинул густыми бровями Соломонс, и образовавшиеся на его лбу складки слегка приподняли поля чёрной шляпы. Но после он быстро отмахнулся от собственной заинтересованности: – А, впрочем, знаешь, не рассказывай, не надо. Правды я всё равно не услышу, а твои цыганские сказки я не люблю, ты же знаешь. Пускай их макаронник слушает.

В зависшей на несколько секунд тишине они сказали друг другу взглядами всё, что хотели и, возможно, даже не хотели говорить, и никому не пришлось вслух озвучивать то, о чём впоследствии можно пожалеть. Вот, почему, вероятно, несмотря на периодические разногласия и недопонимания, эти двое мужчин могли всё же с некоторой долей уверенности назвать друг друга если и не друзьями, то, по меньшей мере, компаньонами.

Быть может, когда-нибудь они и вправду смогут стать хорошими друзьями, каким не нужны поводы, чтобы приезжать друг другу в гости издалека. Но лишь тогда это произойдёт, когда и Томас Шелби, и Алфи Соломонс научаться доверять людям, когда они и сами станут чуточку лучше, чтобы люди доверяли им.

Собираясь покинуть букмекерскую контору братьев Шелби и направиться обратно на юг, в родной Кэмден-Таун к своей «хлебопекарне», мистер Соломонс попросил мигом поднявшегося следом за ним Томаса не провожать его. Стакан, наполненный виски для гостя, так и остался неопустошённым, а кроме того его содержимое оказалось неплохо раскритиковано бородатым ценителем рома. Алфи был бы не Алфи, если бы не покривился на их «низкопробную» выпивку, подумал Томми, привычно не удивляясь и уже даже не раздражаясь. И зачем он вообще попросил налить ему виски?..

– Алфи, – позвал Томми, когда его гость, спешащий испариться так же неожиданно, как и появился на пороге его конторы, уже тянулся к ручке двери. Пускай им и не нужны были слова, чтобы читать намерения друг друга, но кое-что Шелби желал услышать от Соломонса лично, словами, не знаками и домыслами. – Вы сказали, что Сабини просил Вас встать на его сторону. Каков же был Ваш ответ?

Развернувшись, Алфи взглянул на хозяина города, в который его сегодня принесла лихая, и в лице его на миг застыла задумчивость, скрывающая трудность выбора. Нет, всё же Томми не был уверен, что читает его. А с чего он, собственно, вообще взял, что может это делать?

– Я выбрал сторону, на которой при любом раскладе смогу остаться победителем, – свою собственную. Леитраот*, мой дорогой друг, – и, отсалютовав коротким едва ли заметным кивком, бормоча что-то неразборчивое себе под нос, Алфи ушёл.

Томми не поверил ему. Он никогда не верил людям, которые говорят с ним на языке, которого он не знает.

* * *

Новый рабочий день у Генри МакКаллена начался сумбурно и продолжался ничуть не лучше, словно его сценарий писался каким-то озлобленным на весь мир удручённым коммунистом. С утра парень чуть было не проспал, вспомнив о том, что забыл с вечера завести головку будильника, лишь в тот момент, когда шлёпнулся на пол с кровати. А по пути на работу какой-то лихач на блестящем «Райли» окатил его грязью с ног до головы, окончательно определив – день у Генри сегодня будет паршивый. И это ему ещё повезло, что в конторе почти никто не заметил отсутствие новичка на рабочем месте, поэтому за опоздание Генри, к его великому счастью, его никто не отчитал. Тем не менее, его сегодняшнее везение на этом закончилось.

– Я не выиграл ни единого шиллинга, ничего, совсем! Немедленно верните мне всё, что я отдал вам! Там были все наши с женой сбережения на покупку новой машины, она мне теперь всю плешь проест. Боже, мне конец... Отдайте, отдайте мне мои деньги! – худой небритый мужчина в старой потёртой куртке, что несоразмерно сидела на нём, как мешок из-под картошки, извергался отчаянным криком на сидящего перед ним кудрявого букмекера.

– Простите, сэр, но я ничего не могу Вам вернуть, – упрямо повторял Генри уже, наверное, раз в пятый этому обанкротившемуся бедолаге, у которого глаза были такие стеклянные, словно он уже не был жив. – Ставка была сделана, в случае проигрыша деньги никому не возвращаются. Разве Вы не знаете, как работает тотализатор?

– Нет-нет-нет, Вы не можете так говорить! Верните, верните мне мои деньги сейчас же! Верните их! – три увесистых хлопка по старому хлипкому столу пошатнули деловое спокойствие среди бетторов и букмекеров. Косые взгляды уже были прикованы к истерящему мужчине и его жертве.

Вздрагивая от каждого крика и плотно сжимая губы, Генри думал: «Уйди, пожалуйста, уйди, не провоцируй, пожалуйста, уходи к чёрту!» У его лица появился оттенок сдержанной агрессии и в то же время – леденящего испуга. Генри ничего не говорил: всё, что он мог сказать разгневанному мужчине, он уже сказал. Что ж, теперь осталось выслушать все самые лестные «комплименты» в свой адрес, отряхнуться, как ни в чём не бывало, и дальше продолжить принимать ставки от людей, кто-то из которых, вполне вероятно, уже завтра прилетит в контору на тяге своего гнева и встанет перед Генри на место того мужчины, что сейчас оплевал ему всё лицо. И вот тогда-то этот чёртов стол наконец-то сломается, треснет посередине, сложится и рухнет, а шиллинги и пенни встанут на рёбра и понесутся по полу под ногами исступлённо вытаращившихся мужчин и женщин. А Генри вновь натянет улыбку, повернётся к ним и скажет, излучая тонны приторной любезности: «Спасибо за Вашу ставку!»

Когда-нибудь этот мужчина всё-таки должен был устать от крика. Обрушив на Генри всё своё отчаяние и минутную ненависть, он развернулся и вылетел из конторы, но перед этим оставил последний мазок на холсте – смёл с букмекерского стола все табели и деньги. Дверь гулко хлопнула, и Генри, словно бы облитого с ног до головы ледяной водой, подбросило на стуле. Он глубоко выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, он отряхнулся, как ему и положено. А когда открыл глаза, бросил несмелый взгляд в сторону, потому что не мог избавиться от скверного ощущения – за ним внимательно наблюдают. Около узкой лестницы, что вела куда-то наверх (Генри не знал, что располагалось на втором этаже над конторой, но члены семьи Шелби, бывало, поднимались по крутой лесенке, и наверху загорался свет), стоял, облокотившись на перила, Артур Шелби, явственно вцепившийся горящими волчьими глазами в кудрявого паренька. В его руке была фляжка, к горлышку которой он припадал время от времени, а на губах – веселящаяся ухмылка, будто бы он наблюдал за цирковой обезьянкой. Генри потемнел, скривил губы, нерасторопно отвёл взгляд, как будто обжёгся. Нужно было поднять всё с пола и продолжать работать. Цепочка людей, выстроившаяся перед его столом, теряла терпение.

Работа на ненавистных братьев Шелби выдавалась для Генри всё той же привычной для него работой букмекера с теми же счётными формами, цифрами, вероятностями, процентами и крутящимися в руках деньгами, но с одним существенным отличием от работы на свою подругу – теперь он практически всегда находился в состоянии параноидальной подозрительности, а озлобленность на Шелби откусывала от него раз за разом всё большие куски здравомыслия. Когда Генри доводилось увидеть кого-то из трёх братьев, он обычно всегда смотрел на них ровно, старался, по крайней мере, чтобы внушить им и себе самому, что в подмётки этим бандитам он всё-таки годится, или же куда больше – он выше всех них, он достойнее, он лучше. Но именно на Артура он не мог смотреть дольше секунды, просто потому что в глаза в этот момент ударяла неприятная резь, а в животе закручивался кислый узел. В памяти Генри ещё слишком свежи были жгучие удары увесистых крупных кулаков с большими выступающими костяшками, шершавыми, твёрдыми, как сама сталь. Время уже должно было начать стирать отголоски обиды и страха, отшлифовывать реальность, в которой теперь он, Генри, называл чуть было не сложившего его в гроб человека своим начальником. И, вероятно, именно эта горькая ирония и не давала плохим чувствам успокоиться.

Собрав с пола свои табели и рассыпанные бронзовые пенсы и серебряные шиллинги, Генри поднялся, сложил всё на стол, сел и начал торопливо раскладывать всё по своим местам. Как-то независимо от Генри, его глаза вновь повелись в сторону, где полминуты назад встретились с глазами Артура Шелби, и теперь уже никого там не обнаружили, кроме мелькающих туда-сюда спин. Что-то тяжеловесное упало с груди, МакКаллен наконец-то смог выдохнуть нервозность. Вроде бы даже наступило некое подобие ясности в его голове, трезвости, свежести. Но над ухом вдруг раздалось звериное рычание:

– Какой проблемный клиент попался, да?

То резкое движение, в котором Генри сиюсекундно подбросило на стуле, больше напомнило приступ эпилепсии, резко начавшийся, но так же резко и закончившийся. Из рук испуганного парня всё вновь повалилось на пол, и это развеселило его босса. Артур басисто захихикал, хлопая Генри по плечу своей широкой ладонью, которой при желании мог бы заколотить парнишку в пол, как гвоздь. Подобно настоящему хищнику, Артур притаился в тени за спиной Генри, а затем в момент, когда его жертва расслабилась, атаковал и насладился желаемой реакцией.

Каждая клеточка тела Генри МакКаллена ненавидела Артура Шелби. Быть может, даже больше, чем его младшего брата Томаса.

Зычно отглотнув с горлышка фляги, Артур вытер губы и усы рукавом пиджака, шмыгнул носом и наклонился к уху Генри. И затрясшийся парень мог поклясться чем угодно – сейчас он его ему откусит.

– Обычно мы таких, как этот шизик, не пускаем, – приглушив свой тяжёлый рык, заговорил Артур, тыкаясь длинным носом в кудрявый висок. Генри задрожал от страха и от раздражения, боясь дышать ртом, выпуская из ноздрей кривые струи воздуха. – Уже с порога видно, за чем мужики сюда приходят: потратить деньги или устроить шумиху. Этого всего трясло перед входом, как лихорадочного. Клянусь, он бы отправился к праотцам от радости, если бы узнал, что его ставка выстрелила. А гнев его только растормошил. Теперь этот недоумок начнёт думать башкой, прежде чем делать что-либо. Ты, считай, мужика спас. Так что, сделай лицо попроще, салага, – сквозь плотно сжатые зубы Шелби старшего прорвался довольный смешок, и Артур потрепал парнишку рукой по копне густых тёмных кудрей. Его напряжённая рука двигалась сильными рывками, словно он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не раздавить его голову, как бывает, когда гладишь невероятно милого зверька, и плотно сжимаешь зубы, чтобы держать под контролем желание затискать мягкий комочек до смерти.

– Почему же тогда этот мужчина оказался внутри, если вы таких не впускаете? – недовольно прозвучал вопрос Генри. Он старался держаться на расстоянии от Артура, но получалось с трудом, ведь этот безумец отобрал у него всё личное пространство.

– Потому что мне стало интересно посмотреть, что ты сделаешь, как поведёшь себя, как будешь держаться. Я специально направил его к тебе, – жадная усмешка обдала ухо Генри жаром. – Тебе надо закаляться, приятель, да? Не всё всегда будет так сладенько, как ты привык. В жизни случается дерьмо, как ты уже понял. Так привыкай к нему. Неженкам в нашем мире не выжить.

«Сладенько... как ты привык»? Разве Генри когда-нибудь привыкал к сладенькому? А как давно у него вообще всё было «сладенько»? Может, Артур, мать его, Шелби, расскажет ему об этом?

Генри улыбался через силу, словно это тоже входило в его обязанности по работе. Но за его терпеливые улыбки ему никто не платил, всё это были лишь издержки его характера, который он так ненавидел в последнее время. «Я такой слабак, – думал он, улыбаясь своим обидчикам. – Тряпка, – твердил он себе, день изо дня приходя в контору людей, которых он на дух не переносит. – Жалкий, никчёмный, трусливый...» Ему и самому не верилось в это, как в страшный сон. И Генри хотел очнуться от этого кошмара, хотел раз и навсегда перестать бояться. Он мечтал совершить подвиг во имя любви, после которого он наконец-то перестанет быть прежним Генри, и, возможно, тогда всё изменится и станет таким, как в его заветных мечтах. Только он, Виктория и Атлас, и никаких Острых козырьков, итальянцев и букмекерских контор. В эту минуту, когда человек, из-за которого он провел несколько недель на больничной койке, грузно сопел ему в ухо и оскорблял неприкрытыми насмешками, Генри МакКаллен по-прежнему мечтал о закатах, таких, чтоб как в детстве – пахнущих свежескошенной травой, а не углём, во время которых он, маленький несуразный мальчишка, наблюдает за самой прекрасной в мире девочкой, скачущей верхом на самом быстром жеребце.

Дверь кабинета главы семьи Шелби в конце коридора хлопнула, привлекла внимание не только Генри, но и Артура, который лишь благодаря этому наконец-то оставил бедного парнишку в покое. Бородатый мужчина, прошедший несколько минут назад с Томасом Шелби, теперь шёл обратно через зал, вновь увлечённо разглядывая процесс здешней работы. Генри запомнил его и почему-то с первого взгляда предположил, что этот мужчина такой же опасный, как и Томми Шелби. А может, кто знает, куда опаснее.

Иногда, когда Генри наблюдал за людьми, с которыми общается Томас Шелби, он ощущал себя мухой в паутине, окруженной множеством восьмиглазых хищников. Маленькой безрассудной мухой, которая запуталась в липкой паутине по своей собственной воле – по воле своего омерзительного бессилия.

Алфи Соломонс неспешно двигался к выходу сквозь толпы посетителей конторы, которые, будто бы по велению какой-то потусторонней силы, сами расходились перед ним. Казалось бы, его ничего здесь не держит, но вдруг Алфи остановился прямо около стола, за которым работал Генри, и парня пронзило встревоженное удивление. Он слышал, как громко Артур начал выпускать воздух из своих раздувающихся ноздрей, как порвался ровный тон его дыхания на маленькие лоскутки нервозного пыхтения. Артур смотрел на этого человека, как ощетинившийся кот смотрит на безобидного пса, и больше ему не было дела до издёвок над забавно супившимся кудрявым парнишкой. Ведь теперь, когда прямо перед ним оказался этот еврей, супившимся парнишкой стал сам Артур.

Несколько секунд Алфи выдерживал терпеливую паузу, позволяя усатому мужчине бурить его неприветливым взглядом, а затем он повернулся, словно его кто-то окликнул, но он плохо расслышал, и сказал:

– О, Артур, дружок, это ты? Как поживаешь?

– Не поверишь, просто чудесно, – в попытках улыбнуться лицо Артура скривилось самым страшным образом, и теперь уже было не понятно, какая во всём этом месиве из ярости кроется эмоция.

– Хорошо, да, это очень хорошо. Я рад это слышать. Кстати говоря, – Алфи перевёл взгляд на паренька, сидящего за расчётным столом, делая вид, будто совершенно не замечает грозно сопящего в его сторону Артура. Или же он и вправду этого не замечал? В конце концов, Алфи был из тех людей, обладающих редким даром умело пропускать мимо себя всё, до чего ему не было дела, – раз уж я нахожусь в вашей «кузнице», мне следует попытать удачу, так? Ты со мной согласен, мой друг? – это вновь было адресовано Артуру, который в ответ лишь продолжал грузно дышать носом. В его безмолвии будто бы таилась великая сила, сдерживающая его бешенство, словно затычка в ванной, не позволяющая воде хлынуть в водосток.

– О, да, конечно, отличная идея, сэр, – сбивчиво заговорил Генри, вновь услужливо улыбнувшись. Он ведь должен был что-то сделать, прежде чем шаткое самообладание Артура Шелби покроется трещинами. Генри разложил формуляры и взял ручку. – На что хотите поставить?

– На что я хочу поставить? На что же?.. Хм... – играя задумчивость, Соломонс оттягивал время, ведь то, что Генри так старательно пытался предотвратить, он, Алфи, всеми силами старался привести в действие. – Я хочу поставить на тот факт, что Томми Шелби на самом деле ни о ком не печётся. Что его показушная сердобольность – не более чем нарядная мишура очередной увлекательной авантюры. И я хочу поставить на то, что бедной девочке в вустерской больнице придётся несладко, если она не поспешит раскрыть глаза, – проговаривая всё это, Алфи доставал из карманов своего пальто шиллинги и даже пару фунтов, сложил это всё на стол и пододвинул к парню, заключив с расстановкой: – Вот, на что я хочу поставить.

Артур медленно опустился над столом, в упор, не мигая, смотря на Алфи. На кончиках его пальцев, сжимающихся в кулаках, свербела желчь. Генри казалось: ещё секунда, и этот неуравновешенный вцепится зубами в глотку бородатого мужчины, и всё тут окрасится красным, вся контора утонет в вязком алом океане. Генри был растерян, совершенно не знал, что делать дальше.

– Как Вам будет угодно, – фальшь в любезном тоне Артура была настолько ярко выраженной, что Генри, который слышал всё это прямо возле своего лица, вдруг поплохело от этой гнетущей обстановки.

– Но, мистер Шелби, в наших списках нет такой послед...

– Ты слышал, что он сказал, – Артур повернул голову, снова уткнулся носом прямо в щёку МакКаллену. Господь, если бы только в этом мальчике не было столько терпения, он бы прямо сейчас расплакался от ужаса, которым смердел этот трясущийся от гнева человек! – Возьми ручку, сынок, запиши, что он сказал, обозначь сумму и возьми деньги.

– Конечно-конечно, я повторю, мне не сложно, – совершенно спокойно сказал Алфи. Ему было по всем фронтам наплевать на то, как себя ведёт затаивший на него обиду Артур.

Руки Генри дрожали, он понял это, когда пришлось держать ручку. То, как накалился воздух, и то, как билась на виске Артура Шелби толстая синяя жила под кожей – Генри бросало в холодный пот от всего этого. Его одолело чувство гнетущего ожидания внезапного удара, словно что-то абсолютно точно должно было вот-вот оглушить его. Он словно находился между молотом и наковальней.

Пока Генри записывал каждое слово странного прогноза Алфи Соломонса, который явно делал ставку не всерьёз, но по каким-то необъяснимым причинам потратил на эту постановку реальные деньги, букмекер вдруг вдумался в смысл тех слов, что он выводил трясущейся рукой в строке формуляра. И Генри стало в тысячу раз страшнее, чем было минуту назад, когда Артур Шелби яростно дышал ему в ухо. Генри не переставал думать об этом, провожая взглядом спину удаляющегося к выходу мистера Соломонса. Он даже не заметил, как Артур, тихо выругавшись, выплеснул капельку ярости, пнув стол Генри, а затем испарился из зала так быстро, точно смерч.

В голове Генри гремели сирены, оглушительные, зомбирующие, и на мгновение все звуки вокруг него перестали существовать, и слышал он лишь один звук – грохот биения собственного сердца по всему телу. Неужели этот совершенно не знакомый ему мужчина только что подтвердил его самые страшные догадки? Сколько ему, Генри, ещё нужно времени, чтобы начать действовать? Как долго ему и Виктории ещё ждать триумфа справедливости? Все его потуги были бессмысленными, пока смелость не переполнит его. Она нужна была не через пару дней, не через неделю и не через месяц – здесь и сейчас. Кипящая, зудящая, бьющая прямо в голову смелость.

Генри заполнил несколько формуляров, приняв ставки ещё у пары человек, что продвигались по очереди к его столу, но о ставках он даже не думал. Двери с выведенной фамилией Шелби в конце зала величественно золотились, за ними мелькала чёрная тень. Генри украдкой наблюдал за этой тенью, бросал взгляды на двери, снова и снова отворачивался и пытался заняться работой, но всякий раз снова поднимал глаза и смотрел на двери кабинета с ожиданием, словно знал наверняка: что-то случится, прямо здес и прямо сейчас. Это «что-то» просто обязано было случиться. Тогда-то он и понял, что смелость его сегодня не посетит. Он наведается к ней сам.

И, бросив ручку, Генри МакКаллен вышел из-за стола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шалом – (ивр.) «мир», используется в качестве приветствия или прощания.  
> * Леитраот – (ивр.) «до свидания», «до встречи».


	8. Глава 8. Время собирать яблоки

В золотисто-синее небо, усеянное разноцветными воздушными змеями, ударила хлопушка и под громыхание маленьких барабанов и голосистых тромбонов рассыпала на центральную городскую площадь конфетти – листопад из праздничной бумаги. Сегодня в Вустере праздник – ежегодная осенняя сладкая ярмарка. День, когда все любящие родители города становились жертвами жалостливо смотрящих детских глаз, которые даже без лишних слов могли заставить любое сердце растаять, как те самые пирожные, конфеты, шоколадные пудинги и воздушные тортики, которые становились объектом общего обожания маленьких сладкоежек в этот день. И не только маленьких – сластёны всех возрастов сегодня стекались в центр города, откуда торжественно лилась громкая музыка, чтобы побаловать себя и своих любимых шоколадом.

Маленькая девочка, которую в этот день не пускали на праздничное мероприятие, смотрела на то, как люди двигаются вдоль украшенных цветастыми флажками улиц к месту, откуда доносилась весёлая музыка. Сегодня она не могла покинуть больницу, ведь вчера у неё поднялась очень высокая температура. Ну какая разница! Сегодня ведь температуры нет, и чувствует она себя лучше всех! Нет – строгие доктора и подчиняющиеся им медсёстры отобрали у малышки возможность посетить праздник. Никакого веселья, пока не будешь здорова!

Хелен стояла у высокой изгороди и просовывала бледное лицо между прутьями. Большие голубые глаза с интересом ухватились за проходящую мимо семейную пару с ребёнком. Красивая женщина в шляпке с цветком и улыбающийся мужчина в сером костюме держали за руки своего сынишку, который, быть может, был того же возраста, что и Хелен. Мальчик в предвкушающей радости подпрыгивал, а родители слегка подтягивали его вверх за руки, и оттого его прыжки становились высокими и большими, как шаги великана. Лёгкие порывы ветра доносили до ушей девочки радостные семейные обсуждения, что же они сегодня купят на ярмарке. Но скоро их голоса стали неразборчивыми – слишком далеко ушли эти счастливые люди, торопящиеся на шоколадную распродажу.

Может быть, даже если бы врачи и отпустили её на ярмарку, была бы Элли счастлива пойти туда одна? Нет, конечно же, нет. Ей бы и не пришлось довольствоваться одиночеством. Элли думала: она бы непременно взяла с собой Викторию и мистера Рэнделла, и им вместе было бы так же весело, как и той семейной паре, которая намеревалась купить маленькому Гарри (так они звали мальчика, прыгающего великаньими шагами) всё, что он попросит. А может быть, с ними вместе пошёл бы и мистер Томас Шелби – друг Виктории, который увёз её на красивом жеребце. Они бы выглядели, как самая настоящая семья: мама, папа, дедушка и Элли. Им бы только бабушки не хватало. А может, ею была бы миссис Барлоу? Девочка вдруг поняла, что не знает, для чего нужны бабушки и дедушки. Мама – чтобы заплетать красивые косички, одевать в самые роскошные платьица и вкусно готовить. Папа – чтобы рассказывал завораживающие сказки на ночь и катал на спине, как лошадка. А дедушка и бабушка? Вероятно, предположила Элли, чтобы крепко-крепко любили тебя, а ты – их. Это и есть самая настоящая семья.

Хелен мечтательно и с маленькой толикой обиды в груди воображала, как выглядит семья её мечты, которой она подарила бы весь шоколад мира в этот день. За спиной вдруг раздался взволнованный голос пухлой медсестры, что со всех ног бежала к ней:

– Хелен! Хелен, вот, ты где, солнышко, – она подбежала, взяла погружённую в свои мысли, а оттого даже не повернувшуюся к ней девочку за руку так резво, будто торопилась спастись от пожара. – Идём скорее. В больницу приехали торговцы шоколадом с ярмарки, чтобы угостить славных ребятишек, таких, как ты. Скорее, скорее, милая, пока они не ушли, идём! – и уволокла Элли за собой в корпус лазарета.

Маленькие ручки отцепились от прутьев изгороди, к которым девочка прислонялась щеками. И на прутьях тех остались тёмные мокрые следы.

* * *

Когда просторная и уныло пустая больничная палата после резвого стука дверью о стену наполнилась приветственным радостным девичьим возгласом: «Виктория! Виктория!», мисс Мартин уже проснулась и примерно минут тридцать удручённо изучала список процедур на сегодня, который ей передала медсестра от её лечащего врача. На днях Вик обещали выписать из больницы в связи со стабильностью её состояния и положительными результатами наблюдений. Доктор Нэкстон уже спокойно прогнозировал своей обеспокоенной пациентке скорейшее возвращение домой и готовил её к выписке. Но перед этим нужно было пройти «финальную полосу препятствий», чтобы обезопасить девушку от осложнений. Вик не спешила рассказывать об этом Хелен, ведь это будет значить, что они должны расстаться, а Хелен, как казалось Виктории, очень сильно к ней привязалась. Так же, как и Вик к ней.

Сегодня, как и всегда, Элли пришла к ней не с пустыми руками, только принесла она не бумагу и карандаши, как обычно, а коробку шоколадных конфет и небольшой букетик из нежно-розовых, цвета клубничного йогурта, хризантем. Эта маленькая самостоятельная леди даже вазу сама помыла и налила воды для цветов. Сегодня Элли была очень воодушевлена и энергична, несмотря на то, что на центральную площадь её всё же не пустили.

– Где ты их взяла? – спросила Виктория, любуясь стоящими на тумбочке возле койки почти не пахнущими цветами.

– У дядечки в смешной шляпе, который дал мне коробку конфет. У него лицо было раскрашено под зайчика, хи-хи, – отвечала Элли, раскачиваясь на стуле, куда забралась прямо с ногами. – Он сказал, что цветы я должна сегодня подарить своему самому-самому лучшему другу, а ещё поделиться с этим другом конфетами. Я сразу подумала про тебя. Ты же мой друг. Я ещё хотела мистеру Рэнделлу отнести, но надо же только одному другу... Я не знала, как выбрать. Хотелось и тебе, и ему дать конфет. Надеюсь, мистер Рэнделл на меня не обидится, – и девочка стыдливо опустила голову, теребя пуговку на своём бирюзово-белом платьице.

Ну и что это за люди, которые заставляют ребёнка вставать перед таким ужасным выбором, а потом ещё и чувствовать вину! Вик сию секунду придумала, как унять волнения Элли.

– В этой коробке так много конфет. Я лопну, если съем всё это, – сказала она, надув щёки и выпустив через сложенные трубочкой губы воздух, словно из дырочки надувного шара. Элли рассмеялась. – Давай мы вытащим половину, и ты отнесёшь их мистеру Рэнделлу? Я не думаю, что тот мужчина с заячьим гримом имел в виду одного друга. Можно поделиться со всеми, с кем захочешь.

– Со всеми?

– Конечно.

Вот так новости – со всеми, с кем захочешь! Немного подумав, взволнованно покусав нижнюю губу, Элли сказала:

– Тогда я хочу подарить конфеты и твоему другу – мистеру Шелби. А ещё Атласу!

Виктория звонко рассмеялась. Смех лился из неё, как что-то инородное, словно совершенно ей не принадлежащее, будто бы этот смех срывался с её губ по ошибке. Ведь Мартин давно не приходилось _так_ смеяться. И этот смех на какое-то время снова сделал её счастливой маленькой девочкой, такой же, как и её маленькая прелестная подруга. Элли заражала её своей жизнерадостностью. И Вик с удовольствием перенимала у неё это.

Виктория могла поклясться, Элли была сегодня красивее, чем когда-либо. Ну, разумеется, ведь маленькая принцесса готовилась посетить сладкую ярмарку, всё утро прихорашивалась, переоделась из больничной рубашки в своё любимое платье и попросила Викторию заплести ей хвостики. Вик боялась, что из-за запрета чудесная синь глаз Хелен сегодня будет опутана печалью, и она оказалась рада ошибиться. Девочка сияла, как и прежде, словно мысленно уже прогуливалась среди толпы, заполонившей шумную ярмарочную площадь в центре Вустера, и поедала сладкую вату.

Заговорив про мистера Шелби, Элли решила наконец-то спросить у Виктории кое-что, о чём задумалась ещё в тот день, когда «крутой красивый дяденька» в чёрном пальто и модной кепке, пренебрегая правилами, въехал на территорию больницы верхом на статном жеребце.

– Мистер Шелби – твой парень, да?

Вот так, прямо в лоб, без подступающих осторожных фраз, как это принято. Ну, конечно – ребёнок. Мысли детей чисты и лишены вероломства, и Виктории иногда доводилось забывать о некоторых возрастных особенностях её маленькой подруги.

Девушка выдохнула смущённую усмешку, замотала головой, спрятав взгляд в цветке хризантемы, что она крутила в руках.

– Он просто мой друг. Как ты, как мистер Рэнделл, – ответила Виктория, когда подняла глаза на девочку и ласково ей улыбнулась. Вопрос её скорее веселил, чем смущал. Подумать только: Томми Шелби – её молодой человек! – Мы с мистером Шелби слишком разные люди, Элли. Знаешь, ещё недавно я его терпеть не могла, – Вик наклонилась и шепнула, словно раскрывала страшную государственную тайну этой маленькой шпионке: – Он хотел забрать у меня Атласа.

– Почему? – искренне не понимая, спросила любопытная юная художница.

– Атлас очень сильный, он не раз побеждал в соревнованиях, в забегах с другими лошадьми. Он мчится быстрее ветра и всегда приходит первым. Все жокеи мира мечтают о таком коне. А мистер Шелби как раз зарабатывает деньги на резвых скакунах. Однажды он пришёл ко мне и попросил, чтобы я продала ему Атласа. Это разозлило меня. Отчасти, это злит меня и до сих пор. Но потом я поняла, что он больше на этом не настаивает, и простила его за попытку отобрать у меня моего коня. А сегодня я, вот, уже называю его другом.

– Почему ты его простила?

Хороший вопрос. Даже самой себе Виктория всё ещё не до конца смогла ответить на него, а сейчас должна поведать Элли о странных причинах своего неожиданного потепления к гангстеру, чьи руки по локоть в крови, а холодные льды глаз полны необъяснимого колдовского очарования.

– Потому что он помогает мне. Несмотря на то, что встретил меня впервые всего пару месяцев назад, – подобрать слова оказалось не сложно. Ответ лежал на поверхности всё это время, и Виктория часто обращалась к этой версии произошедшего. Правда, окончательной ей всё ещё не довелось стать.

– Мистер Томас очень добрый.

– Нет, Элли, едва ли его можно назвать добрым. Он совершает слишком много поступков, которые не свойственны добрым людям. Но он и не злой. Я не знаю, какой он.

Хризантема, лежащая на животе, вдруг напомнила Виктории о словах, с которых началось её знакомство с Томасом Шелби. «Это действительно Вы? – сказала она ему в тот день, своенравно выпятив грудь вперёд и задрав подбородок. – Тот самый Томас Шелби, чей цветущий палисадник перед домом возвышается на земле, подпитанной плотью неугодных ему?» Теперь же Вик усмехалась этим словам: ну и загнула же она тогда! Может, у Томаса и вправду есть сад, но полнится он вовсе не трупами, как она некоторое время полагала, а такими же приятными глазу цветами, как и эти розовые пышные хризантемы. И, быть может, он покажет ей этот сад когда-нибудь... в его собственном доме, таком большом и дорогом.

Музыка со стороны центральной площади ненадолго стихла, и в этот момент Виктории показалось, будто все её мысли зазорно обнажились, точно с распутной девицы сорвали блузку. Любознательная Хелен не давала Вик падать в пучину воспоминаний и раздумий, всё тащила её на поверхность сегодняшнего дня, но при этом загоняла её в самые дальние углы смятения. Ещё немного, и, чувствовала Виктория, она не сможет больше маскировать пылающие щёки и уши.

– А те парни в коридоре тоже твои друзья? – спросила Элли, болтая свешенными со стула ножками.

Вик нахмурилась:

– Какие парни?

– Ну, такие грозные на вид, брови хмурят, – Элли надавила указательными пальцами на свои надбровные дуги и заставила свои брови столкнуться на переносице. – Один из них чернокожий. Они стоят возле твоей двери, как охранники. Остановили меня, когда я хотела зайти, спрашивали, зачем я к тебе иду и что несу.

Сжавшиеся у переносицы брови Виктории вмиг взметнулись в удивлённой гримасе. Вот, что значит, пластом лежать в койке и даже не иметь возможности выглянуть за дверь собственной палаты – уже какая-то тайная охрана появилась ни с того ни с сего. Хотя, для Виктории эта загадка быстро оказалась разгадана одной единственной, но верной догадкой. Которая, собственно, и подтвердилась, как только девушке довелось взглянуть на этих «грозных на вид» парней.

Привстав немного и приготовившись встречать гостей, Виктория попросила Хелен пригласить достопочтенных джентльменов внутрь. Девочка быстро спрыгнула со стула, будто только этого и ждала, выглянула за дверь и деловито, точно личный секретарь Виктории Мартин, попросила притаившихся за дверью парней войти.

Порог палаты переступили два парня, скорее юных, чем молодых. Это были два подростка взрослой хулиганской наружности с чрезмерно важным чванливым видом, одетые в дорогие костюмы-тройки и твидовые кепки-восьмиклинки. И да, в козырьки этих небезызвестных кепок и впрямь были вшиты лезвия, как Вик и думала. Ещё из ползунков не выросли, а уже «козырьки»! Один из этих парней действительно был чернокожим, а лицо второго было застлано веснушками. Оба прошли внутрь, девочка закрыла за ними дверь, и встали напротив кровати девушки, покой которой приехали блюсти. Мартин осмотрела их, и взгляд её подолгу оставался вопрошающе-удивлённым: она ждала, пока мальчишки сами объяснятся. Но ждала она напрасно, ведь юные «козырьки» были не особо разговорчивы, особенно в такой неловкой ситуации, когда их спалила маленькая негодяйка.

– Я вас не знаю, но вполне догадываюсь, кто вы такие, – выдохнув, сказала Вик и одарила парней уличительным взглядом. – Зачем Томас послал вас сюда?

– Мы обеспечиваем безопасность, – делая свой мальчишечий голос нарочито важным, ответил веснушчатый охранник, которому на вид было не больше пятнадцати лет, если Вик могла верно судить.

Его чернокожий напарник толкнул его локтём в бок, взглянул с укором.

– Это лишь мера предосторожности, ничего серьёзного, мисс Мартин, – поправил он ровным спокойным взрослым голосом. Таким голосом обычно разговаривал Томас Шелби.

– О, правда? – от ноток сарказма в голосе оказалось трудно удержаться. – Так, я могу спать спокойно, пока столь бравые солдаты дежурят у моей двери?

– Верно, мисс.

Элли, смотревшая на мальчишек, раскрыв рот, и Виктория, по-доброму усмехающаяся уголком губ, словно слушала детский лепет, переглянулись друг с другом.

– Ладно. Как вас зовут, герои? – спросила Виктория, улыбаясь. Парни чувствовали в её улыбке насмешку, но умело игнорировали, держались своего бравого амплуа.

– Исайя, – представился темнокожий юноша.

– Финн Шелби, – назвался второй.

– Шелби? – Вик сию секунду обратила на него всё своё внимание, слегка сморщила лоб, осмотрела паренька с ног до головы. – Родственник Томаса?

– Я его младший брат, – эти слова сделали из Финна непомерно важного гордеца, словно бы он только что назвался сыном самого короля Англии – принцем Соединённого Королевства. И Вик снова этому усмехнулась.

Вот, так уже было гораздо правильнее, думала Мартин – знать своих защитников в лицо. Только вот... От кого всё-таки они должны её защищать? Пропустив пару улыбок от знакомства с юными членами банды Острых козырьков, Вик вдруг уловила этот тонкий запах тревоги. Почему эти парни вообще здесь? Почему Томас вдруг решил отправить их сюда? «Меры предосторожности»? Ха, ну да, рассказывайте! Жуткое предчувствие положило свои холодные пальцы на горло Виктории, готовое в любой момент сжать его и выдавить страх. Но пока что это была лишь маленькая электрическая вспышка настороженности, не больше.

Что же происходит там, у Томми, спрашивала себя Виктория, думая, что ответ непременно к ней придёт. Что творится в мире снаружи, за окном, за стенами этой клетки, в которой её держат уже два месяца? Но не там, где льются песни и реки шоколада среди танцующего золотого листопада под аккомпанемент звонких шарманок, а там, где чёрно-синее небо дышит дымом и плачет смолью. Хуже обездвиженности для Вик могло оказаться только это туманное неведение.

Парни из Козырьков вернулись на свой пост, в коридор, и, когда они выходили из палаты, Вик и Элли слышали, как Исайя, приглушив голос, слегка толкнул Финна и кинул придирку: «Эй, ты специально назвал свою фамилию, выпендрёжник», – а Финн в ответ начал придумывать отговорки и отмахиваться от обвинений. Дверь за ними закрылась, а спорить об этом они так и не прекратили. А Виктория и Хелен вновь остались вдвоём.

– Так, значит, вы с мистером Шелби не любовники? – Элли перебралась на скрипящую кровать, в которой сидела Виктория, опустила глаза, заняла руки бесцельным поправлением её одеяла.

– Боже мой, Элли, где ты таких слов нахваталась! – лицо Виктории сморщилось и улыбнулось одновременно, она отвернулась, почувствовав, что румянец на щеках наконец-то прорвался сквозь её отчаянный блок.

Неугомонная девочка резко подняла голову, впилась в подругу выпрашивающим взглядом и выпалила:

– Тогда можно я возьму его себе?

Виктория сначала подумала, что эта хитрая маленькая разоблачительница просто хочет вытянуть из неё признания в том, что мистер Шелби ей всё-таки небезразличен (Элли любила разоблачать. Маленькая леди мечтала стать художницей, но на самом деле, была уверена Вик, ей следовало пойти в детективы). Но провалиться ей под землю прямо в этот момент, если те напористость и решительность, которые Виктория увидела в глазах Хелен, были бы шуткой или актёрской игрой. Нет – девочка задала вопрос абсолютно серьёзно. Но, даже поняв это, Вик не смогла удержать себя от смеха.

– Чего смеёшься! – Элли смутилась, хлопнула залившуюся смехом Викторию по плечу, чтобы та прекратила. – Я серьёзно!

Наперебой разливающемуся по палате смеху, который, можно было подумать, бесследно исчез ещё давным-давно, Хелен принялась тараторить, наливаясь красным, как помидор, и объяснять, почему нашла Томаса Шелби привлекательным. А Виктория просто не могла остановить смех, который набросился на неё, точно стайка ястребов на беззащитную мышку. В последний раз ей доводилось смеяться до колик в животе, когда семнадцатилетний Генри МакКаллен учился ездить верхом. Вик могла поклясться, если бы он тогда не бросил эту бесполезную затею и продолжил, она бы точно умерла от смеха.

Тепло разливалось внутри Виктории, пока она, пытаясь совладать с неожиданным приступом смеха, запрокидывала голову назад и хваталась за разрывающийся живот. Он вот-вот лопнет от напряжения! Она давно не чувствовала такого. Очень давно.

* * *

Три быстрых, немного, может быть, даже робких удара в дверь с той стороны оповестили главу семьи Шелби об очередном визите. Нужен всем и каждому, днём и ночью, в мирное время и военное, да?

– Войдите, – попросил Томми, не отрывая изучающего взгляда от бумаг.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Шелби, – спустя несколько секунд тишины, позволившей гостю собраться с мыслями и собрать всю свою трепыхающуюся смелость в кулак, раздался мужской голос.

Томасу показалось, что этот голос ему не знаком, он всё же оставил чтение документов и поднял глаза на вошедшего. И вправду, голос этого человека ему ещё не успел хорошо запомниться.

– А, Генри. Проходи, присаживайся.

Генри МакКаллен закрыл за собою дверь, тихо, осторожно, будто боялся сломать. Нет, он не боялся ничего, по крайней мере, в этом он себя убедил, прежде чем поднять руку, сжать кулак и постучать в эту дверь.

«Я изменюсь. Я буду смелым ради неё», – эти слова повторялись в его голове и эхом разносились по всему телу уже не первый день. Но сегодня, здесь и сейчас, в этом роскошном кабинете, в котором пахло виски, деньгами, кровью и табаком эти слова вдруг показались Генри жалкими.

Кудрявый парнишка в поношенной белой, или скорее – уже серой, рубашке, горчичной жилетке и высоких грязных ботинках прошёл к столу своего начальника. Этот дорогой ковёр под его ногами, поймал себя на мысли Генри, вот-вот завизжит человеческим голосом, возмутится, как брезгливая барышня, за то, что по нему ходят столь непотребной старой обувью. Так думал Генри. В голове его, несмотря на обманчивую уверенность в себе, разворачивался сумбур.

– Виски? – предложил Томми. Не дожидаясь ответа, он уже ставил на стол два стакана и тянулся за стоявшей на комоде бутылкой «Джеймсона».

– Спасибо, я не пью, – быстро отказался Генри.

Томми остановился на полуделе, его взгляд надолго задержался на лице Генри. На упрямом мрачном лице, скованном одновременным страхом и отчаянным самопожертвованием, какое появляется у террористов-смертников, которые идут на гибель, веря в своё правое дело. Генри МакКаллен сегодня был тем самым террористом. Он смотрел в упор на Томаса, думая, что может себе это позволить. У парнишки дерзкое настроение, да? Встал не с той ноги?

В любом случае, Томми ждал его. Давно ждал. Он знал, что рано или поздно, он придёт к нему в кабинет, постучится так же робко, как сделал это пару минут назад, но будет куда смелее и куда безумнее. Но разве это была точка кипения? Малыш Генри, ты поторопился. Иди, посиди ещё немного за букмекерским столом, нагрей свою озлобленность до температуры кипения, помешай и подавай к столу. Не трать попусту время занятого человека.

– Что ж, – сказал Томми, когда всё же поставил один стакан перед Генри, снял пробку с бутылки и перевернул горлышко горизонтально над сосудом. – И всё же я привык угощать своих гостей. Даже если они некрасиво отказываются.

Казалось, сам воздух в кабинете наполнился ядом, таким, от которого начинали щипать глаза, который въедался в кожу и заставлял кости зудеть. Пока горячительная жидкость лилась в его стакан, который он не просил, Генри заострил взгляд на совершенно спокойном выражении лица Томаса, но Генри знал: из спокойствия ему его всё-таки удалось вырвать на какой-то миг.

Томми вновь опустился в своё хозяйское кресло, взял стакан в руки, неспешно отпил виски, попробовал расслабиться. Нет, он бы не сказал, что визит этого парня сделал его каким-то напряжённым: сердце бьётся ровно, мысли стоят на местах, рука не тянется к среднему ящику стола, где лежит револьвер. Но что-то неспокойное Генри всё же в нём посеял. Раздражение... Оно, в некотором роде, даже перекрывало любопытство, на что же может ещё оказаться способен этот удивительный парнишка и его слепая жажда спасти подругу от «злодея» в восьмиклинке.

– Полагаю, я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, – сказал Томас.

– О, ну, конечно, я даже не сомневался, – тихая ненависть Генри, которую он всё время сдерживал, наконец-то сорвалась с крючка. Он фальшиво усмехнулся, выдавил неестественный смешок, закивал. – Вы ведь всегда всё знаете. Всезнающий Томми Шелби, провидец, всемогущий Бог. Вы видите насквозь каждого, кто стоит перед Вами, читаете, как открытую книгу, да? Вам нет равных. Вы непогрешимы.

Томас слушал его тираду с интересом. Неужели это всё и вправду он? Тут явно было чему польститься.

– А знаешь, я, наверное, поторопился с выводами и ошибся, – перебил его Томас. Достав из портсигара одну сигарету, он чиркнул спичкой, прикрыв огонь ладонью, и закурил. – Я подумал, ты пришёл поговорить о Виктории. Но ты, судя по всему, намерен сыпать сарказмом и язвительными оскорблениями. Я прав?

Действительно, мать его, видит каждого насквозь...

А если на самом деле, зачем Генри пришёл и чего ждёт от этого разговора? Цель его визита и ему самому виделась весьма размыто, но, после того, как Алфи Соломонс озвучил свою ставку, ноги сами принесли Генри в этот кабинет. Он чувствовал, если будет медлить и дальше, рискует опоздать, потерять ту, что ему дороже всего на свете. Ничего не было так сильно в Генри, как убеждённость в том, что только он один может спасти Викторию от когтистых лап Шелби, от их вероломства. И спасти её от самой себя. С минуты на минуту грянет гром. Вот, почему Генри больше не мог ждать, пока его смелость настоится.

Генри звучно выдохнул через нос рваными струями воздуха, плотно сжал губы, словно с них в любой момент могло сорваться что-то очень страшное, что может уничтожить всю эту контору к чертям.

– Вы должны знать, что не достойны её, – высказался МакКаллен. После этих слов наступило некое облегчение.

– О, вот оно что, – Томми затянулся, выпустил струю сигаретного дыма и взглянул на сидящего перед ним парня так внимательно, будто намеревался силой своего взгляда заставить его притянутую за уши отвагу снова уйти в тень. – А ты достоин? Как думаешь, ты достоин её? Ты согласился на сделку ради денег, утаив от своей подруги некоторую правду. Ты не смог помешать её заезду, хотя пытался. Ведь у тебя было дурное предчувствие, верно? – Томми указал сигаретой на Генри, тогда как тот вжался в кресло, а его руки тряслись, вцепившись в подлокотники. – И ты отказываешься её слушать, настаиваешь на своём, пытаешься навязать своё мнение, совершенно игнорируя её чувства. Так как ты всё-таки думаешь, Генри, ты достоин её?

Генри злился, но злился на правду. И правда эта была лишь на его совести, а злиться он должен был лишь на себя, но не на Томми Шелби. Так он размышлял бы, будь в его действиях чуть больше трезвости и чуть меньше слепой ненависти к ледяному спокойствию этих самоуверенных голубых глаз. От его напыщенности Генри просто тошнило, и впервые в жизни его посещало стыдливое непростительное желание, дикая жажда... убийства. Руки, которые привыкли лишь ухаживать за лошадьми, собирать ягоды и считать деньги, в этот трещавший по швам момент не боялись обагриться кровью.

В следующий миг накалённую тишину в кабинете разрушил жалостливый скрежет деревянных ножек отлетевшего назад кресла о пол. Генри подскочил на ноги, точно ошпаренный кипятком, вдохи и выдохи проходили через его грудь с натужным трудом, на глаза набегали чёрные круги.

– Из-за таких ублюдков, как ты, умер её отец! – воскликнул Генри. Контроль понемногу выскальзывал из его рук, точно мокрое мыло. – Виктория бы никогда!..

– Я знаю, – быстро осадил его Том. – Она говорила мне, рассказывала об отце. Мы разговариваем с ней. И не только разговариваем.

Томми нарочно добавил это, незапланированно, но в эту секунду ему больше всего захотелось, чтобы Генри знал о том, что они с Викторией близки. Не настолько, конечно, как он пытается всё это выставить – тут Томас недоговаривал нарочно, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта – но теперь они намного ближе, чем раньше. Она больше не скалится ему в ответ, а ему больше незачем защищаться, приближаясь к этой девушке. Но самое главное, что, по мнению Томаса, должен был усвоить Генри, – он не единственный, на кого мисс Мартин может положиться. Теперь уже скорее он вообще не тот, на кого она может рассчитывать. Теперь он, как старая лошадь, которая больше не может участвовать в скачках – пережиток прошлого.

Да уж, Томми, и это Виктория ревнивая? А кто готов задушить несчастного влюблённого мальчика, лишь бы обрисовать своё превосходство?

Эй, Томми, ты и вправду это сделаешь?

Генри мог бы сжать кулак и проехаться им от всей души по лицу этого омерзительного человека, он точно знал, что мог это сделать и ни о чём не пожалел бы. Но не делал. Руки, плотно сжатые в кулаках и впивающиеся ногтями в собственные ладони, держал опущенными. Разум всё-таки ещё был при нём.

Томми вышел из-за стола, обошёл его, встал за спиной вкопанного, как столб, Генри. Он положил руки на его плечи, чтобы опустить его обратно в кресло, и почувствовал, какими каменными были его мышцы. Ненавистный голос ласково звучал над ухом Генри, прося успокоиться и присесть, а руки больно надавливали на плечи, силой заставляя исполнять просьбу. И Генри сел, как бы противно ему ни было от самого себя подчиняться этому гаду.

– Давай говорить начистоту, Генри, – это предложение звучало, как совет выстрелить самому себе в голову, а Генри слушал его, прожёвывал, покорно проглатывал, а в конце ещё, наверняка, должен будет сказать «спасибо». Томас говорил, наклонившись к уху трясущегося от едва контролируемого гнева парня. – Мы все взрослые люди, так ведь? Ты знаешь, как твоей подруге сейчас тяжело. И ты знаешь, что ей будет ещё тяжелее в дальнейшем, когда она ускользнёт из-под надзора врачей и станет творить всё, что вздумается. Она ведь такая, верно? Своенравная, ты знаешь. И что же ты можешь сделать, чтобы облегчить её ношу? В поте лица зарабатывать деньги здесь, в конторе, чтобы попытаться обеспечить ей все условия и достойную жизнь? Только, вот, как я понял, работа эта тебе не сильно-то и нужна, раз ты пришёл сегодня ко мне, чтобы во всей красе продемонстрировать свою никому не нужную ненависть, – Томми усмехнулся, увесисто хлопнув Генри по плечу, нарочно причиняя боль: – Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. Многие ненавидят. И да, я живу с этим, мне приходится. Потому что ненависть – ничто по сравнению с тем ощущением, что близкие мне люди находятся под защитой, и я могу в какой-то степени, хоть иногда, но спать спокойно. Понимаешь?

Если бы только Генри мог закрыть глаза и отмотать время назад, на ту отметку времени, где он, преисполненный безрассудной тревогой и злостью ринулся в кабинет Томаса Шелби, то он бы уже искал кнопку перемотки. Когда он входил, он надеялся на какой-то положительный для себя исход. Но что это должен был быть за положительный исход такой? Неужели наивный Генри и вправду полагал, что Томас, выслушав его «Оставь Викторию в покое, негодяй», скажет: «Кончено, мистер МакКаллен, как Вам будет угодно, сэр, всё, больше не лезу»? А может, он ему в придачу ещё и конторку свою подарить должен был!

Горько. Как же от всего этого было тошнотворно горько.

– Я помогу ей расквитаться с итальянцами, – убеждал мистер Шелби. Его рука всё ещё вдавливала плечо МакКаллена в кресло. – Я снова посажу её в седло. Я обеспечу её любимому коню светлое будущее. Я дам ей всё, что она захочет.

Генри усмехнулся, хотя веселиться ему сейчас хотелось в самую последнюю очередь, потянулся за непрошенным стаканом с виски, поглядел на золотящуюся жидкость, сказал:

– Это лишь жалкая попытка загладить вину. Ведь именно Вы и отобрали у неё всё, что у неё было, – и отпил из стакана. Он выпил всё, не оставил на дне ни капли, а потом весь сморщился, закашлялся, начал захватывать ртом больше воздуха, чтобы справиться с горьким привкусом алкоголя. Вот, почему он всё-таки выпил – чтобы приписать бушующее жгучее пламя внутри себя вкусу впервые взятому на язык виски.

Такая версия по-прежнему была для Генри спасательным кругом, за который можно удобно держаться и оставаться на плаву, и Томми не думал, что сможет переубедить его, поэтому даже не попытался. В конце концов, у Генри были все основания считать его, Томаса, подлым злодеем. Ведь именно таким он и был, и именно такими были Острые козырьки.

* * *

Безжалостные, жадные до денег и власти бандиты, расшившие свои карманы пошире, чтобы до отвала набивать их награбленными у мирных граждан деньгами. Свора уличных преступников, метящих в верха, возомнивших о себе бог весть что. Такими ли на самом деле были пресловутые Острые козырьки и их предводитель? Ещё два месяца назад Виктория даже думать бы не стала над этим вопросом. «Естественно, конечно! Они подлые негодяи, запугивающие людей, и не заслуживают никакой жалости», – так бы прозвучал её незамедлительный ответ. Но судьба не переставала играть с ней злые шутки. Теперь же Виктория Мартин задаётся вопросом, наслаждаясь одиночеством своей больничной палаты: как вышло так, что эти бандиты-злодеи-негодяи теперь светят для неё единственным маяком спасения в бескрайнем ночном море, где не видать ни конца ни края и лишь кровожадные акулы кружат под ногами, и лишь волны удушающим кольцом вьются вокруг шеи.

Ветер поднялся, хотя погода всё же не намеревалась испортить чудесный день жителям Вустера, и Виктория наблюдала за танцующими золочёными кронами деревьев напротив своего окна из удобно смягчённого подушками кресла-качалки. Финн и Исайя, несмотря на все противоречивые представления мисс Мартин, оказались любезными юными джентльменами, помогли ей пересесть с кровати в кресло. Малолетние бандиты, тут уж ничего не попишешь, но всё лучше, чем сходить с ума от одиночества в четырёх стенах. Особенно её забавляло их неприкрытое стремление выглядеть круто и устрашающе. Кажется, в эти моменты они становились похожи на двух важных петухов, распушивших хвосты перед курочкой, а Виктория – она просто не могла сдержать улыбки, глядя на то, как два паренька пафосно выпячивают нижнюю челюсть, а следом за этим краснеют, когда девушка просит подать ей бюстгальтер. Да, Вик делала это нарочно, но ведь она должна была как-то себя развлекать! Кроме того, Финн и Исайя были с ней весьма милы и обходительны, точно грузчики с очень старой и невообразимо дорогой вазой самого богатого и влиятельного человека. И не дай бог уронить эту вазу!

Всё чаще Вик стала задумываться о вазах. О вазах того «самого богатого и влиятельного человека» – Томаса Шелби. Ей посчастливилось попасть в коллекцию. А как долго она простоит на этой сияющей почётной полке – вопрос скорее побочный, чем волнующий. Виктория Мартин больше не могла быть такой настороженно-бдительной, какой была раньше. И уже даже не была уверена, что всё ещё хочет оставаться такой.

Почему этот человек не отвернулся от неё, даже несмотря на то, что Виктория сделала для этого всё: была груба с ним, в порыве ярости пыталась покуситься на его жизнь, оскорбляла недоверием. Почему же тогда Томми всё ещё рядом, почему протягивает руку помощи, и почему его пленительные голубые глаза с каждым разом смотрят лишь пытливее и всё глубже утягивают её с собой в эту бездонную морскую пучину? Виктория задавалась этими вопросами, наклонив голову вбок и туманно глядя на цветок хризантемы, стоящий на тумбочке у её койки, словно на бесчисленном множестве этих нежно-розовых лепестков должны были храниться ответы.

Откинув голову, Виктория проскользила взглядом по потолку, и прямо перед её глазами серая больничная штукатурка расплылась поблёскивающими под солнцем маленькими волнами тихого паркового озера, где ей совсем недавно довелось побывать. Те самые утки, ненавязчиво крякающие вдалеке и янтарно-жёлтая листва, кочующая с одной волны на другую, приятный тёплый ветерок, вертящий вокруг табачный дым, и человек, что этот дым выпускал изо рта. Из всего, что они с Томасом в ту прогулку делали и о чём говорили, Вик почему-то первым делом вспомнила, как он курил. В какой-то момент тогда она сосредоточилась на этом, и её память, точно видеопроигрыватель, записала это на плёнку, чтобы теперь бесконечно транслировать эту запись в голове девушки. Чтобы сводить её с ума.

Её грудь мерно вздымалась в ровном, слегка утяжелённом дыхании. Она вспоминала, как он курит, вспоминала, как кончик сигареты соприкасается с его губами. С губами, к которым довелось прильнуть и ей самой...

Тот поцелуй... Разве он вообще был? Может, то был просто глупый, ни к чему не обязывающий сон, который теперь до конца жизни будет расшатывать реальность из зазеркалья? Виктория прикрыла глаза и будто бы вновь почувствовала дуновения ветра на влажных губах и подушечки пальцев, скользящих вниз по её щеке к шее. Интересно, Томас тоже это чувствовал? И как много он вообще почувствовал в тот миг?

Стены палаты, казалось, вот-вот раздавят её, сдвинувшись друг к другу. С каждым днём эта клетка становилась всё теснее: она заполнялась выливавшимися из головы девушки мыслями, которых становилось так много, что скоро, она точно знала, в них можно будет с лёгкостью захлебнуться. Виктория так хотела убежать отсюда. Если бы только могла, она встала бы из этого кресла, вылетела бы в коридор, пронеслась мимо палат, мимо ошалевших медсестёр и стойки регистрации, мимо раззявивших рты пациентов, выскочила бы в двери и побежала бы так быстро, что земля под ногами казалась бы ей трепыхающимся одеялом. И она бы без оглядки мчалась по улицам, мимо площадей и зданий, мимо садов и полей, мимо лесов, пока на горизонте не показались бы вытянувшиеся к небу чёрные курящие трубы. Она бы убежала к нему, к негодяю с грязных улиц Бирмингема, к бандиту, в которого она, кажется, имела неосторожность влюбиться.

– Мисс Мартин? – голос медсестры миссис Эрл оказался подобен брошенному в спокойную стоячую воду камню. Зеркало озера пошло кругами, листья потонули, а птичьи скрипы исчезли за тарахтящим шумом старой вентиляционной вытяжки. – Мисс Мартин, Вы пропустили ужин. Вам что-нибудь принести?

Взглянув вокруг, Виктория поняла, что это вовсе не полка для ваз в доме Томаса Шелби – всего лишь больничный «люкс», от однообразного вида которого её уже и вправду начинает тошнить. Слова миссис Эрл дошли до неё не сразу, но скоро губы Вик дёрнулись в неловкой улыбке, и она ответила, вспомнив о чём-то важном:

– Чаю, если можно.

Шоколадные конфеты, которые ей принесла Элли, всё ещё лежали нетронутые. Пора была это исправить. Ведь скоро любопытная мордашка Элли, как пить дать, покажется в её дверях, и тогда она спросит: «Как тебе шоколад? Ты всё съела?» – а затем девочка без разрешения радостная вбежит внутрь, разбросает по одеялу Вик карандаши и протянет ей лист. Кого же они станут рисовать сегодня? Нужно будет оставить Элли немного шоколада, ведь та явно на это надеется.

Миссис Эрл уже почти было вышла из палаты, но дверь за ней так и не закрылась. Кое-что вертелось на языке медсестры, не давая ей успокоиться, и в этом томлении она простояла на пороге ещё пару секунд. А затем не выдержала:

– Знаете, я тут краем уха слышала разговор доктора Нэкстона с сестрой Дайер. Они вечно разговаривают о всяком, и он начинает болтать о том, о чём вообще-то ему лучше не говорить. Просто у Эрин есть какой-то дар: в разговоре с ней люди почему-то начинают откровенничать и делиться тайнами. Так вот, в общем, – когда Вик уже была готова подтолкнуть миссис Эрл к сути, та наконец-то одёрнула себя от бессмысленных рассказов о какой-то Эрин Дайер, которую Вик даже в глаза не видела. – Доктор Нэкстон собирается выписать Вас послезавтра.

И лишь после того, как широко улыбнулась и поблагодарила медсестру за добрую весть, Виктория вдруг поняла, что радость быстро её отпустила, не исчезла совсем, но значительно осела, и улыбка на её губах уже не была искренней – Вик оставила её только для миссис Эрл, пока та не закрыла за собой дверь. Тревога вновь поселилась в её сердце, заняла в нём маленький уголок, притаилась в ожидании. Выписка из больницы – возвращение за стены, в мир, где теперь всё станет незнакомым, чужим. Это будет подобно опыту высадки на другую планету. Маленькая девушка в инвалидном кресле против большого и жестокого мира, в котором и раньше-то было тяжело жить, даже будучи твёрдо стоявшей на двух ногах. Что же из всего этого получится теперь?

Виктория будет думать об этом всю ночь и весь завтрашний день, а потом ещё очень долго, пока не привыкнет ко всему, что ждёт её за стенами опостылевшей ей, но всё же безопасной больницы. Быть может, она не перестанет думать об этом никогда, даже когда будет сама с лёгкостью прокручивать колёса своего инвалидного кресла, толкая его вперёд, медленно двигаясь дальше, куда – неизвестно. Всё это пускай случится потом. А пока что – шоколад и чай.

* * *

Артур довольно скалился, тихо усмехался в усы, и его худое лицо, прошитое морщинками, приобретало зловещий оттенок, как у охотящейся гиены. Шелест бледно-зелёной бумаги в его руках никогда не перестанет ласкать ему слух и возбуждать каждую клеточку тела. Ничего, конечно, не сравнится с тем возбуждением, что до краёв наполняло его в моменты хорошей драки, когда красные пальцы слипаются друг с другом, но и в подсчитывании пачки денег было своё сладостное удовольствие.

– Сегодня ночью, Чарли, – сказал старший из братьев Шелби их дяде, пряча пересчитанные купюры в карман своего чёрного пальто. – Нужно будет перевезти эти ящики на склад у берега южного Ковентри сегодня ночью, тихо и незаметно. Понимаешь меня?

– Ты же не вздумал учить меня сплавлять контрабанду, Артур? – прохрипел Чарли Стронг с торчащей в уголке губ, дымящейся смятой самокруткой. – Я думал, «новые» дела у Томми теперь в приоритете.

– Верно. Но и о «старых» он не забывает.

Во время сумерек, когда иссиня-чёрное марево, в котором жил Бирмингем, густело и наливалось спелостью, костры на складе мистера Стронга выглядели по-особенному чарующе. Шагающий вечер заносил свои большие ладони над вихрящимися оранжевыми языками, заставлял огни танцевать, как своих марионеток. Именно в это время суток в дыму костров рождалось нечто мистическое. И сегодня дым был гуще обычного, поднимался выше крыш ровным столбом так, что при желании можно было увидеть, как эти призрачные серые столбы, имеющие чёткие очертания, упираются в небо.

Несколько парней шныряли туда-сюда от грузовика до открытых дверей склада, перетаскивали дребезжащие заколоченные ящики и получали от Артура матерные предостережения, мол, не приведи господь содержимое хоть одного из этих ящиков пострадает. Чарли взглянул вверх, на тянущиеся к небу столбы дыма, вынул сигарету изо рта и сказал, что ночь сегодня будет холодной. И он оказался прав, как никогда.

Со стороны конюшен послышались всполошённые кличи конюха. Кудрявый со всех ног мчался к Артуру и Чарли, скользя по грязи, едва сохраняя равновесие. А когда он, чуть не сбив с ног одного из грузчиков, подлетел к мужчинам и заговорил, даже не дав себе полминутки на отдышку, Артур и Чарли заметили, какими напуганными были его маленькие круглые глазки, вытаращенные на них так, словно он уносил ноги от самого дьявола.

– Чарли! Артур! Пойдёмте, пойдёмте скорее! Срочно! Плохо, плохо, плохо. Всё очень плохо! Нужно спешить, быстрее, быстрее! – испуганный лепет Кудрявого, кажется, душил его самого, не давал собраться с мыслями, чтобы всё объяснить.

– Спокойно, Кудрявый, угомонись, – Чарли с силой одёрнул конюха за плечо, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Он ненавидел, когда тот так делал. – Что случилось?

– Атлас... он там... Скорее идёмте, вы должны увидеть! – и весь блестящий от пота Кудрявый вырвался из-под руки мистера Стронга и рванул обратно, откуда нёсся, сломя голову.

Артур и Чарли переглянулись и побежали следом за до смерти напуганным конюхом.

А густой дым костров поднимался всё выше. Туда, где уже собирался дождь.

* * *

Дымок поднимался с поверхности ароматного жасминового зелёного чая, невероятно целебного, как утверждала миссис Эрл. Но Виктории, по правде говоря, было важно лишь то, чтобы он оказался вкусным. Она так давно не пила вкусного чая, её любимого – со смородиновыми ягодами. Миссис МакКаллен пристрастила её к этому дивному вкусу ещё давно, и с тех пор они с Генри пили исключительно чай со смородиной. Иногда, бывало, – с земляникой или шиповником.

Шоколадные конфеты в коробочке, что принесла сегодня Элли, лежали рядом с чашкой чая. Медсестра любезно подала их девушке, прежде чем пожелала ей приятного чаепития и убежала менять утки пациентам. От угощения миссис Эрл отказалась, сказала, боится испортить фигуру.

Коробочка сегодня уже была вскрыта, когда Элли перед уходом взяла из неё несколько конфет для мистера Рэнделла. Виктории осталась целая половина коробки, и, взглянув на сладости, она с усмешкой подумала, что не осилит всё это одна.

«Может быть, предложить вкусностей своей доблестной охране?» – задумалась Вик. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, она представила, как Финн и Исайя наверняка состроят из себя суровых чурбанов, которые «не едят сладкое», а на самом деле будут стоять перед ней и глотать слюни. Нет, сначала она сама распробует угощение, а там решит. Кто знает, может, ей так сильно понравится, что она слопает всё в одиночку!

Крышка коробки снята, в нос ударил приятный сладкий аромат шоколада, и казалось, одним лишь этим запахом можно наесться этого шоколада до отвала всех зубов. Виктория вспомнила, как в детстве и вправду верила, что, если переесть сладкого, её зубы отвалятся сами собой и не вырастут никогда. И если бы только это её останавливало! Маленькой Вики не хотелось остаться без зубов, но есть шоколад хотелось больше.

Чай скоро остынет. Пора была продегустировать угощение.

* * *

Артур и Чарли вбежали следом за Кудрявым в конюшню, откуда за версту можно было услышать разрушительные громыхающие звуки, и в следующую секунду они наконец-то увидели причину паники конюха.

Должно быть, подумал Артур, пока Кудрявый в ужасе улепётывал от того самого дьявола, которого, как они полагали, он встретил, этот дьявол вселился в Атласа. Деревянные стены конюшни дрожали под натиском истошного лошадиного ржания, такого оглушительного, что разрывал барабанные перепонки; гвозди скрипели, выпрыгивали из свистящих досок. Атлас носился вокруг столба, к которому был привязан, прыгал, бил копытами, поднимал в воздух пыль и сухую траву, а кричал так, словно был тяжело ранен, истекал кровью и вот-вот испустит дух.

– Я услышал, как он кричит, и побежал посмотреть. Он просто внезапно начал буйствовать, ни с того ни с сего, – пытался рассказать трясущийся Кудрявый, нервно перебегая с места на место. – Когда я забежал к нему, он уже перевернул тару с водой и стоял на задних ногах. Он выл, но не как конь, а как умирающий человек. Богом клянусь, я никогда такого не видел!

– Святая Мария... – прошептал остолбеневший Чарли, выронив сигарету под ноги. Он увидел глаза Атласа, и они были полностью чёрными.

Привязь у Атласа была прочная: металлические укрепления, оставшиеся со времён, когда конь не хотел мириться с пребыванием в конюшнях недругов своей хозяйки, не позволяли взбеленившемуся жеребцу вырваться. Но та сила, что двигала сейчас обезумевшим Атласом, была готова сравнять с землёй всё вокруг. Столб, к которому конь был привязан, накренился, треснул у основания, и Атлас тащил его всё сильнее, и всё громче кричал самым пронзительным воплем, какие не издаёт ни одно живое существо.

Атлас сейчас был точно бушующий огонь, пожар, охвативший этот небольшой сарайчик, а Артур, Чарли и Кудрявый – отчаявшиеся хозяева, желающие спасти своё имущество, подступающиеся к огню, но тут же отпрыгивающие назад подальше от вспышек пламени. Артур предпринял попытку подступиться к животному, но был отброшен в стену ударом копыта ещё более жестоко, чем раньше, в их предыдущие стычки. Шелби-старший едва успел скрестить руки над головой, предостерегая себя от тяжёлой травмы. Отлетев на груду сваленного хлама, Артур, матерясь, открыл глаза, посмотрел на коня, который с минуты на минуту всё здесь разнесёт, и подумал: сегодня они его уже не смогут удержать. Никто не сможет.

Артур, кряхтя и кашляя, пытался подняться на ноги. Кудрявый слёзно выл, в отчаянном бессилии глядя на Атласа, схватившись за голову и зовя бьющегося в истерике коня по имени в попытках пробиться к его разуму. А Чарли остолбеневши стоял, открыв рот и выкатив глаза, и жалел, что не помнит ни одной молитвы.

* * *

Шоколад оказался таким нежным и сладким, откушенный кусочек от конфеты за миг растаял на языке, а затем потёк по горлу, точно лечебная смазка, приятная, успокаивающая, запускающая мысли в полёт. Вкус молочного шоколада с вкраплениями ореховых ноток – прямиком из детства. Там ему и следовало оставаться.

Открытая коробка с вкусным угощением подпрыгнула на пошатнувшемся столе, когда Виктория Мартин резко согнулась над своими коленями, упёрлась рукой в стол, а затем соскользнула на пол, пытаясь ухватиться за воздух. Палата наполнилась удушливым кашлем, хрипами, задыхающимися вздохами. Издавая хлюпающие звуки, какие издаёт засорившаяся раковина, Виктория сидела на полу, держа своё тело на руках, которые наливались слабостью. В горле появилась какая-то заслонка, не пропускающая воздух. Виктория вдыхала, пыталась отыскать маленькую щель, через которую возьмёт себе хоть толику кислорода – именно столько, она думала, было нужно ей, чтобы громко позвать на помощь.

«Ничего не понимаю... – неслось бегущей строкой в сознании, угасающем, точно истлевший фитиль. – Я же... просто... съела шоколад. Шоко...»

То был вовсе не вкус детства. То был вкус реальной жизни, сперва сладкий, а затем, стоит только распробовать, – яд.

Кожа начала гореть, но внутри Виктория чувствовала пустоту и холод, щекочущий голые стены её внутренних комнат, в которых искрились и дымились лампочки. Изо рта лилась какая-то жидкость, Виктория не чувствовала её вкуса, не знала, что это. Пена? Рвота? А может, что-то иное? Что бы то ни было, это намочило ей подбородок и шею, стекло на больничную рубашку и оставило на груди пятно.

Виктория боролась с застилающей глаза тьмой полминуты, пока яд медленно расползался по её телу, но ей казалось, что она лежит и корчится в судорогах на полу, не в силах даже издать животного мычания и заявить «Я здесь, и мне плохо!», на протяжении всей своей жизни. Так долго, так неизмеримо долго... Неужели она пропустила свою выписку? И свой двадцать пятый день рождения? Она не увидела, как Атлас стал национальным чемпионом? А Томми Шелби? Его глаза по-прежнему голубые, а губы привычно припадают к сигарете?

Жёлто-голубое небо изрисовалось разноцветными нитями фейерверков. Торжественный марш барабанов напоминал зажёванную в патефоне пластинку. Вустерский ипподром гудел и заливался людскими криками: «Остановите девятый номер!». Беговые дорожки – бесконечные лабиринты, в которых Виктория Мартин застряла раз и навсегда, – вновь понеслись перед глазами. Атлас громко кричал, громче, чем кто-либо на этом празднично наряженном мероприятии. А прямо перед ними на беговой дорожке появился человек, и он взглянул на приближающуюся на полной скорости девушку. Виктория смотрела на него в ответ и не видела того морщинистого бледного лица, лишённого жизни ещё до того, как конь сбил мужчину. На неё смотрел её отец.

Аарон Мартин стоял ровно там же, где стоял незнакомец в тот роковой день, на нём была и его одежда. Его лицо было румяным, на нижней части лица медью отливала отросшая щетина, глаза смотрели на дочь с любовью и гордостью, как он обычно смотрел на неё во время уроков верховой езды. Его губы растянулись в доброй улыбке, все трибуны вдруг, будто бы по щелчку пальцев, стихли, и Аарон сказал в этой абсолютно разоружающей тишине:

– Вики, яблоки уже поспели. Пора их собрать.

И солнце опустилось к горизонту, искупав поле в алом свечении. И оглушительный выстрел поселил боль в девичьем сердце. И вороны вспорхнули к золотящимся облакам. И цокот копыт смешался с запахом сигаретного дыма.

Из маленькой сервизной чашки с поверхности зеленовато-жёлтого напитка ровно очерченным столбом поднимался горячий дымок. В нём всё и исчезло.

* * *

Томми смотрел на Генри, а Генри – на Томми. Сегодня они наконец-то расставили все точки над «i», и теперь каждый из них знал, чего хочет другой. Хотя, Генри не рискнул бы окончательно утверждать, что понимает намерения мистера Шелби: он не верил ему и уже даже не верил своим собственным ощущениям насчёт него.

– Дайте нам уехать, – сказал Генри, нахмурив лоб, в то время как его взгляд сделался умоляющим, словно он просил помилования.

– Полагаю, Генри, ты думаешь обо мне, как о каком-то рабовладельце, – ответил Томас с усмешкой, потушив скуренную по самый фильтр сигарету в пепельнице. – Я никого в плен не брал, никого насильно к столбам не привязываю, никого не держу. Я лишь оказываю помощь.

– Просто пообещайте, что дадите ей уехать, если она захочет, и не станете преследовать.

Было в этом мальчишке что-то, что Томаса восхищало. Упорство, которое покрывало трусость? Стремление защитить любимого человека от любых неприятностей? Та слепая и искренняя любовь, которую он испытывал к Виктории? Вероятно, всё это вместе. Генри МакКаллен – мальчик, выросший в заботе и ласке на ферме, вдалеке от грязи, которой полнится городская жизнь. Этому мальчику не выжить в суровых условиях уже запущенной игры, думал Томас, глядя в напористые зелёные глаза и думая над ответом, который должен дать. Он ничего не хотел отвечать.

Двери кабинета резко распахнулись, заставив не только Генри, но и Томми подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. На порог ввалился запыхавшийся Артур в грязном пиджаке, и по его лбу к носу тянулась дорожка крови.

– Томми, у чёртового ишака сорвало крышу! – тараторил запыхавшийся брат, шатающийся, как медведь, вставший на задние лапы. – Он нам там сейчас все склады Чарли разнесёт. Он так орёт, что у меня звон в ушах до сих пор, блядь, стоит! С ним даже Кудрявый не может справиться.

Услышав это, Томми быстро схватил с вешалки пальто. Генри тоже был обеспокоен поведением Атласа, поэтому выразил желание идти с братьями Шелби, но Томми приказал ему оставаться на рабочем месте. Зародившийся между ними спор прервал телефонный звонок.

Томми уже не знал, за что хвататься! Первая его мысль была проигнорировать звонок и скорее направиться к конюшне, где, по словам Артура, только-только угомонившийся жеребец вновь показывает зубы. Но что-то всё-таки заставило Томми быстро подскочить к телефонному аппарату и снять трубку. Он спешно ответил и начал слушать.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Томас перестал отвечать на уточняющие вопросы от абонента с того конца провода, и его лицо застыло в ужасе. Он не двигался несколько секунд, не моргал, просто смотрел в одну точку, и его губы медленно приоткрывались. Крепко прижимая трубку к уху, он поднял глаза и уставился на Генри.

Небо Бирмингема, точно лихой выстрел из револьвера, пронзило мучительное лошадиное ржание.


	9. Те, кого не слышит Бог

Дождь обрушил на английские земли свои крупные слёзы, умыл слякотью дорогу, соединяющую Бирмингем с Вустером – два города, поделивших между собой в эту ночь одно несчастье на двоих.

За непроглядной стеной резко хлынувшего дождя в густеющей черноте уходящего дня не было видно ничего, хоть глаз выколи, словно в один миг мир вокруг мистическим образом исчез и оставил после себя лишь чёрную пустоту, уходящую в никуда. И только мерцающие светлячки дождевых капель, купающихся в свете автомобильных фар, танцевали перед бампером резво мчащего по шоссе чёрного «Фиата». Автомобиль подпрыгивал, дрифтовал на мокром асфальте, но скорость не сбавлял. Колёса плакали жалостливым скрипом, едва ли не слетая с подвесок. Водитель просто не мог позволить себе даже думать о том, чтобы замедлиться хотя бы на минуту. Длинные и толстые водяные дорожки одни за другими наперегонки, словно разъярённые олимпийские чемпионы, неслись по стеклу. Дворники не помогали, дороги перед глазами будто бы не существовало. Но Томми не думал о педали тормоза. Он не думал ни о чём, кроме _неё_.

Как он промчался мимо приветствующего знака «Добро пожаловать в Вустер» и как замелькали по обочинам дальние, призрачные огни города, Шелби не заметил. Точно так же, как он не заметил и несущиеся навстречу машины. Его голова гудела. Ничего вокруг не существовало, ничего, кроме его цели. Никакого тормоза, только педаль газа, вдавленная в пол.

У этой чёртовой дороги вообще есть конец! Есть ли у всего этого края и где та самая граница, от пересечения которой Томми сейчас никто не мог предостеречь? Размыта дождём. Утонула в злополучном телефонном звонке, который раздался в кабинете мистера Шелби пару часов назад.

Вскоре Томасу всё же пришлось не просто сбавить скорость, но полностью остановить свой «Фиат». Его пассажиру долгое время это казалось невозможным – у этой машины словно выросли крылья, и на этих крыльях они двое летели прямиком в ад. Автоавария, из-за которой полицейские оцепили почти весь центральный перекрёсток и ограничили движение транспорта, стала причиной остановки.

Нет, никаких остановок! Не сегодня и никогда больше! _Никаких чёртовых остановок!_

Дверь «Фиата» со стороны водителя резко хлопнула, да с такой силой, что стёкла едва не треснули или того хуже – искрошились сотней осколков. Томми выскочил из машины, дождь сей миг принялся укрывать его пальто мокрыми пятнами. Томми нервно кружил вокруг несколько секунд, совершенно не слушая, о чём так усердно кричит ему патрульный, превозмогая шум дождя. А потом бросился бежать.

Молодой парень с взъерошенными тёмными кудрями вылетел из машины, хлюпнул ботинками прямо в лужу, принялся рвать горло, кликая отдаляющегося мистера Шелби. Прежде чем Генри понял, что он лишь зря сотрясает воздух, его жилетка успела сильно потяжелеть и потемнеть. И он рванул следом за убегающим вдоль улицы мужчиной по чёрно-оранжевому зеркалу воды.

Серо-зелёные коридоры Центральной вустерской больницы в этот час были пустыннее, чем заводские цехи во время забастовок. Казалось, здесь не было вообще никого, кроме двух приехавших, или, точнее сказать, прилетевших из Бирмингема мужчин и пары медсестёр, которые крутились вокруг дверей реанимации с мигающей наверху красной лампой. Туда-то Томас и Генри сей час же и направились.

– Виктория Мартин. Скажите, что с ней? Где она? Скажите уже что-нибудь, чёрт Вас подери! – сначала Томми, как мог, держал себя в руках, но потом он угодил в плен одного единственного навязчивого желания – услышать, что с Викторией всё в порядке, услышать хоть что-нибудь о ней. Он схватил растерянную перепуганную медсестру за плечи. С его пальто на кафельный пол падали тяжёлые капли, с промокших прядей тёмных волос вода стекала на лицо, изнеможённое, бледное, нервное и злое лицо.

Несчастную девушку от раздосадованного бирмингемского воротилы спас появившийся на пороге реанимации доктор Колин Нэкстон.

– Сестра Дайер, идите внутрь, нам нужно подготовить всё как можно скорее, – поторопил он свою подопечную, вырвав её из лап ворвавшегося посетителя больницы. Он нахмурил свой широкий лоб, и голос его стал звонким и тяжёлым. – Мистер Шелби, будь Вы хоть трижды тем, кем Вы являетесь, да хоть самим королём Англии, я не позволю Вам запугивать моих сотрудников, особенно в такой момент! Вам это ясно?

– Доктор, пожалуйста, прошу Вас... – Томми не смог договорить из-за нехватки воздуха. Перед глазами у него время от времени начинало темнеть. Кажется, слышать он сейчас тоже мог не многое – лишь тот пульсирующий шум в его голове, какие издают помехи на радиоволнах.

Нэкстон не стал томить. В конце концов, не один десяток и не два таких же взвинченных родственников и друзей ему на своём веку приходилось успокаивать. Да и временем он не располагал.

– У неё острая интоксикация*. Пока ещё точно не установили причину, но, вероятно, это было нейротоксичное вещество*. Они обычно совершенно не...

– Просто скажите мне... – молил Томми, тяжело дыша. Его широко раскрытые глаза в ядовитом зелёно-красном свечении сменили голубизну на черноту, и этими глазами он крепко вцепился в мужчину в белом халате.

Тяжёлый вздох сорвался с губ доктора Нэкстона. Он обвёл взглядом двух промокших, атакованных страшной отдышкой мужчин, и лицо его вдруг сделалось осуждающим, слегка, может быть, даже оскорблённым.

– Я не волшебник, мистер Шелби. Но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти жизнь своей пациентки.

– Нет, – когда врач уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, руки Тома вцепились в его халат и силой притянули обратно. – Вы сделаете больше. Больше, чем в Ваших силах. Иначе... В маленький уютный домик на Фрайр-Стрит с большими арочными окнами и живописной зелёной лужайкой, на которой резвятся две маленькие девочки, придут плохие парни и наследят на ковре. О, они сильно наследят, поверьте, доктор Нэкстон.

С его нервно трясущегося голоса срывались шипящие свисты, а злые испуганные глаза метали искры. Стоящий рядом Генри в эту секунду подумал, что Томас, подобно своему свирепому старшему брату, сейчас вцепится зубами в лицо доктора. Тот самый долгожданный момент, когда прочный костюм спокойствия и холодности мистера Шелби дал трещину. Никогда раньше Генри и подумать не мог, что этому гнусному человеку ведом вкус искреннего человеческого страха.

Со стороны послышался несмелый голос Исайи. И в тот момент, когда Томми резко и очень рьяно перебросил своё кипение на подчинённых, Колин Нэкстон наконец-то смог ускользнуть и приступить к делу, малейшее промедление в котором могло стоить ему жизни любимых людей. Так случается, когда приходится иметь дело с гангстерами, когда тебе выпало великое счастье оказаться им нужным.

– Одна девушка... Одна прикованная, мать вашу, к постели девушка... – нервно тряслось на губах Томаса, пока каждый новый, утяжелённый злостью шаг приближал его к двум младшим членам банды, переминающимся с ноги на ногу в конце коридора. А затем он прогремел, совершенно позабыв о спящих пациентах вустерской больницы, они волновали его в последнюю очередь: – _Я поручил Вам безопасность всего лишь одной парализованной девушки!_

Грохот его голоса ударной волной пронёсся по голым каменным стенам. Финн и Исайя взглянули ему в глаза лишь раз и более не смогли – такими они сейчас были пылающими, что запросто можно было сгореть. Но гореть этим двоим предстояло и с опущенными в пол глазами.

– Вам же было велено проверять всех. _Всех!_ Даже тех, кто просто кинет подозрительный взгляд на дверь её палаты! – Томми схватил за грудки и встряхнул Финна, да так, что с головы парня свалилась кепка. А в следующий миг он уже хватал за шею Исайю и заглядывал в его глаза с нервозным нетерпением, словно собирался достать правду прямо со дна его глазных яблок. – Кто к ней заходил? Кто заходил к ней? _Кто это был?!_

– Девчонка. Только девчонка, Том, – пролепетал Исайя, боясь хоть звук произнести как-то неправильно в присутствии _такого_ главы семьи Шелби. – Маленькая девчонка, светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Она принесла ей цветы и коробку конфет.

Белокурая девочка с голубыми глазами – маленький ангел, который смотрел на мистера Шелби и красивого коня по кличке Атлас с неподдельным восхищением. Она появилась в воспоминаниях Томми из того дня, когда он повёз Викторию к озеру, и теперь он застыл в ужасе. Его руки медленно опустились, он отшагнул назад, шатаясь, точно вот-вот потеряет равновесие, упёрся застывшим, отсутствующим и в то же время переполненным думами взглядом в пол.

Неужели этот ангел был послан, чтобы накликать на них беду? Неужели этот ангел подстерегал Викторию Мартин, чтобы забрать её у Томаса на небеса?

Неужели Сабини подослал... ребёнка?

После испепеляющего его самого и всё вокруг гнева Томми резко захлестнула парализованная отстранённость, словно вмиг из него выкачали всё, что в нём было. Он ушёл глубоко в свои мысли, кружась и шатаясь перед дверью реанимации.

Всё это время Генри не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, все они застревали где-то в горле, на полпути к вылету изо рта, и где-то там же растворялись без следа, оставляя парня с пустой гудящей от напряжения головой. Но сейчас, когда Томми перестал нестись, сломя голову, когда он больше не кричал и не норовил перевернуть всё вокруг вверх дном, дар речи наконец-то вернулся к Генри.

– Он ведь спасёт её? – произнёс он дрожащими губами. Его глаза, молебно направленные к Томасу, были полны наивной детской надежды. А ещё эти глаза были мокрые. – Доктор Нэкстон ведь хороший врач, да? Так ведь, мистер Шелби?

Но мистеру Шелби было плевать на вопросы до смерти напуганного парня, который несколько часов назад запрыгнул на заднее сидение его «Фиата» и вот теперь стоит здесь и шмыгает носом.

Томми обернулся, словно бы собирался дать Генри какой-то ответ. Генри смотрел на него, и создавалось впечатление, будто бы в голове Томми шёл трудный процесс формирования нужной мысли, как будто он складывал в уме четырёхзначные числа. Генри так хотел услышать от него нечто обнадёживающее, что-нибудь, что поможет ему унять дрожь по всему телу.

– Мне нужно позвонить, – но услышал он лишь это.

Томми зачесал рукой назад прилипшие ко лбу мокрые волосы, шмыгнул носом, развернулся и широким шагом двинулся обратно по коридору. Теперь в его голосе было больше сосредоточенности, но она всё ещё рвалась и трещала по швам.

Его спина стремительно отдалялась в свете бегающего по мрачным стенам красного огонька лампы, мигающей над дверьми реанимации, а Генри оставалось лишь стоять в растекающейся под его ногами воде и смотреть, как Томми куда-то уходит. И вот теперь Генри ощутил себя по-настоящему беспомощным – старой лошадью, неспособной участвовать в скачках, «пережитком прошлого».

«Господи... – шепнул про себя Генри, уткнувшись лбом в двери реанимации. Больно зажмурив глаза, он пытался не дать накатывающей горечи превратиться в слёзы. – Что же происходит? Господи, когда же это закончится? Во что мы ввязались? Как мне спасти Викторию от всего этого кошмара? Господи... Господи...»

В длинном больничном коридоре было тихо. Мертвецки тихо.

* * *

Эта ночь была холодной.

Томас Шелби и Генри МакКаллен просидели в больнице под наглухо запертыми дверьми реанимационного кабинета в ожидании, когда они откроются, до тех пор, пока из окна, венчающем конец длинного коридора, не пролился первый солнечный луч нового дня. Они встретили этот рассвет втроём: Том, Генри и их поделенная на двоих тревога.

В разных уголках больницы начал собираться утренний гомон просыпающихся пациентов и порхающих над ними медсестёр. На работу возвращались врачи и санитары, и в больнице, которая всю эту проклятую ночь казалась самым холодным, тихим и пустынным местом на Земле, вдруг потеплело. Но только не для них – не для двух мужчин, что сидели на скамье вдоль стены и ждали.

Они сидели рядом, но, даже несмотря на то, что причина их мучений была одна, всё же были слишком далеко друг от друга. Генри сидел, прильнув спиной к ледяной стене и откинув назад голову, изведённым взглядом покрасневших глаз упёрся в потолок, и его внутренний голос не переставал молить Бога о возвращении Виктории. Хоть он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему приходилось вертеть на языке имя Всевышнего.

«Дай мне увидеть её ещё хотя бы раз, Господи, и я обещаю, я клянусь, я ни на минуту её больше не оставлю, я положу свою жизнь ради неё, я всегда буду рядом. О, Боже, я клянусь, я всегда буду рядом с ней, какими бы тяжкими ни были данные нам испытания! Только прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не забирай её у меня, не забирай ту, что я так люблю. Будь милостив с нами, Господи, но не пожалей тех, кто делает нам зло».

Звуки скрипучих поворотов дверной ручки слышались ему, как настоящие, и Генри нервно оборачивался, думая, что доктор Нэкстон сейчас появится в дверях, но то было лишь эхо нетерпения и страха, сдавливающих ему голову. Сна сегодня не было, хотя вся эта ночь была похожа на сон, от которого хотелось отряхнуться как можно скорее. Когда к разуму Генри то и дело начинали подкрадываться мысли о том, что Бог не оставит ему Викторию, его глаза заплывали слезами, и парень задирал подбородок ещё выше, закусывал губы, а переполненным носом старался не шмыгать в присутствии Шелби. Но если бы он только знал, что Томми его совершенно не слышит, не видит и вообще практически забыл о его присутствии!

Упёршись локтями в колени, Томас смотрел в пол перед собою, и его лицо, обрамлённое поднимающимся с сигареты дымом, напоминало лицо трупа, но какого-то крайне озабоченного трупа. Он поднёс сигарету к губам и затянулся так глубоко, что за одну эту затяжку истлела почти одна треть его сигареты. Горстка пепла упала к его ногам и легла рядом с множеством окурков. За прошедшие часы Томми превратил пол под своими ногами в пепельницу.

«В больнице нельзя курить», – сказал ему с первой сигаретой Генри. «Мне плевать», – отвечал Том.

«Мистер Шелби, пожалуйста, возьмите хотя бы пепельницу или встаньте у окна», – попросила тоненькая смуглолицая медсестра, когда во рту Тома догорала пятая сигарета. «Мне плевать», – повторял он.

«Ни стыда, ни совести, ничего святого! Накурили и накидали бычков прямо в больнице. А я теперь это убирать должна!» – возмутилась появившаяся под утро пожилая уборщица. «Вам платят за это деньги, – безразлично отвечал Томми, прямо при ней бросая семнадцатую или, может быть, уже двадцатую сигарету под ноги. – И мне совершенно плевать».

Спустя долгие мучительные часы, его разум вновь встал на прочный стальной постамент. И, если Генри думал о Виктории, то Томас думал о Дарби Сабини. Генри думал о проблеме, но Том – об её причине. В том, что именно Сабини приложил руку к происшествию, вырвавшему Томаса из Бирмингема, он даже не сомневался. Томми заранее предугадал такой вариант развития событий, и именно поэтому Финн и Исайя были посланы в Вустер. Они не справились, мерзкий лондонский итальяшка оказался хитрее, и теперь Томми может лишь сидеть здесь, вдыхать дым с новой сигареты и ждать, когда откроются двери реанимационной. «Я всё контролирую», – эхом отдавались в голове Томми слова, что он с уверенностью говорил Алфи Соломонсу вчера. Но теперь он понимал: в то время, когда он произносил эту ложь, в Вустере уже готовилось покушение на девушку, что стала ему так дорога.

Нарушив выдержанную часами тишину, Генри вдруг заговорил, и голос его звучал бестелесно, сипло, тихо:

– Когда нам было пятнадцать, мы мечтали жить в уютном коттедже на берегу моря, озера или реки. Где-нибудь рядом с водой и лесом, где нет заводских и автомобильных выхлопов, где нет шумных людей. Вик хотела разводить лошадей, тренировать их для скачек. У неё был только Атлас, но она планировала завести ещё парочку лошадей в будущем. А я ничего не хотел, только быть рядом с ней и смотреть, чем она занимается, как растут её амбиции, как она пробивает себе дорогу наверх. У меня никогда не было стремлений, – Генри опустил глаза в пол, сам не понимая, зачем всё это сейчас срывается с его губ и сжимает грудную клетку, – но её стремлений хватало на нас обоих. Я всегда шёл за ней, всю жизнь, сколько себя помню. Её рука всегда крепко сжимала мою и вела вперёд. Она никогда и ничего не боялась. А вот я боялся. Я боялся когда-нибудь потерять из виду её спину и выпустить её руку. Месяц назад всё изменилось: я больше не хочу просто наблюдать. Теперь у меня появилось стремление – желание защищать Викторию, желание стать сильным настолько, чтобы найти в себе смелость взять её за руку и повести за собой, как долгое время она вела меня.

На самом деле Генри снова хотел обвинить Томаса в случившемся, ткнуть его лицом в факты, заставить раскаяться, пристыдить. Но на это у него будто бы не находилось сил, а всё место в голове вдруг заполонили воспоминания из детства. Словно он подводил итог. Словно он прощался с Викторией Мартин.

Но сегодня Томми не обязательно было слышать от Генри очередные распалённые обвинения в свой адрес. В этот раз он всё знал сам: знал, что именно его люди оказались бессильны и не смогли уследить за дьяволом, прячущимся под маской ангела; знал, что именно он затеял всю эту авантюру с победоносным жеребцом ради собственной выгоды; знал, что всё это лишь из-за него. Только он один во всём виноват. Только он один и способен всё исправить. Только он один... как и всегда.

Коттедж на берегу озера?.. Звучало очень заманчиво и совсем не по-бирмингемски. Томми усмехнулся бы себе под нос, если бы мог, потому что мысль о том, как Виктория каждый день выходит на веранду уютного двухэтажного домика и подставляет своё лицо золотящимся лучам восходящего солнца, вызывала в его сознании огоньки чувств, приходившихся дальними родственниками радости.

– Она не умрёт, – вдруг сказал Томми. Теперь уже он был в этом уверен на какую-то долю больше, чем час назад, ещё до того, как двери реанимационной быстро открылись и вновь захлопнулись, впустив туда человека, которому, если верить суматошным крикам врачей, было совершенно запрещено находиться там.

– Нет, – кивнул Генри, выдержав несколько секунд тишины, взглянув на Томми.

– Если она умрёт, Сабини будет праздновать свою победу. Он будет думать, что обыграл меня. Я не дам ему такой возможности.

Так вот, в чём же на самом деле причина, почему «Фиат» Томаса Шелби так лихо вырвался в эту чёрную промозглую ночь из Бирмингема и пересёк длинные вереницы дорог и океаны дождевой воды. Генри должен был догадаться: Шелби лишь защищал своё уязвимое эго, пытался удержать вес своей репутации, а страх в его глазах – лишь страх ударить в грязь лицом, уронить своё достоинство в глазах конкурентов. Пусть так, Генри было всё равно. Ему было всё равно, пока этот человек из кожи вон лез, чтобы спасти Викторию Мартин. И в этот момент, в эту самую секунду, когда ему становилось легче от этих мыслей, Генри врал самому себе и самому себе это прощал. Ему было спокойно, убеждай он себя в том, что никаких чувств лично к Виктории мистер Шелби не испытывает. Ему было спокойно, пока он нарочно забывал о том разговоре, что состоялся у них в кабинете главы семьи Шелби перед тем, как Томми снял телефонную трубку.

У Генри не было сил этой ночью, чтобы даже про себя осуждать Томаса за это. Сегодня, в этот час, у него не было сил ненавидеть его.

Красная лампа над дверьми реанимационной вдруг погасла, и больничный коридор приобрёл зелёно-золотистый цвет в пыльном сером мареве мрачного утра. Это был сигнал: операция закончилась. И в ту же секунду ручка двери наконец-то заскрипела, в этот раз по-настоящему, а не теми призрачными звуками, что Генри слышал в своей звенящей голове. Шелби и МакКаллен незамедлительно вскочили на ноги, словно были запрограммированы отреагировать так на звук открывающейся двери, словно это был их инстинкт. На пороге реанимационной стояла Полли Грей.

Никто из них долгое время, бесконечно долгое, даже по сравнению с сегодняшней ночью, не произносил ни слова. Томми и Генри затаили дыхание, смотря в упор на долгожданную фигуру Полли, ожидая от неё новостей, но в то же время боясь увидеть, как её губы приоткрываются в готовности сделать заключение. А Полли стояла и смотрела на этих двоих измученных мужчин в ответ, выжидая, пока хоть один из них наберётся смелости попросить её обрушить на них страшную правду.

– Полли, – позвал её Томми, больше не имея сил ждать. Он готов был услышать правду, какой бы она ни была. Глаза Полли ни о чём ему не говорили, ничего не давали увидеть в их ледяной стойкости. – Скажи... что ты увидела?

Когда Томми позвонил тётушке из Вустера в Бирмингем и попросил, нет, умолял срочно ехать к нему, он знал, что особой радости по этому случаю Полли не испытает. Но он ни секунды не сомневался, что она точно приедет. Ради него. Ради их семьи. И Полли действительно не смогла поступить по-другому: голос, который она услышала в телефонной трубке, когда сняла её с аппарата, стоя в прихожей в одной ночной сорочке, едва продирая глаза после неожиданного пробуждения, хоть и представился её племянником, но совершенно ему не принадлежал.

Полли сомкнула губы, глядя на Томаса. В этой гримасе её лицо приобрело оттенок осуждения, словно она собиралась отчитать его.

– Её не победил сломанный позвонок, – строго ответила Полли. – Думаешь, победит какой-то яд? Эта девчонка сильная. Выкарабкается. У неё больше воли к жизни, чем она думает.

Лишь Полли могла точно сказать ему, чем закончится эта длинная ночь. Ни один врач не увидит того, что способна видеть Полли. Вот, почему Томми был вынужден вырвать её из дома и уговорить приехать в Вустер в этот поздний час, в этот беспощадный ливень. Но он не ошибся. А уж Полли не ошибалась никогда в разговорах с человеческими судьбами.

Для Томаса и Генри её слова стали большим острым мифическим мечом, который ударил по стальным цепям и избавил их сердца от тяжести. Гулко выдыхая всё, что копилось в них семь часов, они принялись топтаться вокруг, вытирая вспотевшие от напряжения лбы, нервно зачёсывая назад волосы, и в этот момент никто из них уже не мог вспомнить, что именно их сюда привело, будто бы на секунду у обоих отшибло память, и в сознании существовало лишь одно событие – выход Полли из дверей реанимационной и её слова о том, что Виктория Мартин не собирается покидать их сегодня.

На глазах Генри выступили слёзы, и он наконец-то громко шмыгнул заложенным носом. Теперь его мог услышать не только Томас Шелби, но и Полли Грей, но Генри уже не волновался о своём позоре. Парнишка не помнил, когда в последний раз был так счастлив. Быть может, тогда, когда соседская девочка, с которой он так мечтал дружить, впервые с ним заговорила; быть может, тогда, когда имя Виктории Мартин впервые победоносно прогремело над ипподромом; или, быть может, тогда, когда она впервые позволила поцеловать её в щёчку.

– Не мешай им, парень, – сказала Полли, остановив Генри за руку, когда тот рванул к дверям реанимационной. – Доктора сейчас стабилизируют её состояние. Вашей подруге нужен покой.

– Я хочу её увидеть, – простонал Генри, словно вымаливал у неё разрешение войти.

– Я думаю, ты всё-таки больше хочешь, чтобы она как можно скорее пришла в себя, поэтому будь послушным мальчиком, не суйся туда, – сказала Полли. Её строгий голос и уверенный взгляд больших тёмно-карих глаз вмиг убедили малыша Генри повиноваться. – С ней всё нормально. Переживать не о чем. Вы оба должны вернуться домой, отдохнуть. Я побуду здесь, присмотрю за ней.

В первую очередь она обращалась к Томми – к тому, кто сейчас с каждой секундой всё больше становился похож на спущенного с поводка одичавшего пса. Её племянник, зовущий себя главой семьи Шелби, наречённый самым умным и расчётливым из четырёх братьев, сейчас стоял перед ней с опущенной головой, нервно кружил, хищно бегал широко раскрытыми глазами по полу, в задумчивости прикусывая зубами костяшку большого пальца правой руки, и спускал с губ клоки рваного дыхания. В такие моменты Полли ненавидела свой дар, ведь благодаря ему она могла почти так же отчётливо, как и сам Томас, чувствовать сгущающийся в его сердце мрак.

– Послушай меня, Томми, – голос Полли стал значительно мягче, когда она подошла к племяннику и коснулась его плеча. Она знала, пробиться к нему сейчас будет нелегко, но только у неё одной был шанс, потому что, если уж Полли Грей было трудно вразумить Томаса Шелби, то для всех остальных эта задача была больше, чем невыполнимой. – Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Кто угодно сейчас это поймёт, для этого никакой дар не нужен. Но ты не должен идти на поводу у Сабини, ты меня понял? Не вздумай! Он выводит тебя из себя, пытается сломить, хочет, чтобы ты утратил хладнокровие. Не позволяй ему управлять своими чувствами. Не руби с плеча, слышишь меня, Томми?

Но Томми её не слышал.

* * *

Джон встретил Артура по дороге к букмекерской конторе Шелби, точнее, к их старой квартире, где теперь располагалась букмекерская контора, так ему удобнее было думать. К тому времени, когда два брата пересеклись на только отряхивающейся от утреннего сумрака Вотери Лэйн, весь Смолл-Хит уже гремел ранними перекличками шумящих заводов, фабрик, кузниц и мастерских, пока другая половина района только просыпалась и готовилась к встрече нового дня. Колокол старой часовни над ратушей вдалеке отсчитал семь утра.

– Что, паршивое утречко, да, Артур? – хихикнул Джон, бодро вышагивая рядом с братом и наблюдая за тем, как тот устало водит широкой сухой ладонью по своему серому лицу, словно это помогло бы ему стереть сонное недомогание.

– Ещё бы оно не было паршивым, – прохрипел старший Шелби страшно низким медвежьим рыком. Джон тем временем, преисполненный сил и энергии, лихо крутился вокруг себя, пиная на ходу прилетевший ему под ноги грязный полусдутый мяч, которым местные ребятишки играли в футбол неподалёку. Сделав пару показательных финтов, он послал мяч обратно радостной детворе, которая принялась кидать ему в спину настоятельные просьбы показать ещё пару «приёмчиков». – Мне пришлось всю ночь на пару с Чарли и Кудрявым под градом дождя ловить по всей округе этого ёбанного ишака, снова слетевшего с катушек. А я говорил! Говорил, что рано или поздно этим всё и кончится. Клянусь Богом, я не поленюсь, схожу обратно на склад и пристрелю эту блядскую зверюгу! Как только заряжу свой револьвер. И как только, блядь, высплюсь по-человечески.

– Хорош ныть, Артур. Эта зверюга – точная копия твоего отражения в зеркале. Не думал об этом?

– Пошёл ты, – Артур зычно шмыгнул носом и сплюнул на бордюр у дороги под ноги толкающей детскую коляску женщины. – Томми не сказал тебе, зачем собирает нас в такую рань?

– Нет. Как и тебе, верно?

– Ему вчера вечером кто-то позвонил. Его как будто катком переехало после этого, видел бы ты его лицо! Но он ничего не сказал: кто звонил, зачем, куда он собрался. Просто велел мне не спускать глаз с коня и вылетел из своего кабинета, как ужаленный, – вспоминал Артур. Он шёл вразвалочку, ссутулившись, выставив плечи вперёд, пока задравший подбородок Джон дефилировал рядом с ним щегольской походкой, засунувши руки в бездонные карманы пальто.

– Наш Томми опять что-то задумал. Что, чёрт возьми, у него в голове!

– Всё, – ответил Артур, не поднимая головы. Сейчас ему показалось, что он и вправду знает ответ на этот риторический вопрос. – В его голове – всё. Весь чёртов мир и каждый из нас. И пока мы все в его голове, Джон, мы так и будем усмирять бешеных кобыл и рано вскакивать с постели.

Порог букмекерской конторы Шелби уже был в одном шаге от братьев. Артур занёс было руку, чтобы отворить дверь, но знакомый рёв мотора на мостовой, а затем скрежет тормозов за их спинами заставили его повременить с входом в дом. К ним подъехал чёрный «Фиат», невероятно грязный от колёс до лобового стекла, а из дверей этой жертвы затяжных поездок выскочили их братья.

Пальто Томаса Шелби было распахнуто, волочилось за ним по воздуху, ворот рубашки – наспех подвёрнут, помят, ботинки и края брюк окроплены такими же грязными пятнами, как и двери «Фиата», волосы взъерошены, лицо серое, как задымлённые улицы их родного провонявшего сажей города. Младшенький, Финн, выглядел куда более опрятно, однако испуганно и растерянно словно прилетел сюда на чистом адреналине, даже не помня, зачем и для чего. Он шёл за Томми, боясь отстать хоть на шаг.

– Отлично, парни, хорошо, что вы уже здесь. Финн! – Томми говорил быстро, сбивчиво, преодолевая тяжесть своего дыхания, будто бы те несколько тысяч миль от Вустера до Бирмингема он бежал трусцой, а не сидел за рулём резво мчащего авто. – Дуй на склады, зови Чарли и Кудрявого.

И Финн послушным солдатиком поспешил в сторону канала, лихо огибая прохожих. Томми же направился к дверям. Братьев он будто бы и не заметил.

– Эй, Том, может, объяснишь, что происходит? Зачем мы собираемся? – допытывался Артур. – Какого чёрта это должно было начаться в такую, мать её, рань, а? Эй, я спал всего два часа.

– Я вообще не спал сегодня, Артур.

В шуме открывшейся парадной двери конторы заблудились голоса букмекеров, звон монет и характерный шелест бумаг. Хоть старые настенные часы, висящие над доской с коэффициентной сеткой, и показывали семь-десять утра, в это маленькое убежище азарта уже наведалась пара-тройка заядлых любителей попытать удачу, которым дай волю, они разбили бы у порога конторы палатки. Мерцающая белая пыль танцевала в воздухе в просветах между полумраком раннего утра и пробивающегося сквозь оконные створы первого утреннего света, сонного и блёклого. Людно здесь было ровно до того момента, пока в зале не появился хозяин организации, который обычно быстро проскальзывал в своё кабинет, не отвлекая своих работников и их клиентов, и который сегодня вдруг сам привлёк к себе внимание присутствующих.

– Так, парни, слушаем меня! – прогремел Томас Шелби, войдя в зал, вскинув руками, жестами притягивая к себе внимание букмекеров и бетторов. Работа сей миг остановилась, словно кто-то щёлкнул пальцами и выключил всех этих увлечённых людей. А через мгновение и гул полностью стих, а Томми произнёс с расстановкой: – Сейчас вы все, все вы, все до единого, покинете это место.

В неловком молчании мужчины переглянулись, полагая, что кто-нибудь из них знает, что происходит. С Томми что-то было не так, что-то совсем не так, как было обычно. Дышал он рвано, напряжённо, словно и не дышал вовсе, а сдерживал что-то, что разрывало ему глотку и придавало срывающимся с губ словам нервозную вибрацию.

– _Я сказал, все вон!!!_ – но на этот крик дыхания ему хватило с лихвой.

И, прежде чем кто-либо успел додуматься до глупости спросить о причинах такой просьбы, в помещении остались лишь члены семьи Шелби и некоторые «Острые козырьки».

В царствии полумрака, разбавленного редким светом видавших виды настенных ламп, отбрасывающих на стены янтарные тени, собрались мужчины в тёмных пальто и твидовых кепках-восьмиклинках перед лицом угрозы, о которой им предстояло узнать, как только их лидер окинет всех взглядом. С мыслями ему не было нужды собраться: долгая дорога из Вустера дала Томми возможность принять все необходимые решения, но так и не скинула чёрную пелену с его глаз. Он смотрел на то, как Джон, Артур и Финн усаживаются за круглым столом и складывают перед собой свои головные уборы, как входят в комнату Йеремия и Кудрявый, как Чарли Стронг подкуривает выуженную из-за уха недокуренную вчера (или, может быть, даже позавчера) сигарету, и в их глазах он видел непонимание, вопрос, а в некоторых – немое требование как можно скорее всё объяснить. В голове у Томми всё это происходило медленно, ему казалось, что он ждёт, пока его подчинённые будут готовы, уже минут пять, не меньше. Но на самом деле он заговорил ещё тогда, когда его братья даже не успели снять кепки.

– Что ж, парни, если вы ещё не знаете, какой сегодня день, то я собрал вас здесь как раз для того, чтобы поведать вам об этом. Сегодня день, когда у меня лопнуло терпение.

– Мы разве не подождём Полли? – перебил его Джон. – Она нам всем уши оторвёт, если мы проведём семейный совет без неё.

– На сегодняшнем совете Полли не будет, Джон, – быстро ответил Том. Он говорил так спешно, будто он был немым, которому чудесным образом даровали речь, но лишь на пять минут. – Она в Вустере по моему поручению вместе с Исайей, присматривает за мисс Мартин, на которую сегодня ночью было совершено покушение одним из людей Сабини.

– Какого!.. А вы двое там чем занимались?! – нахмурившийся Джон отвесил младшему подзатыльник. Финн не успел оправдаться: за него Джону ответил Томми:

– Он подослал ребёнка. Девочку, которая уже давно втёрлась в доверие.

Это он виноват... Во всём этом виноват лишь он, Томми, и его слепая самоуверенность. Ни Финн, ни Исайя... Никто, кроме него самого.

Томми вспоминал тот чудесный день – единственный за долгое время день, который он и впрямь мог назвать «чудесным», хоть уже и успел позабыть истинный смысл этого слова. И сейчас, когда он стоял под маленьким светом свисающей над круглым столом лампы, упёршись руками в стол, вспоминались ему вовсе не танцующие на ветру опавшие листья, не мерцающее зеркало озера, не переклички уток и не разговоры золотистых крон деревьев над головой – ему вспоминались лишь большие голубые глаза белокурой девочки, решившей, что конь, на котором приехал мистер Шелби, принадлежал ему. Сейчас Томми уже не мог сказать, действительно ли те глаза были невинными, потому что больше Хелен не была для него девочкой из того странного, но такого приятного дня; потому что Хелен, если это вообще было её настоящим именем, теперь была для него только целью.

– Вчера Дарби Сабини нарушил условия нашей сделки, передав нам меньше, чем было обещано, и пошатнул тот хрупкий мир, который мы с таким трудом устанавливали, – Томми повысил голос, считая, что перешёл к самой важной части повестки собрания. – Я собирался повременить, подождать более подходящего момента для ответа итальянцам за их выказанное неуважение к нам. Но этот момент наступил слишком быстро, – одним ловким движением выудив из портсигара сигарету и сунув её в рот, Томми щёлкнул зажигалкой.

– Ёбанный макаронник, – оскалился Артур, буровя взглядом фляжку, наполненную крепким виски, которую он крутил в руке. Его нос покрылся маленькими морщинками, а взгляд, ещё пару минут назад едва горящий из-за недосыпа, теперь искрился самой бодрой яростью.

– Он надавил, опрометчиво быстро и неосторожно. Но ему должно быть известно, что бывает, когда неосторожно давишь на острое лезвие.

– Льётся кровь.

– Льётся кровь, – быстрая затяжка ни на секунду не дала Томми закашляться. – Сабини считает, что с нами можно так поступать. Он считает, что мы закроем глаза, проглотим всё, что он бросит. И это хорошо, парни, да, это очень хорошо, что он так думает. Потому что эта уверенность сыграет нам на руку, позволит застать этого сукиного сына врасплох. Он не ждёт, что мы нападём.

– Нападём? – растерялся Чарли. Он уже вынул сигарету изо рта, чтобы остудить пыл племянника несколькими вразумительными фразами, но он забыл о том, что Томми сказал им, прежде чем рассказать про Сабини: терпение главы семьи Шелби лопнуло, больше он не станет медлить и осторожничать.

– Джон, – решительно позвал Том, указав на младшего брата, – собери наших, возьми с собой пару людей Ли и Джонни Пса и езжайте на вустерский ипподром. Сегодня там не должно остаться ни одного букмекера Сабини. Устройте из их лицензий грандиозный костёр. Артур, – теперь его перст с дымящейся в руке сигаретой указывал на старшего брата, – ресторан Сабини твой.

– «Грандиозный костёр», да? – Артур хищно потёр руки в предвкушении.

– Делай всё, что захочешь.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, Томми, сбавь-ка обороты, – Чарли шагнул вперёд и оказался у стола под тусклым светом лампы. Он хмурился и смотрел на своего быстро летящего в пропасть племянника с неодобрением. Ничего во всём этом спонтанном собрании так не пугало Чарли, как фраза «делай всё, что захочешь», щедро врученная Артуру. – Сабини давно напрашивается, я знаю. Рано или поздно этому разговору суждено было случиться, как и всему тому, что ты затеял. Но ты горячишься. Разве ты не собирался действовать поступательно и расчётливо? Разве ты не всегда так действуешь? Боже мой, Томми, мы что, развернём войну из-за девчонки?

– Я разверну войну _со всем ёбанным миром_ , если кто-то причинит боль хоть одному дорогому мне человеку! – прогремел Томми, каждое своё слово запечатлев ударом указательного пальца по столу. Теперь, когда Чарли подошёл ближе к свету, и лицо Томми виделось ему как никогда отчётливо, он с уверенностью мог сказать, что ему не показалось: в этих голубых глазах плескалось самое настоящее безумие. – Сабини изначально планировал нас кинуть, после того, как получит жеребца. Я знал это и всё равно выжидал, действовал «поступательно», так, как меня сейчас просишь ты. И вот, что из этого вышло. Итальянцы имеют нас! Мы не простим такое, Шелби такое не простят. _Я_ не прощу.

Никто, кроме него, не был виноват. Никто, кроме него, не способен был всё исправить. Томми повторял себе это, и его терпение утекало ещё стремительней. И даже если где-то глубоко внутри Томми знал, что поступает необдуманно, что всё, что он затеял, неизменно приведёт к катастрофически непоправимым последствиям, что Чарли совершенно прав и что раньше, вероятно, Том никогда бы не стал принимать настолько важные решения на горячую голову, он всё равно не мог поступить иначе. Он желал этой войны, желал наконец-то выдавить Сабини, задушить его бизнес, лишить его всего, что он имел. Причины были не важны, по крайней мере, ровно до тех пор, пока не наступит следующая ночь, и Томми будет лежать, уткнувшись взглядом в потолок, атакованный мыслями.

Никто из присутствующих, кто имел хоть толику сомнений, более не решился на попытку отговорить Томми от его затеи. Бесполезно. Томми навсегда верен привычке делать всё лишь по-своему. Война неминуема. Война уже началась, не в эту минуту, не здесь, в букмекерской конторе братьев Шелби, не вчерашним утром на пристани у складов и не в ночной вустерской больнице – заключение сделки с Сабини стало пактом о начале военных действий. А Виктория Мартин и её конь встали по центру между двумя вооружёнными силами и прошли по минному полю. Война идёт уже не одну неделю и не две. А теперь – кульминация. Теперь – эндшпиль.

– А что на это скажет Полли? – спросил Джон. Не то, что бы он был не уверен в злости и решительности брата, но он абсолютно точно был уверен в здравомыслии тётушки.

– Полли скажет, что я действовал опрометчиво. Полли наорёт на меня, пристыдит, как мальчишку. Да... Ну и пускай.

Больше Томми не желал вести разговоры и выслушивать сомнения от своих людей. Он желал лишь скорее привести в действие механизм уничтожения исчерпавшего его терпение итальянца. Прямо сегодня. Прямо сейчас.

* * *

Когда люди Томаса Шелби подумали, что их лидер выжил из ума, раз решил ураганом налететь на Сабини и тем самым объявить войну всей итальянской общине Англии, они ошиблись. Томми не сошёл с ума, по крайней мере, не до конца, и по крайней мере, он не действовал необдуманно, как утверждал Чарли Стронг. Нет, он всё продумал. Всё, что касалось сегодняшнего дня. Томми понял, что Дарби не появится сегодня ни на вустерском ипподроме, ни в бирмингемском ресторане, когда взглянул на календарь. Да, всё верно, всё так и должно быть, сегодняшний день подходил им всем: ему, Дарби Сабини и Виктории Мартин. День национально знаменательного события для всего Соединённого Королевства – Дерби в Эпсоме.

Огромный ипподром (раза в три больше, чем вустерский) взрывался оживлённым гомоном и торжественно громыхающей музыкой. Жокеи в нарядных рединготах величественно выгарцовывали верхом на самых лучших скакунах Великобритании по самой престижной конной дорожке на самом главном ипподроме страны под самые бурные овации приветствующих их четырёх сотен любителей конного спорта. Жеребцы в самых дорогих и ярких амунициях были неотразимы в этот час, как и улыбки их счастливых наездников, приветственно машущих руками радушной публике.

Какую же лошадь сегодня провозгласят «трижды венчанной»? Какой конь станет обладателем заветной Трипл Краун? Дарби Сабини, с польщённой улыбкой принимающий пожелания удачи от своих коллег, одетый в этот важный для себя день в свой самый изысканный белый костюм и шляпу, точно знал ответ на этот вопрос.

 _«...А под одиннадцатым номером сегодня бежит новичок эпсомского Дерби, впервые выступающий на юге, но уже получивший ошеломительную известность в Западном Мидленде. Прошу приветствовать, леди и джентльмены, породистый гнедой по кличке Атлас!»_ – объявил диктор, и голос его облетел весь стадион, прежде чем тот взорвался шквалом аплодисментов, а сотни пар заворожённых глаз увязались за выходящим на дорожку величественным конём в бордовой попоне.

Дарби и его друзья в таких же фасонистых итальянских костюмах, все с приколотыми пышными цветками на груди, с сигарами во рту и наполненными бокалами в руках наблюдали за ровным непоколебимым шагом коня, на которого Сабини сегодня возлагал большие надежды. А в эту самую минуту, в минуту триумфа лже-Атласа на главных скачках Англии и в момент распирающей гордости Дарби Сабини, в итальянском ресторане в центре Бирмингема один спущенный с цепи зверь делал всё, что хотел.

Из быстро затормозившего у заведения грузовика на мощёную улицу выскочила группа вооружённых парней в кепках-восьмиклинках, и Артур Шелби поприветствовал патрулирующих вход охранников фразой «Привет, девочки» и незамедлительно открывшейся очередью из автомата Томпсона. У Артура не было цели расстрелять охранников, его целью было расстрелять весь этот «гадюшник» макаронников, который уже несколько месяцев мозолит ему глаза. Как только оглушительная последовательность выстрелов стихла (Артур с трудом позволил себе снять палец с курка), из парадных дверей ресторана с криком вылетели мирные жители, что сумели укрыться от пуль, и кинулись бежать, спотыкаясь о беспомощно раскинутые тела охранников. «Острые козырьки» вошли внутрь, где их уже ждали вооружённые бармены, официанты и управляющий. Артур с упоением схватил одного из них за грудки, парня, который бросился на него, лишь только «козырёк» пересёк порог, и, почувствовав пробежавший в этот момент по всему телу электрический импульс возбуждения, вмял свой кулак в его лицо. А дальше, в тот момент, когда сел на парня сверху и принялся месить его лицо, точно отбивную, а над головой засвистели пули, Артур уже не помнил ни себя, ни причин, ради которых сегодня вновь обагрил свои руки. И вскоре ресторан оказался перевёрнут вверх дном.

 _«На счету этого молодого жеребца четыре безжалостные победы подряд, четыре поразительных заезда, четыре ни с чем не сравнимых зрелищных состязания. На своих последних скачках в Вустере Атлас не сумел добраться до финиша первым из-за аварии на беговой дорожке. Многие полагали, что конь более не вернётся на ипподромы, но не тут-то было! Атлас вновь в строю и готов покорить новую вершину! Посмотрим, станет ли Дерби пятой и самой престижной победой в копилке несокрушимого фаворита центрального региона»_ , – голос диктора, рассказывающего о коне, который вскоре принесёт ему уйму денег, мёдом лился в уши ухмыляющегося Дарби Сабини. И пока он думал об этом здесь, на эпсомском ипподроме, павильоны ипподрома в Вустере принимали в гостях компанию стильных дебоширов из Бирмингема.

Этот день должен был стать для Барри Джардини последним днём работы на Дарби Сабини. Именно так, сегодня он в последний раз сидел в букмекерской палатке и принимал ставки на скачки, а уже завтра его ждал отплывающий пароход на родину, прямиком к берегам Сицилии, его, его милую жену Джуди и любимого трёхлетнего сынишку Йена. Пора было кончать с этой опасной работой на лондонского мафиози, переходить к более спокойной жизни, тем более, когда накоплено уже достаточное количество денег, чтобы перестать зависеть от криминальных воротил, в этом его неделю назад убедила Джуди. Барри решился, отправился к Сабини, потратил на поездку в Лондон все заработанные за неделю деньги, но в итоге – ура! – получил одобрение и разрешение на отход от дел при условии недельной отработки. Сегодня неделя отработки Барри завершалась, но он не знал, что из Англии и из сегодняшнего дня пароход его так и не заберёт, и что сегодня утром Барри в последний раз видел, как Йен гонит по игрушечным рельсам свой любимый голубой паровозик.

«Острые козырьки» ворвались в павильоны с букмекерскими палатками после сигнального выстрела, ознаменовавшего начало заезда. Кони вырвались вперёд из загонов, подняли столбы пыли. В свисте и криках взбудораженной толпы зрителей утонули звуки кровопролитной драки со стороны зрелищно-развлекательной зоны. «Псов» Сабини сегодня здесь было мало: почти все они были с ним в Эпсоме, а его вустерским букмекерам пришлось полагаться на тройку вооружённых пистолетами итальянцев против дюжины безбашенных цыган с заострёнными лезвиями в кепках. Как и было велено, Джон устроил «грандиозный костёр»: отобрав у букмекеров лицензии, выданные Сабини, он сбросил их в одну урну и поджёг от спички, которой подкурил свою сигару.

« _Пятый номер безукоризненно лидирует в заезде. Это любимица Лондонской публики, чемпионка Дерби в прошлом году, Селена! У неё на хвосте четырнадцатый. Кто же окажется у финишного столба первым!_ – голос комментатора не смолкал на протяжении всей игры, и, по прошествии полминуты от стартового сигнала, Дарби Сабини понял, что нет больше никакого мёда, что он желает лишь скорейшего замолкания этого гнусного голоса, раздающегося над ипподромом. – _Сразу за четырнадцатым мчит десятый, затем бок-о-бок следуют семнадцатый и третий, а за ними – одиннадцатый. Кажется, Атлас, которого раньше никто не мог обойти, сегодня не в самой лучшей форме. Жокей изо всех сил подгоняет жеребца, но конь не способен развить большую скорость. Кстати говоря, всё это время у Атласа была одна неизменная наездница – его хозяйка, мисс Виктория Мартин, которая сегодня не смогла принять участие в самом ожидаемом соревновании года из-за своей травмы. Быть может, всё дело именно в этом, и коню совершенно некомфортно с другим наездником. Эх, не твой сегодня, видимо, день, Атлас, не твой»_.

– По приказу... – прорычал Артур, вырезая своей жертве зуб лезвием из козырька кепки.

–...Острых, мать вашу, козырьков! – Джон выбил каждое своё слово ногой на рёбрах свернувшегося под ним Барри Джардини, который уже не чувствовал, что может дышать.

Никакой победы Дарби Сабини сегодня не увидел. Его Атлас пришёл к финишу девятым. Однако это было не самое худшее, что ему сегодня предстояло узнать.

* * *

Приглушённый стук массивной двери эхом покатился по высоким стенам опустевшего храмового зала. Генри МакКаллен не думал, что может войти сюда раньше, он просто не решился бы прервать Мессу и заклеймить себя богохульником, как уже имел неосторожность однажды. Он дождался, пока священник и богомольцы закончат чтение Нового Завета и испоют все свои молитвы, и вошёл после них в замолчавшую церковь.

Танцующие огоньки зажжённых на стенах ламп провожали шагающего меж рядов пустых скамей Генри к священному алтарю, от которого веяло теплом множества свечей. Верующие говорили, что в Божьем храме чувствуешь себя защищённым от мирского зла, что лишь здесь возможно по-настоящему понять себя, а тело твоё наполняет благоговейное чувство единения с Создателем. Но Генри не чувствовал ничего из этого, лишь щекотку катящихся по рукам мурашек из-за холода, что источали стены дома Божьего. Здесь пахло воском, тухлой водой и потом, но Генри ни разу не поморщился. Он вспоминал эти запахи, забытые в детстве после одной из множества воскресных служб, на которые его водили родители. Нет, тогда не случилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего, что могло бы привить семилетнему мальчику отвращение к церковным службам, но всё же кое-что случилось. И это кое-что оказалось сильнее, чем обжёгшая руку свеча или попадание святой воды прямо в глаза, сильнее даже, чем странные, совершенно не детские разговоры наедине с Пастором.

Воспоминания из того дня теперь казались Генри странным стечением обстоятельств, или же чем-то вроде судьбоносной встречи. И хор десятка голосов прихожан, вырвавшейся из закромов памяти, уже отбрасывал его на четырнадцать лет назад туда, где свечей было намного больше, а запах пота и ещё чего-то весьма неприятного бил в нос куда сильнее.

В то хмурое апрельское воскресенье Генри было семь, и он уже два года как прилежно посещал воскресные службы вместе с родителями, правда, понимать, зачем ходит сюда, так и не начал. Нет, он знал, зачем; мама и папа не переставали объяснять своему чаду, почему каждое воскресенье им всем нужно идти в церковь, слушать чтение Библии и Евангелия и молиться вместе со всеми. Он знал, заучил наизусть, но так и не понял. Он стоял среди взрослых, поющих «Аллилуйя» вместе с Пастором, и пел с ними, задирал голову, смотрел, как все они старательно открывают рты, как фанатично верны глаза женщин и как смиренны глаза мужчин. Мать рассказывала Генри, что если петь и молиться от всего сердца, думая при этом о Боге, то с тобой никогда не приключится беды. «Беда», вероятно, было нечто самым страшным, что может случиться в жизни любого человека, и именно поэтому, думал маленький Генри, все эти люди так усердно поют и повторяют молитвы. Значит, нужно было петь и ему, Генри не хотел сталкиваться с ужасными «бедами». Правда, пока он обо всём этом размышлял, стоя в центре верующей толпы прихожан, окружённый их сбитым жалобным пением, он уже не пел, а просто беззвучно открывал рот.

На мгновение его взгляд скользнул в сторону небольшого окна, когда какое-то необъяснимое чувство подсказало: кто-то смотрит, кто-то, кто не поёт и не верит. В окне, что находилось достаточно высоко, чтобы Генри удивился увиденному, торчало девичье лицо, без интереса уставившееся на ход службы. Распознав на себе взгляд мальчика, она тут же отпустила руками подоконник и исчезла внизу. Генри испугался: она упала, она могла разбиться! Он дёрнулся, собрался выбежать из церкви и посмотреть, что стало с той девочкой, но на плечо сей миг легла рука матери, вцепилась пальцами в курточку. Генри остался до конца службы, но более уже не думал о Боге, верующих и «бедах».

Генри решил, что ему повезло, а может, это Бог так наградил его за то, что сегодня он вновь пришёл к порогу его дома: после службы родители ненадолго остались на разговор с Пастором, позволив сыну выйти на улицу одному. Генри тут же бросился к той стене, где располагалось окно, и нашёл здесь ту девочку. Нет, вовсе не лежащей в луже крови, как рисовало ему его воображение, пока Генри всё это время вынужден был ждать окончания службы. Увидев её густые рыжие волосы, вьющиеся из-под старой отцовской кепки, Генри понял, что там, в полумраке зала, ему не показалось: девочка эта жила с ним по соседству и видел он её уже не впервой. Она сидела на каменном выступе фундамента спиной к нему, не оборачивалась, пока Генри смотрел на неё, и в его груди учащалось сердцебиение, а щёки и уши начинали гореть.

– Как ты туда забралась? – неуклюже спросил Генри, не в силах сдержать любопытство.

– Я просто умею, – ответила девочка.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Генри испытывал перед ней необъяснимый стыд, как будто был виноват уже в том, что просто пришёл и потревожил её уединение. Он не знал, почему она здесь, так далеко от дома, не знал, как добралась к церкви одна и зачем наблюдала через окно, если двери были открыты. А ещё он до сих пор не знал, как её зовут. Интересно, а она узнала его? Знает ли она, что их дома расположены на противоположных сторонах дороги, и что Генри уже несколько дней украдкой следит за тем, как девочка эта собирает яблоки на соседском поле?

– Это всё глупо и бесполезно, ты же знаешь? – сказал она, наконец-то обернувшись и взглянув на него. Лицо её было по-взрослому серьёзным, немного осуждающим, разочарованным.

– Почему? – не понимал Генри, хлопая ресницами, бегая взглядом то к лицу девочки, то под ноги.

– Потому что Бог не слышит твои песни.

Два года религиозного воспитания МакКалленов полетели псу под хвост с одной лишь этой фразой. Для семилетнего Генри её слова стали настоящим шоком. Как же так! Ведь родители не могли его обманывать! Если всё так, как говорит рыжеволосая девочка в испачканном и порванном по краям сарафане, почему тогда в церкви всегда так много людей? И почему он стоит там каждое воскресенье среди них и беззвучно открывает рот?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Генри, всё ещё стоя за углом, не решаясь подойти.

– Потому что я тоже пела ему, когда умирала моя мама. Я просила Бога вылечить её болезнь, не забирать мою маму. Мой отец тоже просил, он плакал и молился. Но Бог всё равно забрал её. Я не думаю, что Богу есть до нас дело. Ему не нравится, когда мы лишь поём ему песни. Наверное, он хочет, чтобы мы что-то делали.

– А что надо делать?

– Я не знаю.

Чуть позже Генри получил ответы на свои вопросы: он узнал, что девочка эта, знающая всё о Боге и его немилости, оказалась здесь вместе с отцом, которого Генри не заметил в толпе прихожан, но которого точно видел раньше, так же, как и девочку, через забор, отделяющий два соседских участка друг от друга; узнал, что из окна девочка наблюдала, так как в церковь её больше не пускали из-за её взглядов. А ещё позже, когда придёт время, он узнает и её имя.

В тот день Генри был в церкви в предпоследний раз. Через неделю он рассказал Пастору горькую правду о Боге, а после родители перестали водить его на службы. Вместо этого он начал проводить свободное время выходного дня вместе со своей новой подругой – рыжеволосой девочкой с самыми умными карими глазами, Викторией Мартин, которая слишком много говорила о лошадях и звёздах.

Сегодня Генри был уже двадцать один год, и он стоял на том же самом месте, перед тем же самым алтарём, только теперь уже в его голове не было ни единой молитвы, он забыл строки из Евангелия и мотив «Аллилуйя», потому что всё, что сказала ему в тот день высунувшаяся из того окна под потолком девочка, оказалось правдой. Богу не нужны песни, Богу нужны действия. Так почему же тогда, спустя четырнадцать лет, он вновь здесь, стоит в жаре десятков свечей, в мистической тишине огромного зала и бессильно обращает свой лик к распятому на кресте Иисусу?

Нет, одёрнул себя Генри, он никогда и не знал ни одной молитвы, не знал слов хоровых песен. Он всегда повторял эти слова за матерью, повторял движения её губ и её взгляд. Просто потому что он так и не понял, зачем и для чего он пел те песни и каждый раз молился перед приёмом пищи. Ведь «беды» всё равно его настигли. А может, потому это всё и случилось, что однажды он позволил себе отвернуться от Бога?..

Генри поднял руки, сложил их единым кулаком перед губами, закрыл глаза. Обращался ли он к Богу, от которого отрёкся слишком давно, или же просто создавал себе обманчивое впечатление разговора с ним, Генри и сам не мог понять. Он просто думал о Виктории, думал об её спасении, об избавлении от «бед» и надеялся, что Бог, кем бы он ни был, услышит его стонущие мысли. Без молитв, без песен – просто слова обычного отчаявшегося человека, который хотел действовать, но не знал, как.

«Любопытно, – спросил вдруг сам себя Генри, – если бы я вспомнил хоть одну молитву, я бы помолился?»

* * *

День горел багряными пятнами предзакатного часа, и в пламени его металось болезненное лошадиное ржание. Чёрные вороны вспорхнули с высоко раскинувшихся на фоне красного неба веток деревьев под оглушительный хлопок выстрела. Переспевшие яблоки выпали из оброненной корзины и покатились по примятой траве. Нужно было бежать, пока гниют эти яблоки. Нужно было скорее бежать, пока у коня ещё были силы кричать. Нужно бежать. Нужно...

...Открыть глаза.

Солнечные лучи, мягкие и ласковые после дождливой ночи, вскочили на лицо Виктории, когда её веки поднялись. Девушка очнулась неожиданно, спокойно, словно её кто-то слегка подтолкнул из той тьмы, в которой она доселе блуждала. Странно, она видела алые облака того дня, когда умер её отец, слышала преследующий её на протяжении многих лет грохот выстрела, но при этом точно знала, что её очень долго окружала только тьма, которая медленно засасывала её, и эта тьма разговаривала с ней. «Довольно страданий, – нашёптывала она человеческим голосом, слишком мрачным и глухим, чтобы понять, мужской он был или женский. – Перестань сопротивляться. Идём со мной». Но теперь этот голос стих, растворился в вихрящихся за окном звуках города и стал эхом в стенах пустого сознания.

Это снова произошло с ней, да? Смерть снова приходила за ней. Почему же она никак не может её забрать? Неужто потому, что рядом с Викторией никто не молится?

Вик сделала глубокий вдох, после которого захотелось закашляться, но даже это ей не удалось. Кажется, будто она никогда раньше не дышала, а первая попытка схватить ртом воздух вот-вот её убьёт. Во рту пересохло, губы будто бы приросли друг к другу, а в желудочной полости Вик чувствовала жжение и пустоту. Может быть, пока она спала, у неё кто-то позаимствовал все внутренние органы? Её желудок сейчас казался ей вывернутым наизнанку мешком, в котором застаивался воздух.

Это всё ещё была больничная палата, только вовсе не та, в которой ей приходилось жить последним месяцем. Это помещение с множеством техники и пропитавшим его запахом спирта и аммиака было не знакомо Виктории. Так же, как и женщина, которую она увидела рядом со своей койкой, когда нашла в себе силы повернуть голову.

– Кто Вы? – спросила Виктория, разлепив губы. Оказывается, звуки теперь тоже рождались где-то в глубине того мешка и так же трудно, как и воздух, пробивались по верхним дыхательным путям. – Где... Томми?

Томми? Она и вправду хотела сейчас знать, где Томми Шелби? О, да. Больше всего на свете ей почему-то хотелось знать именно это.

Худощавая женщина с тёмными кудрями и большими карими глазами взглянула на изнеможённую бледнолицую девушку, звучно выдохнув через нос.

– На войне. Снова, – ответила Полли лишь на второй её вопрос. Ведь именно это, чувствовала цыганка, девушке важно знать прежде всего. И предчувствие, как и всегда, не обманывало её.

* * *

Отгремели погромы в ресторане Дарби Сабини и в павильонах вустерского ипподрома, отпылали костры и горящие в них букмекерские лицензии, кровь успела въесться в дорогое деревянное напольное покрытие так, что и на второй день уборщики с трудом могли избавиться от пятен, а покалеченные члены семьи Сабини отправились зализывать раны. Скачки в Эпсоме завершились, Атлас не взял Трипл Краун (хотя бы потому, что Атласа в Эпсоме вчера и не было вовсе). Пыль войны лишь поднималась выше, не собираясь оседать, и в этом горячем туманном мареве из пепла и запёкшейся крови по оживлённой столичной улице ехал чёрный автомобиль.

Лондон – сердце британской Короны, опутанное густой сетью трамвайных путей и несмолкаемым гулом миллионов людских голосов. Небо над столицей английской земли этим новым утром, следующим за одним из самых неудачных дней в жизни Дарби Сабини, было такое же угольно-синее с небрежными разводами серых облаков, словно смотрело на город из-за немытого стекла, как и небо Бирмингема, а улицы погрузились в прохладный туман осенней непогоды. Чёрный автомобиль стремительно нёсся по улицам Мидлсекса, разрезая плотную стену тумана, минуя Трафальгарскую площадь, через Чаринг-Кросс прямиком к Кэмден-Таун.

Автомобиль съехал с асфальтированной дороги на гравий, проехал ещё примерно милю и вскоре затормозил у ворот, приглашающих войти на территорию, которая была, вероятнее, куда опаснее, чем весь Кэмден-Таун – зона, поделённая на сферы влияния между итальянцами Сабини и евреями Соломонса. Мотор проглотил свой тарахтящий рык, дверь автомобиля хлопнула. Томас Шелби на ходу поправил ворот своего пальто, вынул дымящуюся сигарету изо рта, выпустил струю дыма в холодный воздух. Он прошёл через ворота уверенным тяжёлым шагом мимо вывески, гласящей «Хлебопекарня Соломонса». Складские помещения и доки выстраивались здесь вдоль канала, по которому в обычные будние дни рабочие сплавляли и принимали груз, доставленный мистеру Соломонсу. Но сегодня первая половина дня для местных работяг была объявлена нерабочей, за что мистер Соломонс ещё непременно возьмёт компенсацию со своего доброго друга. Вероятно, с _обоих_ своих «добрых друзей».

Дверь пекарни жалобно скрипнула. Томми торопливо вошёл внутрь, угодил в объятия мрака, разбавленного грязным жёлтым светом редких настенных светильников, и аромата крепкого рома, бьющего в нос с самого порога. «Хлеб» у Алфи славился своим устойчивым горьковатым амбре и никогда не нравился Томасу. Кудрявый парнишка по имени Олли – помощник Алфи – встретил мистера Шелби и провёл его к условленному месту встречи. Мимо бочек с ромом, по непривычно пустым залам – всё это миновало и осталось за спиной сосредоточенного на сегодняшнем событии Томаса слишком быстро. Прежде чем открыть перед Шелби дверь, Олли вежливо попросил того сдать оружие. Томми поспешил заверить его, что пистолет он с собой не взял, как и было оговорено сторонами, а затем сам толкнул дверь и вошёл в комнату, оставив Олли позади.

– А вот и он, минута в минуту, сама пунктуальность! – встретил его голос владельца замаскированной под хлебопекарню винокурни Алфи Соломонса.

Само собой, оружие при Томми было. В конце концов, главным оружием всех, кто носил эти восьмиклинки, был вовсе не огнестрел, припрятанный во внутреннем кармане пальто. Да и Олли прекрасно знал, что именно следует в первую очередь отбирать у «козырьков». Но Томми решил чтить правила сегодняшней встречи, поэтому от головного убора всё же избавился, как только оказался в зале винокурного цеха.

Снятую кепку с торчащим в козырьке лезвием Томми положил в центре длинного стола, обогнул его и сел во главе, подняв глаза и уверенно заглянув в лицо своего заклятого врага, что восседал с противоположной стороны стола и нервозно дёргал глазом. Сегодня на его груди уже не было нарядного цветка.

Сабини и Шелби готовы были начать переговоры на нейтральной территории в объявленный час временного перемирия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Интоксикация – отравление; нарушение жизнедеятельности, вызванное токсическими веществами.  
> * Нейротоксичное вещество (нейротоксин) – токсин, специфически действующий на нервные клетки.


End file.
